Morgendämmerung 2 - Hogwarts
by Mo72
Summary: Severus Snape hat ein halbes Jahr mit Harry Potter und seinen Freunden in London gelebt. Während dieser Zeit hat er gelernt mit den anderen zurecht zu kommen. Er hat gelernt, ihnen zu vertrauen und hat ihnen Einblick in seine Vergangenheit gestattet. Inzwischen fühlt er sich sicher in London. Doch nun beginnt das nächste Schuljahr - und Hogwarts ist eine ganz andere Sache!
1. Godric s Hollow

**-§-**

And once the storm is over, you won´t remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive.

You won´t even be sure, whether the storm is really over.

But one thing is certain.

When you come out of the storm, you won´t be the same person who walked in.

That´s what this storm´s all about.

(Haruki Murakami)

 **-§-**

Halloween rückte näher, und der Herbst hatte mit viel Regen in London Einzug gehalten. Harry und seine Freunde freuten sich schon darauf, endlich wieder mit dem Hogwarts-Express zur Schule zu fahren.

Monica war ziemlich aufgeregt, da sie zwar in Rowan schon Heilkunde unterrichtet hatte, aber Hogwarts trotz allem etwas völlig Neues für sie sein würde. „Na, zumindest kenn ich schon ein paar Kollegen", meinte sie und zwinkerte Snape vergnügt zu. Doch der schien andere Dinge im Kopf zu haben und gab keine Antwort.

Den ganzen Tag über war er schon distanziert und ein wenig abwesend gewesen, und jetzt, während alle anderen sich zum Mittagessen um den großen Küchentisch drängten, stand er etwas abseits in der Nähe des Kamins. Sein Blick ging ins Leere, und seine Haltung war angespannt.

„Machen Sie ihm keinen Vorwurf", sagte Harry leise zu der Empathin, „wir haben heut noch einen Ausflug eingeplant, der erstens für uns beide ein bisschen schwierig wird und zweitens gefährlich sein kann. Wenn alles vorbei ist, kann man sich mit ihm bestimmt wieder halbwegs normal unterhalten, und bis dahin…"

„Bis dahin", ergänzte Monica ebenso leise, „lass ich ihn in Ruhe. Kein Problem. Was ist das denn für ein Ausflug? Braucht ihr Unterstützung?"

Harry winkte ab. „Nein, es sind schon genug Leute dabei. Aber danke fürs Angebot, Monica… äääh, Professor Lupin." Er blickte sie mit einem verlegenen Grinsen an. „Das klingt wirklich total seltsam, im Ernst. Wenn in Hogwarts von Professor Lupin die Rede ist, dann meinen die Leute im Allgemeinen Remus."

Monica nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, das könnte wirklich für eine Menge Verwirrung sorgen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich für die Schüler einfach Professor Mo bin?"

„Ernsthaft?" Harry lachte auf. „Das klingt ziemlich… äääh, einzigartig. Also, ich persönlich find die Idee echt gut! Ich glaub nur nicht, dass Professor McGonagall allzu begeistert davon sein würde."

Gegen Nachmittag trafen sich in der Eingangshalle diejenigen, die Harry und Snape nach Godric´s Hollow begleiten würden – in den Ort, der sowohl von Muggeln als auch von Zauberern bewohnt wurde. Den Ort, der im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort ein sogenanntes „sicheres Dorf" gewesen war, verborgen hinter mächtigen Schutzzaubern, um denjenigen eine Zuflucht zu bieten, denen der Krieg alles genommen hatte. Dort hatte die jugendliche Lily Evans in der Obhut von Ordensmitgliedern gelebt, seit ein von Todessern verursachtes U-Bahn-Unglück ihr ihre Eltern geraubt hatte, und dort hatte sie sich auch später niedergelassen, zusammen mit ihrem Mann, James Potter.

Das war der Ort, wo Harrys Eltern gelebt hatten und gestorben waren. Und wo die Mutter von Severus Snape begraben lag. Und es war auch der Ort, an dem Voldemort zum ersten Mal von Harry Potter besiegt worden war.

Sie hatten nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts genau gewusst, dass mit dem Tod des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten nicht alles einfach so vorbei sein würde. Mehr als genug Todesser waren noch auf freiem Fuß, und nur um Haaresbreite und mit einer gehörigen Portion Glück hatte Snape es geschafft, aus einem Hinterhalt seiner ehemaligen Kameraden zu entkommen. Jetzt wollten McGonagall und der Phönixorden den Spieß umdrehen. Sie hofften, ein paar der noch flüchtigen Todesser in die Finger zu bekommen, wenn sich Harry und Snape als Lockvögel in Godric´s Hollow blicken ließen.

Heute.

An Halloween.

Am Todestag von James und Lily Potter.

An sich ein logischer Termin und die beste Chance, um Lucius Malfoy festzusetzen, der der Gerüchteküche zufolge die versprengten Reste der Todesser um sich scharte. Allerdings stimmte Harry in diesem Fall mit Snape überein, dass Malfoy nicht dumm war. Er würde die Falle riechen, sie glich derjenigen viel zu sehr, in die er Snape gelockt hatte. Und trotz allem: sie mussten es einfach versuchen.

Bill Weasley übernahm die Leitung des kleinen Teams, das aus Ron, Hermine, Fleur, Hestia Jones und Molly Weasley bestand. „Denkt dran", schärfte Arthur Weasley ihnen zum wohl hundertsten Mal ein, „lasst euch nicht sehen. Ihr greift nur ein, falls irgendwer die zwei behelligen sollte. Ansonsten bleibt ihr in Deckung. Verstanden?"

„Dad, wir machen das nicht zum ersten Mal", gab Bill ruhig zurück, und Molly warf ihrem Mann einen amüsierten Blick zu, während Harry sich schweigend zu Snape gesellte. Ein kurzer, forschender Blick sagte ihm, dass der schwarzhaarige Mann nicht in Gedanken verloren war. Im Gegenteil: er war hochkonzentriert. Auch wenn er genau wie Harry nicht glaubte, dass Lucius Malfoy und seine Leute heute auf diesem kleinen Friedhof lauern würden, war er doch vorbereitet auf die Möglichkeit.

 _Slytherin_ , dachte Harry leicht amüsiert, _er denkt an alle Optionen. Ich dagegen…_

Harry war ein Gryffindor aus dem Bilderbuch, das war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst. Er glaubte nicht an einen Hinterhalt und hatte sich deswegen auch überhaupt keine Gedanken mehr gemacht. Sträflicher Leichtsinn. Man musste immer mit allem rechnen. Beschämt sah er noch einmal zu Snape auf und versuchte sich ebenfalls für alles zu wappnen, was sie dort erwarten könnte.

Kurz darauf tauchte auf einem Feldweg in der Nähe des kleinen Ortes Godric´s Hollow eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen so urplötzlich aus dem Nichts auf, dass ein paar Feldhasen erschrocken und Haken schlagend über die Stoppeln eines abgeernteten Getreideackers davonstoben.

Die Leute sahen ganz normal aus. Sie trugen Jeans, Pullover, Windjacken und Wanderschuhe und hätten sicher keinen Verdacht erregt, wenn jemand ihnen zufällig begegnete. Hätte dieser Jemand allerdings ebenso zufällig gesehen, dass zwei weitere Personen in schwarzer Kleidung sich dicht aneinander drängten und von einer Sekunde auf die andere nicht mehr zu sehen waren – dann hätte sich derjenige sicherlich gewundert.

Harry und Snape waren, wie vorher abgesprochen, gemeinsam unter dem Tarnumhang von Harrys Vater verschwunden und gingen – eng aneinandergepresst und ziemlich geduckt, da der Umhang sich vor allem für den hochgewachsenen Snape als viel zu kurz erwies – den anderen voran Richtung Dorf. Der Rest folgte ihnen munter schwatzend, eine Gruppe scheinbar harmloser Wanderer, die im Ort Rast machen wollten.

Da es ein wenig nieselte, begegneten sie nur wenigen Menschen in der kleinen Ortschaft. Die Leute schienen die Gemütlichkeit ihrer behaglich geheizten Wohnzimmer dem Herbstwetter draußen vorzuziehen. Nur auf dem Friedhof waren vereinzelt ältere Frauen damit beschäftigt, die Gräber ihrer Angehörigen für Allerheiligen zu schmücken.

Die Wanderer verschwanden unauffällig und von niemandem bemerkt in der Deckung von Gebüschen und Mauern, und es verging einige Zeit, während der rein gar nichts passierte. Die Frauen brachten ihre Arbeit zu Ende und verließen nach und nach den kleinen alten Friedhof.

Zehn Minuten blieb alles ruhig, bis auf ein paar Krähen, die sich lauthals zeternd in den Bäumen über den Grabsteinen niederließen. Doch dann standen plötzlich zwei Menschen auf dem Friedhof, als wären sie soeben aus dem Boden gewachsen: ein sehr junger und ein älterer Mann. Beide hatten sie rabenschwarzes Haar, doch während der Jüngere mit der Brille es kurz geschnitten und ein wenig chaotisch trug, war es bei dem Älteren mehr als schulterlang. Silberne Fäden durchzogen die dunklen Strähnen, was ihn älter aussehen ließ als er vermutlich war.

Sie sahen sich aufmerksam um, dann trennten sie sich. Der Junge ging ein wenig unsicher und suchend in die eine Richtung, während der hochgewachsene Mann sich weitaus zielsicherer in Richtung der nördlichen Friedhofsmauer aufmachte.

Harry fand nach kurzem Suchen das Grab seiner Eltern wieder. Irgend jemand hatte sich erbarmt und die welken Buchenblätter entfernt, die auf den Stein herabgefallen waren. Auch der Kranz aus Christrosen, den Hermine im vorigen Jahr hier heraufbeschworen hatte und der mittlerweile sicher völlig verdorrt gewesen wäre, war verschwunden.

Lange stand Harry vor dem Grab, angespannt und immer darauf gefasst, in der nächsten Sekunde angegriffen zu werden. Doch nichts geschah. Ein wenig unschlüssig blickte er auf.

Die dunkle Gestalt seines Lehrers entdeckte er ein paar Reihen weiter; mit gesenktem Kopf stand der dunkel gekleidete Mann reglos da, als wäre er aus schwarzem Marmor gemeißelt. Die Hände in den Taschen des Umhangs vergraben und mit hängenden Schultern, wirkte er so einsam, als wäre er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt. Langsam ging Harry durch die Reihen der Grabsteine auf ihn zu und blieb wortlos neben ihm stehen.

„Er hat sie umgebracht, wissen Sie", sagte Severus Snape nach ein paar Minuten tonlos, ohne den Blick von dem Grabstein abzuwenden. „Ihr eigener Mann hat sie getötet, als ich gerade fünfzehn war."

Harry, der diesen Teil von Snapes Geschichte bisher nicht gekannt hatte, starrte ihn erschrocken und ungläubig an und fragte dann leise: „Seine eigene Frau? Also, deswegen haben Sie ihn…?"

„Angegriffen? Ja, allerdings." Snape nickte knapp. „Und bevor Sie fragen: nein, es tut mir immer noch kein bisschen leid. Erinnern Sie sich? Ich sagte Ihnen schon, ich bin kein netter Mensch."

„Lebt er noch?" erkundigte sich Harry, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen; zu diesem Thema war seiner Meinung nach bereits alles gesagt. Snapes Antwort bestand aus einem simplen, ziemlich desinteressierten Schulterzucken, und der junge Mann beließ es dabei. Vermutlich hatte der Mann wirklich nie versucht, etwas über seinen Vater herauszufinden. Wäre Harry an seiner Stelle gewesen, hätte er sich zugegebenermaßen genauso verhalten.

Froh darüber, dass er sich den Zauber von Hermine noch hatte zeigen lassen, hob er langsam seinen Zauberstab. Auf der schlichten Steinplatte erschien eine flache runde Steinschale, dicht bepflanzt mit kleinen Hauswurz-Röschen. Einige der fragil wirkenden und dennoch so robusten Pflanzen blühten noch; schlanke Stängel mit sonnengelben sternförmigen Blüten ragten über den grünen Rosetten mit den purpurfarbenen Blattspitzen auf.

„Danke", sagte der Ältere leise. Harry nickte nur. Er ließ seinem Begleiter noch eine Weile Zeit, dann legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und begleitete ihn zum Grab der Potters. Seite an Seite standen die beiden dort, während es kühler wurde und die Sonne sich bereits dem Horizont näherte.

Dieses Mal war es Severus Snape, der den Zauberstab hob. Aus der Erde seitlich des Grabes spross im Eiltempo ein kleiner Rosenstrauch empor und neigte sich zum Grabstein, als wolle er diesen umarmen. Der Strauch bildete Triebe, grüne Blätter und Knospen, und einige der Knospen öffneten sich zu scharlachroten Blüten mit zarten goldfarbenen Adern. „Die Farben des Phönix", flüsterte Harry andächtig.

Schweigend blieben sie dort stehen, beide tief in Gedanken versunken, und die Oktobersonne versank nun endgültig. Es wurde dunkel und kalt, und Harry fröstelte trotz des dick gefütterten Umhangs. „Da kommt keiner, um uns umzubringen", stellte er schließlich an Snape gewandt fest. „Hätte mich auch ehrlich gesagt gewundert. Das war viel zu offensichtlich, oder?"

Der schlanke, hochgewachsene Mann nickte und gab seufzend zurück: „Ja, leider. Ich hätte es sehr begrüßt, ein paar meiner alten Freunde wiederzutreffen. Gerade hier und heute…"

Harry wusste genau, was er meinte. Er selber hätte auch gern die Chance gehabt, sich wenigstens ein bisschen für all das zu rächen, was diese Leute ihm angetan hatten – ihm, seiner Familie und den Menschen, die er zu seinen Freunden zählte. Genauso erging es sicherlich dem Mann an seiner Seite, der bereits in sehr jungen Jahren bewiesen hatte, dass er zu grausamer Rache durchaus fähig war.

Harry gefiel diese Vorstellung ganz und gar nicht. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er an Snapes Stelle vielleicht genauso unbarmherzig gegen den Mörder seiner Mutter vorgegangen wäre. Wie er bereits zu ihm gesagt hatte: jeder hatte eine dunkle Seite. Und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er – wäre er wie Severus Snape aufgewachsen – sich nicht ebenfalls auf die Seite Voldemorts hätte ziehen lassen.

Die Gruppe des Phönixordens brach den Einsatz ab. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit disapparierten sie und tauchten auf der Grünfläche am Grimmauldplatz unvermittelt wieder auf.

Während die anderen rasch dem schützenden Hauptquartier zustrebten, hielt Snape Harry zurück. „Hören Sie, Potter, ich…"

Er schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. „Danke, dass Sie mich begleitet haben", meinte er schließlich ein wenig befangen, doch Harry winkte ab. „Schon in Ordnung, Sir, dieser Tag hat für uns beide die gleiche Bedeutung. Ich persönlich fänd´s gut, wenn wir das im nächsten Jahr wiederholen könnten. Vielleicht klappt´s ja dann auch mit dem Überfall."


	2. Unterwegs ins letzte Jahr

Harry war müde vom Ausflug am Vorabend, da er anschließend mit Snape noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in dessen Arbeitszimmer gesessen hatte. Sie hatten die meiste Zeit geschwiegen, alles Nötige war längst gesagt. Aber irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl gehabt, der ältere Zauberer könnte durchaus noch ein wenig Gesellschaft brauchen. Immerhin würde am kommenden Tag für ihn – genau wie für Harry und seine Freunde – ein neues Jahr an der Schule beginnen. Und im gleichen Maße, wie Harry sich darauf freute, schien Snape beinahe Angst davor zu haben.

Natürlich, Harry war klar, dass sich für seinen Lehrer alles ändern würde, dass für ihn in Hogwarts nichts mehr den gewohnten Gang gehen würde, und dass es ihn eine Menge Überwindung gekostet hatte, sich dieser Herausforderung überhaupt zu stellen.

Deswegen war er einfach bei ihm sitzen geblieben, und erst lange nach Mitternacht hatte sich der Tränkemeister schließlich schwerfällig aus seinem Sessel hochgestemmt, ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht und war in sein Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Harry war eine Menge durch den Kopf gegangen, angefangen bei dem Besuch in Godric´s Hollow, bis hin zu seinen eigenen Erwartungen an sein unausweichlich letztes Jahr im Schloss, das ihm inzwischen eine zweite Heimat neben dem Grimmauldplatz geworden war. Um halb zwei hatte er zum letzten Mal auf die Uhr gesehen und sich gewünscht, er könnte am Morgen einfach liegen bleiben und abends nach Hogsmeade apparieren.

Doch Molly Weasley ließ ihm und den anderen keine Wahl: morgens um Sechs warf sie entschlossen die gesamte Bande aus dem Bett und ließ sie die fertig gepackten Schulkoffer nach unten in die Eingangshalle bringen, wo der unvermeidliche Tumult auch Mrs Black aufschreckte. Mrs Weasley ließ ihre schlechte Laune an dem ebenso schlecht gelaunten Porträt aus und zerrte nach zehn sehr lauten und beeindruckenden Minuten wutschnaubend die dicken Vorhänge wieder vor das Gemälde. Danach scheuchte sie alle zu einem hastigen Frühstück in die Küche, als wäre nichts passiert.

Es war erst kurz nach Sieben, als alles bereitstand, und Ron verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen: „Es hätte gereicht, um Neun aufzustehen. Typisch Mum, immer macht sie Hektik, wenn wir zum Zug müssen. Ich weiß nicht… denkt sie vielleicht, der würde nur so zum Spaß mal ´ne Stunde früher abfahren, nur um uns eins auszuwischen oder so?"

„Ja", grinste Ginny. „Wetten, es könnte wesentlich geordneter ablaufen, wenn sie nicht alle in künstliche Panik versetzen würde? Aber die Aktion mit Mrs Black fand ich echt cool. Noch zwei oder drei Minuten länger, und das Bild wär freiwillig von der Wand gesprungen und nach Island ausgewandert, ganz sicher! – Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Morgen? Jemand eine Idee?"

Keiner von ihnen konnte mit einem guten Plan aufwarten, also lungerten sie im Salon herum, spielten Zaubererschach, schmökerten in den Büchern aus den Regalen und stritten sich lachend darüber, wer im Ernstfall gewinnen würde: Mrs Black, Mrs Weasley, McGonagall oder Snape. Mrs Weasley bekam die meisten Punkte, knapp gefolgt von Snape.

„Runter jetzt, und zwar alle!" Erschrocken schossen sie hoch und grinsten sich dann erleichtert zu, als sie die Stimme von Molly Weasley erkannten. Es war Zeit zum Aufbruch.

Rasch eilten sie hintereinander die Treppen hinunter, nahmen ihre Mäntel von der Garderobe und bemerkten zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass Snape sie schon erwartete. Er stand in der Diele, in seinen dunklen Reiseumhang gehüllt, und nickte ihnen zu. „Das ging schnell", bemerkte er anerkennend.

Harry und Ginny grinsten sich an; der Professor mochte zwar ein neutrales Gesicht machen, doch in seiner Stimme lag eindeutig Belustigung. Auch Hermine schmunzelte. Aber Mrs Weasley trieb das kleine Häufchen gnadenlos aus dem Haus und in Moodys altes Auto, das – da dieser das so in seinem Testament verfügt hatte – in den Besitz des Phönixordens übergegangen war. Snape fuhr, während Molly auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und ängstlich die Umgebung beobachtete.

„Sir", fragte Hermine neugierig und neigte sich ein wenig nach vorn, „ich dachte, die Lehrer sind bereits alle in der Schule?"

Snape warf ihr im Innenspiegel einen raschen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr. „Sie haben mich gestern eskortiert, und heute bin ich Ihre Begleitung", sagte er gelassen. „Gleiches Recht für alle."

„Sie fahren mit dem Hogwarts-Express?" rief Ron ungläubig, und ihr Chauffeur lachte leise. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bringe Sie nur zum Zug. Danach werde ich nach Hogsmeade apparieren und mich den Kollegen anschließen."

Tatsächlich begleitete er die Sechs bis auf den Bahnsteig, während Molly Weasley wie üblich nervös um alle herumscharwenzelte. Und dort, im Dampf der knallroten Lokomotive, machte Harry wieder einmal die angenehme Erfahrung, nicht als Einziger angestarrt zu werden. Wo auch immer sie sich aufhielten, umgab sie unterdrücktes Getuschel und aufgeregtes Gemurmel, und neugierige Blicke folgten der großen schmalen Gestalt von Severus Snape, was diesem überhaupt nicht zu behagen schien.

Harry und die anderen taten ihm großzügig den Gefallen, bis kurz vor der Abfahrt bei ihm und Mrs Weasley auf dem Bahnsteig stehen zu bleiben. Erst als ein lauter Pfiff ertönte, stiegen sie endlich ein, winkten ihren beiden Begleitern zum Abschied – und wären im Gang beinahe mit zwei finster dreinschauenden Auroren zusammengeprallt. Die beiden Männer entschuldigten sich überraschenderweise höflich bei Harry, stiegen aus und schlossen die Türen. Der Zug setzte sich mit einem heftigen Ruck in Bewegung, und die Sechs marschierten los, um nach einem freien Abteil zu suchen.

„Täusch ich mich, oder ist der Zug dieses Jahr noch voller als sonst?" grummelte Ron missmutig. „Natürlich", gab Hermine sachlich zurück, „wenn du mal bedenkst, dass fast alle Hogwarts-Schüler das vergangene Schuljahr nochmal wiederholen und zusätzlich neue Erstklässler dazukommen, dann war das doch wohl zu erwarten, oder?"

Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Doch das machte die Sache nicht leichter; sie mussten fast bis zum Ende des Zugs durchgehen, bis sie ein Abteil fanden, in dem nur ein einzelner Schüler saß. Sein Anblick machte ihnen unmissver ständlich klar, weshalb die Auroren im Zug gewesen waren.

Draco Malfoy machte Anstalten aufzustehen und zu gehen, als Harry sich mit seinen Freunden hineindrängte. Doch Hermine hielt den Blonden mit einem sanften Griff nach seinem Ellbogen zurück: „Bleib ruhig hier, Malfoy, wir beißen nicht. Und du hast sicher keinen Ärger während der Fahrt, wenn du bei uns im Abteil sitzen bleibst. Übrigens trägst du einen falschen Umhang, warte mal." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, tippte Malfoy auf die Brust, und aus dem Slytherin-Zeichen auf seinem Schulumhang wurde ein Gryffindor-Wappen.

„Danke", murmelte der junge Mann verlegen, setzte sich wieder hin und sah aus dem Fenster. Er sah aus, als wäre ihm bei dem Gedanken nicht besonders wohl, den Rest seiner Schulzeit in einem anderen Haus verbringen zu müssen. Doch die Alternative war ja auch nicht unbedingt besser.

Harry beschloss, von Anfang an Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. „Hör mal zu, Draco", sagte er ruhig. „Das Ganze ist bestimmt nicht einfach für dich, das ist mir klar. Aber in deinem eigenen Haus wärst du nicht sicher gewesen, das weißt du, oder? Und du bist kein Feigling, das hast du in der Verhandlung bewiesen. Also, lass uns die Vergangenheit abhaken und das Jahr mit Anstand hinter uns bringen. Zusammen. Okay?"

Malfoy nickte widerstrebend, hielt sich aber die nächste Stunde noch sehr zurück, während die anderen sich vergnügt unterhielten. Ginny hingegen versuchte immer wieder mit freundlicher Hartnäckigkeit, ihn ins Gespräch mit einzubeziehen. Und schließlich, während es Mittag wurde, wagte es der Blonde doch, sich vorsichtig daran zu beteiligen.

Obwohl Ron ihm des Öfteren misstrauische Blicke zuwarf, beantwortete er recht bereitwillig Ginnys Fragen, wie er die restlichen Ferien verbracht habe, welche UTZ-Fächer er belegen wolle und was er nach seinem Abschluss machen würde.

Seine Antwort auf die letzte Frage ließ sogar Harrys Kinnlade herunterfallen: „Ich bringe meinen Vater nach Askaban. Und sein beschissenes Familienvermögen spende ich dem Fond für Kriegsopfer, ich will keinen Knut davon haben. Das ist Blutgeld." Der junge Mann wirkte so grimmig und entschlossen, dass niemand an seinen Worten zweifelte.

Das Erscheinen der Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen trug wesentlich zur Entspannung der Lage bei. Während sie sich durch verschiedene neue Leckereien aßen, schien sich Draco Malfoy an ihre Gesellschaft gewöhnt zu haben, und als Ginny Rons Kürbispastete mit einem eindrucksvollen Schwellzauber belegte, so dass er beim Essen plötzlich aussah wie ein Hamster, lachte sogar der Slytherin-Junge fröhlich auf.

Am späten Nachmittag wurde es ruhiger im Abteil. Hermine las in einem dicken Wälzer, Neville und Luna hatten sich über den _Klitterer_ gebeugt und versuchten das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen, Ron döste, in die Ecke am Fenster gelehnt, Ginny machte sich über die restlichen Schokofrösche her, und Harry sprach leise mit Malfoy über die letzten Termine in der Aurorenzentrale.

„Hört mal", sagte Malfoy schließlich laut und deutlich. Er räusperte sich und blickte ein wenig verlegen in die Runde, während Ron in seiner Ecke aufgeschreckt hochfuhr. „Ich… ich war immer ziemlich fies zu euch. Und ihr wollt mich trotzdem in eurem Haus aufnehmen, das ist wirklich anständig von euch. Ich verspreche euch, ich werde versuchen mich zu benehmen und euch nicht zu enttäuschen."

Harry und seine Freunde wechselten beeindruckte Blicke. In den letzten paar Stunden war jedem von ihnen schon klar geworden, dass der Krieg und seine eigenen schrecklichen Erfahrungen aus dem arroganten, selbstherrlichen und boshaften Todesser-Anwärter einen ernsthaften, verantwortungsbewussten jungen Mann mit Prinzipien gemacht hatten. Ron schaute zwar immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch drein, doch als Draco erst Harry und dann allen anderen die Hand entgegenstreckte, schlug am Ende auch er mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen ein.

„Na dann… willkommen bei den Gryffindors", sagte er lahm. „Und wenn du´s versaust", setzte er drohend hinzu, „dann werf ich dich höchstpersönlich in den See!"

„Deal", gab Malfoy grinsend zurück, und alle lachten.


	3. Die Gedenkfeier

Es war bereits dunkel, als der Hogwarts-Express im Bahnhof Hogsmeade anhielt. Scharen von Schülern strebten auf den Bahnsteig hinaus und verteilten sich aufgeregt schwatzend auf die von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen; allerdings waren ungewohnt wenige Slytherins darunter. Anscheinend waren einige Todesser-Sprösslinge zusammen mit ihren Eltern geflohen, oder sie hatten schlicht und einfach nicht den Mut gehabt, sich den anderen Schülern zu stellen.

„Die neuen Erstklässler bitte hier rüber!" Hagrids vertraute Worte schallten über die Schülermenge, und etliche unsicher wirkende Kinder näherten sich vorsichtig dem Halbriesen mit seiner Laterne. „Keine Sorge, Hagrid ist cool", rief Draco ihnen zu, und ein wenig beherzter gingen sie auf die große Gestalt des Wildhüters zu, während Harry und seine Freunde den jungen Malfoy erstaunt musterten.

„Naja", erklärte der mit einem Schulterzucken, „man muss ihnen doch nicht schon von Anfang an Angst machen, oder? Der erste Abend ist ohnehin schon aufregend genug. Und die sind irgendwie alle so unglaublich winzig, findet ihr nicht?"

Harry musste ihm Recht geben. Es schien unmöglich, dass auch sie in ihrem ersten Jahr so klein und verunsichert ausgesehen hatten wie diese Kinder, die Hagrid jetzt zu den Booten folgten. „Du kommst am besten mit uns", meinte Hermine entschieden und nahm Malfoy beim Arm, „sonst gibt´s vielleicht schon Ärger, bevor die Schule überhaupt angefangen hat."

„Wobei doch Harry sonst immer für solche Aktionen zuständig ist, oder?" bemerkte Ginny lachend und knuffte ihren Freund in die Seite, was eine kurze, spielerische Rangelei zur Folge hatte.

Grinsend holten Harry und Ginny schließlich die anderen wieder ein und folgten Malfoy und Hermine in die nächste Kutsche. Ron, Neville und Luna stiegen hinter ihnen ein und quetschten sich mehr schlecht als recht dazwischen.

Rumpelnd schwankten sie den steinigen Weg zur Schule hoch und fuhren schließlich durch das von steinernen Ebern bewachte Tor. Doch bevor sie die Eingangshalle auch nur betreten konnten, wurden sie bereits von Minerva McGonagall auf den Eingangsstufen abgefangen.

Die Schulleiterin trug den mitternachtsblauen bestickten Umhang, der sie als Mitglied des Phönixordens auszeichnete, und hielt eine brennende Fackel in der Hand, genau wie die anderen Lehrer, die hinter ihr das Schlossportal verließen. Sie wirkten ungewohnt ehrfurchtgebietend, und die Schüler, die auf dem Weg munter geschwatzt hatten, verstummten rasch. Sie scharten sich schweigend vor dem Schloss und sahen McGonagall erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bitte Sie alle, Ihren Hauslehrern auf das Schlossgelände zu folgen. Die Gryffindors bitte zu Professor Snape. Slytherins, Sie halten sich an Professor Lupin. Die Gedenkfeier für die Opfer der Schlacht um Hogwarts wird heute hier auf dem Gelände abgehalten, und ich möchte, dass Sie geschlossen daran teilnehmen. Bitte benehmen Sie sich entsprechend. Die Ordensmitglieder unter Ihnen treten bitte vor."

Harry stieß Ron an. Hermine, Neville und Ginny – die ihre Aufnahme in den Orden sofort nach ihrem Geburtstag so vehement forciert hatte, dass sogar ihrer Mutter die Gegenargumente ausgegangen waren – folgten ihnen nach vorne und blieben abwartend vor McGonagall stehen. Diese beschwor mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs für jeden von ihnen einen mitternachtsblauen Umhang herauf. Sie konnten sie nur fassungslos anstarren, sogar Ginny war um Worte verlegen und brachte keinen Ton hervor.

Minerva McGonagall musterte das kleine Grüppchen mit unübersehbarem Stolz. „Sie alle haben sich dem Orden angeschlossen, also haben Sie auch das Recht, bei offiziellen Anlässen wie diesem die Ordensroben zu tragen. Sie sind keine Kinder mehr, sondern erwachsene und verantwortungsbewusste Mitglieder der Gesellschaft, und ich bitte Sie, auch als solche zu agieren. Seien Sie sich immer der Tatsache bewusst, dass Sie in der Öffentlichkeit den Orden repräsentieren, solange Sie diesen Umhang tragen. – Bitte gesellen Sie sich jetzt wieder zu Ihren Schulkameraden, da Sie trotz alledem immer noch Schüler sind", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, während sie ihnen höchstpersönlich die Umhänge um die Schultern legte. Dann wandte sie sich entschlossen wieder den vor dem Schloss versammelten Schülern zu: „Lassen Sie uns gehen. Es wird Zeit."

Zum Erstaunen seiner ehemaligen Schützlinge winkte Severus Snape, überraschend nobel in den Ordensroben und mit ordentlich zusammengebundenem Haar, die ziemlich irritiert dreinblickenden Gryffindors zu sich, während sich Monica Lupin, ein ermutigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, beherzt der etwas verloren wirkenden Slytherins annahm. Sie brachte rasch und ziemlich mühelos das Getuschel in ihren Reihen zum Verstummen, zwinkerte zu Harry und den anderen herüber und lotste ihre Schüler dann gelassen in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Snape mit den Gryffindors folgte ihr, und er trug den Phönix-Umhang mit einer Art würdevoller Bescheidenheit. Für ihn war es offensichtlich wirklich eine Ehre, sich zu dieser Gruppe zählen zu dürfen _. Nun, er hat ja auch hart genug darum kämpfen müssen_ , dachte Harry, während er wie selbstverständlich an der Seite seines Lehrers blieb, _und ohne Hermines Hilfe würde er sich wohl immer noch für einen kleinen Bauern im Schachspiel des Ordens halten. Er hat diesen Auftritt verdient._

Die Prozession von Schülern und Lehrern erreichte die Grünfläche in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide, deren Zweige sanft in der nächtlichen Brise wogten. Ein Feuer in einer riesigen, bronzenen Schale flackerte auf der Schlosswiese, und in einem Halbkreis dahinter standen die restlichen Mitglieder des Phönixordens, viele der Einwohner von Hogsmeade sowie etliche Ministeriumsbeamte und Auroren. McGonagall und die Lehrer traten zu ihnen, und die Schüler bildeten einen großen Kreis um die Feuerstelle.

Schweigend warteten sie, bis Hagrid mit den neuen Erstklässlern in den Kreis trat und die nervösen Kinder um sich scharte, die nach altem Brauch mit den Booten über den See gekommen waren. Auch der Halbriese trug inzwischen den mitternachtsblauen Umhang und glühte beinahe vor Stolz.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, ebenfalls in Ordensroben, trat schließlich vor und begann zu sprechen. „Wir haben uns heute – an Allerheiligen, dem Tag, an dem seit jeher die Menschen ihrer Verstorbenen gedenken – alle hier an dem Ort versammelt, wo vor einem halben Jahr die bisher größte Schlacht zwischen Licht und Finsternis geschlagen worden ist. Heute, am Tag der Neueröffnung unserer Schule, stehen wir auf dem Schlachtfeld, um all jener zu gedenken, die für den Sieg des Lichts ihr Leben gegeben haben.

Die Lücke, die entsteht, wenn ein Lebenslicht erlischt, lässt sich nicht mehr schließen. Jenen, die zurückbleiben, öffnet sich ein großer leerer Raum, welchen man nach und nach mit Erinnerungen füllt. Die Trauer, die in uns allen herrscht, hört niemals auf; sie wird ein Teil unseres Lebens. Sie verändert sich und wir ändern uns mit ihr. Trost kommt in diesen schweren Zeiten vielleicht mit der Erkenntnis, mit der Trauer nicht alleine zu sein."

Während Kingsley sprach, kamen in einer kleinen Prozession die Hauselfen von Hogwarts, ebenfalls mit flackernden Fackeln, über die Wiese. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald näherten sich die Zentauren und reihten sich schweigend in den Kreis ein, und Kingsley sprach weiter. Seine ruhige, tiefe Stimme zog sie in ihren Bann, verlieh den Worten Gewicht, und die Augen aller hingen an seinen Lippen.

„Drei Dinge überleben den Tod. Es sind Mut, Erinnerung und Liebe. Wenn durch einen Menschen ein wenig mehr Licht und Wahrheit in die Welt gekommen ist, hat sein Leben einen Sinn gehabt. Angeblich heilt die Zeit alle Wunden; sie füllt die Lücke aber nicht. Diese Lücke bleibt für immer. Und das ist gut so – dadurch erinnern wir uns ständig an diesen einen, wichtigen Menschen. Irgendwann werden wir unsere tiefe Trauer in eine glückliche Erinnerung wandeln können. Ist sie anfangs auch schmerzhaft, leben wir doch für den Rest unseres Lebens mit ihr und sogar durch sie."

Minerva McGonagall trat vor und ergriff das Wort: „Wenn das Licht erlischt, bleibt die Finsternis. Es wird Stille sein und Leere. Es wird Trauer sein und Schmerz. Wenn die Trauer schließlich vergeht, bleibt die Erinnerung. Es wird dankbare Erinnerung sein, die wie ein heller Stern die Nacht erleuchtet, bis weit hinein in den Morgen. Wo Menschen sich voller Dankbarkeit und Liebe erinnern, schwindet die Finsternis. – _Lumos Solem_!"

Sie trat auf die riesige Feuerschale zu und hob ihren Zauberstab, dessen Spitze gleißend aufleuchtete. Die Ordensmitglieder taten es ihr gleich. Auch die Schüler holten ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und wiederholten McGonagalls Zauber. Nur Monica arbeitete wie gewohnt mit ihrer Handfläche, über der ein kleiner, strahlend weißer Lichtball schwebte: _„Solas."_

Das Feuer hörte nach und nach auf zu flackern. Schließlich brannte es völlig ruhig und wurde heller und heller, als wolle es sich den Lichtern der Zauberstäbe anpassen. Aus seiner Mitte stieg ein strahlend goldenes Etwas auf, das sich zum kristallenen Abbild eines aufflatternden Phönix verfestigte.

Die Ordensmitglieder ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und traten zu Kingsley Shacklebolt, und abwechselnd nannten sie die Namen all derer, die in der Schlacht ihr Leben verloren hatten. Jeder Name erstrahlte in leuchtenden, verschlungenen Buchstaben in der Luft, schwebte dann zu dem Phönix-Standbild und verewigte sich auf einer der Phönixfedern. Fawkes flatterte wie ein rot-goldenes Gespenst herbei, landete auf McGonagalls Arm und begann leise und sanft zu singen.

Stumm und reglos standen sie alle minutenlang vor dem neu entstandenen Denkmal, das sanft und golden in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit glühte, und hörten wie gebannt dem Lied des Phönix zu, das von Verlust, Trauer und Trost erzählte. Viele hatten Tränen in den Augen, doch auf einigen Gesichtern sah Harry ein winziges, staunendes Lächeln aufleuchten.

Dann, als Fawkes schließlich verstummte, explodierte das Feuer in einem lautlosen, blendend hellen Blitz, und rote und goldene Funken hüllten die kristallene Phönix-Statue ein, bevor sie wie ein Feuerwerk in die Luft stiegen und verblassten.

Schließlich ergriff Kingsley erneut das Wort. „Dieses Mahnmal soll das Andenken der Opfer von Hogwarts ehren und dem drohenden Vergessen vorbeugen. Wenn wir uns daran erinnern, wenn wir auch unseren Kindern von diesem Krieg erzählen, dann wird niemand je vergessen, was hier geschehen ist. Das Wissen um die Fehler in der Vergangenheit wird vielleicht verhindern, dass Ähnliches erneut geschehen kann.

Bewahrt die Erinnerung an die Schlacht und an diese Menschen in euren Herzen, und eine neue, bessere Welt wird aus der Asche des Krieges aufsteigen wie ein Phönix. Erinnert euch, und eine Welt der Toleranz, der Einigkeit und des Friedens wird entstehen. Erinnert euch, und die Zaubererwelt wird zu der Welt des Lichts werden, die sie schon immer hätte sein sollen. Erinnert euch, und die Finsternis wird sich niemals wieder erheben können. Erinnert euch!"

Während das Feuer langsam erlosch und die Feuerschale sich mit Wasser füllte, leuchtete das Denkmal weiter. Sie betrachteten es noch eine Weile, ohne dass auch nur einer einen Ton gesagt hätte. Dann sammelten die Hauslehrer ihre zutiefst beeindruckten Schützlinge um sich, und sie kehrten, angeführt vom Phönixorden und den anderen Erwachsenen und flankiert von den Hauselfen, schweigend zurück zum Schloss.


	4. Die neue Einteilung

Alle bis auf die neuen Erstklässler hatten ihre Plätze in der Großen Halle gefunden. Zuerst hatte das Fehlen der langen Haustische die meisten zwar verwirrt, es fanden sich jedoch recht bald kleine und größere Grüppchen um die unzähligen Tische zusammen.

Luna sowie Draco Malfoy hatten sich, ohne lange zu zögern, zu Harry und seinen Gryffindor-Freunden gesellt, und das nahmen einige andere als Anregung und setzten sich zu Freunden aus anderen Häusern an einen Tisch. Die Slytherins allerdings blieben unter sich und verhielten sich ungewöhnlich still. Die meisten wirkten ziemlich eingeschüchtert, bis auf Blaise Zabini, der Draco kurz zuwinkte und Harry mit einem ernsten Nicken grüßte.

Die Lehrer hatten ihren gewohnten Platz behalten. Ihr langer Tisch stand wie üblich auf dem erhöhten Podest an der Stirnseite der Halle. Harry musterte das versammelte Kollegium neugierig. Er erkannte Perkins, den ehemaligen Kollegen von Arthur Weasley, der sich mit der neben ihm sitzenden Pomona Sprout unterhielt. Der alte Mann sah entspannt und zufrieden aus; anscheinend war er wirklich froh gewesen, den Job im Ministerium an den Nagel hängen zu können. Oder hatte er, als Muggelstämmiger, während der kurzen Ära von Pius Thicknesse schon seinen Hut nehmen müssen? Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Bill Weasley war kaum wiederzuerkennen in den langen, würdevollen Ordensroben, doch zumindest trug er immer noch seinen langen roten Pferdeschwanz. Nicht wenige Mädchen spähten bereits aufgeregt flüsternd in seine Richtung und fingen an zu giggeln. In der für Hogwarts typischen Überlichtgeschwindigkeit hatte sich offensichtlich auch die Neuigkeit verbreitet, dass der neue Verteidigungslehrer Fluchbrecher und Ordensmitglied war!

Monica Lupin neigte sich zur Seite und lauschte mit einem Lächeln dem wie üblich auf einem erhöhten Stuhl sitzenden Professor Flitwick, der seinen Platz ganz am Ende des Tisches hatte und ihr offensichtlich bereits alles über seine Arbeit zu erzählen schien. Sie hielt sich nicht großartig zurück, sondern antwortete lebhaft gestikulierend.

Minerva McGonagall saß genau in der Mitte des langen Tisches, verzichtete allerdings auf den Direktorenstuhl mit der hohen Rückenlehne, den Dumbledore früher genutzt hatte, und zu ihrer Rechten hatte sich Severus Snape niedergelassen – ein wenig widerstrebend, wie es schien, denn die Schulleiterin redete leise und eindringlich auf ihn ein und drückte ihn auf den Stuhl zurück, als er diesen zurückschob und gehen wollte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er nachgeben müssen, denn er lehnte sich mit finsterer Miene in seinem Stuhl zurück und heftete den Blick stur auf die Tischplatte.

„Was hat Snape denn?" flüsterte Ron neugierig den anderen zu, und natürlich war es Hermine, die mit einer Erklärung aufwarten konnte: „Ich nehme an, er wehrt sich ein bisschen dagegen, dass McGonagall ihn ohne sein Wissen zum Stellvertretenden Schulleiter ernannt hat. Schon ein bisschen gemein, ihn nicht wenigstens vorzuwarnen, finde ich. Naja, sie wird ihn schon überzeugen können, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn jemand das schafft, dann sie", bestätigte Ginny grinsend und spähte angestrengt zu den offenen Torflügeln am Ende der Halle hinüber. „Jeder anderen hätte er überdeutlich klargemacht, wo genau sie sich den Stellvertretenden hin stecken könnte. – Hey, da kommen sie, seht mal!"

Hagrid hatte als erster die Große Halle betreten und ging den Erstklässlern voran auf den Lehrertisch zu. Die Kinder folgten dem großen Mann ein wenig ängstlich und sahen sich nervös in der Halle um. Doch der Halbriese blieb wie ein freundlicher Bodyguard neben der Reihe der Neulinge stehen, die sich nun vor den Lehrern aufgestellt hatten.

Ohne dass sie bemerkt hatten, dass er überhaupt verschwunden war, betrat Snape aus einer seitlichen Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch wieder die Halle. In den Händen hielt er einen dreibeinigen Stuhl, auf dem der altbekannte Sprechende Hut der Schule lag. Er stellte den Stuhl vor die versammelten Schüler, überreichte dem gutmütig lächelnden Hagrid den Hut und ging dann ein wenig steif zurück zu seinem Platz. Seine Körpersprache sagte deutlich, dass ihm jegliche Art der Aufmerksamkeit ein Gräuel war, und Harry bemühte sich, ein belustigtes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Was meint ihr", flüsterte Ron durch das Gesumme diverser Unterhaltungen den anderen zu, „ob der Hut immer noch singt? Oder ist ihm die Lust auf Lieder inzwischen vergangen? Ich mein, immerhin hat Voldemort ihn einfach so angezündet… kriegt ein Hut eigentlich bei sowas Brandblasen? Weil, Leder ist doch auch sowas wie Haut, oder? Und er ist aus Leder. Denk ich mal."

„Pssst!" Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, denen von Minerva McGonagall nicht unähnlich, doch Malfoy prustete unterdrückt los und auch Harry konnte ein spontanes Lachen gerade noch als Husten tarnen, während Ginny offen grinste und Neville hektisch unter dem Tisch abtauchte, um seinen Schuh neu zu binden.

Um es kurz zu machen: der Sprechende Hut verzichtete auf sein übliches Lied. Seine Antwort auf McGonagalls fragenden Blick bestand darin, den Spalt über der zerschlissenen Krempe, also seinen Mund, nur noch fester zusammenzupressen. Vermutlich hatte ihm sein Erlebnis im vergangenen Mai wirklich die Lust aufs Dichten und Komponieren geraubt. Harry fand das ein wenig schade; er hatte die Lieder des Hutes immer gemocht, und oft lag einiges an Wahrheit in den kunstvollen Versen verborgen. Doch selbst einen magischen Gegenstand wie diesen Hut konnte man nicht zu etwas zwingen, was er nicht wollte, richtig?

Professor McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Platz, eine lange Liste in der Hand, und sofort verstummte das Geflüster und Getuschel in der Halle. Alle Augen waren auf die Schulleiterin gerichtet, die nun nach vorne kam und neben Hagrid trat.

„Ich habe mich ausführlich mit dem Sprechenden Hut unterhalten", begann die ältere Hexe und ließ ihren Blick über die Schülerschar wandern, „und wir sind gemeinsam zu dem Ergebnis gelangt, dass die bisherige Art der Auswahl zu wünschen übrig lässt. Es gibt nach über eintausend Jahren an dieser Schule immer noch unausrottbare Vorurteile, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Salazar Slytherin den anderen drei Schulgründern den Rücken kehrte und das Schloss im Streit verließ. Diese Ansichten sind veraltet, meine Damen und Herren, und ich möchte dieses Jahr niemanden erleben, der Angehörige des Hauses Slytherin nur aufgrund des Wappens auf deren Umhängen beleidigt, beschimpft oder gar angreift. Grundlose Attacken werden unweigerlich einen Schulverweis nach sich ziehen, das möchte ich hier ganz klar sagen."

Streng blickte sie über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hinweg auf die vielen Tische in der Halle und fuhr fort: „Um Ihnen ganz deutlich zu zeigen, dass niemand von Grund auf schlecht ist, nur weil er nach Slytherin einsortiert wird, darf der Sprechende Hut bei den neuen Schülern ein weiteres Haus ausrufen, dessen Charakterzüge ebenfalls auf sie passen würden. Ich hoffe, wir können Ihnen damit deutlich machen, dass einige Ihnen bekannte Slytherins vielleicht beinahe Ihre Hausgenossen geworden wären. Wer von den älteren Slytherins aus diesem Grund den Sprechenden Hut noch einmal aufsetzen möchte, ist dazu herzlich im Anschluss an die Auswahl eingeladen."

Kurz herrschte teilweise geschocktes, teilweise verblüfftes Schweigen in der Großen Halle – bis Harry Malfoy anstupste. Die beiden standen gemeinsam auf und begannen zu applaudieren, und rasch schloss sich der Rest ihres Tisches an. Die Hufflepuffs folgten ihrem Beispiel, und schließlich klatschten auch die Ravenclaws, während die meisten Slytherins überrascht und verlegen wirkten und nur zögernd in den allgemeinen Applaus einstimmten.

„Archer, Alissa", rief McGonagall über den Lärm hinweg, und es wurde wieder ruhig, während ein zierliches blondes Mädchen mit vorsichtigen Schritten aus der Reihe der Neuen heraustrat. Hagrid begleitete Alissa zu dem Stuhl und setzte ihr vorsichtig den Hut auf. Erwartungsvolle Stille breitete sich in der gesamten Halle aus; sämtliches Geflüster war augenblicklich verstummt.

„Ravenclaw!" rief der Hut. Alissa strahlte Hagrid an und ging zu einem Tisch, an dem ein paar Ravenclaws ihr zuwinkten.

„Brunner, Jessica!"

„Hufflepuff!"

„Bryant, Marvin!"

„Slytherin!" rief der Sprechende Hut, machte eine kurze Pause und fügte trocken hinzu: „Beinahe Ravenclaw."

Marvin Bryant, der zuerst recht erschrocken dreingeblickt hatte, sah nun etwas erleichterter aus, während er sich zu Jessica Brunner an einen fast leeren Tisch setzte. Nicht nur die Slytherins applaudierten dem Jungen, sondern auch einige Leute mit den Wappen von Ravenclaw auf ihren Umhängen.

„Das war eine klasse Idee von McGonagall, oder?" kommentierte Neville lächelnd, während weitere Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden. „So interessant war die Auswahl echt noch nie. Wirst du´s machen?" Er wandte sich neugierig Draco Malfoy zu. „Den Hut nochmal aufsetzen, meine ich."

Malfoy sah nachdenklich auf seinen Teller hinunter. „Ich weiß noch nicht", gab er zu, „vielleicht…"

„Faulkner, Simon!"

Ein blonder Junge, der dem Aussehen nach Dracos kleiner Bruder hätte sein können, ging nach vorne, und Hagrid setzte ihm den Hut auf.

„Slytherin – beinahe Gryffindor!" verkündete der alte Hut, sich seiner Aufgabe scheinbar vollauf bewusst. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen nahm Simon Faulkner den Hut ab und ging sichtlich voller Stolz auf einen halb besetzten Tisch zu, wo schon andere Erstklässler saßen. Harry und seine Freunde klatschten laut, und Malfoy zeigte dem kleinen Blonden den hochgereckten Daumen.

„Seid ihr verwandt?" erkundigte sich Hermine interessiert, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht dass ich wüsste – jedenfalls nicht in einer der geraderen Linien. Falls er Reinblüter ist, sind wir natürlich irgendwie schon verwandt, aber das kann auch Hunderte von Jahren her sein."

„Jedenfalls sieht er dir ziemlich ähnlich", bemerkte Ginny mit einem leichten Lächeln und musterte den kleinen Slytherin, der sich gerade angeregt flüsternd mit einem neu zugeteilten Gryffindor an seinem Tisch unterhielt.

„Aber sind denn nicht die meisten Slytherins Reinblüter?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn und versuchte Malfoy offensichtlich noch weitere Informationen zu entlocken. Der bedachte sie mit einem forschenden Blick, bevor er zurückgab: „Naja, es ist schon so, dass die meisten Reinblüter in Slytherin gelandet sind, aber nicht umgekehrt. Mein Vater hat mir verraten, dass auch Professor Snape halbblütig ist. Dagegen sind sämtliche Weasleys in Gryffindor gelandet, und die sind ja tatsächlich reinblütig. Also, danach kann man eigentlich nicht gehen. Wieso willst du das eigentlich wissen, Gra… Hermine?"

„Es interessiert mich einfach", erwiderte sie aufrichtig. „Ich als Muggelstämmige finde sowas absolut interessant, weißt du. Vielleicht können wir uns irgendwann mal in der Bibliothek treffen, und du erklärst mir ein bisschen was über diese ganzen Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse? Ich hab nämlich dort ein Buch gefunden, in dem…"

„ _Irgendwann mal_ hört sich gut an", zischte Harry leise. „Könnt ihr das auf später verlegen? Die Neuen sind bald alle aufgeteilt, und ich möchte die zweite Chance der anderen Slytherins nicht verpassen."

Tatsächlich war McGonagall bereits bei „Simmons, Carla" angekommen, die der Sprechende Hut kurzerhand zu einer Gryffindor erklärte. Es folgten „Thomas, Sandra" – „Hufflepuff!" und „Thomas, Susan" – „Gryffindor!"

Nach „Underwood, James" – „Slytherin, beinahe Ravenclaw!" und „Vandersee, Melinda" – „Slytherin, beinahe Hufflepuff!" war kein Neuling mehr da, den der Hut hätte einsortieren können. Hagrid blieb dennoch neben dem Stuhl stehen, den Hut in einer seiner großen Pranken, und sah mit freundlich aufforderndem Gesicht in die Menge.

Niemand rührte sich.

Draco Malfoy sah kurz über die Schülerscharen hinweg und schluckte hart, dann atmete er tief durch und erhob sich mit entschlossener Miene. Harry klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und versetzte ihm einen vorsichtigen Schubser. „Geh schon. Und viel Glück!"

Er konnte sich ziemlich genau vorstellen, wie der Slytherin sich jetzt fühlen musste; er selber hatte einen ähnlichen Spießrutenlauf in seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts absolviert, als der Feuerkelch seinen Namen ausgespuckt und ihn zum vierten Champion ernannt hatte. Es war ein fürchterliches Gefühl gewesen, von allen angestarrt zu werden!

Luna stand entschlossen auf und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände, und gleich darauf schlossen Harry und die anderen sich ihrem Applaus an, der sich ein wenig zögernd in der Großen Halle ausbreitete. Die Slytherins applaudierten erst, als Blaise Zabini sich demonstrativ erhob, Luna den hochgereckten Daumen zeigte und ebenfalls anfing zu klatschen.

Malfoy hatte inzwischen, obwohl er unterwegs immer langsamer geworden war, den Stuhl erreicht. Mit bleichem Gesicht und starrem Blick setzte er sich und wartete darauf, dass Hagrid ihm den alten Hut über die blonden Haare stülpte. Eine Weile blieb alles ruhig, man hätte eine Stecknadel in der Großen Halle fallen hören können. Dann…

„Gryffindor – früher Slytherin!"

„Warte… was, bitte?"

Draco Malfoys völlig verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck wäre definitiv ein Foto wert gewesen, und langsam bahnte sich das Gehörte seinen Weg in die Gehirne der Anwesenden. Der Sprechende Hut hatte soeben sein Urteil von vor sieben Jahren revidiert!


	5. Erste Stunde

Beim Frühstück verteilte Minerva McGonagall an allen Tischen die neuen Stundenpläne an die Schüler. Harry nahm seinen entgegen und musterte ihn neugierig. „Oh, gleich am Anfang eine Stunde Zaubertränke, cool", stellte Ron fest und schob sich ein komplettes Würstchen in den Mund. „Wieso ist Snape eigentlich plötzlich Hauslehrer von Gryffindor? Naja, ich will mich nicht drüber beschweren, echt nicht, aber er war früher in Slytherin. Oder – wartet mal! Hat er etwa den Hut auch nochmal aufgesetzt?"

„Oh, Ron, ehrlich, manchmal bist du einfach nur blöd. Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich, oder?" Hermine stellte ihr Glas ab. „Zuerst mal ist McGonagall jetzt Schulleiterin und kann deswegen nicht gleichzeitig Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sein, das wäre ein Interessenkonflikt. Zweitens gibt es kein Gesetz – und auch nichts in den Verwaltungsrichtlinien der Schule, da hab ich extra gestern Abend noch nachgesehen – dass Hauslehrer nur ihr eigenes früheres Haus betreuen dürfen. Das scheint eher so eine Art festgefahrene Tradition zu sein. Drittens hat Snape das gleiche Problem wie Malfoy – in Slytherin hätte er eine Menge Schwierigkeiten. Und nachdem er den ganzen Sommer mit uns verbracht hat, was läge da näher, als ihn in unserer Nähe bleiben zu lassen? Monica… ich meine, Professor Lupin kann die Slytherin-Schüler auch recht gut im Auge behalten, bei ihrer Begabung."

„Ach so, klar." Ron nickte und schob dem Würstchen entschlossen eine Scheibe Toast hinterher. Hermine griff kopfschüttelnd nach _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ und vergrub demonstrativ die Nase darin.

Verhältnismäßig früh fanden sich die drei zusammen mit Neville und Malfoy vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke ein, und auch die restlichen Schüler, die einen UTZ in diesem Fach ablegen wollten, schienen sich allesamt beeilt zu haben. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel und Getuschel wogte durch die wartende Klasse, die jetzt um einiges größer war als in Harrys sechstem Jahr. Sie bestand aus sämtlichen Gryffindors und fast allen Hufflepuffs aus Harrys Jahrgang – plus Draco Malfoy, inzwischen ganz offiziell ebenfalls ein echter Gryffindor.

Anscheinend hatte das Lehrerkollegium beschlossen, das größte Gefahrenpotential ein wenig zu verringern, indem sie die Klassen anders aufgeteilt hatten als in den Jahren zuvor: die Slytherins würden – zumindest in Snapes Zaubertrank-Unterricht, was eindeutig gut war – nicht mehr zusammen mit den Gryffindors in den Kerkern sitzen.

Als die Tür schließlich pünktlich um Neun aufschwang, betraten Harry, Ron und Hermine als erste das Klassenzimmer, rasch gefolgt von Neville und Draco, dem die meisten Schüler trotz allem noch misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen.

Sie setzten sich wie gewohnt ohne großes Gerede an die Tische, und alle starrten Snape gespannt an. Der schloss mit einem kleinen Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Tür, allerdings wesentlich leiser als in den vergangenen Jahren, und wandte sich an die Klasse.

„Es hat sich einiges geändert", sagte er gelassen. Sein Ton war leise wie immer im Unterricht, doch die Schüler verharrten so still, dass jeder ihn problemlos verstand. Nicht nur Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte das erstaunliche Talent, mit seiner Stimme und seiner Wortwahl die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu lenken. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen kurz erklären, was sich definitiv _nicht_ ändern wird."

Langsam schritt er vor dem Lehrertisch auf und ab, und jedes Augenpaar im Raum war auf ihn geheftet.

„Der Unterricht in diesem Fach ist immer noch sehr anspruchsvoll und verlangt volle Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit. Daher möchte ich doch sehr darum bitten, dass Sie mit Ihren Gedanken bei der Arbeit bleiben. Blödsinn wird hier nicht geduldet. Denn damit schaden Sie letztendlich nur Ihren Klassenkameraden, die wirklich hier sind, um etwas zu lernen. Wenn Sie etwas sagen oder fragen wollen, heben Sie bitte die Hand. Hat das jeder von Ihnen verstanden?"

Alle nickten, und ein paar murmelten leise: „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Nur noch eines, bevor wir anfangen…"

Snape trat hinter seinen Stuhl, schloss kurz die Augen und klammerte die Hände fest um die Lehne. Dann holte er tief Luft und wandte sich wieder seinen Schülern zu. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen allen entschuldigen. In den vergangenen Jahren musste ich, um meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, meistens sehr hart und ungerecht Ihnen gegenüber sein. Vor allem während meiner kurzen Zeit als Schulleiter sind Dinge an dieser Schule geschehen, die ich normalerweise niemals gebilligt hätte. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass Sie mir dieses Verhalten verzeihen. Aber ich hoffe, dass Sie zumindest die Hintergründe verstehen und Ihnen bewusst ist, dass sowohl mir als auch allen meinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen ihr Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt."

Es war so still im Klassenzimmer, dass Harry sein eigenes Herz schlagen hören konnte. Wie alle anderen starrte er den Tränkemeister fassungslos an; diese offenen Worte hatte er überhaupt nicht erwartet.

 _Und diesen Mann hab ich früher einen Feigling genannt?_ fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn.

Hilfesuchend wandte er den Kopf zu Hermine um, die jedoch stattdessen den Blick ihres Lehrers suchte und mit den Lippen stumm die Worte _Gut gemacht_ formte.

„In Ordnung", meinte Snape nach einem Moment des Schweigens ein wenig unbehaglich, „wenn es von Ihrer Seite keine Fragen mehr gibt… ja, bitte, Mr Macmillan?"

Ernie hatte die Hand gehoben. Als Snape ihn aufrief, erhob er sich mit würdevoller Miene und trat in den Mittelgang, um für alle im Kerker sichtbar zu sein. „Professor, ich denke, ich spreche im Namen der gesamten Klasse, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass wir das sehr gut verstehen. Zumindest was mich persönlich betrifft, gibt es überhaupt nichts zu verzeihen, aber dafür eine ganze Menge zu würdigen. Nicht nur, was Sie viele Jahre lang für Harry, den Orden des Phönix und damit für uns alle getan haben, verdient unsere Anerkennung und unseren Respekt - sondern auch Ihr Mut, sich persönlich an uns zu wenden, anstatt einfach darauf zu vertrauen, dass jeder wohl inzwischen den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen haben sollte."

Spontaner Beifall kam in der Klasse auf. „Gut gesprochen, Ernie!" rief Seamus, und Dean ließ einen anerkennenden Pfiff los, während alle klatschten. Hermine stupste Harry an und nickte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu Snape hinüber, der zweifellos ein wenig verlegen wirkte, sich aber recht schnell wieder fing.

„Herzlichen Dank, Mr Macmillan", sagte er ernst, und es kehrte rasch wieder Ruhe in der Schülerschar ein. „Dann lassen Sie uns anfangen. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, um Sie auf Ihren Abschluss vorzubereiten, daher sollten wir die Sache möglichst effizient angehen. Bitte sehen Sie bis zur nächsten Stunde Ihre Bücher und Aufzeichnungen durch. Schreiben Sie eine Zusammenfassung darüber, welche Tränke Sie bisher durchgenommen haben und bei welchen davon Sie Schwierigkeiten hatten. Da die meisten von Ihnen nach Ihrem fünften Schuljahr dieses Fach nicht mehr belegt hatten, gibt es sicher einige Wissenslücken. Wir werden uns bis zu den Weihnachtsferien damit befassen, diese Probleme auszuräumen, und danach werden Sie sich auf die UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereiten."

Snape nahm seinen üblichen schwarzen Umhang ab, hängte ihn über seine Stuhllehne und band mit einer geübten Bewegung seine Haare zusammen. Dann stellte er einen Kessel vor dem Lehrerpult auf. Die erstaunten Blicke seiner Schüler überging er kommentarlos.

„Bis zu den Prüfungen sollten wir jeden Trank aus dem Lehrbuch zumindest einmal im Unterricht durchgenommen haben. Das ist schon die halbe Miete. In einer UTZ-Prüfung wird üblicherweise ein Trank aus dem Lehrbuch geprüft und zusätzlich einer, der von der Zunft als prüfungstauglich eingestuft wurde, Ihnen aber nicht aus dem Unterricht bekannt ist. Sollten wir noch Zeit haben, werde ich mit Ihnen einige dieser Tränke durchgehen. Mit etwas Glück ist einer davon bei Ihrer Prüfung gefragt. Versprechen kann ich Ihnen das allerdings nicht, da wir Lehrer die Prüfungsaufgaben auch erst am Prüfungstag zu sehen bekommen."

„Du meine Güte", sagte Ron halblaut, stockte, lief rot an und hob dann etwas verspätet die Hand. Severus Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie sind offenbar lernfähig, Mr Weasley. Das erfüllt mich mit Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Also, was wollten Sie sagen?"

Ron senkte verlegen den Kopf, räusperte sich und meinte dann: „Ich wollte nur wissen, wie lang denn diese Prüfung dauert, wenn wir da zwei komplette Tränke brauen sollen… Sir."

„Der praktische Teil zieht sich über einen kompletten Tag", erklärte Snape sachlich, ohne auf ihre entsetzten Mienen zu achten. „Aber mit der entsprechenden Vorbereitung brauchen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir werden Sie schon einigermaßen ordentlich durch die Prüfung bringen. Solange Sie die grundlegenden Abläufe beachten, kann eigentlich nichts schiefgehen."

Er starrte kurz auf die Feuerschale unter dem Kessel, entzündete das Feuer auf Monicas Art – was die meisten seiner Schüler gewaltig verblüffte – und fuhr fort: „Was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, werden Sie in jeder Stunde brauchen, also hören Sie genau zu. Jeder erfolgreiche Trank beginnt mit einer ordentlichen Vorbereitung. Bevor Sie beginnen, lesen Sie sich das Rezept ganz genau durch. Dann stellen Sie alles bereit, was Sie benötigen. Während Sie die Zutaten vorbereiten, können Sie bereits Ihren Kessel vorheizen, außer die Anweisungen lauten anders. Danach müssen Sie nur noch dem Rezept folgen. Behalten Sie ständig die Anleitung im Kopf und Ihren Kessel im Auge. Und lassen Sie sich nicht ablenken oder aus der Ruhe bringen."

Neugierig sahen alle zu, wie ihr Lehrer einen Messbecher mit Wasser füllte und es in den Kessel kippte. „Kommen Sie bitte alle nach vorne", wies er sie an, stellte eine kleine Waage auf den Tisch und griff nach Schneidbrett und Silberdolch. Mit konzentrierter Miene machte er sich daran, Phosphoralgen abzuwiegen und zu zerkleinern. „Achten Sie darauf, Gewichts- und Mengenangaben genau einzuhalten", bemerkte er knapp und sehr sachlich, „die stehen nicht nur deshalb im Rezept, damit es schöner aussieht. Ich kann Ihnen das gern demonstrieren."

Snape warf die fein geschnittenen Algen zu dem inzwischen kochenden Wasser in den Kessel, drehte eine kleine Sanduhr um und nahm aus einer großen Flasche zwei scharfkantige weiße Steinchen, zog kurz die Stirn in Falten und holte noch einen weiteren Stein heraus. Harry sah, dass Hermine nach einem kurzen verwirrten Blick den Kopf senkte und versuchte, ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, was ihr nur beinahe gelang. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten?

„Kommen Sie her, Mr Finnegan", sagte der Professor und fasste Seamus ins Auge. „Ich schätze, das dürfte Ihnen gefallen."

Vorsichtig schob sich Seamus nach vorne, direkt neben Snape, und lugte in den Kessel. Der Sand in der Uhr lief vollends durch, und der Zaubertrank-Lehrer nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und stellte ihn vor sich. Das Wasser darin hatte sich grünlich verfärbt und leuchtete schwach.

„Zwei Feuersteine werden im Rezept angegeben", erklärte Snape gelassen und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Tafel, wo das Rezept für eine Funkenlösung erschien. „Wir werden jetzt mal rein interessehalber ausprobieren, was passiert, wenn wir die Menge ein wenig überdosieren… treten Sie etwas zurück, bitte. Here we go."

Es gab ein kurzes Geschubse und Gedränge, als alle rasch ein Stück zurückwichen, dann ließ der Professor die drei Steinchen in den dampfenden Kessel fallen. Es gab einen ziemlich beeindruckenden Knall, und aus dem Gebräu stoben riesige Wolken von weiß glühenden Funken auf. Gut die Hälfte der Klasse kreischte erschrocken auf, als sie sich wirbelnd im kompletten Zimmer ausbreiteten. Seamus dagegen grinste anerkennend, und Hermine kicherte verdruckst.

„Keine Panik", rief Snape über den Tumult hinweg. Die Funken verblassten rasch und lösten sich in Luft auf, und langsam beruhigten sich die Schüler wieder, während ihr Lehrer mit einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln den Kessel leerte. Er sah aus, als hätte ihm die Sache wirklich Spaß gemacht.

„So", sagte er zufrieden, „das war gewissermaßen die Finnegan-Variante. Und jetzt lassen wir uns von Neville Longbottom demonstrieren, wie man es richtig macht. Kommen Sie bitte zu mir, Mr Longbottom?"

Neville wirkte ein wenig nervös, als er neben Snape trat, doch der klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Nur keine Sorge, Sie werden das ganz hervorragend machen. Halten Sie sich an die übliche Routine. Rezept, Vorbereitung, Konzentration. Dann mal los."

Unsicher sah Neville auf die Tafel, wo immer noch das Rezept zu lesen war, und äugte dann misstrauisch in den mittlerweile leeren Kessel: „Der ist jetzt komplett sauber, oder, Sir?"

Snape nickte beifällig. „Sie können loslegen."

Während Neville den Kessel wieder über die Feuerschale hievte, wandte sich der Tränkemeister an die anderen: „Achten Sie immer darauf, dass Ihr Kessel frei von Rückständen früherer Tränke ist. Reste können ganz böse mit Ihren neuen Zutaten reagieren. - Außerdem", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, „ist der Kontrollblick schon die Garantie für den ersten Pluspunkt, den Sie in der praktischen Prüfung sammeln können. Das wissen Sie aber nicht von mir."

 _Mann_ , dachte Harry erstaunt _, ich wusste ja, dass er Ahnung von seinem Fach hat. Aber ich hatte keinen Plan, dass der Kerl ein echt toller Lehrer sein kann, wenn er nicht grad zwei ätzende Nebenjobs hat_.

Ein Seitenblick zu Ron und Hermine zeigte ihm deutlich, dass die beiden ähnliche Gedanken zu haben schienen – wie übrigens auch der Rest der UTZ-Klasse. Die Schüler verzichteten zwar, wie immer in Snapes Unterricht, schon aus reiner Gewohnheit auf Geflüster, doch es wurden durchweg beeindruckte und teilweise auch erleichtert-hoffnungsvolle Blicke gewechselt.

Neville hatte inzwischen den Kessel angeheizt und das Wasser eingegossen und war dabei, die abgewogenen Algen in feine Streifen zu schneiden. Die beiden erforderlichen Feuersteine lagen schon bereit.

„Genau so möchte ich das haben", betonte Snape. „Sehen Sie her, Mr Longbottom hat alles im Voraus bereitgelegt. So sollte jeder Schüler das machen. Ich habe die Feuersteine erst herausgeholt, als die Algen schon im Kessel waren. Da ich das schon ein paar Jahre länger mache und über die entsprechende Erfahrung verfüge, kann ich mir das erlauben. Sie tun das bitte nicht. Sie machen es wie Mr Longbottom. Gewöhnen Sie sich das am besten gleich an… Bisher sehr gut, Neville, wirklich."

Neville lief leicht rosa an, streute die Algen ins kochende Wasser und drehte die Sanduhr um. Die Feuersteine hielt er abwartend in der Hand, bis der Sand komplett durchgelaufen war. Als er den Kessel vom Feuer nahm, sah die Flüssigkeit darin genauso aus wie die, die Snape vorhin fabriziert hatte.

Ein paar Schüler wichen sicherheitshalber ein gutes Stück zurück, als Neville mit zweifelnder Miene die Hand mit den Feuersteinen über den Kessel hielt. Doch Professor Snape stellte sich genau neben Neville und nickte ihm auffordernd zu. „Nur Mut, Longbottom, rein damit."

Die beiden kleinen Steinchen plumpsten in das Gebräu, und die Flüssigkeit im Kessel leuchtete etwas stärker als zuvor. Nichts knallte, nichts schoss fauchend aus dem Kessel. Neville wirkte ungeheuer erleichtert.

Seamus hob die Hand, und der Professor forderte ihn mit einem Nicken zum Sprechen auf. Seamus erkundigte sich neugierig: „Und wo sind jetzt die Funken, Sir? Ich meine… es heißt doch Funkenlösung, oder?"

Statt einer Antwort tauchte Snape einen Rührstab in den Trank und hielt ihn dann vor sich. Der Tropfen an der Spitze des Stabes erzitterte und fiel zu Boden – wo er in leuchtende bunte Funken verpuffte.

„So sieht eine perfekte Funkenlösung aus", erklärte der Tränkemeister zufrieden und nickte Neville anerkennend zu. „Diese Funken sind völlig ungefährlich und entstehen nur, wenn die Lösung auf einen festen Gegenstand trifft. Ein netter Partyspaß übrigens. – Gut, wir haben noch zehn Minuten Zeit. Das dürfte genügen, damit alle die Lösung einmal selber herstellen können. An die Kessel, Herrschaften. Wer Erfolg hat, darf sein Gebräu gerne mitnehmen, stellen Sie nur keinen Unsinn damit an. Wenn ich auch nur eine einzige Beschwerde von einem Kollegen oder Mr Filch höre, werden Sie sich von ganzem Herzen wünschen, Sie hätten dieses Fach abgewählt. Und seien Sie versichert, ich werde den Schuldigen finden."

Er schenkte der Klasse das spöttische Lächeln, das ihnen allen so vertraut war, tauchte einen großen Schöpflöffel in Nevilles Funkenlösung und fügte hinzu: „Mr Longbottom, Sie haben Gryffindor hiermit zehn wohlverdiente Punkte gesichert. Meinen Glückwunsch." Neville lief leuchtend scharlachrot an und nahm vorsichtig das verkorkte Glasröhrchen in Empfang, in das Snape sein Gebräu abgefüllt hatte.

Nachdem die Glocke das Ende der Stunde verkündet hatte, ging die Klasse aufgeregt schwatzend hinaus. Und anscheinend zog Snape das in jeder seiner Klassen durch, denn in den darauffolgenden Tagen wurden immer wieder Mädchen auf den Gängen gesichtet, die kleine Fläschchen mit leuchtendem Inhalt als Anhänger um den Hals trugen oder mit diesen ihre Büchertaschen geschmückt hatten.

„Ach du liebes Lieschen", kommentierte Ron diese Tatsache grinsend, „ich fürchte, unser verehrter Professor wird sich dieses Jahr wohl mit ´ner Menge Fans rumschlagen müssen. Nur gut, dass Bill genauso anziehend auf die Hühner wirkt! Sonst müssten wir unseren Hauslehrer wohl täglich gewaltsam aus seinen Privaträumen herausprügeln…"


	6. Häuserübergreifender Aufsatz

Nachmittags saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville in der Großen Halle an einem Tisch, um ihre Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei zu machen - Professor Binns hatte sie innerhalb der ersten fünf Unterrichtsminuten gekonnt in den gewohnten Dämmerschlaf versetzt und sie erst am Ende der Stunde mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass er über den Inhalt der Stunde einen Aufsatz forderte, der die Geschehnisse aus zwei gegensätzlichen Blickwinkeln beleuchten sollte.

Das war neu. Und absolut keine Verbesserung, wie Harry fand.

Hermine hatte es wie üblich als Einzige geschafft zuzuhören, weshalb sie nun wenigstens wussten, worum es in der Stunde gegangen war; Professor Binns hatte es doch tatsächlich fertiggebracht, die frühesten Jahre der Schule genauso einschläfernd zu erklären wie die diversen Koboldaufstände, die mancher Schüler wohl schon als sicherste Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, seine für später eingeplanten Kinder abends zum Einschlafen zu bewegen.

Hermine war es auch, die vorschlug, den berühmten Streit der Gründer aus der Sicht von Gryffindor und Slytherin zu betrachten. „Ich meine", sagte sie ernsthaft und winkte Draco Malfoy an ihren Tisch heran, der sich ein wenig verloren umgesehen hatte und nun sichtlich erleichtert ihr freundliches Angebot annahm, „wir sind Gryffindors, und Draco hier hat eine Menge Ahnung, was Slytherin angeht, oder? Also haben wir beide Seiten an einem Tisch, was ein echter Vorteil ist. Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten."

„Und dann fünf gleiche Aufsätze abgeben?" grinste Ron und zog seinen Wust an Pergamentblättern näher zu sich heran, um Malfoy Platz zu machen. „Teuflischer Plan, ehrlich. Mal ernsthaft, Hermine - ich glaub, so verpennt ist nicht mal Binns, dass ihm das nicht auffällt, oder?"

„Ich hatte eher an eine Art Projekt gedacht", gab Hermine gelassen zurück, auch wenn sie Ron einen leicht genervten Blick schenkte. „Wir arbeiten den Aufsatz gemeinsam aus und jeder von uns kriegt die gleiche Note dafür. – Ich kann ja kurz zu Professor Binns gehen und nachfragen, ob er es erlaubt."

Sie blickte abwartend drein, und als alle nickten, sprang sie auf und flitzte rasch aus der Großen Halle, wo überall kleine Grüppchen von Schülern saßen und lernten, während zwei Lehrer die Aufsicht führten. Keine fünf Minuten später setzte sie sich keuchend wieder zu ihnen. „Er ist einverstanden", schnaufte sie grinsend, schnappte sich Pergament und Feder und sah reihum auffordernd in ihre Gesichter. „Also? Vorschläge?"

„Wofür?" fragte Ron zurück, und als seine Freundin eine verwirrte Miene aufsetzte, bequemte er sich zu einer Erklärung: „Kommt drauf an, was wir aus der Sache machen wollen. Versuchen wir den Streit an sich zu bewerten, sehen wir uns die Charakterzüge der Gründer genauer an, oder konzentrieren wir uns auf die Auswirkungen, die der ganze Mist bis in die heutige Zeit hat? Meiner Meinung nach hat sich Binns bei der Aufgabenstellung ein bisschen schwammig ausgedrückt, oder? Na gut, nicht schwammiger als sonst auch. Aber trotzdem."

Überraschung zeichnete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ab. „Hervorragend zusammengefasst, Ron. Also gut, was denkt ihr?"

Nach einer kleinen Diskussion darüber, ob es Sinn machte, in der momentanen angespannten Situation auf der Vergangenheit herumzureiten, einigten sie sich schließlich auf die Auswirkungen auf die heutige Zeit, und damit das Ganze nicht zu umfangreich wurde, wollten sie nur das Geschehen in Hogwarts selber unter die Lupe nehmen.

„Das erste, was du als ahnungsloser Muggelstämmiger in Hogwarts gesagt kriegst", meinte Harry, während Hermine alles notierte, „ist, dass du den Slytherins aus dem Weg gehen solltest. Dass jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer, der böse geworden ist, früher in Slytherin war."

„Wenn du nicht bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, weißt du das schon, sobald du einigermaßen selber denken kannst", erläuterte Ron, „du hörst es von Eltern, Geschwistern und Freunden der Familie."

„Man bekommt von Anfang an eingeredet, dass man Angst vor Slytherins haben muss", sagte Neville leise und warf Malfoy einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, der sich an der Bemerkung aber nicht groß zu stören schien. Hermine nickte eifrig: „Ja, auch die Literatur ist da eindeutig vorbelastet. Ich meine, ich habe meine Schulbücher alle gelesen, bevor ich überhaupt zum ersten Mal in den Hogwarts-Express eingestiegen bin, und da war auch überall diese unterschwellige… nennen wir es mal Schuldzuweisung."

Eifrig kritzelte sie auf ihrem Pergament herum und sah dann auf, die Finger voller Tinte.

„Komisch", sagte Draco Malfoy unvermittelt, und alle sahen ihn an, „wenn du das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kommst und deine ganze Familie vor dir in Slytherin war, hast du Angst, woanders hin zu kommen."

„Ehrlich?" Neville starrte ungläubig ins Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Und warum?"

Malfoy hob andeutungsweise die Schultern. „Keine blasse Ahnung. Ist einfach so, weißt du."

„Normalerweise", erklang eine sanfte dunkle Stimme hinter Harry, „haben Familien mit Slytherin-Hintergrund eine wesentlich engere Bindung zueinander als Familien, deren Mitglieder in anderen Häusern waren."

Harry wandte sich zu Severus Snape um, der einen forschenden Blick über die arbeitenden Schülergruppen gleiten ließ, bevor er sich einen Stuhl heranzog. „Und wie kommt es dazu?" fragte er neugierig. „Weil die meisten Familien reinblütig sind und deswegen miteinander verwandt?"

„Nicht unbedingt", erklärte der Lehrer. „Es ist wohl eher so eine Art antrainierter Schutzreflex. Wer mit Slytherin-Hintergrund nach Hogwarts kommt, der weiß genau, dass er die Mitglieder von drei anderen Häusern gegen sich stehen haben wird – egal ob er diese Feindschaft herausgefordert hat oder nicht. Es hat sich in Jahrhunderten so eingebürgert, und die Botschaft dieser Vorurteile pflanzt sich durch die Generationen hindurch fort."

Hermine, die ihn gebannt angestarrt und darüber komplett das Mitschreiben vergessen hatte, erkundigte sich leise: „Und deshalb suchen die Slytherins ausschließlich die Freundschaft von Leuten aus ihrem eigenen Haus, nicht wahr? Weil sie wissen, dass sie bei anderen vermutlich nie eine Chance haben werden, weil jeder sie für von Natur aus böse hält."

„Oder zumindest für arrogante, hinterlistige und berechnende Egoisten, ja", nickte Snape und sah dabei eindeutig verstimmt drein. „Des Öfteren taucht auch der Begriff Feiglinge auf. Damit muss ein Slytherin-Schüler eigentlich immer rechnen. Man kann nur versuchen, mit den Auswirkungen zu leben."

Von der kleinen Gruppe am Tisch völlig unbemerkt, hatten sich Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan und Seamus Finnegan am Nachbartisch zu ihnen herumgedreht und zugehört. Jetzt kamen sie neugierig näher, und auch Hannah Abbott und Justin Finch-Fletchley zogen ihre Stühle an Harrys Tisch heran. Anscheinend hatte die Ansprache von Minerva McGonagall und die neue Art der Hauseinteilung das Interesse aller an den Slytherins geweckt.

„Was für Auswirkungen meinen Sie genau, Sir?" erkundigte sich Hannah interessiert. „Ich meine", fuhr sie ein bisschen verlegen fort, „dass alle uns Hufflepuffs für ein bisschen beschränkt und treudoof halten, ist ja auch so ein Vorurteil, oder? Aber uns passiert im Allgemeinen nichts Fieses, von mitleidigen Blicken und ein paar blöden Witzen mal abgesehen. – Draco, du warst in Slytherin. Wie hast du das erlebt?"

„Also, ähm…", begann der blonde Junge zögernd und suchte Snapes Blick, der ihm mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln Einhalt gebot, nun selber tief Luft holte und zu erzählen begann.


	7. Wie lebt es sich als Slytherin?

„Ich bin in einer Muggelgegend aufgewachsen und ging die ersten Jahre in die Muggelschule, weil mein Vater darauf bestanden hat. Ich sollte wenigstens _ein bisschen was Normales_ lernen, auch wenn meine Mutter eine Hexe war. Zauberei war in unserem Haus nicht gern gesehen, und nur wenn mein Vater außer Haus war, wagte es meine Mutter, mir von der magischen Welt zu erzählen, von Hogwarts und vom Haus Slytherin, in dem sie während ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war.

Sie schwärmte vom Unterricht, der riesigen Bibliothek und vom Zusammenhalt der Slytherins, die jeden aus den eigenen Reihen vor Streichen der anderen Schüler schützten. Und ich stellte mir das wunderbar vor, zusammen mit so vielen anderen Kindern zaubern zu lernen, nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen, was ich war. Ich freute mich darauf, dass an der Schule alles anders werden würde."

„Und, war es anders?" fragte Hermine gespannt, während von der völlig vergessenen Feder in ihrer Hand Tinte aufs Pergament tröpfelte.

Nachdenklich runzelte der Lehrer die Stirn. „Ja, ich denke schon. Anfangs zumindest. Aber meine Freundschaft mit einer gleichaltrigen Schülerin aus Gryffindor sorgte für ein gewisses… Unverständnis bei meinen Hausgenossen, und dann hat schnell irgendeiner herausgefunden, dass ich kein Reinblüter bin. Halbblüter in Slytherin haben es nicht besonders leicht. Weil die anderen nicht genau wussten, inwieweit sie mir vertrauen konnten, rückten die meisten etwas von mir ab. Allerdings nicht alle. Lucius Malfoy, der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler in meinen ersten Jahren, hat den größten Teil der hausinternen Schikanen unterbunden. Und einige meiner Klassenkameraden fanden wohl, dass mein Ehrgeiz im Unterricht und mein Wissen über die Dunklen Künste mich durchaus zu einem echten Slytherin machten, und daher hatte ich bald ein paar gute Freunde."

 _Avery und Mulciber_ , dachte Harry und ahnte dunkel, dass der Einfluss der beiden sowie die Protektion durch den angesehenen und wesentlich älteren Lucius Malfoy größtenteils verantwortlich gewesen waren für die Entwicklung des Mannes, der jetzt ein wenig steif hier mitten unter ihnen saß.

„Zu meiner Schulzeit war die Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor ziemlich beachtlich", fuhr dieser trocken fort. „Natürlich spielte dabei auch der Aufstieg von Lord Voldemort eine nicht zu unterschätzende Rolle. Die meisten Schüler in meinem Haus hatten Väter – oder zumindest nähere Verwandte – die das Dunkle Mal trugen. Das stellte den Rest von uns vor die Entscheidung: mitziehen und damit unter deren Schutz stehen, oder die eigene Familie bedroht sehen. Und diese Bedrohung war durchaus ernst zu nehmen." Er warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, der zustimmend nickte.

„Es verging eigentlich keine Woche, ohne dass sich feindliche Grüppchen kleine, aber durchaus erbitterte Kämpfe in den Fluren und auf dem Schlossgelände lieferten", erzählte der Professor weiter, „und je mehr in der Welt außerhalb der Schule passierte, um so verbissener versuchten auch wir Schüler, den anderen zu zeigen, auf welcher Seite wir standen. Wir waren jung, voller Eifer und sehr darauf bedacht, das eigene Haus als Sieger zu sehen. Ich denke, so gut besucht wie damals war der Krankenflügel schon lange nicht mehr. Madam Pomfrey muss wohl des Öfteren einige Doppelschichten eingelegt haben.

Die ganze Sache hat sich damals ziemlich hochgeschaukelt, und die Streiche der heutigen Schüler hätten uns kaum beeindruckt. Aus der gewöhnlichen Konkurrenz zwischen den Häusern, wie sie Ihnen vertraut ist, wurde ein echter Kleinkrieg. Und wir als Angehörige des Hauses Slytherin standen gegen den Rest der Schule, schon allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Voldemort ebenfalls einer von uns gewesen war. Wann immer es schlechte Nachrichten über eine Entführung, einen Mord oder Ähnliches gab, mussten wir den Kopf dafür hinhalten."

„Man sucht sich rasch Anschluss in Slytherin", warf Draco Malfoy ein, „es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht ständig ein Opfer der anderen zu werden. Wäre man auf sich allein gestellt, würde man das perfekte Ziel abgeben. Und weil einem das von Anfang an klar ist, nimmt man auch die Freundschaft mit Leuten in Kauf, die einen etwas mieseren Charakter haben. Irgendwann wirst du automatisch selber zum Fiesling. Ich hatte das Glück, dass meine Familie ziemlich angesehen war, und wenn man´s genau nimmt, war ich von Anfang an ein arroganter, verzogener Arsch. Deswegen musste ich mir keine Freunde suchen – die anderen wollten mich zum Freund haben und hätten fast alles für eine solche Chance getan."

„Also, ich weiß nicht", sagte Ernie zweifelnd, „ich wäre lieber allein, als mich mit solchen Typen wie Crabbe und Goyle abzugeben. Hättest du dir nicht andere Freunde suchen können?"

„Und wo?" gab Malfoy bitter zurück. „In Hufflepuff vielleicht? Oder gar bei den Gryffindors? Ganz ehrlich, Macmillan, wie hättet ihr reagiert, wenn ich mich mit euch hätte anfreunden wollen?"

„Genau wie ich vermutlich." Harry sah Draco direkt an. Er erinnerte sich sehr deutlich an Malfoys Versuch, ihm seine Freundschaft anzubieten, noch bevor sie in ihre Häuser eingeteilt worden waren. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn er die ausgestreckte Hand geschüttelt hätte? Wäre er selber vielleicht zusammen mit dem blonden Jungen in Slytherin gelandet? Immerhin hatte der Sprechende Hut darüber nachgedacht…

„Genau", meinte Draco knapp und fügte entschuldigend hinzu: „Außerdem, ich hab ja schon erwähnt, dass ich bereits als Muster-Slytherin wie aus dem Bilderbuch hier ankam. Freunde aus anderen Häusern, das wär mir damals nie in den Sinn gekommen. – Potter, du bist weitläufig mit den Blacks verwandt, daher hatte ich vermutet, du würdest auch in mein Haus kommen. Außerdem gab es Gerüchte, du könntest ein genauso mächtiger Schwarzmagier wie Voldemort sein, deswegen hatte mein Vater mir geraten, deine Nähe zu suchen. Ansonsten hätte ich nie versucht, dir vor der Auswahl meine Freundschaft anzubieten."

Der junge Malfoy wandte sich an Ernie. „Und zu deiner Frage, was Crabbe und Goyle betrifft: bei denen konnte ich mir wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie die Verbindung zu mir nicht einfach für ihre eigenen Zwecke ausnutzen wollten. So viel Hirn hatten sie beide nicht, aber dafür waren sie als Bodyguards ganz passabel." Er grinste freudlos. „Ich sagte ja, ich war ein Arsch."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs eigentliche Thema brachte: „Gut, wir wissen also, dass jeder schon mit vorgefasster Meinung hier in der Schule ankommt. Dass jemand aus Slytherin bei den anderen Schülern kaum eine Chance auf eine Freundschaft hat. Und dass das alles vorwiegend auf alten Vorurteilen basiert."

Zustimmendes Nicken bei allen. Hermine fuhr fort: „Das alles sorgt dafür, dass die Slytherins lieber unter sich bleiben. Was würde passieren, wenn sich trotzdem jemand von euch mit anderen Häusern abgeben würde, Draco?"

„Er würde wohl im eigenen Haus auf ziemlich verlorenem Posten stehen und müsste dann mit dem Misstrauen von allen vier Häusern rechnen", antwortete der frischgebackene Gryffindor aalglatt.

Snape nickte zustimmend. „Einer der Wesenszüge eines Slytherin ist vorausschauendes Denken, wie bei guten Schachspielern, deswegen wäre schon der Versuch für einen von uns völlig undenkbar. Er würde damit riskieren, sämtliche Unterstützung im eigenen Haus zu verlieren. Wir denken nicht nur bis morgen, sondern wägen alle Möglichkeiten ab, bevor wir handeln. Wir denken in alle Richtungen ein paar Schritte weiter, um auf so viel wie möglich vorbereitet zu sein."

„Während wir Gryffindors oft spontan reagieren", ergänzte Harry mit einem Nicken. „Deshalb fallen wir auch öfter auf die Nase bei unseren Aktionen, weil wir eben nicht abwarten, bis wir alle Fakten kennen. Wir… naja, wir stürmen die Festung, bevor wir wissen, ob noch jemand drin ist."

„Schön gesagt", grinste Ron. Die anderen lachten, und Neville erkundigte sich: „Ist es denn so schlimm, öfter mal einen Fehler zu machen? Daraus kann man doch auch lernen, oder nicht? Was ist denn besser daran, erst alles in Betracht zu ziehen, bevor man loslegt?"

„Tja, mein Lieber", gab Draco gelassen zur Antwort, „der Unterschied liegt im Endeffekt darin, wie oft man selber im Krankenflügel landet oder andere in Gefahr bringt, oft sogar Leute aus dem eigenen Haus. Ich denke lieber ein bisschen länger nach, bevor ich dafür verantwortlich gemacht werde, dass jemand anderem etwas passiert. Deswegen bin ich aber noch lange kein Feigling, richtig?"

„Und ich dachte immer, ihr macht das nur, um selber keinen Ärger zu bekommen", gestand Hannah Abbott verschämt, was Ernie und Justin zu heftigem Nicken veranlasste.

Doch Draco Malfoy schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf und meinte: „Nein, da hast du wohl was falsch interpretiert. Slytherins waren von jeher die Außenseiter, und das stärkt den Gemeinschaftssinn und die Freundschaft untereinander. Nur wenn wir zusammenhalten, können wir die Schulzeit einigermaßen unbeschadet überstehen. Und deswegen würde keiner von uns die anderen vorsätzlich in Gefahr bringen. Ist so eine Art Ehrenkodex in unserem Haus, und genau das bringen erwachsene Slytherins auch ihren Kindern bei. Vielleicht kommen die deswegen fast immer ins gleiche Haus wie ihre Eltern. Und die Generation meiner Eltern hatte hier in der Schule teilweise echt die Hölle auf Erden. Scheint auf uns abgefärbt zu haben oder sowas."

Harry sah verstohlen zu Snape. Ein paar Eindrücke davon hatte er ausgiebig im Denkarium bewundern dürfen, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht alle Querelen zwischen Snape und seinem Vater so glimpflich ausgegangen waren wie das eine Mal nach ihren ZAG-Prüfungen. Wie oft hatten sich die Kontrahenten wohl nach einer ähnlichen Begegnung im Krankenflügel wiedergefunden?

„Also bestehen die Vorurteile quasi auf beiden Seiten", stellte Ron überrascht fest. „Die Slytherins gehen aus Prinzip allen anderen aus dem Weg, weil sie mit Attacken rechnen, und die restlichen wollen nichts mit den Schlangen zu tun haben, weil sie schon von klein auf gelernt haben, dass sie sich vor denen hüten sollen. Klingt nicht besonders clever, oder? Ich meine… wenn jeder ein bisschen offener wär, könnt man zumindest einigermaßen miteinander klar kommen, denkt ihr nicht?"

Verblüfft starrten ihn alle an, und Ron wurde rot bis zu den Haarwurzeln. „Ich mein ja nur…", murmelte er verlegen.

„Gut erkannt, Mr Weasley", sagte Snape, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Genau das versuche ich den Kollegen schon verständlich zu machen, seit ich hier Lehrer bin. Ich hatte bisher keinen großen Erfolg damit, was wohl mit meiner Vergangenheit zusammenhängen dürfte. Aber glauben Sie mir, auch Sie werden es wohl leider nicht schaffen, die Vorurteile eines ganzen Jahrtausends in einem einzigen Schuljahr auszuräumen. Dafür sind die Fronten längst zu verhärtet. Es wird vermutlich noch Jahre dauern, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnte, bis alle vier Häuser einigermaßen miteinander zurechtkommen."

„Wenn niemand damit anfängt, bleibt alles wie gehabt", gab Ron schlagfertig zurück, was ihrem Hauslehrer dann doch ein kleines Lächeln entlockte, bevor er sich wieder seinen Aufsichtspflichten zuwandte.

Sie waren sich grundsätzlich darüber einig, dass Snape vermutlich Recht hatte. Doch zumindest das vorläufige Ergebnis des Gespräches konnte sich sehen lassen: Draco und Hermine hatten den Aufsatz für Binns nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum noch miteinander ausgearbeitet. Harry stellte beim Durchlesen fest, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit zumindest bei dieser Hausaufgabe bestens funktioniert hatte.

Und die Tatsache, dass jeder der Gryffindors die beiden einträchtig hatte zusammen arbeiten sehen, ließ das Misstrauen gegenüber dem jungen Malfoy bei seinen neuen Hausgenossen ein wenig schwinden.


	8. Abendliche Begegnung

Ginny ging leise durch die dunklen Gänge. Diesem Aspekt des Vertrauensschüler-Daseins konnte sie nicht viel abgewinnen, doch es genügte bei dem großen Arbeitspensum der Lehrer laut McGonagall, wenn diese sich turnusmäßig die Nächte um die Ohren schlugen. Die Abende übernahmen daher die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher im Wechsel. Zur gleichen Zeit wie sie musste irgendwo im Schloss Zacharias Smith unterwegs sein.

Sie mochte die Patrouillen nicht besonders, doch die Situation in der Schule war immer noch schwierig, vor allem wegen des angespannten Verhältnisses zwischen dem Haus Slytherin und den anderen. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis man einander zumindest ein wenig vertraute. Weil die Schulleiterin die ernste Befürchtung hatte, dass das gegenseitige Misstrauen irgendwann in Duelle auf den Fluren ausarten könnte, überwachten Ginny, die anderen Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecher abwechselnd während der Stunden zwischen Abendessen und der Sperrstunde um Zehn die zugigen Gänge – ein regelrechter Schichtbetrieb.

Die Sechstklässlerin bemühte sich leise zu sein und kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen – sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es tat, um möglicherweise ein paar Rumtreiber zu erwischen, oder um selbst nicht unerwartet das Opfer einer Fluchattacke zu werden. Blaise Zabini, der zweite Schulsprecher neben Hermine, hatte neulich seine Patrouille unterbrechen müssen, weil jemand ihn aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Fluch erwischt hatte… Madam Pomfrey war zwar in der Lage gewesen, seine Augenbrauen wieder zurück zu verwandeln, doch den Schuldigen hatte man bisher nicht gefunden.

Vorsichtig lugte Ginny um eine Ecke. Ein leises Geräusch hatte sie aufmerksam werden lassen. Die Gänge der Kerkerbereiche schienen es immer irgendwie zu schaffen, noch einen Tick dunkler und unheimlicher zu sein als der Rest des Schlosses – und natürlich hatte ausgerechnet Ginny das Los für die unteren Stockwerke von Hogwarts gezogen. Was auch sonst.

Ginny war nicht dumm. Selbstverständlich war sie nicht unvorbereitet auf ihre abendliche „Gruseltour" gegangen, sondern hatte sich von Harry dessen Tarnumhang geliehen. So konnte sie wenigstens ungesehen durch die finsteren Flure streifen und außerdem ihrem Freund mehrere Stunden voller Sorge ersparen. Trotzdem hielt sie sich umsichtig in der Nähe der Wände und schlüpfte lieber ein paarmal um Rüstungen und Statuen herum, als mitten im Gang zu gehen: der Umhang machte sie zwar unsichtbar, aber hören konnte man sie trotz allem noch.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie bis zur nächsten Biegung weiter, spähte nach links ums Eck und bemerkte eine dunkle Gestalt, die anscheinend auf dem Sockel einer Statue saß. Der schwarze Umhang war genauso unverwechselbar wie die langen dunklen Haare, und Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. Es war nur Snape!

Entschlossen zog sie den Tarnumhang aus und stopfte ihn in ihre Tasche, bevor sie rasch auf ihren Hauslehrer zuging. Der Tränkemeister schien sie erst zu bemerken, als sie direkt neben ihm stand. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. „Miss Weasley."

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte Ginny, dann stutzte sie und musterte ihn genauer: „Himmel, Sie sehen schrecklich aus. Geht´s Ihnen nicht gut?"

Es war zwar in dem nur schwach von ein paar Fackeln erleuchteten Gang schwer zu sagen, doch Snape wirkte wesentlich blasser als sonst und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er Ginny an. „Halb so wild", versuchte er abzuwiegeln und stemmte sich ein wenig schwerfällig hoch. „Ich komme schon zurecht."

„Ja, klar. Seh ich", kommentierte Ginny trocken und fasste hilfsbereit seinen Arm, als er unsicher nach einem Halt tastete. „Was ist los, Professor? Migräne?"

„Woher… Sind Sie Hellseherin, Miss Weasley?" Snape stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Mauer ab und gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Es ging ihm eindeutig nicht gut.

Ginny trat beherzt näher an ihn heran und legte ihm den Arm um die Taille: „Was für ein Blödsinn. Wahrsagen hab ich abgewählt, weil ich eine Niete in dem Fach war… Nein, ich kenn die Anzeichen von Mum, die hat das auch hin und wieder mal. Allerdings nicht ganz so heftig. Kommen Sie mit, Sir. Sie sollten sich hinlegen und ein paar Stunden schlafen. Ich begleite Sie, ja?"

Zehn Minuten später hatte sie Snape in die Lehrerwohnung hinter seinem Büro begleitet und ihn ins Bett verfrachtet. Umsichtig löschte sie alle Lichter bis auf eine Kerze, was ihr einen dankbaren Blick des Tränkemeisters einbrachte, und stellte einen Krug mit Wasser und ein Glas auf den Nachttisch.

„Brauchen Sie noch irgendwas?" fragte sie leise.

Severus Snape blinzelte zu ihr hoch und nickte langsam. „Ein Glas Feuerwhisky, bitte, Miss Weasley… auf dem Schreibtisch. Und dort in der Schublade ist eine kleine schwarze Flasche. Könnten Sie mir die geben?"

Ginny starrte ihn an. War der Kerl verrückt geworden? Das Zeug würde ihm jetzt ganz sicher nicht helfen, im Gegenteil. „Feuerwhisky?" fragte sie spitz. „In Ihrem Zustand? Sind Sie sicher?"

Wieder nickte ihr Lehrer, ließ sich aber zusätzlich zu einer Erklärung herab, während sie die kleine Flasche aus der Schublade kramte: „Die Tropfen helfen hervorragend gegen Migräneanfälle, aber sie sind nur in Verbindung mit hochprozentigem Alkohol wirksam. Leider. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin auch nicht gerade begeistert darüber."

 _Uups. Hallo, Fettnäpfchen._

„Oh. Ach so… sorry, ich dachte nur… Entschuldigung, das wusste ich nicht." Verlegen trat sie zum penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch, griff sich die Flasche, die an der Wandseite stand, und ging damit zu Snape zurück, der sich aufsetzen wollte.

„Nix da", meinte sie energisch und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen, „ich mach das schon. Sie werden schön liegen bleiben. Also… erst die Tropfen rein oder doch den Whisky?" Neugierig musterte sie die Flasche, doch nirgendwo war ein Etikett oder ähnliches zu sehen.

Gleich darauf war sie wieder ein bisschen klüger, weil der Zaubertrank-Lehrer es trotz heftiger Kopfschmerzen nicht hatte lassen können, sie über die Tropfen zu belehren: es handelte sich um eine von Dilys Derwent im 18. Jahrhundert entwickelte, schmerzstillende Variante des Tranks der Lebenden Toten. Ein einziger Tropfen sorgte außerdem für exakt eine halbe Stunde tiefen Schlafs, und eine Überdosierung konnte ebenso tödlich sein wie beim Ausgangsgebräu.

Nach der Anweisung des Tränkemeisters zählte Ginny genau sieben Tropfen in das leere Glas – er weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur einen mehr in Betracht zu ziehen – und füllte dann ziemlich großzügig mit Feuerwhisky auf, da Snape erklärt hatte, dass die Wirkung mit steigender Alkoholmenge intensiver sei. Er sah sie zwar ein wenig schief an, doch Ginny ließ sich dadurch nicht groß beeindrucken.

„Haben Sie das öfter? Weil Sie so gut darauf vorbereitet sind, mein ich", erkundigte sie sich, und Severus Snape nickte. „Eine wirklich unangenehme Nebenerscheinung, wenn man sehr häufig Okklumentik einsetzen muss. Die vergangenen Jahre war es schlimmer. In letzter Zeit hat es deutlich nachgelassen, Merlin sei Dank."

War er vielleicht auch deshalb im Unterricht immer so unausstehlich gewesen? Zaubertränke war, wie er ihnen schon einmal erklärt hatte, ein Fach mit ziemlichem Gefahrenpotential. Es musste schon im Normalbetrieb schwer sein, alle Schüler gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. Eine handfeste Migräne war da sicherlich nicht hilfreich, und wenn dann noch jemand dumme Sprüche klopfte oder Blödsinn anstellte…

Ginny fragte wohlweislich nicht, ob sie mit dieser Vermutung richtig lag. Stattdessen half sie ihm sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm das Glas: „Also gut, Professor, dann mal runter damit! Wie lang dauert es ungefähr, bis das Zeug anfängt zu wirken?"

„Zehn Minuten."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, leerte er mit ein paar großen Schlucken das Glas und gab es ihr zurück, während er angewidert das Gesicht verzog: „Ekelhaftes Gebräu." Ob er die Tropfen oder den Whisky meinte, vermochte Ginny nicht zu sagen, sie fragte aber auch dieses Mal nicht nach. Je schneller er einschlafen konnte, desto besser. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit unwichtigen Fragen davon abhalten.

Aufseufzend ließ er sich wieder ins Bett zurücksinken und schloss die Augen, und Ginny legte ganz sacht die Hand auf seine Stirn. Die tiefen Falten in seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht glätteten sich ein bisschen, und er bemerkte ruhig: „Sie müssen nicht hierbleiben. In ein paar Minuten schlafe ich wie tot, Miss Weasley."

„Kein Problem, Professor", gab sie sanft zurück. „Ich bleib hier, bis Sie eingeschlafen sind, okay? Ich möchte einfach sicher sein, dass bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist."

Er schickte sie nicht weg, und er wehrte sich auch nicht, als sie behutsam seine Hand in ihre nahm. _Lenk ihn ein bisschen ab_ , dachte sie und erkundigte sich leise: „Sir, kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen? Sie müssen nicht darauf antworten, wenn Sie nicht wollen."

„Fragen Sie."

Ginny zögerte kurz, doch sie erinnerte sich: _zehn Minuten_. Zehn Minuten, die vielleicht zu kurz waren, um ihr zu antworten, falls er überhaupt dazu bereit war – aber auch zehn Minuten, die für ihn ziemlich lange dauern konnten. Und zehn Minuten, während derer sie ihn möglicherweise davon abhalten konnte, sich komplett auf seine Kopfschmerzen zu konzentrieren. Mo hatte ihr inzwischen genug über Okklumentik beigebracht. Ginny wusste, dass diese Gabe bei Kopfschmerzen mehr schaden als nutzen würde, und doch war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie rein aus einer unglücklichen Routine heraus beinahe unbewusst anwenden würde.

Sie räusperte sich, plötzlich unsicher, ob sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage überhaupt wissen wollte. Doch sie gab sich einen Ruck und begann zu reden, während sie ganz sacht mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken fuhr. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, doch er zog die Hand nicht weg.

„Letztes Jahr, als ich mit Neville und Luna ins Büro des Schulleiters eingebrochen bin, um das Schwert von Gryffindor zu stehlen… in Ihr Büro", korrigierte sie sich ein wenig verlegen, „da haben Sie uns zur Strafe mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt."

Langsam nickte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Sie fragen sich, warum ich so eine verhältnismäßig milde Strafe verhängt habe", sagte er. Ginny fand, dass er ein wenig abwesend wirkte, doch nach ein paar Augenblicken fuhr er fort: „Sie müssen bedenken, dass die Schärfe einer Strafe Ansichtssache ist, Miss Weasley. Das war kein kleiner Schülerstreich, und die Carrows beharrten auf einer harten Bestrafung. In ihren Augen habe ich genau das Richtige getan. Sie haben sich sehr darüber amüsiert. Lerne deine Feinde besser kennen als deine Freunde…"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", meinte Ginny ehrlich verwirrt.

Snape hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, setzte jedoch zu einer Erklärung an: „Alecto und Amycus Carrow haben ihre eigene Schulzeit in Durmstrang verbracht, Miss Weasley. Hogwarts war für sie unbekanntes Terrain, und ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, ihnen so wenig wie möglich zu erklären. Was, wie ich annehme, auch für den Rest des Kollegiums gilt. Die beiden wussten über Hagrid nur, dass er ein Halbriese ist, was für reinblütige Zauberer meist gleichbedeutend mit _gefährlich_ ist. Und der Verbotene Wald war für die beiden ein Bereich auf den Ländereien, in dem es von intelligenten magischen Geschöpfen nur so wimmelt, die ebenso gefährlich sein können. Hätte es nach Ansicht dieser beiden eine härtere Strafe geben können, als Sie dorthin zu schicken?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht", sagte Ginny erstaunt und bemühte sich leise zu reden. „Sie haben Recht. Aber danach wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht fragen, Professor. Ich wollte eher wissen, ob Sie deswegen… ob wir Sie damit in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben. Mehr als ohnehin schon, meine ich. Hat Voldemort es herausgefunden? Er war immerhin früher selber mal Schüler in Hogwarts, und er kannte Hagrid. Hat er… haben Sie deswegen Probleme bekommen?"

„Nein", murmelte Snape langsam und etwas verspätet. Er wirkte nun eindeutig ziemlich benommen. „Vielleicht hätte ich das, wenn es Potter, Granger und Ihr… Ihr Bruder gewesen wären. Aber Sie drei waren für ihn… Sie waren nur irgendwelche rebellierenden Schüler, und er… er hatte keine Ahnung… keine Namen… hat ihn nicht groß interessiert… er… er wusste nicht, dass Sie Hagrid genauso gut kennen wie… er hielt es für eine… eine gute Idee. Er… Sie brauchen sich nicht… nicht… oh, verdammt, ich…"

Seine Aussprache wurde zunehmend undeutlicher, er stolperte über die Worte, hielt zögernd inne und runzelte träge die Stirn, als versuche er sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, was er hatte sagen wollen. In diesem Zustand wirkte er wie ein Betrunkener. In den nächsten paar Minuten würde er sicher kein vernünftiges Wort mehr herausbringen. Aber das war auch nicht weiter wichtig; die Ablenkungstaktik hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt, und das war alles, was im Moment zählte.

Ginny lächelte ein wenig reumütig und strich dem Tränkemeister besänftigend über die Stirn. „Schon gut, Sir, wir können später darüber reden, wenn es Ihnen besser geht. Jetzt ruhen Sie sich erst mal aus. Versuchen Sie zu schlafen, ja?"

Die Tropfen von Dilys Derwent schienen zu wirken. Snapes Gesicht entspannte sich nach und nach, sein Atem wurde ruhiger, und endlich sank sein Kopf zur Seite. Für genau dreieinhalb Stunden würde er jetzt ganz tief und traumlos schlafen.

 _Meine Güte, wie unglaublich jung er plötzlich aussieht… fast als wäre er selber noch ein Schüler._

Ginny betrachtete nachdenklich das schmale, bleiche Gesicht. Dieser Mann war erstaunlich facettenreich. Mit welchem taktischen Geschick er sich eine Hintertür geschaffen hatte, um sie und die anderen vor einer härteren Bestrafung durch die Carrow-Geschwister zu schützen! Wie viele andere Schüler hatte er auf diese Art vor einer Folter bewahren können? Und war keinem seiner Kollegen aufgefallen, dass er sich für sie eingesetzt hatte? Oder hatten sie das überhaupt nicht mitbekommen?

Und immer noch war er so furchtbar verschlossen! Über diese Migräneanfälle hätte sicherlich keiner von ihnen je etwas erfahren, wenn sie ihm vorhin nicht zufällig über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Was verschwieg er ihnen denn sonst noch alles?

Schön, die Zeit im Hauptquartier am Grimmauldplatz hatte ihm wirklich gut getan. Er war ein bisschen offener geworden, verhielt sich weniger zurückgezogen und schweigsam, er hatte sich im Lauf der Zeit mit ihnen allen arrangiert, erzählte hin und wieder etwas über sich selber, und manchmal sah man ihn sogar lächeln. Doch anscheinend neigte er immer noch dazu, manche Dinge lieber im Verborgenen zu lassen.

Nun ja, es wäre auch ein wenig viel verlangt gewesen, innerhalb von sechs Monaten eine komplette Kehrtwende seinerseits zu erwarten, oder?

 _Du kannst uns vertrauen, du dummer Kerl._

Ginny ließ mit einem lautlosen Seufzen seine Hand los, stand auf und ging zu der kleinen Küchenzeile hinüber. Leise öffnete sie ein paar Schranktüren, bis sie eine Schale gefunden hatte, die sie mit Wasser füllte und auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Das Mädchen tauchte ein sauberes Tuch ins Wasser und legte es ihrem Lehrer auf die Stirn. _Kühl, still und dunkel_ , dachte sie, das war das Wichtigste bei Migräne. Jedenfalls half das ihrer Mutter immer.

Vorsichtig zog sie die Bettdecke weiter hoch und ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen. Er wachte nicht auf. Die Tropfen schienen tatsächlich sehr zuverlässig zu wirken, denn er lag ruhig in den Kissen, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und völlig entspannten Gesichtszügen. Ein Bild, das man wirklich nicht oft zu sehen bekam, dachte Ginny mit leisem Lächeln, doch die Ruhe würde ihm gut tun.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Professor."

Leise stand sie auf und verließ seine Wohnung. Wenn sie ihre Kontrollgänge beendet hatte, würde sie nochmal nach ihm sehen.


	9. Das Dunkle Mal erwacht

„Alles ruhig bisher", meldete Ginny leise, an Professor Flitwick gewandt, der sie an diesem Abend ablöste. „Ich will nur noch mal kurz nach Professor Snape sehen, dem geht´s nicht besonders gut. Migräne."

Der kleine Zauberkunst-Lehrer nickte und setzte eine verständnisvolle Miene auf. „Ja, das kommt bei ihm anscheinend häufiger vor. Gehen Sie ruhig, Miss Weasley", quiekte er freundlich. „Kümmern Sie sich ein bisschen um den armen Jungen. Und zögern Sie nicht, mich zu holen, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen." Mit einem Nicken verschwand er in Richtung Eingangshalle, und seine Schritte verklangen, während Ginny leise die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunterging.

Schon als sie das Büro betrat, hörte sie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Rasch öffnete sie die Tür im hinteren Teil des Büros, die in Severus Snapes Privaträume führte, durchquerte eilig das kleine Wohnzimmer und war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten an seinem Bett.

Snapes schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht glänzte fiebrig, feuchte Haarsträhnen klebten an seinen Wangen, und auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißtropfen, während er den Kopf unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen warf. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Laken, während sich sein schmaler Körper unter der Bettdecke wie in Krämpfen wand.

„Ach du Scheiße – Professor!"

Erschrocken setzte sich Ginny zu ihm, fasste ihn bei den Schultern und versuchte vergeblich ihn wachzurütteln. Er schien komplett in seinem Albtraum gefangen, und die Wirkung der Migränetropfen würde ihn – laut der Anzeige von Ginnys Uhr – vermutlich noch eine knappe Stunde am Aufwachen hindern. Was konnte sie tun?

Entschlossen sammelte sie das Tuch vom Kopfkissen, tauchte es wieder in die Wasserschüssel und wischte ihm das schweißnasse Gesicht ab. Dann befreite sie vorsichtig das Laken aus seinem Griff und hielt seine Hand, während sich seine Finger um die ihren krallten.

Ängstlich beobachtete sie ihn, drückte fest seine Hand und hoffte, er würde zumindest unbewusst mitbekommen, dass er nicht allein war.

Entweder hatte sie damit Erfolg, oder was immer es war verlor langsam an Kraft – jedenfalls ließen die Krämpfe nach schrecklichen zwanzig Minuten ein wenig nach und Snapes Muskeln entspannten sich ganz langsam, nur noch unterbrochen von einigen kurzen Momenten, in denen seine Finger mit hartem Griff ihre Hand umklammerten.

Schließlich lag er wieder ruhig im Bett, allerdings ging sein Atem weiterhin schnell und keuchend. Beruhigend strich Ginny ihm übers Haar und legte ihre freie Hand dann auf seine heiße Stirn. „Ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie, „ich bin hier. Keine Angst. Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen."

Es dauerte lange, bis seine hektischen, angestrengten Atemzüge langsamer wurden, und von Zeit zu Zeit durchlief ein starkes Zittern seinen ganzen Körper. Doch der Anfall selbst schien vorbei zu sein, und der dunkelhaarige Mann fiel übergangslos in einen erschöpften, wenn auch sehr unruhigen Schlaf; noch immer hielt er krampfhaft Ginnys Hand umschlossen, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte ihn allein lassen.

Das Mädchen tastete nach seinem Puls. Er raste, was Ginny nicht groß wunderte, schien sich aber mit der Zeit zu verlangsamen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und kühlte seine Stirn mit dem feuchten Tuch, während sich nun endlich auch sein Griff lockerte.

Was zur Hölle war das nur gewesen? Eine Nebenwirkung der Tropfen vielleicht? Für einen simplen Albtraum war es zu heftig gewesen, fand sie. Sie musste wohl bei Gelegenheit Madam Pomfrey über diese Migränetropfen ausfragen.

Wieder sah Ginny auf ihre Armbanduhr. In ungefähr einer Viertelstunde würde die Wirkung der Tropfen nachlassen. Was dann passierte, konnte sie nur abwarten. Sie warf ihren Umhang aufs Fußende des Bettes, rief ein Glas vom Schreibtisch herbei, goss sich einen Schluck Feuerwhisky ein und nippte hin und wieder daran, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Snape, der eben mühsam die Augen öffnete und ergebnislos versuchte sich hochzustemmen. Ginny stellte ihr Glas weg und hielt ihn zurück: „Immer langsam, Professor, Sie sollten sich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Schluck Wasser?"

Snape schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf und sah mit verschwommenem Blick zu ihr hoch. Seine Augen waren stark gerötet, und er hatte deutlich erkennbare Mühe, sie offen zu halten. Anscheinend ließ die Wirkung der Tropfen nicht schlagartig nach. Doch er kämpfte hartnäckig gegen seine Benommenheit an, wenn auch bisher mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Das… das Dunkle Mal", flüsterte er heiser und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Hand wieder, „sehen Sie sich das Mal an – bitte, Ginny…"

Ginny schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Das hatten wir doch schon mal, Sir. Wissen Sie noch? Das Dunkle Mal verblasst, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr. Okay?"

„Nein… sehen Sie es sich an. Bitte!" Er sah schrecklich abgekämpft aus, bemühte sich aber weiter verbissen darum hochzukommen. Um ihn zu beruhigen, schob das Mädchen schließlich vorsichtig den linken Ärmel seines grauen Langarmshirts hoch – und starrte entsetzt auf Snapes Unterarm: klar und deutlich, schwarz wie Tinte, hob sich die magische Tätowierung von seiner blassen Haut ab!

„Grundgütiger… Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Ginny brachte nicht mehr als ein Wispern hervor und suchte den Blick ihres Hauslehrers, der sich jetzt allerdings rasch auf die andere Seite drehte. Einen Augenblick später übergab er sich heftig auf den Fußboden.

Der Anblick der schmalen Gestalt, die sich vor Anstrengung bebend an der Bettkante abstützte, brachte Ginny endlich wieder zur Besinnung. Sie kniete sich hinter ihn und hielt ihn mit sicherem Griff fest. Ganz deutlich fühlte sie sein Zittern und die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte.

Als der Brechreiz verebbt war, säuberte sie den Boden mit einem Reinigungszauber, zog Snape sehr sanft zurück in die Kissen und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Während er völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte und mit geschlossenen Augen liegen blieb, streichelte sie beruhigend über sein Haar, nahm mit der anderen Hand das Tuch aus der Schüssel und wischte ihm den Schweiß vom Gesicht.

Sie schwiegen beide, und eine ganze Weile blieb er völlig regungslos liegen. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf, setzte sich mit ein wenig Hilfe von Ginny auf, streckte den Arm aus und griff nach der Whiskyflasche. „Ich denke", murmelte er undeutlich, „jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich zu betrinken…"

Fassungslos, mit aufgerissenen Augen, schaute Ginny ihn an. „Sind Sie verrückt geworden?"

„Vielleicht", gab er mit einem halben Lächeln zu, machte aber keine Anstalten die Flasche zu öffnen. Mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln nahm Ginny sie ihm wieder ab, füllte je eine Handbreit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in ihre beiden Gläser und reichte ihm dann eines davon: „Ich denke, das sollte für den Anfang genügen, oder? – Professor, was ist vorhin passiert?" fügte sie in drängendem Ton hinzu. „Sie hatten so eine Art… Anfall oder sowas."

Snape nippte kurz an seinem Whisky, verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und gab ihr das Glas zurück. „Ein Cruciatus", korrigierte er sie müde. „Haben Sie noch nie gesehen, was dieser Fluch anrichtet, Mädchen?"

Stumm schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. Ihr fehlten zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit die Worte. Das Dunkle Mal hatte sich wieder geregt – und Snape hatte es mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch zu tun bekommen. Das klang nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut! Angst kroch in ihr hoch und umschloss ihr Herz mit einer eisigen Reifschicht.

„Der Cruciatus gehört aus gutem Grund zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen", sprach Snape kaum hörbar weiter. „Er greift ausschließlich die Nervenenden an. Das Opfer wird körperlich nicht verletzt, aber die Schmerzen sind… schlimm genug. Das vorhin war nicht mal ein besonders schwerer. Nun, aus der Entfernung ist es schwieriger, nicht wahr?" Er lachte heiser auf.

„Es sah wirklich schrecklich aus", flüsterte Ginny und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, doch dann stutzte sie. „Moment, warten Sie mal, was soll das heißen, aus der Entfernung? Wurde er über das Mal übertragen?"

Der Professor nickte und hob den linken Arm an, um sich das Zeichen der Todesser genauer anzusehen. „Und ich dachte…", begann er gepresst, stockte und fuhr dann resigniert fort: „Ich dachte wirklich, das wäre endlich alles vorbei."

„Sie… das ist Ihnen also nicht zum ersten Mal passiert, oder?" hakte Ginny erschrocken nach. Natürlich hatte sie, wie alle anderen, schon oft die Gerüchte gehört, dass Voldemort nicht nur seine Feinde mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält hatte. Auch seine Gefolgsleute hatten ihn angeblich des Öfteren zu spüren bekommen. Zumindest für Snape schien diese Erfahrung nichts Neues zu sein, denn seine Antwort bestand nur aus einem wegwerfenden Schulterzucken.

Völlig unverhofft, ohne auch nur die geringste Vorwarnung, von einem solchen Fluch getroffen zu werden… das musste schrecklich sein. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, mitten in der Nacht durch so etwas aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, und beschloss, dass sie das lieber nicht erleben wollte.

„Sir?" Ginnys Stimme war sehr leise, als sie zögernd fragte: „Früher, also die anderen Male... Sie haben gesagt, dieser Fluch sei nicht sehr stark gewesen. Sie haben also schon stärkere erlebt, oder?"

„Einige", gab er zu. „Es war nicht an der Tagesordnung, aber wenn etwas nicht wie geplant lief, musste man schon damit rechnen."

Ginny schwieg für ein paar Sekunden und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, während Snape mit leerem Blick zur Wand starrte. Es brauchte ihren ganzen Mut, um die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Professor?" setzte sie endlich zaghaft an. „Waren Sie... Mussten Sie das ganz allein durchstehen?"

„Was glauben Sie wohl, Miss Weasley?"

Er sah sie an, mit diesem vertrauten, halb spöttischen Lächeln und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch seine bisher ruhige und gefasste Stimme bebte leicht. Ginny erwiderte seinen Blick und stellte schockiert fest, dass er den Tränen nahe war. Sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde, doch es war ihr egal: kurzentschlossen schlang sie die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Die erwartete Gegenwehr blieb erstaunlicherweise aus, und so hielt sie ihn einfach weiter fest.

Snapes Wange lag an ihrer Schulter, und ihre Hand fuhr behutsam über seinen Rücken. Sie konnte deutlich die Rippen unter ihren Fingern spüren, während sich seine Rückenmuskeln verkrampften in dem erfolglosen Bemühen, sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Schon in Ordnung, Sir", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie Angst haben. Aber Sie sind nicht allein, okay? Schon gut… versuchen Sie ein bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich bleib hier und pass auf Sie auf."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hielt Ginny ihn besorgt in ihrer Umarmung. Sie versuchte sich klarzumachen, was dieser Vorfall für ihren Lehrer bedeuten musste: wenn Voldemort wirklich zurück war – auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das passiert sein könnte – dann stand er garantiert zuoberst auf dessen Abschussliste. Sie hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, dass Snape als Verräter keine allzu großen Überlebenschancen haben würde. Genau wie Draco…

 _Draco!_

Ginny fuhr hoch wie von einer Doxy gebissen, und Snape schrak heftig zusammen. „Malfoy", keuchte sie und sah den Tränkemeister entsetzt an. „Er ist auch in Gefahr, oder? Wir müssen die anderen sofort informieren. – McGonagall… wir sollten ihr Bescheid sagen. Kriegen Sie das mit diesem Patronus-Ding hin? Ich glaub, das würd am schnellsten gehen."

Jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche oder Erschöpfung war innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen aus Snapes aschgrauem Gesicht verschwunden. Er nickte knapp, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und ließ etwas Großes, Silbernes daraus hervorbrechen. Ginny sah es nur noch davongleiten, konnte es aber nicht genau erkennen. Allerdings sah es nicht unbedingt nach der Hirschkuh aus, die Harry ihr beschrieben hatte.

 _Es hatte eindeutig Flügel…_

Auch Snape starrte dem Patronus nach, mit seltsam erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck, fing sich aber rasch wieder. „Kommen Sie mit", knurrte er, griff nach Ginnys Hand und sprang umstandslos mit ihr zusammen aus dem Bett. Sie konnte sich – genau wie er – gerade noch den Umhang schnappen und ihn sich überwerfen, dann zog er sie auch schon mit sich.

In einem Tempo, das höchstwahrscheinlich sogar gut trainierte Auroren vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, hetzten sie durch das nächtliche, beinahe menschenleere Schloss. Auf halbem Weg stießen sie auf Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout, ließen die beiden aber rasch hinter sich zurück und eilten zum Büro der Schulleiterin.

Der Eingang hinter dem Wasserspeier war bereits geöffnet, und oben an der Tür erwartete sie eine zerzaust wirkende Minerva McGonagall. Während sie die spiralförmige Treppe hochrannten, hörten sie hinter sich Schritte über den Marmorboden poltern: Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville kamen mit einem kalkweißen und zitternden Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau angefegt, schlitterten bis zum Treppenaufgang und keuchten dann ebenfalls hinauf zum Büro.

Ginny schnappte immer noch angestrengt nach Luft, als Monica Lupin barfuß und in einem smaragdgrünen Jogginganzug hereinflitzte und gerade noch vor McGonagalls großem Schreibtisch zum Stehen kam: „Warum hat mir denn niemand gesagt, dass dieser Job nur was für Leute mit Sportabzeichen ist? Uff!"

Alle rangen nach Luft, außer Snape: sein Atem ging bereits jetzt wieder völlig ruhig. Ginny sah, wie Ron – japsend und krebsrot im Gesicht – ihm einen missmutigen und gleichzeitig ungläubigen Blick zuwarf. Sie konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen: sie selber war durchs Quidditch eigentlich ziemlich gut trainiert, aber auch sie war total außer Atem.

„Setzen Sie sich", wies die Schulleiterin sie energisch an, während sie ein paar weitere Stühle für sie alle heraufbeschwor, und warf Snape einen raschen, neugierigen Blick zu. „Professor Weasley und Hagrid sollten auch gleich hier sein."

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando betrat Bill eilig das Büro, und eine halbe Minute später kündigten dröhnende Schritte die Ankunft des Halbriesen an, der schnaufend und völlig aufgelöst hereinstürmte: „Was´n los? Ham wir Probleme, Minerva?"


	10. Das Geheimnis des Proteus-Zaubers

Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, schoben Draco und Snape zur Antwort auf Hagrids Frage ihre Ärmel hoch. Mit einem scharfen Zischen sog McGonagall die Luft ein, als sie das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Armen anstarrte. Ein Ausdruck gewaltigen Entsetzens breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, und für einen langen Augenblick wirkte sie wie erstarrt, bevor sie ihre Fähigkeit vernünftig zu handeln endlich wiederfand.

„Holen Sie Poppy", befahl sie Monica in knappem Ton, die sich sofort umwandte und wie ein smaragdgrüner Klatscher zur Tür hinausstob. Sie hörten sie die Wendeltreppe hinabhasten und den Flur hinunterrennen.

Harry sah von Snape zu Draco und wieder zurück. Er war von Dracos Schrei aufgewacht und hatte miterlebt, wie sein Klassenkamerad sich in unaussprechlicher Pein gewunden hatte, bis Neville es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn mit einigen Schlucken eines Tranks aus einer kleinen Flasche einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Dennoch hatte es noch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ihr neuer Hausgenosse sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er sich zumindest halbwegs auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Ein Blick auf die blassen Gesichter von Snape und Ginny verriet ihm, dass der Tränkemeister wohl eine ganz ähnliche Erfahrung hinter sich haben musste. Doch was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Drückendes Schweigen herrschte im Schulleiterbüro, bis Monica Lupin mit der Heilerin aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkehrte. Sie hatte sie wohl bereits auf dem Weg grob über das Geschehene informiert, denn Madam Pomfrey ging sofort auf Malfoy zu und begann ihn eingehend zu untersuchen, während sie Snape einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Der nickte nur, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Das dürfte eigentlich nicht mehr passieren", stellte Poppy Pomfrey mit einem äußerst angewiderten Blick auf Dracos Unterarm fest. „Nicht, nachdem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer vernichtet worden ist. – Cruciatus?" erkundigte sie sich fachmännisch und sah zu Snape hinüber. Als er nickte, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, fragte sie nach: „Wie stark?"

„Nicht besonders", gab der dunkelhaarige Mann in sachlichem Ton zurück, „sonst würden wir jetzt noch nicht hier sitzen, Poppy. Wäre das eine Prüfung gewesen, würde ich schätzungsweise ein M dafür geben."

Harrys und Ginnys Blicke trafen sich. Er sah sie fassungslos den Kopf schütteln, dann sagte sie leise: „Es war schlimm genug. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sowas überhaupt möglich ist…"

Harry konnte ihr im Stillen nur zustimmen. Wenn das, was er hatte sehen müssen, unter die Kategorie M fiel, wie übel hätte dann ein richtig starker Fluch gewirkt? Um bei den Schulnoten zu bleiben: ein E oder gar O? Er streifte Snapes marmorweißes Gesicht mit einem flüchtigen Blick und fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, was dieser Mann während seiner Zeit bei den Todessern alles hatte mitmachen müssen.

Monica Lupin war zu Snape getreten und griff nach seiner Hand. Ihre Finger strichen behutsam über die Tätowierung, während sie das schwarzmagische Zeichen eingehend untersuchte. Ihr Patient ertrug die Überprüfung reglos und mit gefasster Miene.

„Im Moment erkenne ich keine Aktivität", sagte die junge Heilerin schließlich leise, „aber ein magischer Nachhall ist noch vorhanden. Es dürfte sich um mehrere unterschiedliche Vibrationen gehandelt haben…" Sie musterte Snapes steinernes Gesicht einen Moment lang mit abschätzendem Blick und fuhr fort: „Das war kein einzelner Magier, der das Mal aktiviert hat. Mehrere Leute haben sich für diesen Zauber zusammengeschlossen."

„Also war es nicht… nicht Voldemort?" vergewisserte sich Hermine, die im Gegensatz zu Harry anscheinend recht genau wusste, wovon Monica da sprach. „Ich meine, er hätte das erstens allein geschafft, und zweitens hätte er nicht freiwillig mit anderen zusammengearbeitet – oder?"

Nun verstand auch Harry. Natürlich, Hermine hatte Recht: Voldemort war ein Einzelgänger gewesen, er hätte niemals andere an seinen Geheimnissen teilhaben lassen. „Dann haben sich wohl ein paar der Todesser vorgenommen, das Mal wieder nutzbar zu machen", vermutete er. „Sie müssen rausgefunden haben, wie es funktioniert, also gehören sie wohl zu der Sorte, die ihr Gehirn benutzt. Und jetzt wollen sie ihren Verein wieder neu aufstellen, nehm ich an."

„Super", bemerkte Malfoy bitter, „ich schätze, mein Vater ist ganz vorne mit dabei." Er griff mit zitternden Fingern nach der kleinen Phiole, die Madam Pomfrey ihm reichte, und leerte sie in einem Zug. Dichter weißer Dampf schoss ihm aus den Ohren, aber der Aufpäppeltrank schien zu wirken, denn in sein blasses Gesicht kehrte ein Hauch Farbe zurück.

Auch Snape wurde von der Heilerin genötigt, einen Schluck von dem Trank zu nehmen, und sie war erst zufrieden, als die beiden ehemaligen Slytherins wieder einigermaßen fit wirkten. „Und jetzt folgen Sie beide mir bitte in den Krankenflügel", ordnete sie resolut an.

Mit unterdrücktem Grinsen beobachtete Harry, wie sie Draco Malfoy und den heftig protestierenden Snape energisch vor sich her trieb. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich aufmerksam Minerva McGonagall zu, die sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und sie alle ernst über ihre Brille hinweg ansah.

„Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen", sagte sie mühsam beherrscht, „dass wir diesen Todessern nicht erlauben dürfen, unsere Leute aus der Entfernung anzugreifen. Ich werde Kingsley und den Rest des Ordens informieren, dass wir uns jetzt verstärkt darauf konzentrieren müssen, die Urheber aufzuspüren und in sicheren Gewahrsam zu verbringen. Monica, Sie und Poppy werden dafür zuständig sein, irgendeinen Schutz für Professor Snape und Mr Malfoy zu entwickeln. Ich möchte den beiden so einen Übergriff nicht noch einmal zumuten müssen. Potter, Weasley, Sie beide werden an den Wochenenden die Einsatzteams verstärken. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley und Mr Longbottom, Sie möchte ich darum bitten, das Heilerteam zu unterstützen, da Sie über entsprechendes Vorwissen in den erforderlichen Fächern verfügen. Hagrid, hör dich bitte im Dorf und bei Elementen wie Mundungus Fletcher um, ob sich in der Gerüchteküche etwas tut. Aber so unauffällig wie möglich – wir können nicht sicher sein, ob uns jemand beobachtet. Werden wir zu offensichtlich aktiv in dieser Richtung, dann wissen sie genau, dass sie Erfolg hatten. Das gilt selbstverständlich für Sie alle: erwähnen Sie diesen Vorfall nicht im Beisein von anderen. Potter, bitte schärfen Sie das auch Ihren Kameraden aus dem Schlafsaal ein, ja?"

Sie sah mit so einem harten Blick reihum, dass wirklich jeder den Ernst der Lage sofort begriff.

Neville hob schüchtern die Hand. „Professor McGonagall, würden Sie mir erlauben, Luna Lovegood hinzuzuziehen?" fragte er. „Sie hat zwar manchmal seltsame Ansichten, aber sie als Empathin… und vielleicht brauchen wir ja jemanden, der über das Gewöhnliche hinausschauen kann."

„Genehmigt, Longbottom." Die Schulleiterin schob mit einer energischen Bewegung ihre Brille hoch, erhob sich und scheuchte die ganze versammelte Mannschaft zur Tür hinaus.


	11. Im Krankenflügel

Ohne sich auch nur abgesprochen zu haben, wandten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville ihre Schritte Richtung Krankenflügel. Schweigend gingen sie durch das still daliegende Schloss, die Gedanken bei der erneuten Gefahr, die ihnen allen durch eine wiedervereinigte Todesserriege drohte.

„Du warst bei Snape, als das passiert ist?" fragte Harry leise und nahm Ginnys zitternde Hand in seine. Seine Freundin nickte unglücklich. „Ich hab ihn auf einem Kontrollgang im Korridor aufgesammelt", erzählte sie, während die anderen aufmerksam lauschten. „Er hatte einen Migräneanfall, und ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert. Irgendwann ist er eingeschlafen, und ich bin wieder raus auf Patrouille. Nach der Übergabe mit Flitwick wollte ich nochmal nach ihm sehen, und… ich dachte, er hätte sowas wie einen Krampfanfall. Ich hab ihn ewig nicht wachbekommen, weil das Migränemittel noch gewirkt hat. Es war einfach schrecklich, Harry! Wie kann man einem anderen Menschen nur sowas antun?"

Schaudernd drängte sie sich näher an ihn, und Harry legte schützend den Arm um sie. Er konnte sich vorstellen, welche Angst sie gehabt hatte, ganz allein und ohne eine echte Möglichkeit, Snape zu helfen. Die Bilder von Draco Malfoy, der sich unter Qualen in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte, würde er wohl nie wieder aus seinem Kopf verdrängen können. So etwas wünschte er wirklich niemandem!

„Was war das eigentlich, was du Malfoy gegeben hast, Neville?" fragte Ron neugierig. „Das hat ja wirklich gut funktioniert, danach hat er sich ziemlich schnell beruhigt."

Neville nickte. „Ja, dafür war´s auch gedacht. Es war ein Beruhigungstrank, aus Lavendel, Johanniskraut und Melisse, und noch ein paar anderen Sachen… die Muggel haben was Ähnliches als Tee, aber der ist nicht gerade stark, also haben Zauberer die Wirkung verbessert. Oma hat mir den mitgegeben, nur zur Sicherheit, falls ich wieder Albträume hab. Er sorgt auch dafür, dass sich Anspannungen lösen, und wirkt gegen Schlaflosigkeit, Kreislaufprobleme und Kopfschmerzen."

„Tranquilitas-Trank?" Hermine nickte wissend. „Ja, der ist angeblich richtig gut. Und du hast deinen Vorrat für Malfoy geopfert, Neville? Das war ganz schön großzügig von dir."

Mit roten Ohren winkte Neville ab: „Ach, halb so schlimm. Ich hab ihn ja nicht gebraucht, oder? Auf jeden Fall hat´s geklappt. Und das ist doch das Wichtigste, meint ihr nicht?"

Sie hatten den Krankenflügel erreicht und blieben abwartend in der Tür stehen. Sie wollten nicht riskieren, von einer aufgebrachten Madam Pomfrey wieder hinausgescheucht zu werden. Doch die Heilerin hatte heute anderes zu tun. Sie hörten sie energisch mit Snape diskutieren, der anscheinend nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, die Nacht unter ihren wachsamen Augen verbringen zu müssen.

„Schön", schnaubte sie soeben, „dann gehen Sie, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, ich habe keine Zeit zum Streiten. Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Sie vom Boden aufklaube, wenn Sie mir umkippen. Und genau das wird passieren, dafür brauche ich keinen UTZ in Wahrsagen, Severus!"

„Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass Sie mich hier nicht mehr sehen wollen. Ich versuche mich nur daran zu halten."

„Ach, halten Sie den Mund, Sie unverbesserlicher Mistkerl!"

Die Schulheilerin schien ernsthaft sauer zu sein, denn solche Ausdrücke hatte sie bisher noch nie benutzt. Ron machte ein Gesicht, als müsste er sich anstrengen, um nicht vor Lachen loszubrüllen, und reckte den Daumen in die Höhe. Hermines strafenden Blick ignorierte er völlig. „Autsch", kommentierte Neville und verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, und Ginny gluckste vergnügt.

Grinsend ging Harry den anderen voraus. Snape saß missvergnügt auf einem der Krankenbetten, Draco dagegen hatte sich klugerweise in sein Schicksal ergeben und lag im Nachbarbett. Madam Pomfrey wuselte schimpfend an ihnen vorbei und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

„Diese Frau", grummelte Snape, als sie ihn erreichten. „Ich versuche ihr seit fast dreißig Jahren begreiflich zu machen, dass sie nicht meine Mutter ist, aber – keine Chance. Ich habe den dringenden Verdacht, dass sie mit Molly Weasley verwandt sein muss. – Nichts gegen Ihre Mutter", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er ihre Gesichter sah. „Aber was das angeht, sind beide wirklich über die Maßen nervtötend. Ich weiß schon, was ich schaffe und was nicht, das muss mir nicht ausgerechnet Poppy erklären."

„Vielleicht hat sie ja Recht", meinte Ginny ruhig, „schon mal daran gedacht, Professor? Das hier ist Madam Pomfreys Job, und genau dafür ist sie ausgebildet. Sie redet Ihnen ja auch nicht bei ihrer Arbeit rein, oder?"

Harry warf seiner Freundin einen respektvollen Blick zu. Nicht jeder hätte es gewagt, so mit dem Tränkemeister zu reden – von der äußerst geringen Chance, eine solche Äußerung zu überleben, mal ganz abgesehen.

„Blödsinn." Snape sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und warf sich demonstrativ seinen Umhang über. „Sie macht wie üblich aus allem ein Drama. Ich habe schon wesentlich Schlimmeres überstanden."

„Aber oft auch nur dank meiner Unterstützung", bemerkte Poppy Pomfrey spitz im Vorbeisegeln, „und selbst das war manchmal mehr als nur knapp, das müssen sogar Sie zugeben." Sie legte prüfend eine Hand auf Dracos Stirn, nickte zufrieden und stolzierte dann in Gegenrichtung zurück.

Sie missachtete Snape gründlich, schürzte die Lippen und sagte zu Harry und den anderen: „Ich lehne jede weitere Verantwortung ab. Entweder bringt ihr diesen Sturkopf dazu, sich hier hinzulegen, oder ihr könnt im Abstand von einem Meter hinter ihm hergehen, um ihn spätestens in der Eingangshalle aufzusammeln. In diesem Fall bringt ihr ihn aber gefälligst woanders unter. Eure Entscheidung, eure Verantwortung. Gute Nacht!"

Sie warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu, und Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Snape machte sich mit grimmiger Miene wieder an seinem Umhang zu schaffen, als hätte er Poppy Pomfreys Bemerkung überhaupt nicht gehört. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass er stur bleiben würde.

„Na schön, Sir, dann tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls schlafen gehen, es ist spät." Ginny wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort, zuckte endlich die Achseln, wandte sich zu ihren Freunden um und winkte sie auf den Korridor hinaus. „Er wird sich nichts sagen lassen", meinte sie seufzend und verdrehte genervt die Augen, „weder von ihr, noch von uns. Wir können ihn nur hier draußen abfangen."

In den Schatten des Flurs blieben sie abwartend stehen; Harry war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Snape sich bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit aus dem Krankenflügel absetzen würde.

Und er behielt Recht. Es vergingen keine zwei Minuten, bis sich die Tür öffnete und die vertraute hochgewachsene Gestalt auf den Flur trat. Ginny sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als wolle sie sagen: „War das nicht klar?" Er verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

Snape schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen lehnte er sich an die Wand, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Und dann schien ohne Vorwarnung das bisschen Farbe, für das der Aufpäppeltrank gesorgt hatte, schlagartig wieder aus seinem Gesicht zu weichen.

„Sie hat´s ihm doch gesagt", murmelte Ginny kopfschüttelnd und ging mit energischen Schritten auf ihren Lehrer zu. Sie fasste ihn am Arm, drehte ihn herum und schob ihn auf die resolute Molly-Weasley-Art wieder zurück in den Krankenflügel. Harry eilte ihr schnell zu Hilfe, die anderen folgten ihnen, und als die Schulheilerin kurz darauf aus ihrem Büro spähte, bot sich ihr ein erstaunliches Bild: Severus Snape saß auf dem Bett, ganz ohne sich zu beschweren, während Ginny Weasley ihm in aller Seelenruhe das Shirt auszog. So etwas hatte der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen!

Verwundert kehrte Poppy Pomfrey zurück an ihren Schreibtisch, während sich die kleine Gruppe junger Hexen und Zauberer auf Besucherstühlen zwischen Snapes und Dracos Bett niederließ. Sie wollten noch eine Weile bleiben, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Wissen Sie, Professor", sagte Harry übers ganze Gesicht feixend zu Snape, „wenn´s um Starrköpfigkeit geht, stehen Sie den Schülern in Ihrem neuen Haus ganz sicher in nichts nach! Wollen Sie den Sprechenden Hut vielleicht auch nochmal aufsetzen?"

Ron prustete los, Neville und die Mädchen lachten, und sogar von Malfoy aus dem Bett daneben kam ein leises, verdruckstes Kichern. Snape dagegen warf ihnen nur einen eisigen Blick zu, während er mehr als schlecht gelaunt unter die Decken kroch. Da lag er dann, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, wie der Missmut in Person, musste sich aber ganz offensichtlich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Er sah einfach nur fertig aus, fand Harry.

Hermine kam wie üblich als Erste aufs Thema zurück. „Professor", fragte sie interessiert, „was genau kann dieses… dieses _Ding_? – Ich meine", fügte sie hastig hinzu, „ich weiß, dass ein Proteus-Zauber darauf liegt, aber das kann nicht der einzige Zauber sein, der in dem Mal steckt. Ist es wirklich so, dass der Cruciatus über das Dunkle Mal übertragen werden kann, egal wie weit die Entfernung zwischen Täter und Opfer ist?"

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe, Hermine", murmelte Ron unbehaglich, doch der Professor warf ruhig ein: „Keine Sorge, Mr Weasley, ich bin Lehrer und damit an Fragen gewöhnt. Und diese ist erfreulicherweise nicht von der üblichen dummen Sorte. Also, Miss Granger, der Proteus sorgte dafür, dass alle Todesser es spürten, wenn Voldemort das Mal eines Einzigen von ihnen berührt hat. Außerdem scheint ein mir bisher unbekannter Zauber darauf zu liegen, der es Voldemort erlaubt hat, einzelne Todesser ganz gezielt auszuwählen, wie beispielsweise nur das Dutzend des Inneren Kreises, um diejenigen so zu sich zu rufen, oder um jemanden mit einem Fluch zu belegen, vorzugsweise die paar Abtrünnigen – das Ganze scheint aber tatsächlich nur mit dem Cruciatus zu funktionieren, jedenfalls habe ich noch von keinem anderen gehört, nicht einmal gerüchteweise… Wobei man auch nicht wirklich etwas Anderes brauchen würde, hm?"

Er fuhr sich müde übers Gesicht und stützte dann das Kinn in die Hand. „Die Zielfunktion hat mir persönlich immer am besten gefallen. Wenn es Zeit für ein Treffen war, konnte Voldemort uns mit dem glühenden Mal zu verstehen geben, dass er uns zu sehen wünschte. Wenn wir dann apparierten, landeten wir genau dort, wo er uns haben wollte, ohne dass wir auch nur eine Ortsangabe bekommen hätten. Jedes Mal eine Überraschung."

Hermine schaute nachdenklich drein und nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe herum; ihr Blick ruhte auf Ron. „Wie praktisch. Und bisher hat noch niemand versucht, das Zeichen irgendwie unschädlich zu machen? Oder es ganz zu entfernen?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste." Snape schien sich jetzt wirklich nur noch mit Mühe wach zu halten. Harry stupste Hermine unauffällig an, um sie zum Gehen zu überreden, doch das war nicht nötig. Sie schien bereits selbst bemerkt zu haben, dass der Professor dringend Ruhe brauchte, denn sie stand auf und räumte ihren Stuhl zur Seite: „Also, darüber muss ich erst mal etwas nachdenken. Und ich muss in die…

„… Bibliothek", sagten sie alle unisono, und Hermine nickte verlegen.

Ginny drückte kurz die Hand ihres Lehrers und versprach, an ihn und Draco Malfoy gleichermaßen gewandt: „Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, das Ding auszuschalten – und wenn es das Letzte ist, was wir tun. Aber jetzt solltet ihr beide euch ausruhen. Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht. Wir sehen uns morgen. Gute Nacht!"

„Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass Dumbledore nie versucht hat, Snape zu helfen und das Mal zu entfernen", dachte Hermine laut nach, während sie zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgingen, „wo er doch so ein mächtiger Zauberer war, mächtiger als Voldemort."

„Vielleicht hätt das ein bisschen verdächtig ausgesehen bei den folgenden Todessertreffen?" gab Ron zu bedenken. „Die hätten doch sofort Lunte gerochen, wenn Snape plötzlich ohne das Teil aufgetaucht wär, oder? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er dann ja überhaupt nicht mehr gewusst hätte, dass es ein Treffen gibt. Und ihr könnt sagen, was ihr wollt, Leute – aber ich denke, dass Dumbledore sein bestes Pferd nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit verlieren wollte. Dazu war Snape als Spion zu wichtig."

„Oder das hat selbst Dumbledore überfordert", seufzte Harry resigniert, während er ziemlich unglücklich darüber nachdachte, ob der Ordensgründer seinen Spitzel wirklich nur als taktisches Werkzeug gesehen hatte – vorstellen konnte er sich das inzwischen durchaus. Wie weit im Voraus hatte der Schulleiter geplant?

Hatte er das Potential, das in einem überdurchschnittlich talentierten, aber einsamen und verzweifelten Severus Snape ruhte, bereits zu dessen Zeit als Schüler erkannt? Ihn durch gezieltes Desinteresse genau auf die verhängnisvolle Bahn gelenkt, die ihn schlussendlich in Dumbledores Hände und zum Orden des Phönix geführt hatte? War er, genau wie Harry, bereits als Schüler ein Bauer im großen Schachspiel des Ordensgründers gewesen, ohne es auch nur im Entferntesten zu ahnen?

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie groß dann erst _unsere_ Chancen sind, das Ding lahmzulegen", schloss er frustriert und schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken und Vermutungen ab, während sie langsam durch die verlassenen Korridore wanderten.

 _Ich würde es ihm zutrauen…_


	12. Das Forschungsteam

„Wisst ihr", bemerkte Hermine beim Frühstück eifrig, nachdem sie Luna hastig in die letzten Geschehnisse eingeweiht hatten, „ich denke, Dumbledore hätte zumindest den Proteus und das mit der Ortsangabe unschädlich machen können, wenn er wirklich gewollt hätte. Dass er sich damit auskannte, ist Fakt."

Ginny hob interessiert den Blick von ihrem Schinkentoast. „Wie kommst du darauf? Ja, okay, den Proteus-Zauber lernt man im letzten Schuljahr, für den könnte also jeder einigermaßen talentierte Zauberer, oder doch zumindest ein ausgebildeter Fluchbrecher wie Bill, einen Gegenzauber finden. Aber das andere?"

„Der Deluminator", sagte Hermine eindringlich, als wäre damit alles gesagt; die anderen schauten allerdings ein wenig verwirrt drein.

„Sie hat Recht!" rief Ginny aufgeregt; in ihrem Kopf war Hermines Hinweis an der richtigen Stelle eingerastet. „Der hat doch genau die gleiche Funktion. Dadurch hast du zurück gefunden, Ron. Du bist auch ohne Ortsangabe appariert und genau am richtigen Ort gelandet! Und das Teil war eine Erfindung von Dumbledore, oder nicht?"

Mit offenem Mund starrten die Jungs sie an. „Stimmt", sagte Ron verblüfft, zog den Deluminator aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete ihn so eindringlich, als suchte er nach einem Aufkleber mit der Betriebsanleitung.

„Schön und gut", gab Neville zu bedenken, „aber Dumbledore hat nie jemandem verraten, was für ein Zauber dafür verantwortlich ist, oder? Und wenn wir den Zauber nicht kennen, wie sollen wir dann den Gegenzauber rausfinden? Und vergesst nicht, da ist immer noch die Sache mit der Fluchübertragung, selbst wenn wir die anderen Teile wirklich irgendwie außer Kraft setzen könnten."

Eine Weile herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen an ihrem kleinen Tisch, bis endlich Draco Malfoy zu ihnen stieß. Er sah wesentlich besser aus als in der Nacht zuvor und ließ sich Neville gegenüber nieder.

„Danke, Long… ähm, Neville", sagte er und reichte dem verlegen dreinschauenden Jungen die Hand. „Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, du hättest Schlimmeres verhindert. Deinetwegen hab ich heute keine größeren Probleme, nur einen ziemlich üblen Muskelkater. Und wenn ich Pech habe, vielleicht ein oder zwei Nachbeben, die das Mal verursachen könnte."

„Ooooch, kein Problem", gab Neville zurück und wurde rot. „Ich hatte den Tranquilitas-Trank da, und ich dachte, damit könnte es funktionieren, weißt du. Schön, dass sie dich schon wieder rausgelassen hat. So kannst du wenigstens das Wochenende genießen."

„Und das sogar in Freiheit", witzelte Harry und schaute sich suchend in der Halle um. „Apropos Freiheit, wo steckt Snape? Hat sie den etwa zur Strafe noch dabehalten, Draco?"

Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, nicht zur Strafe. Aber sie sagte, ihn hätte es weitaus schlimmer erwischt als mich. Als ich gegangen bin, hat sie gerade versucht, ihn zum Frühstücken zu… äähm, _überreden_." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen, und seine grauen Augen blitzten vor diebischem Vergnügen. „Ich hätte mir eigentlich gern den Ausgang des Duells angesehen, die beiden sind sich ziemlich ähnlich. Stur wie Esel, und kampflustig wie Gockel. Das war sicher ein Kampf der Titanen!"

„Ja, und ich weiß auch, wer gewonnen hat", sagte Ginny leise und wies mit einem Nicken zur Eingangstür, durch die soeben ihr Hauslehrer hereinkam, wie immer in seinem üblichen schwarzen Fledermausumhang. Er nickte den Kollegen mit unbewegter Miene zu und hielt dann zu Ginnys Überraschung auf ihren Tisch zu. Sieben Augenpaare sahen ihm aufmerksam entgegen.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Snape in die Runde, „wir sehen uns alle in einer Stunde im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Die anderen sind ebenfalls informiert." Damit wandte er sich um und steuerte den Tisch der Lehrer an, vielleicht ein wenig langsamer als sonst, dachte Ginny.

Sie war immer noch beeindruckt davon, was er in der vergangenen Nacht, trotz des eben erst überstandenen Cruciatus, für ein Tempo vorgelegt hatte auf ihrem Weg zu McGonagalls Büro. Doch wenn Draco Malfoy schon unter Nachwirkungen der Attacke zu leiden hatte, wie musste es dann erst Snape gehen?

Neugierig darauf, wer noch alles auftauchen würde, betrat sie zusammen mit den anderen den Zaubertrankkerker. McGonagall und die vier Hauslehrer standen beim Lehrerpult zusammen, in ein leises Gespräch vertieft, Hagrid hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und redete mit Bill.

Kurz nach den Nachwuchs-Phönixen erschien eine immer noch recht erbost dreinschauende Madam Pomfrey, die Snape statt einer Begrüßung einen äußerst giftigen Blick zuwarf, den er allerdings nonchalant ignorierte.

 _Ein echter Kavalier._ Ginny schaffte es gerade so, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während sie sich zwischen Harry und Luna auf den Tisch in der ersten Reihe setzte. Auch in Harrys Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf, und er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Malfoy hat Recht – ich hätt auch liebend gern Mäuschen im Krankenflügel gespielt. Die beiden sind echte Naturgewalten."

Anscheinend erwarteten sie niemanden mehr, denn Professor McGonagall verschloss mit einem Zauber die Kerkertür und fing an zu reden: „Was in der letzten Nacht passiert ist, zeigt ganz deutlich, dass unsere Gegner immer noch stärker sind, als wir es uns wünschen würden. Der Orden ist bereits unterrichtet und verstärkt zusammen mit den Auroren seine Bemühungen, die versprengten Reste der Todesser aufzuspüren. Ich möchte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht noch einmal solch eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben müssen, und ich nehme an, dass jeder hier bereit ist, weitere Angriffe zu verhindern, sofern das in unserer Macht steht."

Mit dem Ausdruck höchsten Missfallens sah sie jeden einzelnen im Raum an; alle nickten bekräftigend.

„Die Einteilung ist ja bereits erledigt", sprach die Direktorin weiter. „Ich würde außerdem gern Sie, Professor Weasley, ebenfalls dem Heilerteam zuteilen, sofern Sie nicht gerade im Einsatz sind; es geht hier immerhin in gewisser Weise um ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt, da kann ein ausgebildeter Fluchbrecher sicher nicht schaden. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären?"

Bill nickte nur knapp als Antwort auf den fragenden Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, und gesellte sich rasch zu Mo und Madam Pomfrey. Auch Ginny rutschte nach kurzem Zögern vom Tisch und stellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe, gefolgt von Neville, Hermine und Luna. Professor Sprout schloss sich ihnen an.

So bildeten sich schnell zwei Einheiten, das bestehende Heilerteam und der Rest, der dann wohl für die Verstärkung des Phönixordens zuständig sein würde.

„In Ordnung", sagte Minerva McGonagall zufrieden, „Severus, Mr Malfoy, zu Madam Pomfrey, bitte. Sie wird das Heilerteam einweisen und koordinieren. Die anderen folgen mir unverzüglich ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu einer Einsatzbesprechung."

„Bis dann", verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ron, und rasch verließen sie mit Hagrid, Flitwick und der Leiterin des Ordens den Kerker. Ginny blieb mit Hermine, Luna, Neville und Draco an Ort und Stelle und sah abwartend die Schulheilerin an, die ein wenig nervös wirkte.

„Ich denke, wir brauchen zunächst einen geeigneten Raum, wo wir an dem Problem arbeiten können", entschied Madam Pomfrey schließlich und sah die anderen fragend an. „Im Krankenflügel ist gerade in der Quidditch-Saison leider zu viel Publikumsverkehr, um eine Geheimhaltung ganz sicher garantieren zu können. Es wäre am besten, wenn wir eine Kombination aus Bibliothek, Apotheke und…"

„Der Raum der Wünsche!" riefen Ginny und Luna im Chor, und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Gemeinsam betraten sie kurz danach eine Art altmodischer Forschungsstation, die für ihre Zwecke eigentlich keine Wünsche offen ließ. Ginny sah Hermine, Draco und Bill interessiert die Bücherregale mustern, während Snape zielstrebig den Bereich ins Visier nahm, der offensichtlich für die Arbeit mit Tränken vorgesehen war.

Ein kleines Küchenelement und eine gemütlich aussehende Sitzgruppe vor einem großen Kamin, sowie die durch einen Raumteiler abgetrennte, kleine medizinische Abteilung mit dahinter liegendem Badezimmer vervollständigten die Ausstattung des Raumes.

„Nun", begann Madam Pomfrey und blieb vor dem Kamin stehen, „ich gestehe ganz offen, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man ein Forschungsteam leitet, und leider auch nicht die geringste Idee, wo wir anfangen könnten. Ich bin nur Schulkrankenschwester. Jemand von Ihnen vielleicht?"

Sie sahen sich unsicher an, doch anscheinend waren alle gleich ratlos. Ginny räusperte sich schließlich und schlug vor: „Wieso setzen wir uns nicht einfach alle mit einer Tasse Tee hier zusammen? Dann listen wir alles nochmal gemeinsam auf, was wir wissen. Vielleicht fällt uns ja dabei was ein."

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass es sie nicht störte, wenn alle sie anstarrten – und ihren Vorschlag auch gar nicht erst diskutierten. Luna ging wie selbstverständlich auf die Küchenanrichte zu, gefolgt von Neville, und die beiden kümmerten sich um Tee und Kaffee. Draco ging Hermine dabei zur Hand, Tassen zu dem runden Tisch zu bringen, und Bill stellte zusammen mit Professor Sprout eine große Schiefertafel neben dem Kamin auf, den Monica mit einer Armbewegung eingeheizt hatte.

„Einfach und effektiv, Miss Weasley", bemerkte Snape anerkennend, doch Ginny gab zurück: „Ich denke, in diesem Kreis können wir auf förmliche Anreden verzichten, oder? Ginny genügt völlig. Wir sind ja nicht im Unterricht."

Er nickte knapp, zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über eine Sessellehne, dann ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen und griff nach der Kaffeetasse, die Hermine ihm reichte. „Einverstanden."

„Gut", meinte Bill nach einigen Minuten, stand auf und ging zur Tafel, „dann sollten wir alle Fakten mal auflisten. Ich schlage vor, wir fangen mit dem Dunklen Mal an. Severus?" Er warf seinem Kollegen einen auffordernden Blick und ein Stück Kreide zu, und der Ex-Todesser trat neben den Fluchbrecher an die Tafel.

Obwohl sie nichts wirklich Neues erfuhr, hörte Ginny dem schwarzhaarigen Mann aufmerksam zu, während er noch einmal die Eigenarten des Dunklen Mals beschrieb und Stichworte an der Tafel notierte. Anfangs wirkte er, vermutlich aufgrund des heiklen Themas, ein wenig unsicher. Doch recht bald bemerkte Ginny amüsiert, dass sie sich vorkam wie in einer Unterrichtsstunde: er war offenbar vollkommen unbewusst ins Dozieren geraten. _Ein Wunder, dass Hermine nicht anfängt mitzuschreiben_ , dachte sie mit stillem Vergnügen.

Bill griff Snapes Ausführungen schließlich auf und knüpfte daran an, während der Tränkemeister sich wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. „Ich bezweifle, dass die Ruffunktion wirklich auf einem simplen Proteus basiert", erklärte er zum Erstaunen der anderen. „Und wenn doch, dann ist es wohl eher eine bei Bedarf aufhebbare Variante. Sonst gäbe es nicht die Option, einzelne Personen unabhängig von den anderen auszuwählen. Damit stehen wir vor dem Problem, dass wir es mit einem unbekannten Zauber zu tun haben, aber eventuell können wir mit dem ursprünglichen Gegenfluch arbeiten und diesen anpassen. Damit sollten wir fähig sein, Ruf- und Auswahlfunktion aufzuheben."

„Die dritte Funktion – die Ortsangabe zur Apparation – ist uns schon von Dumbledores Deluminator her bekannt", ergänzte Hermine in sachlichem Tonfall, als Bill sich ebenfalls wieder zu ihnen gesellte. „Leider kennen wir auch diesen Zauber noch nicht, der war wohl eins von Dumbledores Geheimnissen. Aber der Effekt ist der Gleiche: der Zauber dirigiert den Apparierenden an den gewünschten Ort."

„Nicht ganz", warf Ginny ein und ignorierte Snapes verblüffte Miene, der diese Tatsache bisher ja nicht gekannt hatte. „Beim Deluminator scheint zwischen zwei Personen eine Verbindung zu entstehen, die dann eine zur anderen führt. Die beiden müssen sich also bei der Benutzung einig sein, dass sie sich treffen möchten. Das Dunkle Mal dagegen überträgt sozusagen aktiv von der rufenden Person zu der gerufenen, ist also irgendwie eher ein Befehl als eine Übereinkunft, oder nicht?"

Ein paar Augenblicke dachten alle schweigend darüber nach. „Naja", sagte Luna endlich, „irgendwie ist es trotzdem dasselbe. Ersetz die Motivation Sehnsucht beim Deluminator durch die Motivation Gehorsam beim Dunklen Mal, und du bekommst das gleiche Ergebnis. Jemand appariert von A nach B, ohne zu wissen, wo B ist. Weil er zu jemand anderem will, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Ein Zauber ist doch nur ein Werkzeug ohne eigenes Bewusstsein, der kümmert sich nicht um Gründe."

Alle sahen sie an – und dann begann Monica Lupin plötzlich schallend zu lachen. Luna runzelte ein wenig irritiert die Stirn, und auch die anderen musterten die junge Lehrerin verständnislos: so abwegig hatte Lunas Kommentar doch gar nicht gewirkt. „Sorry", rief die junge Waliserin endlich, immer noch kichernd, „aber das ist echt das erste Mal, dass ich erlebe, wie Ihnen die Kinnlade runterfällt, Severus!"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich dem Angesprochenen zu, der tatsächlich völlig perplex und mit offenem Mund Luna Lovegood anstarrte, und nun prusteten auch Neville und Draco los. Ginny spürte, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, und auch der Rest ihres kleinen Teams brach in heiteres Gelächter aus. Snape selbst klappte endlich den Mund zu, hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände und fing dann ebenfalls an zu lachen.

„Okay", meinte Bill schließlich schmunzelnd und schenkte sich Tee nach, „wir sind uns also einig, dass dieser Zauber eine Art… gefühlsgesteuerte Navigationshilfe ist, oder?"

„Jupp", entgegnete Neville und wischte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick zu Snape Lachtränen aus den Augen, „und mir ist grad noch was eingefallen. Dieses andere Ding… also, dass man gezielt bestimmte Leute aussuchen kann, das erinnert mich vom Prinzip her irgendwie an die Spur, nur umgekehrt. Naja, ich meine die, die auf minderjährigen Schülern liegt. Damit findet das Ministerium ja auch die richtigen Leute." Er sah sich verlegen um und setzte hinzu: „Macht das irgendwie Sinn?"

„Auf eine völlig verrückte und verdrehte Art und Weise schon", meinte Snape nachdenklich. „Es wäre möglich, dass Voldemort auf jeden seiner Todesser so eine… Spur gelegt hat, sobald derjenige das Mal eingebrannt bekam. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob mir der Gedanke besonders gut gefällt."

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn und fügte dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu: „Weitere schlaue Einfälle? Nur damit ich mich geistig und seelisch darauf vorbereiten kann, nochmal wie ein Idiot zu glotzen…"

Damit war die erste Sitzung eindeutig gelaufen. Die gesamte Truppe brach in herzhaftes Gelächter aus, und an irgendwelche komplizierten Weiterleitungen war in dieser Stimmung nicht mehr zu denken.

Doch immerhin war der Anfang gemacht, und außerdem, dachte Ginny, hatte dieses Treffen den beiden ehemaligen Todessern in ihrer Mitte ein wenig von ihrer Angst genommen. Sowohl Malfoy als auch Snape wirkten wesentlich weniger angespannt. Ob das nun an der Tatsache lag, dass sie das Problem aktiv angingen, an der positiven Wirkung der fröhlichen Runde oder einfach am Gefühl, Freunde an ihrer Seite zu haben – es hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.


	13. Das Tränke-Team

Neville hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sicherheitshalber einen Vorrat an Tranquilitas-Trank anzulegen. Wie die anderen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser nächtliche Angriff auf Draco und Snape kein Einzelfall bleiben würde, also hatte er sich mit Luna kurzgeschlossen.

Sie waren zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen und hatten nach dem Rezept gefragt, und beim Durchlesen hatten sie beide festgestellt, dass das gar nicht so schwer sein würde. Also hatten sie sich bei Snape die Erlaubnis geholt, am Samstag das Labor im Raum der Wünsche zu nutzen, und sich eifrig an die Arbeit gemacht.

Schnell waren die Aufgaben verteilt: Luna würde alles vorbereiten und Neville am Kessel arbeiten. So ging es schneller, und nachdem Snape ihnen versichert hatte, dass sie ihn bei Problemen jederzeit rufen könnten, traute Neville sich die Arbeit auch zu. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte, legte das Kinn in die Hände und las zum wiederholten Male das Rezept durch, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts vergessen würde.

 ** _Zutaten:_**

 _2,5 l Wasser_

 _20 g Sternanis-Früchte_

 _20 g Weidenrinde getrocknet_

 _20 g Johanniskraut-Blüten_

 _15 g Teufelskralle-Wurzel_

 _15 g Königskerzen-Blüten getrocknet_

 _10 g Lavendel-Blüten_

 _10 g Gänsefingerkraut_

 _10 g Efeu-Blätter_

 _10 g Melisse_

 _5 ml frisch gepresster Schafgarbensaft vom Stängel_

 ** _Vorbereitung:_**

 _Sternanis leicht anstoßen_

 _Weidenrinde in ca. 1 x 1 cm große Stücke schneiden_

 _Teufelskralle in 5 mm breite Scheiben schneiden_

 _Gänsefingerkraut grob zerrupfen_

 _Efeublätter in 5 mm breite Streifen schneiden_

 ** _Zubereitung:_**

 _1\. In einem Kupferkessel Wasser zum Kochen bringen._

 _2\. Weidenrinde und Teufelskralle gleichzeitig hineingeben und 10 min. köcheln lassen. Danach Kessel vom Feuer nehmen._

 _3\. Efeublätter, Sternanis und Königskerze hinzugeben, 15 min. ziehen lassen._

 _4\. Feste Bestandteile ausschöpfen, danach Kessel wieder aufs Feuer stellen._

 _5\. Johanniskraut, Lavendel, Gänsefingerkraut und Melisse im Ganzen zugeben und kurz aufkochen lassen, danach 7x gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren, Kessel vom Feuer nehmen und nach 15 min. Blüten abschöpfen._

 _6\. Schafgarbensaft erst bei Raumtemperatur zugeben, 3 min. im Uhrzeigersinn rühren und 20 min. ruhen lassen. Danach fein filtern und abfüllen._

„Na dann", meinte Luna schließlich und warf Neville einen aufmunternden Blick zu, „lass uns anfangen." Beherzt griff sie nach einem scharfen Messer und zog die Messingwaage zu sich herüber. „Ein Glück, dass wir diese Nachhilfestunden hatten. Sonst müsste Professor Snape das hier wohl auch noch selber machen, meinst du nicht?"

„Ja, vermutlich", stimmte Neville ihr zu und reichte ihr das kleine Glas mit den sternförmigen Früchten des Sternanis. „Dabei hat er sicher schon genug zu tun… Was meinst du, was bedeutet _anstoßen_? Muss man die irgendwie anschubsen oder so?"

Zweifelnd beäugte er die Anisfrüchte, doch Luna lächelte nur: „Ich hab Madam Pomfrey gefragt. Das heißt, dass man die Kapseln ein bisschen mit dem Messerknauf klopfen muss, damit die Nähte der Frucht aufbrechen. So. Sonst würde der Wirkstoff aus den Samen gar nicht in den Trank gelangen, weil die Flüssigkeit nicht durch die Schale kommen würde, weißt du?"

„Hm", machte Neville nachdenklich. „Und warum lässt man die Samen dann überhaupt in der Hülle? Wär es nicht einfacher, wenn man die lose in den Kessel gibt? Dann würde man sich die Arbeit mit dem Klopfen doch sparen können."

„Und wie", erkundigte sich Luna in leichtem Plauderton, während sie die Anissternchen vor sich aufreihte, „willst du diese winzigen Dinger dann wieder aus der Suppe rausholen? Du müsstest dann statt einem feinen Sieb wohl sowas wie ein Leinentuch benutzen, und es dauert ewig, etwas da durch zu filtern. Ich schätze, das ist der Grund."

„Oh. Ja… verstehe."

Während Luna munter die Kapseln mit dem Messer bearbeitete, griff Neville sich die silbrig-weißen Borkenstücke der Weidenrinde und setzte seinerseits das Messer an. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass das Zeug nicht ganz so trocken und brüchig war, wie es sich anfühlte, sondern eher ein wenig zäh. Von der Oberfläche der Rinde schälten sich hauchzarte silberne Streifen ab, die sich anmutig einrollten.

Luna summte ein leises Lied und schien völlig versunken in ihre Arbeit, so dass Neville damit begann, den Kessel mit dem Wasser darin aufzuheizen. Er hatte jetzt keine Angst mehr davor, dass seine Arbeit fürchterlich schiefgehen könnte, und außerdem war dieser Trank notwendig.

Während Luna schnitt und das Wasser im Kessel sich langsam erhitzte, ging Neville daran, kleine Phiolen mit destilliertem Wasser auszuspülen und bereit zu stellen, zusätzlich einen Glastrichter und einen Phiolenhalter. Dann nutzte er die restliche Zeit dazu, Luna Lovegood beim Arbeiten zuzusehen.

Luna war hübsch, hatte ein wundervolles Lächeln, eine herzliche Art und herrlich erfrischende, wenn auch zum Teil recht kuriose Ansichten, die ihn immer aufzuheitern vermochten. Und sie hatte ein großes Herz für ihre Mitmenschen. Neville musste zugeben, dass er sie wirklich gut leiden konnte, und er glaubte, dass es ihr genauso ging.

Er hörte ihr zu, wie sie leise „Fields of Athenry" sang, und hatte plötzlich große Lust mitzusingen. Das war albern, das wusste er. Seine Unfähigkeit einen Ton zu halten hatte bereits bei Familientreffen für Belustigung gesorgt. Also ließ er es bleiben und lauschte lieber Lunas klarer Stimme.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du singen kannst, Luna", kam eine leise Stimme von der Tür her: Ginny hatte den Raum der Wünsche betreten und sah das blonde Mädchen mit sichtlicher Bewunderung an. „Das klingt wirklich wunderschön."

„Danke." Luna lächelte verschwommen und erklärte, während sie die Efeublätter sorgfältig in eine Schale streifte: „Wir haben daheim immer viel gesungen, meine Mum und ich. Von ihr hab ich Gitarre und Flöte gelernt, und eine Menge irischer Lieder. Mum stammte aus Irland, wisst ihr. Und ich habe diese Musik lieben gelernt."

Neville starrte sie an. Dieses Mädchen hatte anscheinend eine Menge verborgener Talente, und ihm wurde im selben Augenblick klar, dass er jedes einzelne davon entdecken wollte.

„Das Wasser kocht", bemerkte Ginny beiläufig in das kurze Schweigen hinein und wies auf den Kessel, wo es nun tatsächlich angefangen hatte zu blubbern.

„Oh… ja, gut", sagte Neville rasch, warf noch einen Blick auf das Rezept und fing an, Rindenstückchen und die Scheiben der Teufelskrallenwurzel in den Kessel zu schaufeln. „Hast du uns gesucht, Ginny?"

Der Rotschopf lächelte und entgegnete: „Nee, eigentlich bin ich nur dem Gesang nachgegangen, ehrlich gesagt. Ich komm grad von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel."

Neville klappte vor Schreck der Mund auf: „Ist wieder was passiert?"

Beruhigend winkte Ginny ab. „Nein, keine Panik. Ich hab mich entschieden, nach meinem Abschluss eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu machen, und Madam Pomfrey hat mir angeboten, ich könnte in meiner Freizeit schon mal ein Vorpraktikum machen, wenn ich Lust hätte. Das wird bei der Ausbildung anerkannt, so kann ich vielleicht ein bisschen früher zur Prüfung."

„Klasse", urteilte Neville, die Uhr im Auge, „das ist nett von ihr. Und, was musst du so alles machen da oben?"

„Och", meinte Ginny, „im Moment lese ich mich erst mal durch diverse Heilbücher, weißt du. Anwendung von Tränken und Zaubern, Zubereitung von Salben und dergleichen. Und ich soll demnächst ein paar Diagnosezauber lernen. Richtig zu tun hatte ich bisher noch nicht viel, außer du zählst Betten frisch überziehen dazu."

Sie grinste und lugte in den Kessel. „Allerdings wird es vielleicht bald etwas mehr Action geben, immerhin beginnt die Quidditch-Saison in drei Wochen. Da werd ich dann jede Menge blaue Flecken und Knochenbrüche sehen, nehm ich mal an. – Was gibt das hier eigentlich?"

Neville hob das Pergament mit dem Rezept hoch, damit sie es lesen konnte: „Ich dachte mir, wenn der Tranquilitas bei Malfoy… ähm, bei Draco so gut gewirkt hat, dann wär es nicht schlecht, ein bisschen was auf Vorrat zu haben. Ich hab eine Menge kleiner Phiolen hier, siehst du? So können wir alle welche bei uns tragen und sind auf den nächsten Angriff ein bisschen besser vorbereitet. Naja", setzte er ein wenig verlegen hinzu, „zumindest könnte es die Auswirkungen ein bisschen lindern."

„Gute Idee, Neville!" Ginny zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch und legte ihren Umhang ab. „Ich kann euch beim Abfüllen helfen, wenn du willst, dann geht es schneller. Ich hab ´ne Menge Zeit, weißt du, weil Harry mit Ron und Draco beim Training ist. Sie haben Malfoy gefragt, ob er als Treiber fürs Team spielen will, und er möchte es versuchen."

Neville griff nach einem zweiten Blatt mit einem anderen Rezept, reichte es Ginny und meinte: „Keine üble Idee, nehm ich an. Durch die Mitgliedschaft im Team werden die anderen ihn viel schneller akzeptieren. Das ist ´ne seltsame Eigenschaft von Quidditch: es sorgt für Anerkennung und Hass gleichermaßen. – Das hier dauert noch, bis es fertig ist. Aber du könntest inzwischen mal schauen, ob du das da hinbekommst. Wenn du Lust hast."

Er sah, wie Ginnys Lippen sich beim Lesen leicht bewegten, als sie das Rezept überflog. „Wofür ist das?" erkundigte sie sich interessiert. „Ich glaub, das Rezept hab ich auch schon mal irgendwo gesehen, ich kann mich aber nicht mehr dran erinnern, wo genau. Vielleicht in Poppys Büchern. Oder Mum hatte das irgendwo rumliegen, keine Ahnung."

„Ich hab es in einem alten Heilpflanzenführer in der Bibliothek entdeckt", gab Neville zurück und warf wieder einen Kontrollblick auf die Uhr. „Es ist eine Art Schmerzbalsam. Gegen Kopfschmerzen, Migräne, Nervenschmerzen und Muskelverspannungen, ein echt starkes Zeugs. Ich hab mir gedacht, das wär vielleicht zur Nachbehandlung unserer beiden Sorgenkinder nicht schlecht… und wenn es gegen Migräne gut genug wirkt, kann Snape vielleicht die Tropfen von Dilys Derwent weglassen. Dann fällt das Problem mit dem Wachbekommen weg."

Er merkte, wie er leicht rosa anlief, doch Ginny strahlte ihn an und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter: „Mensch, Neville, du bist echt der Hammer. Du solltest ein Praktikum in Zaubertränke machen, oder vielleicht kannst du dich als Referendar für Kräuterkunde bewerben. Du wärst später sicher ein guter Lehrer… Ich mach mich gleich mal an die Arbeit."

Neville zog den Kessel vom Feuer und Luna reichte ihm eine flache Schale mit weiteren Zutaten. Währenddessen hatte Ginny das zweite Rezept mit zum Zutatenschrank genommen und durchstöberte diesen nach den richtigen Gläsern.

Neville stellte die Eieruhr, die er sich von den Hauselfen in der Küche geliehen hatte, auf 15 Minuten ein, dann gesellte er sich zu Ginny und warf einen Blick auf das Rezept. Es klang recht einfach, und er hoffte wirklich, dass er mit der Hilfe der Mädchen langsam aber sicher eine kleine Notfallapotheke zusammenstellen könnte.

 ** _Zutaten:_**

 _200 ml Johanniskraut-Ölauszug_

 _30 g Bienenwachs_

 _20 g Wollwachs (Lanolin)_

 _15 g Zimtpulver_

 _15 ml Kamillenextrakt_

 _15 ml Minzöl_

 _15 ml Lavendelöl_

 _15 ml Rosmarinöl_

 _15 ml Salbeiöl_

 _15 ml Thymianextrakt_

 _15 ml Wacholderbeerensaft (frisch)_

 _10 ml Extrakt der Roten Pestwurz_

 ** _Zubereitung:_**

 _1\. Öl, Wachs und Wollwachs in ein Glas geben und in ein Wasserbad stellen._

 _2\. Wasserbad erhitzen und warten, bis die festen Zutaten geschmolzen sind, Zimtpulver unterrühren._

 _3\. Glas aus dem Wasserbad nehmen und ein wenig abkühlen lassen. Die Masse im Glas sollte jedoch noch flüssig sein für den nächsten Schritt._

 _4\. Die flüssigen Bestandteile in die Öl-Wachs-Masse tropfen und im Uhrzeigersinn 2 Min. einrühren._

 _5\. Balsam in ein Salbendöschen füllen, solange er noch flüssig ist._

 _6\. Balsam abkühlen lassen. Er wird dann leuchtend rot, fest und salbenartig._

 _7\. Salbendöschen erst nach dem Abkühlen verschließen._

„Also gut", sagte Ginny schließlich und sah, das Pergament in der linken Hand, ihre Zutaten noch einmal durch, „das sind jetzt alle. Luna, hilfst du mir ein bisschen?"

Neville nickte Luna aufmunternd zu. „Mach ruhig, ich komm hier allein klar. Und…" Er zögerte kurz und fügte dann verlegen hinzu: „Und wenn du noch ein bisschen singen möchtest, dann würd ich das echt schön finden."

Luna warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und senkte lächelnd die Augen auf die Ansammlung von Gläsern und Fläschchen, dann fing sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen an, die Zutaten abzumessen. Einige Augenblicke hörte man nur das Klappern der Gewichte auf der Messingwaage und das Klirren von Glas, doch dann begann Luna leise zu singen. Neville kannte das Lied: „Caledonia". Und er hatte noch nie eine so schöne Version davon gehört.

Er dachte über Ginnys Vorschläge nach. Ein Praktikum bei Snape schien ihm nicht ganz das Richtige, denn er hatte eigentlich keine große Lust, nach der Schule noch mindestens fünf Jahre lang Lehrling für Zaubertränke zu sein – bei seiner Begabung und seinem sprichwörtlichen Glück vermutlich sogar sieben. Aber ein Referendariat in Kräuterkunde?

Das Fach lag ihm, er mochte Professor Sprout, und es wäre eine Möglichkeit, nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts bleiben zu können. Neville liebte seine Oma, aber die Schule liebte er genauso sehr, und zehn Monate des Jahres hier zu verbringen, wäre wirklich wie ein Traum. Er musste wohl mal bei Gelegenheit mit der Schulleiterin und der Professorin für Kräuterkunde sprechen.

Solange Professor Sprout noch unterrichten wollte, könnte er ja vielleicht als eine Art Assistent oder Tutor für sie arbeiten. Ähnlich wie Hagrid, der sich um die vielen verschiedenen magischen Geschöpfe auf den Ländereien kümmerte, könnte Neville die Pflanzen versorgen und eventuell schwächeren Schülern Nachhilfe erteilen. Möglicherweise auch Professor Snape dabei helfen, die Vorräte für den Krankenflügel herzustellen… und ganz nebenbei würde er dadurch bereits einen Einblick ins Lehrerdasein bekommen.

Ja, das klang durchaus nach einem Job, der Neville gefallen würde!


	14. Besuch des Hauslehrers

Es war ziemlich ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Viele Schüler nutzten das kalte, aber inzwischen wenigstens wieder trockene Wetter, um die Ländereien unsicher zu machen, oder waren wegen Hintergrundrecherchen in der Bibliothek. Nur im hinteren Teil spielten ein paar Zweitklässler eine Partie Koboldstein.

Harry, ausnahmsweise genau wie Hermine bereits mit sämtlichen Hausaufgaben fertig, hatte sich Ron und Draco angeschlossen und war aufs Quidditchfeld unterwegs; sie wollten den Abend zum Trainieren nutzen, um ihr Zusammenspiel zu verbessern.

Ginny sah ihnen seufzend nach. Nicht zum ersten Mal beneidete sie die Jungs um ihre Plätze als Stammspieler im Team von Gryffindor. Doch sie hatte sich für das Heilerpraktikum entschieden, sagte sie sich energisch, also hatte sie auch nicht das Recht herumzujammern.

Neville betrachtete sie nachdenklich; er schien zu wissen, was sie bedrückte. „Du vermisst das Spielen, oder?" fragte er leise und legte sein Kräuterkundebuch zur Seite.

Ginny nickte und hob dann die Schultern. „Naja, ich kann noch mein ganzes Leben Quidditch spielen, schätze ich", gab sie mit leichtem Lächeln zurück. „Es wär mir einfach zu viel geworden, auch noch dreimal die Woche zum Training zu müssen, wo ich doch schon die Stunden bei Madam Pomfrey und bei Monica hab."

„Jou. Trotzdem." Neville grinste sie an. „Manchmal denk ich, dass es viel zu schnell geht mit dem Erwachsenwerden. Kaum hast du deinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen, da stehst du auch schon vor den Abschlussprüfungen und überlegst dir, welcher Beruf zu dir passt. Man hat kaum Zeit für Dinge, die Kinder eigentlich so machen sollten. Findest du nicht auch?"

Überrascht sah Ginny ihn an. Er hatte Recht. Die Bedrohung durch Voldemort und ihre Freundschaft mit seinem bevorzugten Ziel, Harry, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Kindheit ziemlich schnell vorbei gewesen war. Sie, sowie auch ihre gesamte Familie, war einfach irgendwie in die Sache hineingezogen worden, und dasselbe war Neville, Hermine und Luna passiert: ohne es anfangs richtig zu merken, waren sie mitten hinein gerutscht.

„Könnte hinkommen", stimmte sie seufzend zu, „aber das war´s wert, oder etwa nicht? Sieh´s mal so: wir haben´s nicht nur geschafft, den übelsten Schwarzmagier des Jahrhunderts zu erledigen, sondern haben dadurch auch eine ziemlich starke, intensive Freundschaft entwickelt. Nicht nur wir sechs. Auch die Phönixleute, und die DA, und sogar Snape. Ich schätze mal, das ist ziemlich einzigartig, oder?"

Das Porträtloch öffnete sich, und der eben erwähnte Tränkemeister betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Suchend blickte er sich um, gab den schüchternen Gruß der Zweitklässler mit einem Kopfnicken zurück und kam dann auf die beiden zu.

„Störe ich?" Seine Stimme war sanft und dunkel wie immer, doch Ginny fiel das leichte Beben dennoch auf. Sie bemerkte den besorgten Blick, mit dem auch Neville den Mann musterte.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", gab sie rasch zurück und wies auf das kleine zerknautschte Sofa, das zu der Sitzgruppe am Kamin gehörte. „Nett, dass Sie uns mal besuchen, Sir. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum Sie hier raufgekommen sind? Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ließ ihr Hauslehrer sich auf das Sofa sinken und richtete den Blick auf das wärmende Feuer. „Ich habe Sie im Raum der Wünsche vermisst", gab er zu. „Normalerweise ist immer jemand da, wenn ich freitags reinkomme. Zumindest Sie beide und Miss Lovegood. Dass niemand dort war, hat mich gewundert, also wollte ich nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Er hatte sie vermisst? Und sich Sorgen gemacht? Das war irgendwie nett, besonders wenn der Kommentar von ihm kam – auch wenn Ginny auf keinen Fall ihr Leben riskieren und das laut sagen würde! Es war wesentlich gesünder, sich stattdessen die Zunge abzubeißen.

„Ja, da wollte ich eigentlich gleich hin, sobald ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung fertig bin", sagte sie in leichtem Plauderton. „Aber irgendwie hab ich mich mit Neville verquatscht, und jetzt bin ich total aus dem Konzept. Ich schätze mal, ich mach das morgen Abend nach dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug fertig. Bill – Professor Weasley – mag keine halben Sachen, und im Moment hab ich überhaupt keinen Kopf dafür."

„Wie wär´s denn, wenn du den Aufsatz einfach mitnimmst?" schlug Neville freundlich vor. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja ein bisschen dabei helfen, bei diesen Gegenflüchen war ich gar nicht mal so schlecht, weißt du. Außerdem haben wir ja noch eine echte Konifere in unserer Runde."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Snape ihn an. „Seit wann bin ich ein Nadelbaum, Longbottom? Sie meinten vermutlich Koryphäe, richtig?"

Sein Ton war ausdruckslos und er verzog keine Miene, doch Ginny konnte deutlich sehen, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, nicht breit zu grinsen. Neville gluckste verlegen und wurde ein bisschen rot: „Jupp. Stimmt. Sorry, ich bin eben bekennender Muttersprachler. Wobei, die Konifere hätt ich eigentlich wissen müssen…"

Kichernd raffte Ginny ihre Hausaufgaben zusammen, steckte sie in ihre Schultasche und stand auf. Sie hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Neville sich nicht wirklich unabsichtlich versprochen hatte. „Na schön, auf geht´s – bevor du noch Nachhilfe von den Kleinen da hinten bekommst, Neville!"

Neville stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein, rappelte sich aus seinem Sessel hoch und streckte dem Tränkemeister auffordernd die Hand entgegen. Der ließ sich mit einem leichten Schmunzeln hochziehen und folgte den beiden hinaus auf den Korridor. „Also schön, dann sehen wir mal, ob wir Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein können, Miss Weasley."

Er hielt seine gelassene Fassade aufrecht, während sie durch das ruhige Schloss wanderten. In der Sicherheit des verborgenen Raumes allerdings fiel die Maskerade rasch von ihm ab, und er ließ sich müde in einen Sessel beim Feuer fallen. Ginny und Neville waren sofort bei ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?" fragte der junge Gryffindor besorgt. Sein forschender Blick huschte über das blasse Gesicht des Professors, der fröstelnd die Arme um den Oberkörper schlang. „Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?"

„Gute Idee, Neville", meinte Ginny, und während ihr Kamerad zur Küchenzeile eilte, setzte sie sich neben Snape auf die Armlehne. „Sie frieren", stellte sie leise fest, nahm ihm den schwarzen Umhang ab und legte ihn über die Lehne. Dann griff sie nach einer Decke und legte sie ihm um die schmalen Schultern, was ihr ein dankbares Nicken einbrachte. Vorsichtig nahm sie eine kalte Hand des Mannes zwischen ihre beiden und konzentrierte sich auf die Energie in ihrem Inneren. Goldene Wärme floss durch ihre Finger, beinahe schon vertraut und dennoch jedes Mal von Neuem aufregend: Ginnys ganz eigene Art der Alten Magie, deren Vorhandensein sie nur noch darin bestärkt hatte, sich auf einen Heilberuf zu konzentrieren.

Monica Lupin hatte diese Fähigkeit bei Ginny durch Zufall in ihrem Unterricht entdeckt und ihr erklärt, dass sie das Ganze noch weiter ausbauen konnte. Wenn sie erst einmal die verschiedenen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten kannte und etwas Übung darin hatte, würde sie diese Gabe sogar zum Heilen verwenden können. Die junge Lehrerin wollte sich morgen nach dem Mittagessen mit ihr treffen, um Ginny weitere Feinheiten im Umgang mit dieser speziellen Art der Alten Magie in der Praxis zu zeigen.

Schweigend saß das Mädchen bei ihrem Lehrer, bis Neville mit einem Tablett zum Tisch zurückkam. Eine Teekanne und drei Tassen standen darauf, und er goss mit ruhigen Bewegungen Tee ein, bevor er Snape eine der Tassen reichte. Ginny ließ seine Hand los, und der ältere Zauberer ergriff die Tasse mit zitternden Fingern. „Danke", murmelte er, ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen. „War ziemlich kalt in den Kerkern…"

Neville sah erstaunt drein. „Sie bedanken sich? Bei mir? Für einen Tee?"

„Warum auch nicht?" gab Snape mit einem Achselzucken zurück. „Es würde Ihnen ja doch niemand glauben, wenn Sie das erzählen. Also habe ich nicht viel zu verlieren, oder? Außer vielleicht die Achtung vor mir selbst, wenn ich nicht mal mehr Manieren zeigen könnte."

„Ach", machte Neville mit einem unbefangenen Lächeln, „Sie würden sich vielleicht ziemlich darüber wundern, was die Leute so von Ihnen halten, Sir… Ähm, gern geschehen übrigens. Wo wir schon bei Manieren sind."

Ginny sah den rundlichen Jungen an und war sich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sicher, dass hinter seinen Worten eine bestimmte Absicht steckte. Versuchte Neville etwa, seinen Lehrer aufzumuntern? Falls ja, dann machte er seine Sache wirklich sehr gut… nur schade, dass der Adressat das Ganze anscheinend nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Ein paar Minuten nippten sie alle in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen an ihrem Tee, bevor Neville sich an den teilnahmslos dasitzenden Tränkemeister wandte: „Professor? Was ist los?"

Ginny hätte nicht sagen können, ob Snape die Frage überhaupt gehört hatte, so abwesend starrte er in die Flammen. Sie tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Neville, dann stand sie auf und trat hinter den Sessel des Lehrers. Vorsichtig zog sie die Decke ein wenig zur Seite, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und begann mit einer sanften Massage, unterstützt durch die Wärme der Alten Magie.

Als der schwarzhaarige Mann sich schließlich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zurücklehnte, ließ sie ihre warmen Hände seine Oberarme hinab bis zu den Ellbogen und wieder zurück zu den Schultern wandern. Aufatmend legte er den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen.

Neville, erstaunlich taktvoll für einen Jungen seines Alters, starrte seinen Lehrer nicht neugierig an, sondern nahm stattdessen Ginnys Aufsatz aus ihrer Tasche und las ihn sich durch. Auf ein separates Stück Pergament kritzelte er Korrekturen und Randbemerkungen, und das Geräusch der kratzenden Feder wirkte seltsam entspannend in der Stille des Raums.

„Sie sollten Miss Weasley nicht die ganze Arbeit abnehmen, Mr Longbottom", bemerkte Severus Snape schließlich leise, „sonst ist der Lerneffekt gleich Null."

Neville grinste zufrieden und gab zurück: „Keine Sorge, Sir. Ginny wird das Zeug auf jeden Fall selber abschreiben müssen. Und allein schon der Versuch, meine Sauklaue zu entziffern, ist eine echt schwere Aufgabe. Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, könnt ich ihr genauso gut einen Lückentext anbieten…"

Dieser sehr ernst vorgetragene Kommentar veranlasste den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Es verlor zwar schnell wieder an Kraft, aber ein Lächeln von Snape war mehr wert als ein breites Grinsen von irgendjemand anderem.

Ginny beschloss, auf Nevilles Neckerei einzugehen. „Na warte, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du selber lückenhaft, Mister Longbottom. Ich dachte, ich werde hier mit Hilfe überschüttet, und dann sowas… Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin echt enttäuscht. Was ist mit der Unterstützung des Nadelbaums passiert?"

„Der Nadelbaum ist hundemüde", kommentierte Snape ziemlich schläfrig, aber mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Was die Koryphäe angeht, die könnte sich eventuell noch zu zehn Minuten Arbeit aufrappeln, wenn man sie sehr lieb darum bittet…" Er öffnete die Augen und schielte abwartend zu ihr hoch.

„Och, lieb bin ich eigentlich immer, oder nicht?" meinte Ginny lächelnd und strich ihm sanft ein paar Strähnen rabenschwarzen Haars aus der Stirn. „Wie genau haben Sie sich denn die Bitte vorgestellt?"

„Ach, vergessen Sie´s, ich rede Unsinn." Ächzend setzte der Tränkemeister sich aufrecht hin und streckte den Rücken durch. „Zeigen Sie mal her, Longbottom", sagte er auffordernd und streckte die Hand aus. Neville reichte ihm Ginnys Arbeit und sein eigenes Pergament, und Snape nickte anerkennend beim Lesen. „Setzen Sie die beiden Teile zusammen, und Ihr Professor wird nicht viel daran auszusetzen haben", erklärte er und ließ dieser Aussage ein ziemlich beeindruckendes Gähnen folgen.

„Sorry", nuschelte er und ließ sich gegen die Sessellehne sinken, „ich bin ziemlich erledigt. Scheint so, als hätte ich wieder verstärkt Probleme mit dem Schlafen…"

Dieses freimütige Geständnis passte nun so überhaupt nicht zu diesem Mann, und beiden Schülern blieb der Mund offenstehen. „Irgendwelche bestimmten Gründe?" erkundigte sich Ginny schließlich in bewusst sachlichem Ton, doch der Professor hob nur resigniert die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich wache einfach ständig auf, und ich habe pausenlos das Gefühl, furchtbar unter Druck zu stehen. Und wenn ich morgens aufstehe, fühle ich mich, als hätte ich überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben."

Frustriert ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und rieb sich mit den Handballen die rotgeränderten Augen – eine beinahe kindliche Geste. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie hierher geschleppt habe", setzte er leicht verlegen hinzu, „ich schätze, ich konnte einfach nicht allein sein. Und als dann niemand hier war, hatte ich… ich denke, ich hatte eine leichte Panikattacke. Ach, verdammt…"

Beruhigende Energie strömte durch Ginnys Finger, während sie sanft seine Schläfen massierte, und bald schloss er erschöpft die Augen. „Schon gut", besänftigte sie ihn, „kein Problem, Professor. Versuchen Sie ein bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen, ja? Vielleicht können Sie hier besser schlafen als in den eisigen Kerkern. Entspannen Sie sich einfach."

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, bis Snape leicht eindöste. Ein paarmal schreckte er hoch, doch es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit verlieren würde.

„Äääh… Sir, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie demnächst im Sitzen einschlafen. Es wär sicher bequemer, wenn Sie sich hinlegen. Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie rüber zum Sofa." Neville hievte ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln hoch, und völlig ohne Gegenwehr ließ der übermüdete Mann sich bereitwillig auf das Sofa verfrachten. Er schien wirklich schon halb zu schlafen.

Die beiden Schüler deckten ihn warm zu, und Ginny konnte zum ersten Mal den nützlichen neuen Zauber ausprobieren, den sie bei Monica gelernt hatte. Behutsam strich sie über Snapes Stirn und wisperte: „Somnias…" Prompt rollte sein Kopf zur Seite, sein gesamter Körper erschlaffte sichtlich, und sein Atem wurde langsam und tief.

Verblüfft sah Neville sie an. „Hey, das war jetzt aber ein bisschen gemein, findest du nicht? Kannst du jeden damit lahmlegen?"

„Nein", grinste sie, „leider nicht. Das ist ein simpler Verstärker. Klappt nur, wenn derjenige ohnehin schon ziemlich müde ist. Stell es dir vor, wie wenn man im Schwimmbad jemanden vom Rand ins Wasser schubst."

Neville kicherte leise, wurde aber fast sofort wieder ernst. „Was denkst du, was mit ihm los ist?" fragte er und maß den schlafenden Mann mit einem beunruhigten Blick. „Ich meine… er ist ja sonst nicht gerade der offene Typ. Also, wenn er schon so ohne weiteres vor uns zugibt, dass er Schlafstörungen und sogar Panikattacken hat, dann muss er wohl ziemlich fertig sein, oder? Dabei ging´s ihm in London doch eigentlich zum Schluss recht gut, auch mit dem Schlafen."

 _Natürlich! Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?_

Ginny ging ein Licht auf, und sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Du bist manchmal ein echtes Genie, weißt du das?" sagte sie nachdrücklich zu Neville, der sie verwirrt ansah. „Genau das ist, glaube ich, der springende Punkt. Er ist nicht mehr dran gewöhnt, völlig allein zu sein. Er war ein halbes Jahr mit uns allen zusammen im selben Haus, und es war immer jemand da, verstehst du? Dadurch hat er sich sicher gefühlt. Jetzt sind wir über das halbe Schloss verstreut, und er hockt da unten in seinen Kerkern. Wo es noch dazu schweinekalt ist. Und irgendwelche Todesser spielen mit dem Dunklen Mal rum. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte auch Angst."

Nachdenklich nippte sie an dem nur noch lauwarmen Tee. „Ich denke, wir müssen uns ein bisschen mehr um ihn kümmern. Er braucht unsere Gesellschaft dringender als er weiß, aber wenn´s ihm nicht gerade richtig mies geht, wird er nicht auf uns zukommen. Das ist unser Job, Neville. Ich werd mal mit den anderen darüber reden."


	15. Slytherin'sche Offenheit

„Ginny meinte, Sie haben Probleme mit dem Schlafen?"

Rasch sah Severus von dem Stapel Aufsätze hoch und begegnete Monica Lupins aufmerksamem Blick. Wundervoll – genau das, was ihm jetzt noch gefehlt hatte. Als hätte er nicht schon genug mit sich selbst zu tun!

„Nicht der Rede wert", versuchte er abzuwiegeln, doch bereits nach den ersten zwei Worten wurde ihm klar, dass das nichts nützen würde. Die Frau war Empathin, um Himmelswillen! Wie hätte er ihr also etwas vormachen können? Seufzend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal, legte die Feder weg und wies mit einer einigermaßen einladenden Handbewegung auf den Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte wohl mit Ihnen darüber reden sollen. Ich… ich wollte Sie nicht mit so einer Kleinigkeit belästigen. Sie werden mit den Slytherins schon genug zu tun haben, nehme ich an."

Er merkte, dass der letzte Satz beinahe wie eine Frage geklungen hatte, und natürlich kannte er den Grund dafür, dass er sie völlig unbewusst so formuliert hatte: er vermisste seine ehemaligen Schützlinge.

Natürlich, er trug inzwischen die Verantwortung für die Gryffindors. Aber das konnte man überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen. Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht! Und bei den Schülern, die er jetzt betreuen durfte, musste er sich erst mühsam in diesen Job einarbeiten.

Oh, sie respektierten ihn, sicher. Und es mangelte ihnen nicht an Höflichkeit und Anstand. Aber noch fehlte ein wenig das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen. Und irgendwie bot sich ihm auch keine Gelegenheit, sich genau dieses Vertrauen zu verdienen; solange sie nicht vor einem Problem standen, das ihr Haus betraf, gab es für ihn auch nicht die Möglichkeit, sich für sie einzusetzen, oder?

„Es ist nicht einfach", gestand Monica mit einem leichten Lächeln, „aber das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet, wissen Sie? Für die Schüler ist es ja auch nicht leichter. Sie müssen sich an eine Hauslehrerin gewöhnen, was schon mal für mehr Schwierigkeiten sorgt, als man denken würde – eine Frau ist etwas völlig anderes als ein Mann. Diese Tatsache darf man nicht unterschätzen. Vor allem, wenn die Frau das erste Jahr an der Schule arbeitet und selber kein Mitglied ihres Hauses ist. Und aufgrund ihrer Situation hier in Hogwarts sind die jungen Leute ohnehin schon sehr vorsichtig. Naja, das kann man ihnen nicht übelnehmen, oder?"

Erstaunt sah Severus die junge Waliserin an. Sie hatte das Problem nicht nur ganz klar erkannt – sondern schien vor den gleichen Schwierigkeiten zu stehen wie er selber! Ob sich ihre Schützlinge doch ähnlicher waren als gedacht?

„Gab es Ärger mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern?" erkundigte er sich wachsam, doch Monica schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bisher nicht. Bis auf den Fluch, der Blaise Zabini auf seiner Patrouille getroffen hat. Das Verhältnis ist angespannt, ja, aber vorerst taxieren sich die Leute noch. Ich möchte allerdings wetten, dass sich das innerhalb der nächsten paar Wochen ändern wird."

Ja, damit hatte sie sicher Recht. Die Spannung lag spürbar in der Luft, die drohende Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Irgendwann würde sich das Gewitter zwangsläufig entladen – und Severus hoffte inständig, dass die ersten offenen Konfrontationen zwischen Schülern aus den unteren Jahrgängen ausbrechen würden; die älteren wussten schon zu viel über Flüche und konnten sie auch praktisch anwenden. Das könnte wirklich böse enden!

Aber wo sie schon gerade darüber sprachen… ihm war diesbezüglich etwas eingefallen, das er mit seiner Kollegin besprechen wollte. Mit Minerva McGonagall als Leiterin des gegnerischen Hauses hatte er es bisher nicht gewagt, etwas Derartiges vorzuschlagen; zu viele alte Spannungen zwischen ihnen beiden hatten verhindert, dass er ihr bei diesem schwierigen Thema uneingeschränkt hätte vertrauen können.

Doch Monica Lupin war anders. Offener und völlig unbeeinflusst von der uralten Fehde. Mit ihrer Hilfe war es vielleicht möglich, etwas zu verändern. Es könnte die Lage ein wenig entschärfen. Und vielleicht – nur vielleicht, aber es war eine schwache Hoffnung – war er nach dieser Unterhaltung ein bisschen weniger angespannt und konnte ruhiger schlafen. Zwei Klatscher mit einem Schlagholz erwischt, das wäre wirklich nicht schlecht!

Im Moment schreckte er ständig nachts aus dem Schlaf hoch, immer in der Erwartung eines erneuten Angriffs mit dem Cruciatus, und lauschte dann angestrengt, ob er aus den Fluren im Kerkerbereich verdächtige Geräusche hören konnte. Er kannte seine Slytherins, und der Vergeltungsschlag für die Attacke auf Zabini stand noch aus. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob nicht Schüler aus anderen Häusern in den Korridoren lauern würden, in der Hoffnung, einen von den Slytherins zu erwischen, die ihnen immer noch suspekt waren. Diese ständige Wachsamkeit und innere Anspannung konnten durchaus schuld daran sein, dass er so unruhig schlief, und er wollte nicht noch einmal vor Longbottom und der jungen Weasley sitzen wie ein jämmerlicher Waschlappen. Wirklich nicht!

„Kaffee oder Tee?" fragte er deshalb mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen; es war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Vorstellung, sich länger mit der Empathin zu unterhalten, da ihre ganz spezielle Gabe trotz aller Vorteile mit Vorsicht zu genießen war. Doch die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen!

„Tee, bitte." Monica Lupin lächelte ihm zu und wartete im Büro auf ihn, bis er mit den beiden Tassen zurückkam. Sie nahm ihren Tee in Empfang und hörte dann interessiert zu, als er ihr seinen Vorschlag erläuterte.

„Eine gute Idee", bemerkte sie abschließend. „Bisher wurde das nicht so gehandhabt, oder?"

„Nein", gab er resigniert zurück, „der jeweilige Hauslehrer war für seine Schützlinge zuständig und hat sich selbst um die Sache gekümmert." Was nicht unbedingt die beste Lösung gewesen war, das hatte er oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren. Jeder Hauslehrer, ob er es wollte oder nicht, hatte einen schwachen Punkt, wenn es um seine Schüler ging. Eine gewisse Voreingenommenheit ließ sich da einfach nicht verhindern. Aber mit dieser neuen Variante…

Monica nickte entschlossen und stand auf. „Gut, dann werden wir es auf Ihre Art versuchen, Severus. Ich denke, das ist keine schlechte Grundlage." Sie streckte ihm über den Schreibtisch die Hand entgegen. „Dann also auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen erhob er sich ebenfalls, ergriff die Hand der jungen Frau – und fiel dann unsanft aus allen Wolken, als sie absolut unerwartet auf ihre allererste Frage zurückkam: „Also, erzählen Sie mir jetzt, was mit Ihnen los ist?"

Völlig perplex starrte Severus seine Kollegin an. Sie hatte ihn total überrumpelt. Ihn sehr geschickt mit einem Gespräch über ein anderes Thema aus der Deckung gelockt und dann ohne Gnade zugeschlagen! Wie, zum Henker, hatte sie das geschafft?

„Sie sollten den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen", brachte er schließlich mühsam heraus, „ich möchte wetten, er würde Sie nach Slytherin stecken…"

Sie lachte nur leise, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl hinunter. Schmale, warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, und ganz sanft begannen die Finger der jungen Heilerin seine Nackenmuskeln zu massieren.

„Sie sind total verspannt", sagte sie sachlich, während er sich mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. „Das kann zu üblen Kopfschmerzen führen. Aber ich glaube, das muss ich Ihnen nicht erzählen, oder? – Okay, junger Mann, dann lassen Sie sich mal ein bisschen verwöhnen. Versuchen Sie ganz locker zu bleiben, ja? Entspannen Sie sich einfach."

Wie schon gestern bei Ginny Weasley spürte er auch jetzt diese goldene Wärme, die in ihn eindrang. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig anders an, auf eine gewisse Art… erfahrener. Doch es war die selbe Art Magie. Und sehr angenehm, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen lehnte er den Kopf gegen ihren Körper, als ihre Hände über seine Schultern und Arme wanderten; so könnte er jederzeit ein paar Stunden verbringen…

„Severus, reden Sie mit mir, in Ordnung?" Monicas Stimme war ebenso sanft wie ihre Hände. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was los ist, verstehen Sie? Ich bin zwar Empathin, aber keine Hellseherin. Und Gedanken lesen kann ich auch nicht. Der Lehrgang war schon ausgebucht. – Kommen Sie schon, Junge, erzählen Sie mir einfach, was Sie bedrückt. Schlafprobleme kommen nicht aus dem Nichts, dafür gibt es immer Gründe. Aber solange ich diese Gründe nicht kenne, kann ich auch nichts dagegen unternehmen."

„Ich weiß es selber nicht genau", gestand er ein wenig verlegen, entschied sich dann allerdings dafür, offen zu ihr zu sein. Langsam wandte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. „Ich wache ständig auf, wissen Sie. Und am Morgen bin ich dann noch genauso müde wie am Abend. Es ist, als hätte ich überhaupt nicht geschlafen… Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu angespannt, keine Ahnung."

Es war immer noch nicht besonders leicht, mit anderen über seine Probleme zu sprechen. Und schon gar nicht über seine Gefühle. Das war… ungewohnt und unangenehm. Doch die junge Frau hatte natürlich Recht. Er brauchte ein bisschen Unterstützung. Sein Versuch, allein damit zurechtzukommen, war ziemlich danebengegangen. Möglicherweise konnte seine Kollegin ihm helfen.

Dass diese Entscheidung richtig gewesen war, zeigte sich rasch bei Monicas Antwort. „Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Sie nicht angespannt wären, Severus", sagte sie ruhig. „Betrachten Sie mal Ihre Situation. Sie stehen im Fokus irgendwelcher Todesser, und Sie müssen sich an ein völlig neues Leben gewöhnen, ohne Ihr vertrautes Umfeld in Slytherin. Das ist nicht so einfach, vor allem, wenn man das schwierige Verhältnis zwischen den Häusern berücksichtigt. Aber dagegen können wir ja jetzt gemeinsam angehen. Und wenn Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, kommen Sie zu mir, okay? Immerhin bin ich für alle Slytherins zuständig."

Sie zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu und setzte sich vor ihn auf den Tisch. „Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn Sie sich mal ein bisschen Abwechslung gönnen. Heute ist Hogsmeade-Tag. Warum gehen Sie nach dem Mittagessen nicht einfach mal ins Dorf runter? Ein bisschen Ablenkung kann Ihnen sicher nicht schaden."

„Werde ich", versicherte er ihr. „Sobald ich Poppys Lieferung fertig habe. Ich habe bereits eine Verabredung in den Drei Besen."

Dass dieser Ausflug nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen war, behielt er lieber für sich. Es wäre viel zu peinlich gewesen, vor ihr zugeben zu müssen, dass ausgerechnet der junge Weasley ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Der junge Mann hatte ihn – genauso clever wie vorhin die Empathin – in etwas hineinmanövriert, was er eigentlich überhaupt nicht hatte tun wollen! Es schien so, als hätte Severus gerade die Woche der hinterlistigen Angriffe auf seine Routine hinter sich, was nicht besonders angenehm war! Doch möglicherweise war der Besuch im Dorf genau die Ablenkung, die er brauchte.

„Eine Verabredung?" Monica Lupin schmunzelte verhalten. „Das hört sich doch schon mal ganz gut an, Severus. Ein Spaziergang an der frischen Luft, und dann ein Krug Butterbier, das ist perfekt. Ich denke, heute Abend werden Sie ein wenig besser schlafen. – Und falls nicht", setzte sie ernsthaft hinzu, „dann geben Sie mir Bescheid. In Ordnung?"


	16. Waldgespräche

**A/N:** ** _Liebe Leser, das Kapitel der letzten Woche konnte ich leider erst einiges später hochladen, da am Samstag ein Problem mit dem Doc-Manager hatte. Wer Kapitel 15 also noch nicht gelesen hat, der sollte es jetzt noch tun. Ansonsten bleibt mir nur zu sagen: viel Vergnügen mit dem neuesten Kapitel!_**

Hermine saß mit Ron bereits in den Drei Besen, als Harry mit Neville und Luna im Schlepptau hereinkam, sich kurz umsah und dann strahlend auf ih ren Tisch zusteuerte. Draco Malfoy und ein unsicher dreinschauender Blaise Zabini folgten ihnen etwas langsamer, doch Hermine winkte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln heran: „Nun kommt schon, ihr beiden, setzt euch zu uns. Nur keine falsche Scheu, Blaise, als Schulsprecher kommen wir doch auch ganz gut miteinander klar, oder nicht?"

„Wo ist Ginny abgeblieben?" erkundigte sich Ron. Harry schnitt eine Gri masse. „Sie hat sich anscheinend vorgenommen, ihre komplette Ausbildung schon vor der Ausbildung zu machen – hat eine Übungsstunde mit Mo, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab."

„Oh, sie hat keine normale Übungsstunde", erklärte Luna ernsthaft, „Mo nica möchte ihr beibringen, wie sie mit den Händen heilen kann. Das ist wirklich wichtig, weil Ginny die Begabung dafür hat. Sowas können nicht viele Leute, wisst ihr."

Ron hob nur die Schultern. „Wichtig oder nicht, ich würde deswegen kein Hogsmeade-Wochenende sausen lassen. Schon gar nicht das allererste, an dem sich unser Hauslehrer zu uns gesellen will, richtig?"

Er gab sich zwar Mühe, nicht allzu stolz dreinzuschauen, aber jeder von ihnen wusste, dass ausgerechnet er es geschafft hatte, Snape zu einem freien Tag in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf zu überreden. Der Tränkemeister hatte zugestimmt, sich am Nachmittag hier mit ihnen zu treffen, sobald er mit dem Blutbildungstrank für Madam Pomfrey fertig war. Wohl oder übel.

„Ha! Von Wollen kann doch wirklich keine Rede sein", grinste Harry und schubste seinen Freund spielerisch mit der Schulter an. „Eigentlich war das Ganze ein bisschen unfair, oder?"

„Bisschen vielleicht, ja, schon." Ron zuckte mit einem verlegenen Grinsen die Achseln, und der restliche Tisch fing an zu lachen. „Ron hat Snape beim Schachspielen ausgetrickst", erklärte Draco an Blaise gewandt, der ein wenig irritiert dreinsah. „Er hat gemeint, der Verlierer muss am Hogsmeade-Wochenende in den Drei Besen ein But terbier ausgeben… und etwa eine halbe Stunde später hat er ihn plötzlich mitten in der Partie gefragt, ob er als Schüler in Hogwarts auch sowas wie feste Freundinnen hatte."

Blaise machte große Augen. „Sowas fragst du einen Lehrer, Weasley? Bist du irre oder sowas?"

„Warum nicht?" erwiderte Ron lachend. „Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, auch mal ein Spiel zu gewinnen? Mit solchen Sachen kann man ihn ganz schön durcheinander bringen – und ich wollte ja eigentlich nur, dass er auch mal aus dem Schloss rauskommt. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, oder?" Er setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, die den Zwillingen alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Die Dämmerung brach bereits herein, als sie beschlossen, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, da Snape sich nicht hatte blicken lassen. „Vielleicht wurde er ja aufgehalten", vermutete Blaise Zabini, der sich an diesem Nachmittag in ihrer kleinen Runde sehr wohl gefühlt zu haben schien. „Normalerweise hält er seine Versprechen, egal wie unwichtig sie sind. Jedenfalls hat er was verpasst. Mir hat der Nachmittag wirklich gefallen."

Erstaunt nahm Hermine zur Kenntnis, dass Ron Blaise vorschlug, sich beim Abendessen an ihren Tisch zu setzen. Der dunkelhäutige Slytherin schlug die Einladung mit leisem Bedauern aus, da er Daphne Greengrass bereits versprochen hatte, heute zusammen mit ihr und Monica Lupin zu essen. Die beiden Jungs hatten sich aber schon in den Drei Besen eingehend über diverse Schachtaktiken unterhalten und sich für den morgigen Nachmittag zu einer Partie verabredet. Ron hoffte – anscheinend zu Recht, wie Draco Malfoy ihnen bestätigte – in Zabini endlich einen würdigen Gegner gefunden zu haben.

Hungrig von ihrem Ausflug stürmten sie die Große Halle, wo sich schon ganze Scharen vergnügter Schüler um die runden Tische gruppiert hatten, und langten herzhaft zu. Mit gut gefüllten Mägen suchten sie danach den Raum der Wünsche auf, doch außer Bill, der mit einem dicken Wälzer vor dem Kamin saß, war niemand da. „Severus? Nein, hab ich nicht gesehen", erklärte er auf ihre Fragen hin, „er wollte angeblich ins Dorf. Habt ihr ihn dort nicht getroffen?"

Langsam kam Hermine die Sache komisch vor, und sie ließ die anderen al lein zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, während sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Dort herrschte ebenso gähnende Leere wie im Lehrer zimmer, und in ihrem Magen machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit.

Als sie entschlossen die Marmortreppe wieder hinunterlief, begegnete sie einem tropfnassen Hagrid, der soeben durch das große Eichenportal herein polterte. Sie steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. „Hagrid, hast du Professor Snape gese hen? Er wollte eigentlich mit uns in die Drei Besen, aber er ist nicht aufge taucht, und ich kann ihn nirgends finden. Vielleicht mache ich mir ja unnötig Sorgen, aber… ich weiß auch nicht. Mir ist irgendwie nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich, einfach zu verschwinden. Er würde zumindest jemandem Bescheid geben, oder?"

Einen langen Moment ruhten die käferschwarzen Augen des Halbriesen auf ihr, dann drehte er sich abrupt wieder zum Eingang und forderte sie mit ei nem Winken auf, ihm zu folgen. „Komm."

Das unbehagliche Gefühl verstärkte sich nur noch weiter, während sie Hagrid mit raschen Schritten durch den kalten Nieselregen über das Gelände folgte, an seiner Hütte vorbei und dann hinein in den Verbotenen Wald.

„Hagrid, was…?"

Doch der große Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte den Finger an die Lippen, während er hilfsbereit ein paar dornige Ranken zur Seite zog, die ihr im Weg gehangen hatten. Hermine musste wie üblich fast rennen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, und als er nach einer Ewigkeit plötzlich stehen blieb, prallte sie beinahe gegen seinen mächtigen Rücken. Inzwischen waren sie tief im Wald, und sie hätte allein nicht wieder zurück gefunden.

Ein wenig atemlos und mit leichtem Seitenstechen trat sie neben Hagrid, der eine riesige Hand hob und ins Dunkel zwischen den Bäumen wies, die eine kleine Lichtung umringten. „Wusst nich, was ich tun soll", murmelte er ihr zu, „dachte mir, ich such am besten Monica oder einen von euch. Ihr habt ´nen besseren Draht zu ihm, nich wahr?"

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis Hermines Augen sich an die Dunkel heit des Waldes gewöhnt hatten. Doch dann bemerkte sie die zusammenge kauerte Gestalt, die auf dem Waldboden saß, mit dem Rücken gegen einen dicken Baumstamm gelehnt. „Du meine Güte…", wisperte sie.

„Ich lass euch allein. Er kennt den Rückweg." Hagrid zog sich erstaunlich lautlos zurück, während Hermine sich vorsichtig ihren Weg durch das Unterholz bahnte. Larix-Nadeln und Buchenblätter bedeck ten den Boden und dämpften ihre Schritte, als sie auf den regungslos dasit zenden Mann zuging. Er hatte die Arme fest um die angezogenen Knie geschlun gen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Professor?" Hermine ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken. Glücklicher weise bildeten die uralten Bäume ein so dichtes Dach über ihnen, dass der Boden zwar schon sehr kalt, aber dennoch trocken war. „Sir?" fragte sie be sorgt und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Erst jetzt schien er sie zu bemerken, sah sie aber nicht an. Die Antwort auf ihre Frage bestand aus einem unschlüssigen Achselzucken. Doch Hermine gab nicht so schnell auf. „Wir haben Sie schon vermisst. Und keiner wusste, wo Sie stecken. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Was treiben Sie denn hier draußen? Ist Ihnen nicht kalt?"

„Sitzt ein Todesser im Wald und heult", hörte sie ihn in mühsam beherrschtem Ton sagen. „Klingt wie der Anfang von einem blöden Witz, oder?"

„Nein, tut es nicht. Und Sie sind kein…"

„Schön", unterbrach er sie mit einem bitteren Lachen, „sitzt ein berühmter Phönix-Spion im Wald und heult. Besser so?"

Sie ließ sich von seiner abweisenden Art nicht abschrecken, im Gegenteil: sie setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden, legte den Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Der berühmte Phönix-Spion wird schon einen Grund dafür haben", sagte sie sanft und drückte ihn kurz an sich. „Was ist los?"

Snape schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich… ich warte nur auf die Pointe."

„Was ist passiert?" wiederholte sie eindringlich. „Sie verkriechen sich doch nicht grundlos hier drin, Sir. Also, was ist los? Warum waren Sie nicht unten im Dorf?"

„Ich war im Dorf", gab er sehr leise zurück, das Gesicht immer noch hinter dem Vorhang rabenschwarzen Haars vor ihren Blicken verborgen, „aber das hätte ich wohl besser bleiben lassen."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Nun endlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Fragen Sie nicht", sagte er gepresst und wischte sich mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung ein paar Tränenspuren vom Gesicht. „Gehen Sie zurück ins Schloss, Miss Granger. Ich komme später nach. Bitte."

Doch Hermine rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Was auch immer in Hogsmeade geschehen war, sie würde sich nicht wegschicken lassen. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie den Weg zurück nicht finden würde. Sie alle kannten diesen Mann inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er vermutlich die ganze Nacht hier draußen verbringen würde, wenn niemand eingriff. Also fasste sie sich ein Herz, wie schon nach dem denkwürdigen Treffen des Or dens in London, hob die freie Hand und strich sanft über seine immer noch feuchten Wangen. „Ich werde nicht weggehen. Reden Sie mit mir, okay? Er zählen Sie mir, was passiert ist, Professor."

Er schwieg eine ganze Weile, ließ sich aber von ihr festhalten, schloss die Augen und lehnte schließlich den Kopf gegen ihre Schulter. Hermine drängte ihn nicht zum Reden, sondern blieb still sitzen, die Hand weiterhin leicht an seine Wange gelegt.

„Es war… kurzsichtig und dumm, nicht mit so etwas zu rechnen." Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören, und sie spürte, dass er leicht zitterte. Vorsichtig rückte sie dichter an ihn heran, um ihn ein bisschen zu wärmen.

„Worüber reden wir hier, Sir?" erkundigte sie sich geduldig. „Womit hätten Sie rechnen müssen?"

Immer noch hielt er die Augen geschlossen, lehnte sich jetzt aber schwer gegen sie, und sie fühlte einen Muskel an seiner Wange zucken. Letzten Endes schien er sich doch zu einer Antwort aufzuraffen. „Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit ein paar Leuten, die dem Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ keinen großen Glauben geschenkt haben. Sie haben mich wohl in London alle ein bisschen zu sehr verwöhnt… auf so einen Angriff war ich nicht im Entferntesten gefasst, schon gar nicht hier, so nahe bei der Schule."

Er verstummte, zögerte kurz und fügte beinahe unhörbar hinzu: „Nicht von ganz normalen Leuten…"

„Die haben Sie angegriffen?"

Hermine starrte ihn schockiert an, doch der Tränkemeister schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. „Nicht körperlich, so weit ist es nicht gekommen. Mr Fletcher war zufällig in der Nähe und ist dazwischen gegangen, bevor tatsächlich jemand handgreiflich werden konnte. Ich wurde nur… nur beschimpft, aber…"

„Hey…" Rasch schlang sie beide Arme um ihn und hörte ihn zu ihrer Überraschung herzhaft schniefen. „Das sind Idioten", versicherte sie ihm und strich mit einer Hand tröstend über seinen Rücken. „Solche wird es immer geben, leider, aber die sollten Sie nicht ernst nehmen. In Ordnung? Leute wie die sind es nicht wert, dass man sich ihretwegen Gedanken macht… und wegen haltloser Anschuldigungen verstecken wir uns ganz sicher nicht im Wald", fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu.

„Wir?"

„Denken Sie nicht, ich als Muggelstämmige hätte nicht auch schon jede Menge Mist von Leuten gehört?" bemerkte Hermine gelassen. „Um genau zu sein: von Leuten, die mich nicht einmal kannten. Ich müsste vermutlich mein ganzes Leben im Verbotenen Wald verbringen, wenn ich auch nur einen Knut darauf geben würde, was andere sagen. Wissen Sie, Professor, mit der Zeit bekommt man ein richtig dickes Fell. Sie werden genauso wie ich lernen, damit umzugehen."

Snape seufzte lautlos, löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sie ein paar Sekunden lang resigniert an. „Ich habe bereits genügend Erfahrung damit, Miss Granger. Ich wurde beobachtet, beschimpft, bedroht, angespuckt, attackiert, ich wurde sogar vor Gericht gestellt – alles wegen des Verdachts, ein Todesser zu sein. Es hat mir damals nicht viel ausgemacht. Weil ich genau wusste, dass sie im Recht waren. Zu dieser Zeit _war_ ich ein Todesser, und danach gehörte es zu meinem Job, in diesen Kreisen zu verkehren. Jetzt werden wieder die gleichen Verdächtigungen laut… aber es ist unendlich viel schwerer sie zu überhören. Ziemlich ironisch, oder? Man sollte meinen, es wäre gerade umgekehrt…"

„Tja", meinte Hermine trocken, „das Leben ist selten logisch und fast nie fair. Aber ich verstehe, wie Sie sich fühlen. Sie können ihre Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern, genau wie ich nichts für meine Abstammung kann – aber aus genau diesen Dingen ziehen völlig Fremde Rückschlüsse auf unseren Charakter… sie kennen uns nicht und verurteilen uns trotzdem. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat: zeigen Sie solchen Leuten nie, dass sie es geschafft haben, Sie zu verletzen. Diese Genugtuung darf man denen einfach nicht geben. Wissen Sie, Dummheit stirbt nicht aus, Sie werden immer mal wieder auf Dummköpfe treffen, die niemals gelernt haben ihr Gehirn richtig zu benutzen. Aber wenn die denken, sie hätten keinen Erfolg mit ihren Provokationen, dann hört es irgendwann auf."

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht", meinte er zögernd. „Ich hätte die Kerle wohl einfach stehen lassen und in die Drei Besen gehen sollen. Aber der Gedanke ist mir nicht mal gekommen – ich wollte plötzlich nur noch weg. Weg von allem, wissen Sie."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie kannte das Gefühl, sich vor allem verstecken zu wollen, nur zu gut – genau das hatte vor Jahren zu einer gefährlichen Begegnung mit einem Troll geführt und war gleichzeitig der Beginn ihrer Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron gewesen. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, sogar der Beginn der ersten echten Freundschaft in ihrem Leben. Aber das war im Augenblick eher nebensächlich.

„Manchmal gibt es Situationen, wo man einfach eine Weile allein sein muss", sagte sie ruhig. „Keiner von uns wird Ihnen deswegen einen Vorwurf machen, okay? Ich denke, das verstehen alle."

Snape nickte. Verlegen erklärte er: „Es ist schon seltsam. Du gehst allem und jedem aus dem Weg, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit wünschst du dir ehrlich gesagt nur noch, dass jemand dich suchen kommt… Wie haben Sie mich eigentlich gefunden, Miss Granger?"

„Hagrid."

„Oh. Verstehe." Er klang nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht, nur sehr müde. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass irgendwer nach mir suchen würde. Ich… mir war nicht bewusst, dass sich jemand Sorgen machen könnte, daran bin ich einfach noch nicht gewöhnt. Das war ziemlich blöd, tut mir leid."

Erneut legte Hermine ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Das war überhaupt nicht blöd, okay? Wenn jemand von den anderen sich einfach verkrümelt hätte, dann hätte ich ihm vermutlich einen Vortrag gehalten, ja. Aber Sie befinden sich in einer komplett anderen Lage."

Taktvoll überging sie die Tatsache, dass er sich erneut hinter den schwarzen Haaren versteckte, und wählte ihre weiteren Worte sehr sorgfältig: „Sie haben es im Moment nicht gerade leicht, Sir. Von jetzt auf gleich haben Sie vor dem Problem gestanden, sich an ein gänzlich anderes Leben gewöhnen zu müssen. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach, plötzlich alles über den Haufen zu werfen, und wenn Sie ab und zu mal ein bisschen empfindlicher auf eine Situation reagieren, ist das meiner Meinung nach völlig normal. Darüber machen Sie sich jetzt mal gar keine Gedanken, in Ordnung? Sie halten sich wirklich gut. Dass Sie unvorbereitet auf solche Idioten getroffen sind, war einfach Pech. Beim nächsten Mal stehen Sie da drüber."

Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Kommen Sie, Professor, wir sollten zum Schloss zurückgehen. Sonst schicken die anderen noch einen Suchtrupp los. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie wir denen erklären könnten, was wir beide allein im Wald gemacht haben. – Außerdem sollten wir Mundungus Fletcher vielleicht eine Flasche Feuerwhisky schicken, was?"

„Hab ich vorhin schon getan", gestand der Tränkemeister mit einem etwas verunglückten Lächeln. „Was denken Sie, kann man mich schon wieder auf die Menschheit loslassen?"

„Mal sehen… Lumos."

Hermine musterte kritisch sein Gesicht im Licht ihres Zauberstabs und bemerkte schließlich: „Nun, es könnte schlimmer sein… Nox. Wissen Sie, Professor, vielleicht warten wir einfach noch ein paar Minuten, bevor wir uns auf den Rückweg machen. Einverstanden?"

Der schlanke Mann nickte mit erleichterter Miene und zog dann auf sehr unprofessorenhafte Art die Nase hoch, sodass Hermine ihn wieder tröstend in die Arme schloss. „Hey", besänftigte sie ihn, „ist in Ordnung. Am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende gehen wir alle gemeinsam runter. Wenn wir bei Ihnen sind, wird es wohl kaum jemand wagen unverschämt zu werden. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass immer mindestens einer von uns nach Ihnen suchen wird, egal was vorgefallen ist. Die Zeiten, als sich niemand dafür interessiert hat, ob es Ihnen gut geht, sind endgültig vorbei."

„Danke", seufzte er. „Sie wissen gar nicht, wie gut sich das anhört…"

„Oh, doch, Sir. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich ziemlich genau, wie gut sich das anhört."

Eine Weile saßen sie ohne zu reden da, dann befreite er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu ihr auf: „Und?"

„Schon viel besser so", nickte die junge Frau nach einem forschenden Blick und schmunzelte, während sie sich aufrappelte. „Jetzt sehen Sie wieder einigermaßen nach einem Lehrer aus. Wir können los, wenn Sie bereit sind." Sie streckte ihm hilfsbereit ihre Hand entgegen. „Alles wieder gut?"

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte er mit einem Achselzucken und ergriff ihre Hand. „Auf jeden Fall wesentlich besser als vorhin… daran sollte ich wohl noch arbeiten, oder? Meinen Sie, ich bekomme um die Zeit noch ein Abendessen?"

„Wenn nicht, dann überfallen wir eben die Küche", entgegnete Hermine lachend, zog ihn entschlossen auf die Beine und machte sich mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück zur Schule.

„Wissen Sie", bemerkte der bis dahin sehr schweigsame Mann endlich, als sich das Unterholz zu lichten begann, „ich glaube, es war nur… Ich denke, diese Leute hatten Recht mit ihren Vorwürfen. Jeder andere wurde vor Gericht gestellt. Jeder einzelne Todesser hatte seine Verhandlung. Außer mir. Und jede dieser Verhandlungen war öffentlich, verstehen Sie? Die Menschen konnten alles aus erster Hand erfahren. Und über mich wissen sie alle nur das, was im _Tagespropheten_ stand. Papier ist geduldig, Miss Granger. Man kann es ihnen wohl kaum vorwerfen, wenn sie noch Zweifel haben, oder?"

„Vielleicht nicht", musste Hermine widerwillig zugeben. „Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft der Prophet in den letzten Jahren falsch gelegen hat… aber das ist jetzt leider nicht mehr zu ändern, Professor. Würde Kingsley jetzt noch eine Verhandlung einberufen, dann würde es aussehen, als hätte er das absichtlich hinausgezögert. Man würde ihn und den gesamten Orden verdächtigen, wir hätten die zusätzliche Zeit gebraucht, um Beweise zu fälschen oder Zeugen zu beeinflussen. Das würde den Ruf der neuen Regierung ziemlich ruinieren. Sie wissen, wie hartnäckig sich Gerüchte halten."

„Wann genau haben Sie so eine negative Einstellung entwickelt, Miss Granger?" erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister. Hermine starrte ihn kurz verblüfft an, bevor ihr – sehr zu ihrer Überraschung – aufging, dass er versuchte sie aufzuziehen.

„Ja, ich weiß, das ist normalerweise Ihr Job", lenkte sie mit einem schwachen Grinsen ein. „Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen auch eine Frage stellen: wann sind Sie zu einem Gryffindor mutiert und haben all Ihre Slytherin-Talente über Bord geworfen?"

Snapes Gesicht in diesem Augenblick würde sie nie im Leben vergessen, das schwor sie sich feierlich, während sie sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht laut herauszulachen. Nach ein paar Sekunden stummen Starrens schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben, blieb allerdings weiterhin stocksteif stehen, eine der vielen Dornenranken in der Hand, um sich ihr dann langsam zuzuwenden. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Miss Neunmalklug?"

Den Spitznamen fasste sie aus seinem Mund längst nicht mehr als Beleidigung auf, doch das Thema an sich war ernst genug, dass sie ebenfalls mitten in der Wand aus verschlungenen Brombeerranken stehen blieb.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht bin ich ja einfach zu misstrauisch", sagte sie ein wenig unbehaglich, „oder Draco hat auf mich abgefärbt, keine Ahnung. Aber halten Sie es nicht für möglich, Sir, dass Lucius Malfoys Leute die Bevölkerung absichtlich aufhetzen? Um Sie dazu zu bringen, genau diese Verhandlung doch noch ansetzen zu lassen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie vorhin darüber nachgedacht haben – und wagen Sie es ja nicht, das zu leugnen, ich bin nämlich nicht dumm."

„Oh, das muss mir bisher wohl entgangen sein", erwiderte ihr Gesprächspartner mit freundlichem Spott, doch sie hatte eindeutig seine Zweifel geweckt. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. „Aber ja, Sie haben Recht. Ich hatte es in Erwägung gezogen. Weiter?"

„Versuchen Sie zu denken wie ein Slytherin, Sir." Hermine sah mit unnachgiebiger Miene zu ihm auf. „Es kommt mir immer wahrscheinlicher vor, dass diese Todesser-Gruppe dahinter steckt. Darum sollten Sie sich Ihr schlechtes Gewissen genauso aus dem Kopf schlagen wie diese Anhörung. Denn egal wie ein Gerichtsverfahren ausgehen würde, wir würden dabei verlieren. Vergessen Sie nicht, was Draco gesagt hat. Sein Vater hat immer noch eine Menge nützlicher Verbindungen. Also könnte er es irgendwie schaffen, Sie doch als schuldig hinzustellen. Ein oder zwei gekaufte Zeugen würden schon ausreichen. Damit wäre jede bisherige und auch zukünftige Handlung des Ordens zumindest fragwürdig. Und wenn nicht, dann bricht Malfoy damit trotzdem Kingsley und seiner Regierung das Rückgrat, weil die Leute Manipulation vermuten."

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und sah Snape grimmig an. „Kann ja sein, dass ich Verschwörungen sehe, wo es gar keine gibt. Aber wenn diese Angriffe in Hogsmeade kein Einzelfall bleiben, dann dürfte ich Recht haben, nicht wahr? Lassen Sie sich auf keinen Fall zu einer Anhörung drängen, Professor. Sie werden Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit wohl beweisen müssen, indem Sie den Leuten einfach zeigen, dass sie Sie falsch eingeschätzt haben. Und… ein paar wird es immer geben, die Ihnen nicht über den Weg trauen. Damit müssen Sie einfach rechnen."

Snape sah sie für ein paar lange Augenblicke schweigend und ausdruckslos an. Dann schüttelte er schwach den Kopf. „Entweder färbt Draco tatsächlich ab, oder Sie sind im falschen Haus, Miss Granger. Danke für Ihre Expertise. Ich werde wohl wirklich versuchen müssen, damit zu leben."

Er zog endlich die störrische Ranke zur Seite, um den Weg freizumachen, und ließ Hermine mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung den Vortritt. Sie bedankte sich ein wenig verlegen und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie sich an ihm vorbeizwängte: er zitterte schon wieder fast unmerklich.

Die junge Frau seufzte lautlos, hielt ihren Begleiter kurz zurück und zog den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Und obwohl der Regen stärker geworden war, betraten sie und Snape ein paar Minuten später völlig trocken und einigermaßen aufgewärmt die Eingangshalle.


	17. Meister ohne Titel

Langsam begann Ginny sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren Hauslehrer zu machen. Er zog sich immer mehr zurück, schien seine gesamte freie Zeit im Raum der Wünsche zu verbringen und arbeitete dort wahlweise an diversen medizinischen Tränken für den Krankenflügel oder an einer Möglichkeit, wie das Dunkle Mal dauerhaft entfernt werden konnte, sobald sie es erst einmal deaktiviert haben würden.

In Zaubertränke hatten sowohl Ginny als auch Luna immer öfter beobachten können, dass Snape sich Mühe geben musste, geduldig und gelassen zu bleiben, wenn Schülern etwas misslang oder jemand es wagte, den Unterricht zu stören. Er schien oft kurz davor, in seine alten Verhaltensweisen zurück zu fallen und die Jugendlichen schroff anzufahren, hatte sich bisher allerdings noch jedes Mal zusammenreißen können.

Bei einigen solcher Gelegenheiten hatte Ginny ernsthaft befürchtet, er würde explodieren, doch der Tränkemeister war immer nur kurz in seinem Büro verschwunden, bevor er mit völlig ruhiger Miene wieder zurückkam und mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Zu den Essenszeiten ließ er sich nur noch sehr selten in der Großen Halle blicken, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch äußerst wenig Zeit mit Schlafen verbrachte, obwohl sie und ihre Freunde sich Mühe gaben und jeden Abend mindestens einer von ihnen ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

Sie waren nicht so dumm sich vorzumachen, er würde ihre Absicht nicht durchschauen, aber zumindest weigerte er sich nicht komplett, seine Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Es schien ihm klar zu sein, dass er ihre Unterstützung brauchte, doch er verlor nie ein Wort darüber. Also taten sie es ihm gleich, und pünktlich nach dem Abendessen – ob er nun dort aufgetaucht war oder nicht – stand ihnen wie selbstverständlich seine Tür offen.

Außer ein anderer Gryffindor bat ihn um ein Gespräch. Dann war er konsequent: der Rest hatte zu warten, bis er sich um seinen jeweiligen Schützling gekümmert hatte. Nicht nur Ginny und ihre Freunde waren erstaunt, mit welcher Aufmerksamkeit er sich den diversen Schülersorgen zuwandte und versuchte, bei Problemen zu helfen. Das ganze Haus war schwer beeindruckt, auch wenn Draco bemerkte, dass Snape nie anders gewesen sei.

Hermine hatte es verstanden. „Seht mal", hatte sie ihnen geduldig erklärt, „ich schätze, er versucht es einfach besser zu machen als sein eigener Hauslehrer. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Slughorn sich allzu viel Mühe mit den Schülern gegeben hat, ihr etwa? Dem war sein Slug-Club garantiert wichtiger… Wir wissen ziemlich sicher, dass Professor Snape als Schüler in Hogwarts öfter Probleme mit Sirius und seinen Kumpels hatte, aber Slughorn scheint sich nicht groß darum geschert zu haben. Und wir wissen inzwischen, dass er auch nicht viel Unterstützung innerhalb seiner Familie hatte. Er hat Harrys Mum erzählt, seine Eltern würden sich ständig streiten, und dass sein Vater keine Magie mochte. Der wird sich also auch schön rausgehalten haben. Deswegen denke ich, Snape war mit seinen Problemen in der Schule allein. Ich glaube, er will seinen Schülern ähnliche Erfahrungen ersparen, jetzt wo es ihm endlich möglich ist."

Sie nutzten diese Tatsache schamlos aus, indem sie ein paar ihrer Hausgenossen, beispielsweise Seamus und Dean, in das Spiel mit einbezogen. Doch sie mussten vorsichtig zu Werke gehen. Snape war nicht dumm. Wenn plötzlich zu viele Gryffindors seinen Rat suchten, würde er die Sache recht schnell durchschauen. Also machten sie von dieser Möglichkeit nur sehr, sehr sparsam Gebrauch.

Ginny schickte aber hin und wieder Erstklässler zu ihm, die sich hilfesuchend an sie gewandt hatten. Meistens ging es dabei um kleine Probleme wie Heimweh oder Albträume, und mit diesen kindlichen Sorgen schien sich der neue Gryffindor-Hauslehrer recht gut auszukennen – jedenfalls strahlten die Kleinen jedes Mal und klebten förmlich an seinem Umhangsaum, wenn sie ihm irgendwo auf den Fluren begegneten. Und er nahm sich die Zeit, ihrem fröhlichen Geplapper zuzuhören.

Mit dieser Altersgruppe kam der zurückhaltende Mann am besten zurecht, schätzungsweise aus dem Grund, dass diese Kinder ihn niemals als fiesen, voreingenommenen Slytherin-Lehrer kennen gelernt hatten. Sie mochten ihren Hauslehrer, und er hatte bei ihnen wohl nicht das Gefühl, sich ständig für früher entschuldigen zu müssen. Jedenfalls kam es Ginny so vor.

Am erfolgreichsten aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Truppe schien Ron damit zu sein, Snape abzulenken, indem er im gut geheizten Gryffindor-Turm mit ihm Schach spielte. Doch auch diese Besuche brach er spätestens gegen Neun am Abend ab, um sich wieder in seiner Arbeit zu vergraben. Ron schien das irgendwie als große persönliche Niederlage aufzufassen. Er beklagte sich mehrfach über den „sturen Einzelgänger" und überredete Blaise Zabini, sich ebenfalls an der Aufgabe zu beteiligen, worauf sie ihren Treffpunkt in die Große Halle verlegten.

Ginny beschloss mit Hermine über Snapes Verhalten zu sprechen, und sobald Poppy Pomfrey sie nach ihrem Praktikumsnachmittag aus dem Krankenflügel entließ, suchte sie ihre Freundin. Fündig wurde sie schließlich, dank eines hilfreichen Hinweises von Blaise, auf den Rängen um das Quidditchfeld, wo Hermine mit einem Buch saß und hin und wieder Harry, Ron und Draco einige Minuten aus Höflichkeit beim Spielen zusah.

„Ja, ich dachte mir gestern Abend beim Schichtwechsel auch schon, dass er in London besser ausgesehen hat", bemerkte Hermine nachdenklich. „Damals hat er aber auch regelmäßig gegessen, und das ist jetzt nicht mehr der Fall. Er war zwar immer schon ziemlich schmal, nehme ich an, aber so langsam geht es in Richtung mager. Ich konnte da draußen im Wald durch seine Klamotten hindurch die Rippen zählen, das ist selbst für ihn nicht normal. Und er wirkt ständig erschöpft und gereizt. In der letzten Stunde Zaubertränke hatte ich schon Angst, er würde in die Luft gehen, als Neville einen blöden Anfängerfehler gemacht hat. Irgendwer sollte ihn wohl mal ganz energisch zurechtstutzen…" Sie grinste Ginny mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen an. „Warum fällst du mir da ein?"

„Hör schon auf", gab Ginny verlegen zurück, „andauernd hält mir irgendjemand vor, ich sei genau so eine Glucke wie Mum. Meinst du, ich find das tatsächlich motivierend? Aber du hast Recht, wenn er morgen nicht beim Frühstück auftaucht, knöpf ich ihn mir noch vor dem Unterricht vor! Morgen hab ich ohnehin erst mal ´ne Freistunde."

„Snape aber nicht", erinnerte Hermine sie, „wir haben gleich als erstes am Morgen eine Stunde Zaubertränke. Versuch ihn also nicht zu sehr zu verärgern, sonst lässt er seinen Frust danach an uns aus. Okay?"

Natürlich war Snape am Morgen nicht in der Großen Halle, und als Ginny versuchsweise durch sein Büro marschierte und an die Wohnungstür klopfte, rührte sich auch dort nichts. Also wandte sie sich rasch in Richtung Raum der Wünsche und betrat leise die kleine Forschungsstation, wo es um diese Zeit noch völlig ruhig war. Die ersten aus dem Heilerteam würden frühestens nach dem Mittagessen dort eintrudeln, um die freie Zeit für weitere Nachforschungen zu nutzen.

Ein kleiner Kessel stand über einer Feuerschale auf dem Arbeitstisch, und dahinter saß auf einem Stuhl ein ziemlich müde aussehender Tränkemeister, den Blick erwartungsvoll auf eine Glasschale gerichtet. Mit einer Pipette tropfte er ein bisschen des Kesselinhalts in die Schale, und leise zischend schmorte, was auch immer darin gewesen war, zu einem qualmenden schwarzen Klümpchen zusammen.

„Verfluchter Mist!"

Snapes Hand fegte die Schale mit einer unwirschen Bewegung von der Arbeitsplatte, und sie zerschellte mit einem hässlichen Klirren auf dem Boden. Frustriert stützte er die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und presste die Handballen gegen die Stirn; er hatte Ginny eindeutig noch nicht gesehen, sonst hätte er niemals derartig die Beherrschung verloren.

Zögernd ging sie auf ihn zu, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Scherben am Boden: „Reparo."

Erst jetzt hob er den Kopf und schien zu bemerken, dass er nicht mehr allein war. „Verzeihung", sagte er leise und ein wenig verlegen, „normalerweise achte ich etwas mehr auf meine Ausdrucksweise, Ginny."

„Ich weiß, ist schon gut", gab sie gelassen zurück. „Wir hätten alle gern mehr Erfolg bei der Suche. Wie lang sind Sie schon hier?"

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte er, „wie spät ist es?"

„In einer Viertelstunde beginnt der Unterricht", entgegnete Ginny trocken, und Snape sah entsetzt auf die Uhr, während er aufsprang. Doch als er nach seinem schwarzen Umhang greifen wollte, hielt sie ihn fest und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf den Stuhl: „Moment, nicht so hastig. Sehen Sie mich mal an, bitte."

Ein wenig widerstrebend gehorchte er. Ginny musterte ihn kritisch, die Hände immer noch auf seinen Schultern. Gerötete, viel zu große Augen sahen sie aus einem sehr weißen Gesicht an, und ihr war klar, dass er vermutlich die ganze Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

„Sie haben nicht geschlafen, oder?" fragte sie leise, und ihr Lehrer senkte schweigend den Blick. „So kann das wirklich nicht weitergehen, Sir", fügte sie sehr behutsam hinzu. „Sie brauchen auch mal ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Es bringt niemandem was, wenn Sie irgendwann in der Klasse umkippen oder ausflippen und dann etwas tun, was Sie später bereuen. – Und was zur Hölle wird das jetzt?"

Snape hatte sich aus ihrem Griff befreit und war, den Umhang über dem Arm, bereits auf dem Weg zum Ausgang.

Rasch holte Ginny ihn ein. „Sie gehen jetzt nicht allen Ernstes so zum Unterricht, oder? Das können Sie sich abschminken. Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Professor. Bitte."

„Und aus welchem Grund sollte ich bitte meine UTZ-Schüler vernachlässigen?" erkundigte er sich steif. Doch die Sechstklässlerin blickte ihn nur an und erwiderte ernst: „Wenn Sie sich sehen könnten, würden Sie eine solche Frage nicht stellen. Sie sehen vollkommen erschöpft aus, Sir."

„Ich dachte, in diesem Raum verzichten wir auf die ganze Titelei?" entgegnete der Tränkemeister, während er sich zu ihr umwandte. Ginny spürte, wie sie vor Verlegenheit rot anlief, und antwortete: „Naja, ich hatte das eigentlich eher auf uns Schüler bezogen, Sir. Wenn es um Lehrer geht, ist der Titel für mich ein Ausdruck des Respekts… außerdem dachte ich die ersten zwei Schuljahre ernsthaft, Professor sei Ihr Vorname", fügte sie grinsend hinzu, „niemand hat Sie je anders genannt."

Snape schaffte es immerhin zu lächeln. „Ich denke, die Regeln sollten für alle gelten, Ginny. Sie sind volljährig, Sie haben sich dem Phönixorden angeschlossen, und das macht uns gewissermaßen zu Gleichgestellten. Tun Sie mir nur den Gefallen, auf alberne Spitznamen zu verzichten."

„Sie haben ein paar Dienstjahre mehr auf dem Buckel", schmunzelte Ginny, „aber wenn Sie meinen – von mir aus gern."

Diese Situation irritierte sie ehrlich gesagt mehr, als sie vor ihm zugeben wollte. Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihr schon vor einer Weile genau dasselbe angeboten, und Ginny war gern darauf eingegangen. Aber Snape mit Vornamen anzusprechen, das war einfach nur… _schräg_. Eine bessere Beschreibung fiel ihr dafür auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Sie dachte amüsiert darüber nach, was für Gesichter Hermine und Neville bei dieser Vorstellung machen würden.

Doch nun war es viel schneller als gedacht Zeit für den Praxistest, denn das Objekt ihrer Überlegungen hatte sich bereits wieder der Tür genähert. Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck: „Severus!"

„Ja?" Mit einem fragenden Blick wandte er sich wieder ihr zu, und Ginny trat flink an seine Seite. Sie lehnte sich lässig gegen das Holz der Ausgangstür und schnitt ihm damit den Weg ab.

„Netter Versuch", bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln, „ich wär beinahe drauf reingefallen. Die Ablenkungstaktik mit der Anrede war wirklich gut, aber nicht gut genug. Ich bin sehr anpassungsfähig, wissen Sie?"

„Was hat mich verraten?" erkundigte er sich matt, und Ginny tat ihm den Gefallen, mit einer detaillierten Erklärung aufzuwarten: „Naja, wenn Sie sich wieder mal klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen wollen, sollten Sie vielleicht auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten achten. Erstens: versuchen Sie, nicht so auszusehen, als würden Sie innerhalb der nächsten paar Sekunden einfach umkippen. Und zweitens: niemals, auf gar keinen Fall, weiß wie ein Laken werden. In Ordnung?"

Lächelnd zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Mit Bedacht hatte sie es humorvoll formuliert, und wie zur Bestätigung nickte ihr Lehrer gespielt nachdenklich, auch wenn seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten ein wenig dadurch geschmälert wurden, dass er sich haltsuchend am Türrahmen abstützte. „Na schön, Sie haben Recht. Ich werde versuchen, beim nächsten Mal daran zu denken… und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt setzen wir uns erst mal ein paar Minuten hin, ja?" Während Ginny mit ihm zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe ging, hätte sie schwören können, sie hätte ihn ganz leise etwas murmeln gehört, das verdächtig wie _Scheiße_ klang. Erfolgreich unterdrückte sie ein Grinsen und wartete, bis der dunkelhaarige Mann sich gesetzt hatte.

Sie stöberte kurz in der Ablage unter dem Tisch herum, bis sie einen Block Notizzettel fand. „Ich schick Hermine erst mal ein Memo, dass Sie ein paar Minuten später kommen, sonst macht sich die ganze Bande Sorgen", erläuterte sie und kritzelte ein paar Worte auf einen kleinen Zettel, den sie mit dem Zauberstab anstupste und „Memorio Hermine" flüsterte. Die Notiz faltete sich flugs zu einem Papierflieger und segelte elegant durch ein gekipptes Fenster davon.

„Ein paar Minuten später? Sie schicken mich nicht ins Bett?" vergewisserte Snape sich mit ungläubiger Miene, und Ginny grinste ihn kopfschüttelnd an: „Nö. Bin ich etwa meine Mutter? Im Bett würden Sie ohnehin nicht freiwillig bleiben, oder? – Hören Sie, Severus, ich kenn Sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Sie auch mal eine Nacht ohne Schlaf auskommen. Sie sind viel zäher, als Sie auf den ersten Blick wirken. Ich bitte Sie nur darum, dass Sie jetzt zehn Minuten Pause machen und komplett abschalten, okay? Und dass das hier nicht zum Dauerzustand wird. Sie müssen wirklich ein bisschen besser auf sich aufpassen. Wir haben alle schon genug um die Ohren, da möchte ich mir nicht auch noch Sorgen um Sie machen müssen. Versprechen Sie mir das?"

Sie fing seinen Blick ein und hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest, bis er nickte. „Was haben Sie mit mir vor, Ginny?" fragte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er sich im Sessel zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss.

„Keine Angst, tut nicht weh", versicherte sie ihm vergnügt. „Eigentlich möchte ich nur, dass Sie ganz in Ruhe ein bisschen was frühstücken. Kaffee und ein Stück Toast, damit Sie wenigstens was im Magen haben. In Ordnung? Danach lass ich Sie auf Ihre Schüler los – sofern Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle kommen und nach der letzten Stunde gleich schlafen gehen."

Ihr Appell zeigte Wirkung. Nach einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Toast mit Schinken und Käse machte sich Snape auf den Weg in die Kerker, und beim Mittagessen saß er, auf Draco Malfoys gar nicht so unkluge Anregung hin, bei ihnen am Tisch. Er sah immer noch so müde aus wie am Morgen, aß aber unter Ginnys aufmerksamen Augen immerhin eine Portion des Hackfleisch-Kartoffelauflaufs und verschwand danach, begleitet von einem entschlossen dreinschauenden Draco, hinunter in seine Räume.

„Du scheinst ihn ja ganz gut im Griff zu haben", stellte Harry belustigt fest, und Ginny musste lachen. Sie fand selber, dass sie das ganz gut hinbekommen hatte, und sie freute sich bereits jetzt auf die Gesichter der anderen, wenn ihr Hauslehrer auch diese auffordern würde, die Anrede etwas lockerer zu handhaben. Das hatte sie ihnen bisher nämlich wohlweislich noch verschwiegen. Diesen kleinen Spaß würde sie Severus gönnen!


	18. Ein fast normaler Freitag

Es war der Freitag vor dem ersten Advent, und draußen wirbelten dichte Schneeflocken um die dicken Mauern von Hogwarts. Ginny war ausnahmsweise heilfroh, dass sie nicht wie Harry, Ron und diesmal auch Bill mit dem Orden auf Einsatz gehen musste. Keine Außeneinsätze, solange sie noch Schülerin war, darauf hatte ihre Mutter hartnäckig bestanden, und spätestens jetzt war Ginny ihr dankbar für diese Einschränkung. Sie war vollkommen zufrieden damit, Neville und Luna dabei zu helfen, ihre kleine Notfallapotheke im Raum der Wünsche zu bestücken. Dort war es wenigstens angenehm warm.

„Weißt du", sagte Luna nachdenklich, während sie ein paar Phiolen und Döschen in eine ziemlich gebraucht aussehende Ledertasche packte, „wahrscheinlich ist es ganz gut, wenn du jetzt schon bei Madam Pomfrey ein bisschen was lernst, Ginny. Professor Lupin ist oft mit den Einsatzteams unterwegs oder hat mit ihren Slytherins zu tun, und Madam Pomfrey ist für die komplette Schule zuständig. Es ist nur fair, wenn die neue Phönix-Generation eine eigene Heilerin bekommt."

Ginny grinste Luna zu. Das blonde Mädchen hatte Recht; das war auch einer der Gründe, warum sie die zusätzliche Arbeit gern auf sich nahm und dafür sogar darauf verzichtete, im Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor zu spielen. Immerhin verbrachten sie und ihre Freunde wesentlich mehr Zeit mit Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape als die älteren Ordensmitglieder. Und dank der Stunden, die Poppy Pomfrey und auch Monica damit zubrachten, ihr einiges über Heilkunde beizubringen, fühlte sie sich sicher genug, notfalls mit kleineren Problemen ohne ihre Hilfe fertig zu werden.

Neville und Luna wurden so langsam richtige Experten, was die Herstellung von Heilmitteln anbelangte, und verbrachten ihre spärliche Freizeit größtenteils damit, alte Rezepte in der Bibliothek herauszusuchen und zuzubereiten, während sich Hermine mit Draco vorwiegend damit beschäftigte, über Gegenflüchen und Schutzzaubern zu brüten. Die beiden hatten dabei Hilfe von Bill, der von seiner Erfahrung als Fluchbrecher profitieren konnte.

Es war eine gewisse Routine in ihrem kleinen Forschungsteam eingekehrt, und Professor Sprout hatte sich als erstaunlich kompetente Person erwiesen, wenn es darum ging, die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Trupps zu koordinieren, wann immer es notwendig war. Leider schien sich aber bisher kein nennenswerter Erfolg bei ihrer Suche einzustellen. Es war eben nicht so, dass sie alles Notwendige über das Dunkle Mal in einem Buch hätten finden können, was die Sache irgendwie ein wenig verkomplizierte. Und keiner von ihnen war besonders glücklich über diese Tatsache.

Als sich Luna und Neville nach einer Weile verabschiedeten, um sich noch eine Weile in die Bibliothek zu setzen, bevor Madam Pince sie um Acht unweigerlich hinauswerfen würde, winkte Ginny den beiden nur mit einem Lächeln zu und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit. Mo hatte ihr die alte Heilertasche überlassen, die sie in London noch selbst genutzt hatte, und sie mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet. Doch Ginny fand trotzdem noch einiges daran zu verbessern.

Gewissenhaft kontrollierte sie den Inhalt, fügte einige Phiolen und Fläschchen mit Heiltränken hinzu, die Neville mit Luna hergestellt hatte, und suchte sich danach aus den gut bestückten Regalen ein altes Buch über Okklumentik und ihre Anwendung heraus, um es sich damit vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen. Es würde nichts schaden, über dieses Thema so gut wie nur möglich informiert zu sein; sie würde das Wissen sicher irgendwann brauchen, daran hatte Mo keine Zweifel gelassen.

Eine Tasse Pfefferminztee vor sich auf dem Tisch, setzte sich das Mädchen im Schneidersitz in einen der Sessel und begann zu lesen. Es würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Snape sich zu ihr gesellte, um an den benötigten Tränken für den Krankenflügel zu arbeiten, wie jeden Freitagabend.

Ginny schätzte seine unaufdringliche, meist schweigende Anwesenheit, und sie sah ihm gern bei der Arbeit zu. Sie kannte niemanden sonst, der so konzentriert bei der Sache war, außer Hermine vielleicht. Und obwohl sie sich oft stundenlang nicht mal unterhielten, verbrachte sie diese Abende zumindest nicht alleine. Und er auch nicht.

Sie hatte das Versprechen nicht vergessen, das sie Mo und auch Poppy gegeben hatte, ein wenig auf ihn achtzugeben. Und so stellte sie ihm des Öfteren wortlos eine Tasse Tee und ein Sandwich hin oder schickte ihn ins Bett, wenn es wieder einmal spät geworden war. Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ihn das störte. Vielleicht war ihm aber auch nur klar, dass sie ihm an Sturheit überlegen war, was das anging. Allerdings hütete sie sich wohlweislich davor, ihn zu unterbrechen, wenn er mitten in der Arbeit war. Darauf reagierte er wirklich allergisch!

Ginny nahm einen Schluck Tee, stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und griff wieder nach dem Buch, als ihr Hauslehrer den Raum betrat. Er grüßte sie mit einem stummen Nicken und wandte sich sofort seinem Labortisch zu. Der schwarze Umhang segelte schwungvoll auf die Lehne eines Sessels zu, geriet aber ins Rutschen und landete, der Schwerkraft folgend, auf dem Boden. Grinsend hob Ginny ihn auf und legte ihn wieder über die Lehne.

Anfangs hatte das Mädchen gestaunt, dass Snape trotz seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung immer eine Abschrift des Rezeptes vor sich liegen hatte. Eines Abends hatte sie ihn danach gefragt, und er hatte ihr erklärt, dass gerade in der Routine das größte Fehlerpotential lag. Das klang einleuchtend, doch Ginny vermutete im Stillen, dass er oft auch einfach zu müde war, um Fehler ganz ausschließen zu können.

Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, wie immer beeindruckt von seiner präzisen, effektiven Arbeitsweise und der Tatsache, wie rasch und vollkommen er sich beim Brauen in seiner eigenen Welt verlieren konnte.

Wenn sie ihn nicht schon so oft arbeiten gesehen hätte, wären ihr sicher die winzigen Anzeichen dafür entgangen, dass er heute nicht ganz bei der Sache war: er verließ sich dieses Mal nicht auf seine übliche Sanduhr, sondern arbeitete wie Neville mit einer Eieruhr, die nach der abgelaufenen Zeit einen leisen Glockenton ertönen ließ. Ein Lineal markierte die aktuelle Zeile auf dem Rezeptblatt. Sein Blick war nicht konzentriert auf den Kesselinhalt gerichtet, sondern verlor sich immer wieder kurz im Nichts. Und er saß am Tisch, anstatt wie sonst im Stehen zu arbeiten.

Leise stand Ginny auf, um ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hinüber zu bringen. Mit leisem Lächeln sah sie ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren, und er schien dankbar für ihre Fürsorge, als er nach dem Kaffee griff und sich dann wieder auf das Rezept konzentrierte. Mehr als einmal hatte sie ihn schon so dastehen sehen: die Tasse vergessen in der einen Hand, während er mit der anderen das Gebräu in einem Kessel umrührte.

Es ging schon auf elf Uhr zu, als Snape schließlich den Kesselinhalt in dunkle Flaschen füllte und seine Arbeitsmaterialien zu säubern begann. Ginny wollte ihm gerade nahelegen, schlafen zu gehen, doch er stellte den gereinigten Kessel erneut auf das Stativ über der kleinen Feuerschale und legte ein anderes Rezept neben sich auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln folgte Ginny ihm zum Zutatenregal. „Severus, Sie sind müde", stellte sie fest, wobei sie ihre Stimme bewusst ruhig und leise hielt. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie jetzt noch weitermachen wollen? Sie sollten sich besser eine Weile ausruhen. Es ist Wochenende. Auch für die Lehrer."

Er wandte sich zu ihr um, ein großes Glas mit seltsamen stacheligen Knubbeln in der Hand, und gab bedauernd zurück: „Würde ich gern, Ginny, aber das hier ist dringend. Morgen ist das erste Quidditchspiel, und Poppys Vorrat an Wundheilungstränken ist ein bisschen knapp bemessen. Muss ich Ihnen wirklich erzählen, dass es bei Begegnungen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin fast immer ein wenig rau zugeht?"

„Severus", tadelte das Mädchen ihn, „wann werden Sie endlich lernen, dass auch sowas manchmal einfach warten muss? Sie sind hundemüde und sollten so nicht mehr arbeiten."

Der Tränkemeister hob die Schultern und konterte: „Und wann werden Sie lernen, Ginny, dass ich nun mal ein stures Rindvieh bin? Ich gehe schlafen, sobald das hier fertig ist, und nicht eher."

 _Stures Rindvieh? Passt. Lass dir das auf ein T-Shirt drucken, Junge._

Ginny nickte und nahm ihm mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln das Glas mit den seltsamen Dingern ab, die eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Bucheckern aufwiesen, nur dass sie kleiner, runder und etwas… haariger waren. „Dipsacus", las sie auf dem Etikett, „kenn ich nicht." Sie sah zu Snape auf: „Na schön, meinetwegen, dann machen Sie schon. Würde es schneller gehen, wenn ich Ihnen ein bisschen helfe?"

Mit einer seltsamen Bewegung – einer Mischung aus Nicken und Achselzucken – griff er wieder in den Vorratsschrank und zog ein weiteres Glas heraus. „Dipsacus wird auch Hirtenstab oder Borstenkarde genannt", erklärte er, plötzlich ganz der Tränkemeister. „Ihr Hauptanwendungsgebiet ist die Wundbehandlung, aber sie hat auch eine blutreinigende und antibakterielle Wirkung und stärkt das Immunsystem. Verwendet werden sowohl die Blütenstände als auch die Wurzeln, wobei die Wurzeln eher bei Tränken gegen Gicht und Rheuma eingesetzt werden, da sie wesentlich potenter sind als die Früchte und daher die Haut reizen können. Kamille und Schafgarbenwurzeln sollten Sie ja kennen. Und hier…" Suchend schob er ein paar Laborgläser zur Seite, dann griff er nach einer großen Flasche. „Hier haben wir den beliebten Wermutaufguss. Anthylliskraut – perfekt. Kommen Sie mit."

Ginny trug ihre Gläser zu seinem Arbeitsplatz hinüber und lugte auf das Rezept. Es war nicht schwierig, dauerte aber eine Weile; grob überschlagen würden sie frühestens um halb zwei damit fertig sein. Ohne die Zeit fürs Abfüllen mitzurechnen.

Zwischen den einzelnen Arbeitsschritten lagen längere Koch- und Abkühlzeiten, was – wie sie inzwischen wusste – meistens an der harten, spröden Struktur von Pflanzenwurzeln lag. Blütenblätter oder ähnlich zarte Inhaltsstoffe durften fast immer nur ganz kurz in der erhitzten Grundflüssigkeit bleiben und wanderten deswegen grundsätzlich erst gegen Ende des Brauvorgangs in einen Kessel. War aus irgendeinem Grund eine andere Reihenfolge notwendig, dann musste man eben mit zwei Kesseln arbeiten und die zwei Extrakte dann mischen. Es war im Grunde ähnlich wie beim Kochen.

„Darf ich?" Sie wies auf das Rezept, und auf Snapes stummes Nicken hin zog sie es zu sich heran. Es gab nicht viel vorzubereiten, fiel ihr auf, bis auf die Blütenstände des Hirtenstabs wurde alles im Ganzen eingesetzt. Wie konnte sie dann helfen?

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie zu verstehen glaubte: er brauchte sie nicht zum Vorbereiten. Ihre Unterstützung würde vermutlich eher darin bestehen, ihn wachzuhalten. Solange er damit beschäftigt war, sie neben seiner Arbeit her zu unterrichten, konnte er die Müdigkeit wesentlich leichter zur Seite schieben.

Sie behielt Recht. Natürlich. Snape ließ sie die Zutaten abwiegen und die kugeligen, behaarten Früchte des Hirtenstabs mit der breiten Seite einer Messerklinge flachdrücken, und während der Wermutaufguss sich mit der gleichen Menge Wasser im Kessel erhitzte – ein gutes Beispiel für die Ausnahme von der Regel – brühte Ginny ihnen beiden frischen Kaffee auf.

Während der Wartezeiten bekam sie dann eine ausführliche Erklärung zum gesamten Brauvorgang sowie zu den Eigenschaften der verwendeten Zutaten, und sie hörte interessiert zu. Die Dipsacus-Tinktur klang vielversprechend genug, um ein Ersatz für Diptam-Essenz zu sein.

Das brachte sie dazu, eine Frage zu stellen: „Wo genau liegt der Unterschied zwischen dieser Tinktur und Diptam-Essenz? Oder sind die ungefähr gleich in ihrer Wirkung?"

Ihr Lehrer und Ordenskollege warf ihr einen halb überraschten, halb misstrauischen Blick zu, so dass sie hastig hinzufügte: „Heilerpraktikum. Ich möchte meine Ausbildung ein bisschen beschleunigen und lerne deswegen jetzt schon bei Madam Pomfrey… das wird später auf die Ausbildungszeit angerechnet."

„Verstehe." Er nickte anerkennend, kontrollierte kurz die Temperatur des Gebräus und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Diptam-Essenz ist sehr teuer, weil die Pflanze selten ist. Deshalb setzt man sie nur in Notfällen ein, wenn man rasch handeln muss. Bei lebensbedrohlichen Blutungen beispielsweise. Kleinere Verletzungen, die nicht unweigerlich zum Verbluten führen, behandelt man besser mit der günstigeren Dipsacus-Tinktur. Sie ist zuverlässig, schließt aber Wunden nicht in Sekundenschnelle. Doch für Quidditch-Unfälle oder ähnliches genügt sie im Allgemeinen vollauf. Sofern nicht ein Amateur wie Lockhart für weitere Komplikationen sorgt."

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, und Ginny musste lachen: seine Abneigung gegen Lockhart teilte er vermutlich mit der gesamten Schule – plus dem Orden. „Na, der wird uns in naher Zukunft wohl noch nicht in die Quere kommen", kommentierte sie leichthin, als Snape die Flamme unter dem Kessel löschte und aufatmend Richtung Sitzgruppe ging.

Es würde fast eine Stunde dauern, bis die fertige Tinktur weit genug abgekühlt war, um sie filtern und abfüllen zu können, und sie schlugen die Zeit mit Lesen in den gemütlichen Sesseln tot. Ginny schmunzelte, als der Tränkemeister mit einem lässig ausgeführten kleinen Zauber eine Art große, schwach glimmende Christbaumkugel über dem Kessel aufsteigen ließ, die durch langsame Farbveränderungen die aktuelle Temperatur des Gebräus anzeigte.

„Cooles Ding, echt nützlich. Das müssen Sie mir mal beibringen. – Ihre Idee?"

Er nickte, lehnte sich zurück und ließ den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne seines Sessels fallen, die halbvolle Kaffeetasse noch in der Hand. Doch Ginny bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er den Kaffee noch trinken würde: langsam aber unausweichlich überkam ihn nun doch die Müdigkeit; sie sah es daran, dass ihm immer wieder kurz die Augen zufielen.

Schließlich stand sie leise auf, nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und senkte mit einem raschen Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs die Sessellehne in eine waagerechte Position; der Tränkemeister bemerkte es nicht mehr.

Kopfschüttelnd breitete Ginny eine Decke über ihn, durch einen kleinen Zauber angenehm angewärmt, und ließ ihn schlafen. Etwas später goss sie das abgekühlte Gebräu durch den großen Filter in einen zweiten Kessel und begann damit, die Tinktur in vorbereitete Flaschen abzufüllen. Dazu brauchte sie nun wirklich keine Hilfe.

Klappernd fiel ihr der Schöpflöffel eine halbe Stunde später in den nur noch halbvollen Kessel, als Snape hinter ihr plötzlich unterdrückt aufstöhnte. Hastig fuhr sie zu ihm herum und fluchte halblaut, als sie das Problem erkannte: die Todesser mussten das Dunkle Mal wieder aktiviert haben!

Severus Snape kämpfte eindeutig gegen den Cruciatus an. Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz und Anstrengung verzerrt und schweißnass, und jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er presste die Lippen hartnäckig aufeinander, während seine Hände sich krampfhaft an der Decke festklammerten, und rang immer wieder keuchend nach Luft. Ginny war sich sicher, jeder andere hätte geschrien.

„Verdammt!" Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Tasche und nahm eine kleine Phiole mit Tranquilitas heraus, dann eilte sie an Snapes Seite, beugte sich über ihn und versuchte seinen Kopf ruhig zu halten: „Hey! Severus! Severus, sehen Sie mich an, okay?"

Widerstrebend öffnete er die Augen. Sie sah die Panik in seinem Blick und hörte ihn leise wimmern, doch die Heilerin in ihr übernahm routiniert das Kommando. „Gut so. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, ja?" Sie zog den Stöpsel der kleinen Phiole heraus und hielt sie ihm sanft an die Lippen. „Kommen Sie, versuchen Sie das zu schlucken, in Ordnung? Und hören Sie auf dagegen zu kämpfen, das bringt doch nichts. Sehen Sie mich an."

Sie konnte sehen, welch ungeheure Kraftanstrengung es für ihn bedeutete, seine verkrampften Kiefermuskeln zu lockern und den Mund weit genug zu öffnen, dass sie ihm den Tranquilitas einflößen konnte. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, doch irgendwann schien die Anspannung langsam ein bisschen aus seinem Körper zu weichen. Kurz darauf schien die Übertragung des Fluchs gestoppt worden zu sein, denn schlagartig hörte Snape auf, sich vor Schmerzen zu winden, und sackte kraftlos in den Polstern zusammen.

Ginny griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie tröstend, während er sich, heftig zitternd und mit fliegendem Atem, unter der Decke zusammenrollte. Sein fiebriger Blick suchte den ihren. „Gehen Sie nicht weg… bitte."

„Natürlich nicht", beruhigte sie ihn und kniete neben seinem Sessel nieder. „Ich bleib bei Ihnen. Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen, okay? Ich bin hier. Ich lass Sie nicht allein. Alles gut."

Weil sein Zittern, trotz angewärmter Decke, auch nach einigen Minuten nicht verebbte, zog Ginny ihren Zauberstab und rief aus dem kleinen Küchenregal ein Glas und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky herbei. Sie entkorkte die Flasche und goss einen ordentlichen Schluck des bernsteinfarbenen Getränks ein, bevor sie die Hände behutsam unter Snapes Schultern schob und seinen Oberkörper ein wenig aufrichtete: „Hier, trinken Sie ´nen Schluck, Severus. Ich schätze mal, den haben Sie jetzt dringend nötig."

Er griff mit einer fahrigen Bewegung nach dem Glas, das sie ihm reichte, und leerte es in einem Zug. Ginny schenkte nach und stupste mit dem Zauberstab kurz den Sessel an, der sich überraschend gehorsam zu einem breiteren Zweisitzersofa ausweitete und seine Rückenlehne langsam wieder in die Senkrechte erhob – im Stillen war sie immer noch verblüfft, wie leicht ihr solche Verwandlungen fielen, seit sie die Alte Magie mit der herkömmlichen Zauberei kombinierte.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben den Tränkemeister, während er das Glas erneut leerte, sich dann auf dem Sofa ausstreckte und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Sie musterte ihn eine Weile aufmerksam und konnte feststellen, dass zumindest der Whisky langsam Wirkung zeigte. Snape entspannte sich nach und nach, und sein Atem wurde ruhiger.

„Sie sollten den Rest der Tinktur abfüllen", bemerkte er schließlich heiser und sah sie aus glasigen, nur halb geöffneten Augen an. „Sie… sie verliert an Wirkung, wenn sie zu lange offen herumsteht."

„Dass Sie jetzt an sowas denken können?" Ginny bedachte ihn mit einem halb tadelnden, halb bewundernden Blick, stand aber auf und machte sich daran, die restlichen Flaschen zu befüllen und die Korken mit Wachs zu versiegeln. Gewissenhaft beschriftete sie Etiketten mit Inhalt und Datum und klebte diese auf die Flaschen.

Bis sie die Kessel und das Zubehör gereinigt und alles wieder aufgeräumt hatte, war fast eine Stunde vergangen. Ihr Teamkollege hatte sich auf dem Sofa unter der Decke verkrochen und war wieder eingeschlafen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es mittlerweile halb fünf, also schon früh am Morgen war. Seufzend trocknete sie sich die Hände ab und ging zur Sitzgruppe – und ihrem garantiert kalten Kaffee – zurück. Jetzt noch schlafen zu gehen lohnte sich kaum.


	19. Grippewelle

Der Winter in diesem Jahr war definitiv kein richtiger Winter, dachte Luna bedauernd. Es schneite zwar, war aber ziemlich nasskalt und unangenehm. Kein Vergleich zu den klirrend kalten, trockenen Wintertagen, die sie so liebte. Und dementsprechend ungesund.

Der Wind pfiff durch die offenen Bogengänge des Schlosses, und auch im Inneren der dicken Mauern setzte sich die feuchte Kälte rasch fest. Überall wurde gehustet und geniest, und Madam Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, erkältete Schüler mit Aufpäppeltrank zu versorgen. Dieser schien genauso schnell aufgebraucht wie gebraut zu sein, und daher hatte Severus Snape – erstaunlich genug eigentlich – sie und Neville gebeten, ihm bei der Produktion des Nachschubs zu helfen.

Seit Tagen standen die drei jeden Abend gemeinsam im Zaubertrank-Kerker und kümmerten sich darum, dass genügend gefüllte Fläschchen ihren Weg in den Krankenflügel fanden. Manchmal erinnerte Luna die lange Reihe blubbernder Kessel erschreckend an eine Tränkefabrik, wie die Muggel sie hatten, und die beiden anderen konnten ihr nur zustimmen. Auch wenn sie von einem amüsierten Tränkemeister darüber informiert wurde, dass man diese Fabriken Pharmaunternehmen nannte.

„Eine solche Massenproduktion habe ich zuletzt vor zwölf Jahren erlebt", grummelte Snape und warf einen aufmerksamen Blick zur Uhr. „Damals gab es hier eine Grippewelle, die bisher unübertroffen geblieben ist… aber mit ein wenig Pech werden wir dieses Ereignis wohl noch toppen können."

Er wischte sich mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung den Schweiß von der Stirn und hob dann einen Kessel mit beinahe fertigem Fiebertrank von seinem Stativ, bevor er bemerkte: „So macht die Arbeit keinen Spaß mehr. – Wie weit ist der hintere Kessel?"

Neville, der dem abkühlenden Gebräu am nächsten stand, warf einen forschenden Blick auf die kleine Leuchtkugel, die darüber schwebte. „32 Grad. Dauert noch etwas… Zeit für einen Schluck Kürbissaft, oder? Diese Dämpfe machen die Kerker zur Sauna, ehrlich. Auch wenn es dadurch wenigstens warm hier unten wird. Also beschweren wir uns wohl besser nicht. Im restlichen Schloss kann man sich problemlos den Tod holen. Von Frostbeulen mal ganz abgesehen. Und ich bin auf keines davon scharf."

Luna war wirklich froh darüber, dass Neville immer den Überblick über den Keller zu haben schien. Er konnte die Leerlaufzeiten zwischen den verschiedenen Brauvorgängen inzwischen sehr gut einschätzen und nutzte die Pausen, um sie und ihren Lehrer daran zu erinnern, dass sie hin und wieder etwas essen oder trinken sollten. Derartige Kleinigkeiten konnte man bei dieser Arbeit schon mal vergessen. Und Snape hatte Recht: Spaß machte die Sache eindeutig nicht. Doch es lag Luna fern, sich zu beklagen.

Als der Tränkemeister sehr vorsichtig mit seiner Bitte um Unterstützung auf sie zugekommen war, hatte sie ohne zu zögern zugestimmt. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass die Sache wirklich dringend sein musste, wenn er sich schon zu diesem Schritt überwunden hatte. Außerdem hatten sie und Neville die meiste Freizeit in ihrem Freundeskreis. Die anderen hatten alle irgendwelche weiteren Pflichten zu erfüllen.

Hermine und Blaise Zabini – wenn man ihn zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe dazurechnen wollte – waren als Schulsprecherpaar mehr als genug eingebunden, und genauso erging es Ron, Ginny und auf hartnäckiges Drängen der Schulleiterin hin auch Draco, die ihre Vertrauensschülerpflichten hatten. Harry betreute als Kapitän das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor, dem auch Ron und Draco angehörten… und Ginny hatte ihre zusätzlichen Stunden im Krankenflügel und bei Monica.

Spätestens jetzt dankte Luna dem Schicksal dafür, dass Neville und sie bereits ein wenig Übung im Tränkebrauen hatten. Hätten sie sich nicht schon zuvor mit diesem Thema beschäftigt, dann hätten sie Snape vermutlich eher im Weg gestanden, als ihm wirklich behilflich zu sein. So allerdings konnten sie ihm doch einiges an Arbeit abnehmen, und er schien nicht böse über diese Tatsache zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er schaffte es trotz allem noch, sie mit ein wenig Hintergrundwissen zu versorgen, während Luna am Schneidbrett arbeitete und Neville dem Professor an den Kesseln assistierte.

Mit einem respektvollen Blick musterte das blonde Mädchen den schlanken Mann, der sich jetzt aufatmend gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte und ein Glas Saft von Neville entgegennahm. Seine Energie schien beinahe unerschöpflich zu sein, auch wenn man ihm natürlich ansehen konnte, dass die zusätzliche Arbeit ihn belastete. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht und nahm das Ganze mit einem gelassenen Achselzucken als gegeben hin.

Luna war klar, dass jeder der Lehrer in diesem Jahr mehr zu tun hatte als früher. Immerhin gab es zum ersten Mal seit der Gründung der Schule zwei erste Klassenstufen: die eine bestand aus denjenigen, die das vergangene Schuljahr wiederholten, in der anderen waren die neuen Erstklässler sowie diejenigen, denen im letzten Jahr nicht erlaubt worden war, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Was bedeutete, dass in dieser Klasse auch Schüler steckten, die ein oder sogar beinahe zwei Jahre älter waren als ihre Kameraden.

Für das Kollegium bedeutete das viele zusätzliche Unterrichtsstunden. Aber die meisten hatten darüber hinaus keine weiteren Pflichten. Gut, Professor Sprout kümmerte sich um die Pflanzen in den Gewächshäusern und die pünktliche Ernte derjenigen pflanzlichen Zutaten, die für diverse Zaubertränke gebraucht wurden. Hagrid sorgte für sämtliche magischen Geschöpfe auf dem Gelände und im Verbotenen Wald, und Professor McGonagall hatte alle Hände voll mit der Leitung des Phönixordens und der Schule zu tun. Doch Letzteres betraf in gewisser Weise auch Severus Snape.

Als Stellvertretender Schulleiter hatte er diesbezüglich genau wie McGonagall seine Pflichten, auch wenn die Schulleiterin ihn größtenteils mit Verwaltungsaufgaben verschonte, er war Hauslehrer und Teil des Forschungsteams – und jetzt kam auch noch diese Erkältungswelle dazu. Er konnte einem eigentlich nur leidtun.

„Ich denke, ich brauche eine Pause", gestand der Professor in diesem Moment und ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Lehrerpult fallen. Neville nickte nur gelassen, trank seinen Saft aus und übernahm routiniert die Leitung des Labors: „Kein Problem, Sir. Ich mach hier weiter. Im Augenblick ist es ja ziemlich ruhig. Das meiste Zeug ist am Abkühlen oder schon fertig."

Luna lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann ihrem Lehrer zu. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie und Neville zu seinen inoffiziellen Laborassistenten aufgestiegen waren, wirkte er eindeutig erschöpft. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen saß er hinter dem Pult, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet, und sah aus, als stünde er kurz davor, einzuschlafen.

Kritisch musterte das Mädchen sein Gesicht. Nein, das war keine schlichte Erschöpfung. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ein fiebriger Glanz lag in seinen Augen, und seine Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß, der nichts mit den Dämpfen über den diversen Kesseln zu tun hatte. Anscheinend hatte es ihn jetzt selbst erwischt!

„Professor", sagte Luna leise und strich ihm ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn, „Sie haben Fieber. Sie sollten sich hinlegen, in Ordnung? Ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen."

Langsam hob er den Kopf von den Armen und sah sie an. „Nicht nötig. Sie wird schon genug zu tun haben, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Wenn ich davon ausgehe, wie viele Schüler während der letzten Tage in meinem Unterricht waren, würde ich schätzen, dass inzwischen die halbe Schule flachliegt. Ich… ich werde einfach für eine Stunde ins Bett gehen."

„Eine Stunde?" Kopfschüttelnd legte Luna ihm den Arm um die Schultern und fühlte die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. „Eher nicht, Sir. Sie werden sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, ein paar Tage im Bett zu verbringen. Sie haben sich ziemlich sicher eine Grippe eingefangen. Sehen Sie sich an – Sie glühen richtig. Kommen Sie, ich geh mit Ihnen in den Krankenflügel hoch. Madam Pomfrey muss sich das ansehen."

Doch der Tränkemeister schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Unsinn. Ich war noch nie krank, Luna. Schön, vielleicht habe ich mich ein wenig erkältet, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, Poppy auf mich loszulassen."

Er versuchte entschlossen aufzustehen, wohl um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie mit ihrem Verdacht falsch lag, geriet allerdings leicht ins Schwanken und stützte rasch die Hände auf die Tischplatte. „Oh, verdammt. Das ist… suboptimal."

Während sie ihn auf den Stuhl zurückbeförderte, bemerkte Luna lächelnd: „Hübsch umschrieben. Aber das ändert nichts an der Sache. Sie gehören ins Bett. Neville und ich übernehmen die Arbeit hier, und Sie lassen sich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen. Okay? – Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie rauf."

Der Professor weigerte sich allerdings hartnäckig, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, so dass die junge Frau ihn schließlich wider besseres Wissen in seine Wohnung begleitete und ihn ins Bett steckte. „Was haben Sie nur gegen die Frau?" erkundigte sie sich mit gutmütigem Tadel, während sie ihn zudeckte und die Hand prüfend an seine Wangen legte. „Sie tun gerade so, als ob ich Sie vor den Scharfrichter führen wollte. Glauben Sie mir, sie wird Sie nicht gleich umbringen. Und Sie brauchen eindeutig eine Portion Fiebertrank."

„Können Sie das nicht machen?" fragte er bittend. „Ich würde lieber hier bleiben, als mitten in einer hustenden und niesenden Schülerhorde im Krankenflügel zu übernachten. Außerdem ist da oben sicher schon wegen Überfüllung geschlossen."

„Ich bin keine Heilerin, Sir", erklärte Luna geduldig, seufzte dann ergeben, als er ihr einen beinahe flehenden Blick zuwarf, und setzte hinzu: „Na schön, dann bitte ich eben Ginny, sich das anzusehen. Sie und Mo helfen schon die ganze Woche im Krankenflügel aus, sie hat inzwischen sicher Erfahrung damit. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Er nickte nur müde und verkroch sich zitternd unter den Decken. Also griff sich Luna einen Notizzettel von dem kleinen Schreibtisch an der Wand und schickte eine kurze Nachricht an Ginny Weasley, die zehn Minuten später in der kleinen Kerkerwohnung auftauchte, bewaffnet mit Fieberthermometer und ihrer alten Heilertasche… und gefolgt von Poppy Pomfrey. Das würde Snape nicht gefallen!

Doch die Schulheilerin verschwendete keine Zeit. Resolut hielt sie Snape das Thermometer vor die Nase. „Mund auf, Severus. Und wehe, Sie beißen zu! Quecksilber ist als Getränk nicht zu empfehlen."

Der Angesprochene gehorchte, ganz augenscheinlich etwas eingeschüchtert von ihrem energischen Auftreten, und leerte gleich darauf auch das Glas Saft mit Fiebertrank, das sie ihm an die Lippen hielt.

„Ginny, Sie sollten wieder hinaufgehen und Monica helfen", bemerkte Madam Pomfrey ruhig, „ich komme nach, sobald die Situation hier unter Kontrolle ist. Das wird nicht allzu lange dauern."

Widerspruchslos trollte sich das rothaarige Mädchen, warf Luna im Hinausgehen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und flüsterte: „Sorry, sie hat sich nicht davon abhalten lassen. Und ich durfte bisher immer nur assistieren, also ist es wohl besser, wenn sie das übernimmt." Leise verschwand sie durch die Tür zum Büro, und Luna konnte sie kurz mit Neville sprechen hören.

Währenddessen hatte sich Poppy Pomfrey einen Stuhl ans Bett herangezogen und ließ den dösenden Snape nicht aus den Augen. Der Fiebertrank schien bereits Wirkung zu zeigen, allerdings nicht so, wie Luna es erwartet hatte. Das Fieber schien eher noch zu steigen, und sie wandte sich besorgt an die ältere Hexe: „Ist das normal? Ich meine, sollte das Fieber nicht sinken?"

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf, eine Hand beruhigend auf die heiße Stirn des Tränkemeisters gelegt, und erklärte: „Diese Reaktion ist völlig normal, Luna. Zuerst steigt das Fieber nach Einnahme des Tranks. Er sorgt nur dafür, dass sich der Krankheitsverlauf extrem beschleunigt. So hat der Patient es schneller hinter sich. Wenn sich seine Temperatur wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hat, versorgen wir ihn alle zwei Stunden mit einer doppelten Dosis Aufpäppeltrank, dann sollte er in drei bis vier Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein… Eine Grippe ist bei uns Zauberern nicht ganz so schlimm. Bei den Muggeln kann es bis zu zwei Wochen dauern, eine richtige Grippe ordentlich auszukurieren."

Zwei Wochen? Das hatte Luna nicht gewusst. Allerdings hatte sie auch noch nie Kontakt zu Muggeln gehabt, also war das nicht weiter verwunderlich, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollte sie in Erwägung ziehen, die nichtmagische Bevölkerung ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen… sobald sie und ihr Dad es geschafft hatten, die Existenz des Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers und des Schlibbrigen Summlingers endlich zu beweisen!

Schweigend sah sie Madam Pomfrey bei der Arbeit zu. Snape sah nun wirklich krank aus. Er glühte buchstäblich vor Fieber, war aber zumindest in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, und die Schulheilerin bewegte ihren Zauberstab über seinem Körper hin und her, die freie Hand prüfend auf seine Stirn gelegt.

Eine ganze Weile fuhr die ältere Hexe mit der Behandlung fort, ohne dass sich am Zustand des Professors etwas geändert hätte, doch diese Tatsache schien sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Daraus schloss Luna, dass daran nichts ungewöhnlich war - bis die Heilerin nach einer knappen Stunde die Stirn runzelte und ihren Zauberstab auf die Bettdecken richtete: "Fovetus!"

Luna war anfangs ein wenig irritiert über den Wärmezauber, doch der Sinn dahinter wurde ihr rasch klar: der Tränkemeister begann heftig zu zittern, als der Schüttelfrost einsetzte, und Madam Pomfrey beschwor eine weitere Decke herauf, die sie ebenfalls anwärmte und ihren Patienten fest darin einhüllte. Trotzdem dauerte es lange, bis das Zittern schließlich verebbte und der Mann wieder relativ ruhig im Bett lag. Mit einem Aufatmen legte die Heilerin ihren Zauberstab zur Seite, wickelte die Decken enger um Snape und strich ihm beruhigend über die Stirn.

Einer Eingebung folgend, ging Luna ins Badezimmer und hielt ihr Stofftaschentuch unter den kalten Wasserstrahl des Waschbeckens. Es konnte sicher nicht schaden, dem Mann den Schweiß vom Gesicht zu waschen. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie unangenehm klamm sich das anfühlte.

Der Professor war wach, als sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, schien aber nicht ganz bei sich zu sein. „Tut mir leid", hörte sie ihn heiser flüstern, „ich wollte nicht… wollte Sie nicht belästigen. Wirklich… bitte, Sie brauchen nicht… Sie müssen nicht hier sein."

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Severus", gab Poppy Pomfrey ruhig zurück. „Warum sollte ich denn nicht hier sein? Dafür bin ich doch da. Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie haben Fieber, junger Mann. Ich kümmere mich darum, ja?"

Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und versuchte vergeblich, ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab von sich wegzuschieben. „Nein… Sie haben gesagt… Sie wollten mich nicht mehr sehen. Bitte, ich komme schon zurecht. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie meinetwegen…"

„Oh, um Himmelswillen", rief die ältere Frau aufgeschreckt, „haben Sie das wirklich ernst genommen?" Rasch senkte sie ihre Stimme ein wenig und sprach in ungewohnt sanftem Ton weiter. „Severus, vergessen Sie das mal ganz schnell wieder, ja? Ich würde doch nie zulassen, dass Sie sich allein mit so etwas abquälen, glauben Sie mir. Ich hätte das niemals sagen sollen. Es tut mir leid, Junge, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Natürlich dürfen Sie zu mir kommen, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen… Du liebe Güte, ich würde Sie doch nicht im Stich lassen."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann wirkte verunsichert, fast ängstlich, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihn überraschend behutsam in ihre Arme zog. „Ganz ruhig, Severus, es ist alles gut. Ich bin hier, sehen Sie? Alles in Ordnung."

„Ich dachte…", sagte er hilflos, jetzt offensichtlich den Tränen nahe, „ich dachte, Sie… Sie hassen mich. Ich… Poppy…"

Poppy Pomfrey schien ebenfalls mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, während sie ihren Patienten fest an sich drückte. „Großer Merlin, da habe ich was angerichtet. – Nein, Severus, ich hasse Sie nicht. Natürlich nicht. Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist alles gut. Das war wirklich gedankenlos von mir… Es tut mir so leid, mein Junge. Sie haben unter meiner Dummheit leiden müssen, nicht wahr? Wie oft hätten Sie mich im letzten Jahr gebraucht?"

Er antwortete nicht, drängte sich aber eng an die Heilerin, die ihm besänftigend übers Haar strich. „Schhh… ist schon gut, Severus. Ist schon gut. Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin bei Ihnen. Alles gut, mein Kleiner, alles gut. Ganz ruhig, ich bin da."

Luna hielt sich stumm im Hintergrund, während Poppy Pomfrey einen völlig aufgelösten Severus Snape in ihren Armen wiegte, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war und sie ihn wieder in die Kissen bettete. So fürsorglich und sanft hatte sie die Herrin über den Krankenflügel bisher noch nie erlebt.

„Das Schlimmste ist überstanden", sagte die Medihexe schließlich gedämpft und wandte sich zu dem blonden Mädchen um, „ich denke, er wird die Nacht durchschlafen. Wenn er aufwacht, geben Sie ihm bitte zwei Phiolen von dem Aufpäppeltrank. Und falls es Komplikationen gibt, rufen Sie mich sofort. Ich muss zurück zu meinen anderen Patienten."

„Kein Problem", meinte Luna ein wenig befangen, „ich bleibe bei ihm, Madam Pomfrey. Und ich denke, Neville hat die nächste Ladung an Tränken inzwischen fertig. Sie können sie gleich mitnehmen. Wir werden uns um die Zubereitung kümmern, solange der Professor krank ist."

Die Heilerin nickte und erhob sich vom Bettrand. „Ich werde Ihnen ein paar begabte Schüler zur Unterstützung schicken. Und ich bete zu allen Göttern des Universums, dass das bald ein Ende hat. Mein Krankenflügel platzt aus allen Nähten. So schlimm war es zuletzt vor über zehn Jahren…"

„Zwölf", präzisierte eine Stimme von der Tür her, und die beiden Hexen sahen sich um. Hermine lehnte im Türrahmen und lächelte leicht. „Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass es Professor Snape jetzt auch erwischt hat. Ich wollte nur kurz nach ihm sehen und fragen, ob ich irgendwie helfen kann. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nun", meinte Madam Pomfrey, „das Schlimmste hat er überstanden. Er wird noch ein paar Tage brauchen, um sich zu erholen, aber ich denke, am Montag dürfte er wieder fit genug sein, um zu unterrichten. Bis dahin wird sein Unterricht wohl ausfallen müssen. Ich habe leider keine Zeit für Vertretungsstunden, und von seinen Kollegen ist keiner besonders vertraut mit diesem Fach. Bisher war das auch nie nötig. Severus war noch niemals krank. Er kam zwar des Öfteren mit diversen Blessuren bei mir an, aber krank erlebe ich ihn heute tatsächlich zum ersten Mal."

Sie wuselte kopfschüttelnd hinaus zu Neville und ließ Luna und Hermine allein zurück. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, traten sie beide ans Bett des Tränkemeisters, der tief und fest schlief. „Worum ging´s da vorhin?" wisperte Hermine mit großen Augen, doch Luna hob nur ratlos die Schultern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worüber die Heilerin mit Snape gesprochen hatte. Aber es waren offensichtlich keine reinen Fieberphantasien gewesen. Es schien sich eher um ein fatales Missverständnis gehandelt zu haben – ein Missverständnis, das ihn das gesamte vergangene Jahr über davon abgehalten hatte, den Krankenflügel zu betreten!

Sie setzten sich still auf zwei Stühle neben dem Bett, und Luna erinnerte sich endlich an das Taschentuch, das sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. Sanft wischte sie den Fieberschweiß von Snapes Gesicht und ließ ihre Hand dann auf seiner Stirn liegen, die sich inzwischen merklich weniger heiß anfühlte.

Draußen im Klassenzimmer hörten sie Neville im Zutatenschrank stöbern, und Hermine verschwand für etwa zwanzig Minuten, um ihm bei den Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Schwung an Tränken zur Hand zu gehen. Dann erklangen die Stimmen von Draco und Blaise Zabini, was Luna verriet, dass die notwendige Unterstützung für Neville angekommen sein musste. Eine Vermutung, die Hermine ihr gleich darauf bestätigte: „Die drei kommen allein zurecht. Blaise und Draco sind wirklich gut in Zaubertränke, muss ich zugeben. – Wie geht´s dem Professor?"

„Unverändert", entgegnete Luna leise. „Aber zumindest bekommt er so ein bisschen Schlaf. Die letzten Tage waren richtig anstrengend, er muss wirklich todmüde sein."

Mitfühlend strich sie ihrem Lehrer über die Wange, während Hermine sich neben sie setzte. Schweigend wachten die beiden Mädchen über seinen Schlaf, während draußen eifrig gearbeitet wurde. Hin und wieder sah einer der Jungs kurz ins Zimmer, doch ansonsten widmeten diese sich ganz der Trankzubereitung.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde öffnete Snape mühsam die Augen. „Was… was ist passiert?" fragte er verwirrt und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Luna hinderte ihn relativ problemlos daran. „Sie haben sich eine Grippe eingefangen", erläuterte sie und öffnete eine der Phiolen mit Aufpäppeltrank, die Poppy Pomfrey auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte. „Bleiben Sie einfach liegen und ruhen Sie sich aus, Sir. Trinken Sie das, in Ordnung? Das wird Ihnen helfen."

Sanft hob Luna seinen Kopf ein wenig an und hielt ihm die Phiole an die Lippen. Ohne Gegenwehr schluckte er den Inhalt des Fläschchens und erhob auch beim zweiten keine Einwände. Danach sank er ziemlich kraftlos in die Kissen zurück.

„Professor?" Hermine beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Sie werden den Rest dieser Woche nicht unterrichten können, und Madam Pomfrey hat zu viel im Krankenflügel zu tun, um Sie zu vertreten. Soll ich Ihre Stunden übernehmen? Ich meine… wenn Sie mir Ihre Schüler anvertrauen wollen."

Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel des erschöpften Mannes, als er langsam nickte. „Das wäre sehr… nett von Ihnen, Hermine. Und… und Severus genügt, wenn wir nicht gerade im Unterricht sind. Einverstanden?"

Die beiden Mädchen wechselten erstaunte Blicke, nickten aber zustimmend, und der Tränkemeister schloss die Augen wieder. Vorsichtig legte Luna die Hand gegen seine Wange. Erhöhte Temperatur, ja, aber kein richtiges Fieber mehr. Beruhigt fragte sie: „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Ziemlich elend", gab er zu. „Mir ist kalt, ich habe Kopfschmerzen und mein Hirn fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand es mit Watte ausgestopft. Und ich bin müde. – Nun, zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass ich bisher nichts Großartiges verpasst habe, was Krankheiten angeht."

Luna musste kichern. „Als hätte irgendwer von den anderen sich das freiwillig angetan", bemerkte sie trocken, und Snape schien sich tatsächlich ein kleines Schmunzeln zu verkneifen. „Na schön, Severus, dann mach ich Ihnen jetzt einen Tee, während Sie Hermine erklären, wie Ihr Lehrplan für die kommenden zwei Tage aussieht. Denken Sie, Sie schaffen das?"

„Ich… ich gebe mir Mühe."


	20. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin u die Folgen

Kaum ist die Katze aus dem Haus, tanzen die Mäuse auf dem Tisch. Dieses Sprichwort traf selbstverständlich – wie bei jeder größeren Ansammlung von Kindern und Jugendlichen – auch auf Hogwarts zu. Und jetzt, da Severus Snape krank war und Monica Lupin den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit opferte, um im Krankenflügel auszuhelfen, wartete das Schulsprecherpaar Hermine und Blaise eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass irgendetwas passieren würde.

Lange dauerte das nicht. Doch der Vorfall war völlig anders, als sie und ihre Hauslehrer es erwartet hatten. Keine hitzigen Fluchduelle, keine Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt. Nein – Sachbeschädigung! Ernsthaft!

Nach der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, die Hermine am Donnerstag mit den Siebtklässlern aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin abgehalten hatte, trat Blaise Zabini zu ihr ans Pult. „Du bist gut", bemerkte er anerkennend, „du solltest wirklich überlegen, ob du nicht unterrichten willst."

Hermine fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. Ja, sicher, das Unterrichten hatte schon nach diesem einen Tag begonnen, ihr Spaß zu machen. Aber so ein Lob aus Zabinis Mund, der selber ein ziemliches Ass in diesem Fach war, das machte sie tatsächlich sprachlos.

Doch sie musste auch gar nichts erwidern, denn ihr Schulsprecher-Kollege sprach bereits weiter: „Hör mal, ich glaube, es geht los mit dem Kleinkrieg. In der Mittagspause hatte ich eine heulende Zweitklässlerin auf dem Schoß, die sich anscheinend mit einem Gryffindor aus der Zusatzklasse gestritten hat. Er hat ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab. Was denkst du, können wir Professor Snape stören? Professor Lupin ist informiert. Und sie hat uns neulich gesagt, wenn es Probleme zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors geben sollte, dann würden sie und Professor Snape sich das gemeinsam anhören. Find ich zwar besser als früher, weil dann beide Seiten an einem Tisch sitzen… aber es gefällt mir nicht sonderlich, den Professor damit belästigen zu müssen, solange er krank ist."

Er sah sie entschuldigend an, als sei sie es, die er wegen einer Streiterei aus dem Bett werfen müsse. „Normalerweise haben wir solche Sachen ja etwas anders geregelt, aber… ich schätze, das ist nicht mehr zeitgemäß, oder? Ich hätte mich selber darum gekümmert, zusammen mit dir, aber ich weiß aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass Professor Snape über solche Zwischenfälle Bescheid wissen möchte… wir haben immer geglaubt, er führt eine Liste über solche Sachen und schickt sie regelmäßig an McGonagall, um sie zu ärgern", verriet er mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Hermine schmunzelte. Die Vorstellung war einfach grandios! Aber es passte zu dem Professor, über alles informiert sein zu wollen, was seine Schützlinge betraf. Er hatte ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum in den letzten paar Wochen schon mehr Besuche abgestattet als Minerva McGonagall in den vergangenen sechs Jahren zusammengenommen. Einfach, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, nahm sie an. Und um für seine Schüler erreichbar zu sein. Vielleicht auch, weil das Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen ihnen und ihm noch ein wenig gestärkt werden musste.

Draco Malfoy hatte seinen neuen Hauskameraden erklärt, dass der Professor das in Slytherin immer so gehandhabt hatte. Besuche ihres Hauslehrers waren für ihn und die anderen nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen. Und er hatte ihnen, genau wie neulich auch den Gryffindors, klargemacht, dass der Grund dafür nicht war, dass er ihnen nicht vertraute.

Wenn McGonagall im Gryffindor-Turm aufgetaucht war, hatte das fast immer bedeutet, es gab Ärger. Entweder war eine zu laute oder zu langgezogene Party der Grund gewesen, oder irgendjemand hatte sich derartig danebenbenommen, dass sie es für nötig gehalten hatte, denjenigen vor dem gesamten Haus zu tadeln. Oder sie hatte eine Ankündigung zu machen gehabt, weil die Lage im Schloss gefährlich für sie alle gewesen war. Wie damals, als Sirius Black auf der Suche nach Harry Potter ins Schloss eingedrungen war und jeder geglaubt hatte, er wolle ihn töten.

Snape jedoch war gleich am Abend des ersten Schultages im Turm aufgetaucht, was viele der Gryffindors ein wenig verschreckt hatte, und hatte ihnen sachlich, aber durchaus freundlich klar gemacht, was er von ihnen erwartete. Er hatte ihnen erklärt, wo für ihn die Grenzen guten Benehmens lagen, und dass er sie für klug genug hielt, diese nicht zu überschreiten. Nicht nur untereinander, sondern auch im Umgang mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern. Und dass sie ihn bei Problemen jederzeit aufsuchen könnten.

Mit der Erinnerung an diesen Abend im Hinterkopf dachte Hermine über den aktuellen Zwischenfall nach. Blaise hatte Recht. Snape würde davon erfahren wollen. Und wenn es nur war, um mit Monica über die beste Vorgehensweise zu sprechen. Auch er hatte seine Gryffindors über diese neue Art informiert, Probleme zu lösen, und sie stimmte mit Blaise überein, dass das wirklich ein Fortschritt war.

Allerdings hatte sie ebenfalls ihre Bedenken, ihren Lehrer wegen so etwas stören zu müssen. Aber Monica Lupin war eine erfahrene Heilerin und konnte sicherlich besser als sie und Blaise einschätzen, ob Snape sich bereits genug erholt hatte, um sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Und falls nicht, dann würden sie ihm zumindest Bescheid sagen müssen.

Sie nickte entschlossen und griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Wir gehen am besten zuerst zu Professor Lupin, und dann gemeinsam zu Professor Snape. Hast du Zeit?"

„Das Abendessen kann warten", entschied Blaise gelassen und nahm ihr zuvorkommend die Tasche ab, während er sie zur Tür des Klassenzimmers begleitete und diese höflich für sie aufhielt. „Ich bin noch nicht unmittelbar am Verhungern."

Hermine musterte ihn von der Seite, als sie neben ihm herging. „Ist das normal?" erkundigte sie sich schließlich ein wenig verwundert. „Ich meine… Ron beispielsweise würde es nie einfallen, meine Tasche zu tragen oder sowas."

Zabini lächelte verhalten. „Für Slytherins ist das normal", bestätigte er in aller Seelenruhe. „Wir haben bei Professor Snape Unterricht in Benehmen gehabt. Er meinte, unser Ruf sei schon schlecht genug, da müssten wir die allgemeine Einschätzung nicht noch bestätigen, indem wir uns aufführen wie rücksichtslose Rüpel. – Ihr habt das einfach nie mitbekommen, weil ein gesitteter Umgang miteinander bisher nicht möglich war, schätze ich mal. Und weil keiner von uns bis zu diesem Jahr je einen Grund gehabt hätte, einem Gryffindor-Mädchen die Tür aufzuhalten."

Er grinste ein wenig verlegen, und Hermine musste lachen. „Sei bloß vorsichtig", empfahl sie in scherzhaftem Ton, „wenn du sowas im Beisein von Lavender oder Parvati abziehst, bist du schneller verheiratet, als du Hallo sagen kannst!"

Blaise schnitt eine Grimasse. „Danke für die Warnung. So weit geht meine Liebe zum Haus Gryffindor dann doch nicht!"

Er blieb vor einer Tür aus poliertem Palisanderholz stehen, klopfte an und blieb abwartend stehen. Hermine trat neben ihn, und im selben Moment schwang die Tür auf.

„Kommen Sie rein, Blaise", rief Monica von einem kleinen Sofa, erkannte Hermine und setzte hinzu: „Du auch, Hermine. Schön, dass du mitgekommen bist. Ich nehme doch an, es geht um Miss Thalia Tallis und Mister Timothy Norton?"

Hermine und Blaise nickten einträchtig und setzten sich, Monicas einladender Geste folgend, in zwei Sessel rechts und links vom Sofa, auf dem neben der jungen Lehrerin ein verheult wirkendes Mädchen hockte, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und die Finger beider Hände fest um eine kleine bunte Stofftasche geklammert.

Die Kleine erinnerte Hermine ein wenig an das Foto von Snapes Mutter, das sie in einer alten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten entdeckt hatte. Groß für ihr Alter, mager, mit glattem schwarzem Haar und missmutiger Miene saß sie reglos da und schien zu schmollen. Vermutlich war es ihr peinlich, dass andere Schüler ihr verweintes Gesicht sahen. Hermine wäre es jedenfalls so gegangen, wenn sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre.

„Na schön", meinte Monica schließlich entschieden, „zur Sache. Ich habe Professor Snape eine Mitteilung geschickt, und er erwartet uns alle in zehn Minuten in seinem Büro. Miss Weasley ist unterwegs, um auch Mister Norton dorthin zu schicken. Miss Tallis, bitte bringen Sie sich ein wenig in Ordnung, und dann werden wir gehen. Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen, das macht keinen guten Eindruck. Nun gehen Sie schon, Mädchen, das Badezimmer ist da drüben."

Mit gesenktem Kopf, die Haare als schützenden Vorhang vor dem Gesicht – was Hermine verblüffend an Snape erinnerte – stand die kleine Slytherin auf und verschwand in Monicas Bad.

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte die Waliserin energisch an die Tür, die vom Korridor aus in Snapes Büro führte. Es war besser, nicht den Weg durchs Klassenzimmer zu nehmen, um Neville und seinen Helfern nicht im Weg zu stehen, hatte sie gemeint. Auch wenn die Anzahl von neuen Grippefällen inzwischen zurückging, brauchte Madam Pomfrey immer noch Unmengen an Aufpäppeltrank. Schließlich mussten die Schüler, die sich von der Krankheit erholten, noch regelmäßig damit versorgt werden.

Die Tür öffnete sich vor ihnen, und das kleine Grüppchen trat ein. Hermines Blick fiel auf Snape, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Bleich wie der Tod, sichtlich erschöpft, mit gerunzelter Stirn und leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen, die ihr verrieten, dass er immer noch Kopfschmerzen haben musste. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie er es überhaupt vom Bett bis hierher geschafft hatte, ohne den Teppich zu küssen. Aber wenn ihm etwas wirklich wichtig war, ließ er sich durch nichts in der Welt davon abhalten.

Vermutlich würde er noch mit dem Kopf unter dem Arm daherkommen, wenn einer seiner Schützlinge ein Problem hatte, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Bewunderung - und überlegte ganz kurz und völlig zusammenhanglos, ob er einem Vergleich mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick standhalten würde. Doch sie verscheuchte den Gedanken rasch wieder und konzentrierte sich auf den Professor, der sich einen sichtbaren Ruck gab und nun – bis auf einen leicht fiebrigen Glanz in seinen schwarzen Augen – völlig unbeeindruckt wirkte.

Er begrüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken und wartete ab, bis sie sich alle in Besucherstühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatten – bis auf Monica, die sich neben ihn stellte und kurz die Hand gegen seine Stirn legte. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das schaffen?" erkundigte sie sich mit einem leicht besorgten Unterton. "Sie haben immer noch leichtes Fieber, Severus. Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze einfach ein paar Tage verschieben..."

Doch der Tränkemeister schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf und bemerkte ruhig: "Ich halte nichts davon, derartige Dinge auf die lange Bank zu schieben. Zum einen verändert sich das persönliche Empfinden von Wahrheit mit der Zeit, und zum anderen hat Ihre Schülerin momentan keinen Zauberstab, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. So wird ihr der Unterricht nicht viel bringen, richtig? Also kümmern wir uns wohl besser sofort darum. Ich komme schon zurecht, keine Sorge."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. „Kommen Sie bitte zu uns, Mister Norton", sagte Snape leise, als die Tür aufschwang und Ginny mit einem etwa zwölfjährigen Jungen ins Büro trat. Auch die Vertrauensschülerin warf ihrem Hauslehrer einen deutlich besorgten Blick zu, verließ jedoch schweigend den Raum, als er sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinauswinkte.

Hermine kannte Timothy Norton. Er war einer der Muggelstämmigen, denen man im letzten Jahr nicht gestattet hatte, Hogwarts zu besuchen. Ein hochgeschossener Blondschopf, im Normalfall sehr fröhlich und lebendig, der jetzt allerdings ziemlich verängstigt wirkte. Ob das an der Furcht vor Bestrafung lag, an der unerwartet großen Zahl von Leuten im Büro, oder ob er einfach erschrocken darüber war, wie krank sein Hauslehrer aussah, konnte Hermine nicht sagen.

Sie sah Timothy tief Luft holen, bevor er ein wenig zögernd auf die Gruppe am Schreibtisch zukam. Mit gesenktem Blick setzte er sich auf einen freien Stuhl und verknotete seine Finger ineinander – die Verkörperung des schlechten Gewissens.

Ein paar lange Sekunden herrschte Schweigen im Raum. „Ich dachte", sagte der Tränkemeister ebenso leise wie schon vorhin, „dass die Schulleiterin beim Willkommensfest deutlich klargemacht hat, dass Streitereien zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins nicht mehr so einfach toleriert werden. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen beiden. Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, Sie würden zu anständigen Menschen heranwachsen. Miss Tallis, ich bin ebenso ein Slytherin wie Sie, aber ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mich je dabei gesehen hätten, wie ich mich mit einem Gryffindor geprügelt habe, richtig? Und Sie, Mister Norton, hätte ich eigentlich nicht für einen Menschen gehalten, der sich von albernen Vorurteilen leiten lässt. Sie sind sich beide darüber klar, dass Sie deswegen von der Schule verwiesen werden können, oder? War es das wert?"

Die Reaktion der beiden Kontrahenten verblüffte sie alle. Die Köpfe der Kinder schossen hoch, und sie sahen Snape verwirrt an. „Wir haben uns nicht gestritten", wagte Timothy schließlich zu sagen. „Und schon gar nicht wegen unserer Häuser. Das war ein Unfall, Sir. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie wegen uns aufstehen mussten. Das wollte ich echt nicht."

„Ein Unfall." Der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor sah seinen Schützling mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Erklären Sie mir bitte, was Sie damit meinen?"

Die beiden Kinder tauschten einen verlegenen Blick. „Wir haben draußen gespielt", bekannte Thalia schließlich kaum hörbar. „Timmy war Harry Potter, und ich musste Lord Voldemort sein…"

Hermine biss sich hastig auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen, und sie sah den anderen an, dass sie mit dem gleichen Problem zu kämpfen hatten. Mit so einer Erklärung hatte niemand gerechnet!

„Und…", fügte Timothy widerwillig hinzu, „und dann bin ich irgendwie auf Thalia draufgefallen. Dabei ist der Zauberstab zerbrochen." Er sah von Snape zu Monica und wieder zurück. „Es… es tut mir leid, Sir. Das war wirklich keine Absicht. Ich wollte Sie nicht enttäuschen. Echt nicht."

„Echt nicht", wiederholte Snape leicht amüsiert. „Na, dann hat sich das Aufstehen für mich doch wenigstens gelohnt, Mister Norton. Würden Sie mir verraten, weshalb Sie dann so einen Aufstand veranstaltet haben, Miss Tallis?"

Thalia Tallis lief knallrot an und weigerte sich, irgendjemanden anzusehen. Ihre Finger krallten sich immer noch um die kleine Stofftasche, in der anscheinend die Überreste ihres Zauberstabs steckten.

„Miss Tallis?" hakte Monica nach einer Weile nach. „Würden Sie bitte die Frage beantworten? Ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn halb Slytherin in Aufruhr ist wegen eines lächerlichen Missgeschicks. Ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie damit nicht unbedingt zum Frieden an der Schule beigetragen haben?"

Thalia nickte zögernd, während ihre grauen Augen sich mit dicken Tränen füllten. „Ich hatte Angst", gestand sie schließlich leise. „Wegen des kaputten Zauberstabs. Mein Dad bringt mich um. Wir haben nicht viel Geld, und meine Familie wird lange sparen müssen, um mir einen neuen zu kaufen... ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun soll."

„Und da haben Sie beschlossen, die Schuld auf Ihren Freund abzuwälzen, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?" Monica sah nun so streng drein, dass selbst Blaise Zabini eingeschüchtert wirkte. „Miss Tallis, ich habe während meiner kurzen Zeit in Hogwarts schon viel Negatives über Slytherin gehört. Aber ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass einer meiner Schüler aus Feigheit einen anderen beschuldigen würde. Sie sabotieren damit sehr gekonnt die Bemühungen von Professor Snape und mir, die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Häusern zu verbessern."

Die kleine Slytherin schluchzte leise auf, und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. „Das wollte ich nicht", brachte sie mühsam heraus. „Es tut mir leid, Professor…"

„Also", lenkte Snape die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „was machen wir nun mit Ihnen beiden? Mister Norton, haben Sie vielleicht einen Vorschlag?"

Erstaunt sah Hermine ihn an. Er fragte Timmy? Doch als sie den kleinen Gryffindor musterte, wurde ihr rasch klar weshalb. Timothy Norton schnellte beinahe von seinem Sitz hoch, so eifrig war er dabei, die Frage seines Lehrers zu beantworten. Offensichtlich war für Snapes erfahrenen Blick schon länger ersichtlich gewesen, dass der Junge etwas beizutragen hatte.

„Ich könnte Thalias Dad schreiben und ihm sagen, dass sie den Zauberstab nicht mit Absicht kaputtgemacht hat. Und… und ich würde ihr auch das Geld für einen neuen leihen, aber so viel hab ich nicht. Und meine Familie auch nicht." Der Blondschopf sah ziemlich geknickt aus, als er seiner Spielkameradin einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. „Tut mir echt leid, Thalia. Ich kann mit Mr Ollivander reden. Vielleicht macht er dir einen neuen, und ich werde es dann bei ihm abarbeiten oder so."

Kopfschüttelnd verfolgten die beiden Hauslehrer und die Schulsprecher diesen sehr ernst vorgetragenen Vorschlag. Schließlich räusperte sich Snape, der sich eben noch flüsternd mit Monica Lupin besprochen hatte, um Timothy zu unterbrechen. Der hielt sofort inne und richtete die Augen aufmerksam auf seinen Lehrer.

Dieser fuhr sich erschöpft mit den Händen übers Gesicht - ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er noch Zeit brauchen würde, um sich zu erholen - bevor er sich an die beiden Delinquenten wandte. „Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, Mister Norton, aber ich denke, es geht auch einfacher."

Gespannt darauf, was der Tränkemeister sich zu diesem Thema ausgedacht hatte, lehnte sich sogar Hermine in ihrem Stuhl ein wenig vor. Snape war kreativ, das wusste sie. Ganz egal in welcher Situation. Und es interessierte sie brennend, wie er dieses Problem zu lösen gedachte. Er hatte mit Sicherheit einen guten Vorschlag.

Dass eine Familie nicht reich war, kannte er aus eigener Erfahrung. Zauberstäbe, das war jedem klar, kosteten eine Menge Geld, und sie nahm nicht an, dass Mr Ollivander tatsächlich erlauben würde, dass Timothy den Betrag bei ihm abarbeitete.

„Miss Tallis, Sie werden sich bitte am Samstagmorgen mit Professor Hagrid treffen. Uhrzeit und Treffpunkt kläre ich mit ihm ab. Er wird Sie in die Winkelgasse begleiten, damit Sie sich bei Mr Ollivander einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen können. Ohne Ihr Werkzeug können Sie im Unterricht ja nicht viel ausrichten, nicht wahr?"

Seine Miene war durchaus freundlich, als er fortfuhr: „Ich werde die Kosten für den Zauberstab übernehmen, und ich erwarte, dass Sie den Betrag bei mir abarbeiten. Da Sie beide anscheinend gleich viel Schuld an dem Unfall tragen, werden Sie auch beide die Ehre haben, für Mr Longbottom den Spüldienst zu übernehmen. Vorläufig bis zu den Ferien. Sie können sofort damit anfangen. Professor Lupin und ich werden uns in der Zwischenzeit überlegen, ob es wirklich notwendig ist, Ihre Eltern zu benachrichtigen. Meiner Einschätzung nach macht es nicht viel Sinn, auch noch Ihre Familien in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Ich denke, bei guter Führung Ihrerseits können wir darauf verzichten. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte nach draußen und melden Sie sich bei Mr Longbottom. Beide. Ich verlasse mich aber darauf, dass Sie Ihren Eltern selber erzählen, was passiert ist. So viel Ehrlichkeit kann ich wohl von Ihnen erwarten, nicht wahr?""

„Und Sie werden beide zusammen den Slytherins und Gryffindors erklären, was der Grund für diesen völlig sinnlosen Aufstand war", fügte Monica ernst hinzu. „Ich möchte nie wieder erleben, dass sich eine Schülerin aus meinem Haus mit einer Lüge vor der Verantwortung zu drücken versucht. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die beiden Kinder nickten, beschämt und erleichtert gleichermaßen, und stoben dann auf Snapes Wink hin wie zwei kleine Klatscher zu Neville ins Klassenzimmer hinaus, während die beiden Hauslehrer sich ziemlich zufrieden angrinsten. Monica kicherte. „Du liebe Güte, Severus, mit so einem Konflikt hätte ich nicht im Geringsten gerechnet!"

Ihr Kollege lachte leise. „Ich auch nicht. Aber es war irgendwie beeindruckend, meinen Sie nicht? Potter gegen Voldemort – ich bitte Sie! Dass da Zauberstäbe zu Bruch gehen würden, war doch vorauszusehen, oder? Die beiden haben sich wirklich genau an die Vorlage gehalten… Aber ich muss Ihnen ein Kompliment machen. Sie sind wunderbar streng gewesen. Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Sie anfangen zu giggeln wie ein Teenager."

„Sie, werden Sie nicht frech, ja?" Monica schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Ich kann inzwischen recht gut mit den kleinen Schlangen umgehen, da stellt ein ausgewachsenes Exemplar bestimmt auch kein größeres Problem dar. Wissen Sie, ich liebe meine Slytherins. Auch wenn man sich manchmal einfach nur brüllend auf dem Boden wälzen möchte, oder?" Sie maß ihren Kollegen mit einem besorgten Blick und fügte wesentlich ernster hinzu: „Kommen Sie, Severus, Sie sollten sich wieder hinlegen. Das war genug Anstrengung für heute."

Hilfsbereit griff sie nach seinem Arm, als er langsam aufstand, und begleitete ihn in seine Wohnung, während Blaise und Hermine sich der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zuwandten. Und wie schon vorhin hielt Blaise diese für Hermine offen.

Sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln. Diese Eigenschaft an den Slytherins fand sie eindeutig positiv. Nebeneinander traten sie zu Neville, der zusammen mit Luna und Draco am Nachschub für den Krankenflügel arbeitete, und erzählten ihm flüsternd, wie Snape und Monica mit den beiden Kindern umgegangen waren.

„Ach so, deswegen sind die vorhin aufgetaucht", bemerkte Neville grinsend, „ich hab mich schon gewundert. Strafarbeit also, was? Na, immerhin machen sie was Sinnvolles. Das Zeug immer wieder sauberzumachen, nimmt schon eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch. Gibt´s ne Zeitangabe oder sowas? Nicht dass wir die beiden zu früh gehen lassen…"

Blaise Zabinis Antwort zeigte Hermine wieder einmal ganz deutlich, dass der dunkelhäutige junge Mann Führungsqualitäten hatte. „Nein, da gibt´s keine klare Ansage. Ich würde sagen, du darfst sie jeden Tag zwischen Unterrichtsende und Abendessen einspannen, und wenn es viel zu tun gibt, danach vielleicht nochmal eine Stunde. Aber nicht mehr. Sie brauchen ja auch noch Zeit, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen… und Thalia darf außerdem einen Aufsatz für mich schreiben", fügte er hinzu, „über Lügen und ihre Auswirkungen."

Neville starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Wie jetzt, du gibst ihr eine zusätzliche Strafaufgabe? Einfach so?"

„Nicht einfach so." Blaise lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen ans Lehrerpult und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei euch ist, aber in Slytherin ist der älteste Vertrauensschüler die Vertretung des Hauslehrers… oder eben der Schulsprecher, wenn der aus unserem Haus kommt. Bei Zwischenfällen, die dem Ruf unseres Hauses schaden oder einen von uns in Gefahr gebracht haben, gibt es grundsätzlich eine weitere, hausinterne Strafe. Möglichst etwas, das die Schuldigen zum Nachdenken anregt. Thalia wird diesen Aufsatz schreiben und ihn dann vor allen im Gemeinschaftsraum vorlesen."

„Ganz schön heftig", fand Neville und hob einen Kessel vom Feuer. „Aber ich erkenn den Sinn dahinter. Eine Strafe, die das ganze Haus mitbekommt, tut richtig weh. Wesentlich mehr, als wenn man nur Sätze schreiben müsste. Kein dummer Gedanke."

„Wer seinem Haus Schaden zufügt, muss das auch vor dem ganzen Haus büßen", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Das ist nur gerecht, finde ich. – Wie oft hast du schon was vorlesen müssen, Draco?" fügte sie in neckendem Tonfall hinzu.

Der Blonde grinste. „Oft genug", erklärte er mit einem bezeichnenden Seitenblick auf die beiden Kinder, die beim Kesselschrubben sichtlich die Ohren spitzten. „Dabei ist das echt noch zivil. Es gab auch schon Samstage, die ich mit Kloputzen verbracht hab… nach der Sache mit dem Hippogreif zum Beispiel. Flint war damals echt angepisst, kann ich euch sagen."


	21. Luna, Hilfe!

Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen verließ Severus den Krankenflügel. Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihn entsetzlich gründlich untersucht und ihm erst nach über einer Stunde bescheinigt, dass er wieder fit genug war, um am Montag – also schon morgen – zu arbeiten. Allerdings nicht, ohne ihm noch einen kleinen Karton mit Phiolen voller Aufpäppeltrank mitzugeben und ihn zu ermahnen, unbedingt nach jeder Mahlzeit eine Dosis von dem Zeug einzunehmen. Die ganze Woche über!

Grummelnd hatte er ihr versprochen, daran zu denken, und hatte sich dann schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht, bevor ihr noch weitere Möglichkeiten einfallen konnten, ihn zu betütteln. Fast sehnsüchtig dachte er an die Zeiten, als sie sich im besten Fall aus dem Weg gegangen waren und sich im schlimmsten auf recht bemerkenswerte Weise angefaucht oder versucht hatten, sich an Sturheit gegenseitig zu überbieten!

Diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Die Schulheilerin hatte sich anscheinend vorgenommen, jede Minute des letzten Jahres wiedergutzumachen, die er – ihrer Meinung nach – ohne ihre Unterstützung Höllenqualen hatte erleiden müssen. Gut, damit lag sie zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz falsch. Doch Severus fand es nicht besonders angenehm, dass sie ununterbrochen um ihn herumwuselte und ihn behandelte wie ein rohes Ei. Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, welche Variante von Poppy ihm besser gefiel, dann hätte er wirklich Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, diese Frage ehrlich zu beantworten!

Es war ein Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er diese elende Grippe endlich überstanden hatte. Immerhin bestand nun die Möglichkeit, ihrer lästigen Fürsorge ein wenig einfacher aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Doch trotz dieser wundervollen Aussicht lag ihm der morgige Tag schwer im Magen.

Nicht der Gedanke auf den Unterricht machte ihm zu schaffen. Auch nicht die Vorstellung, dass der Montag der Tag in der Woche war, an dem er keine einzige Freistunde haben würde. Beileibe nicht! Severus freute sich auf den Unterricht. Er hatte lange genug gefaulenzt – gezwungenermaßen!

Nein, es war die Professorin für Kräuterkunde, die ihm Sorgen machte. Und die Tatsache, dass er völlig hilflos vor einer komplett neuen Aufgabe stand, ohne den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wie er die Sache angehen sollte. Und so ungern er es sich auch eingestand: er brauchte Hilfe. Verdammt!

Zu Monica konnte er mit diesem speziellen Problem nicht gehen. Sie würde ihn erst ein bisschen damit aufziehen und ihm dann sagen, er solle sich nicht so anstellen. Das Ganze sei doch keine große Sache, wirklich nicht!

Er war so tief in seine Grübeleien versunken, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wohin seine Füße ihn trugen, und ganz unvermittelt stand er vor der nackten Wand, die von Zeit zu Zeit eine Tür besaß. Dann, wenn sie gebraucht wurde.

Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche, wo sich ihre kleine Gruppe ziemlich regelmäßig traf, um sich über ihre mangelnden Erfolge auszutauschen, etwas Neues und hoffentlich Hilfreiches über das Dunkle Mal herauszufinden.

Die Tür war da. Also war er eindeutig nicht der Einzige, den das Schicksal hierher geführt hatte. Mit etwas Glück…

Zögernd öffnete Severus die Tür und betrat die gemütliche kleine Forschungsstation, in der er sich inzwischen schon fast wie zuhause fühlte. Und das Schicksal schien es weiterhin gut mit ihm zu meinen: eine große Tasse Tee in der Hand und ein Buch auf den Knien, saß Luna Lovegood auf dem dicken Teppich vor dem Kamin. Allein.

Sie wandte sich lächelnd zu ihm um und begrüßte ihn freundlich: „Hallo, Severus. Sie sehen besser aus als neulich. Wie geht´s Ihnen?"

Luna war einfach perfekt. Mit ihrer unbekümmerten Art, ihrer manchmal wirklich nervenden Eigenschaft, allem – und das hieß tatsächlich: allem – von Anfang an offen gegenüberzustehen, und ihrem erstaunlich wendigen Verstand konnte sie ihm wohl am ehesten einen Rat geben.

„Wieder gut, danke", gab er zurück. „Poppy hat mich endlich in die Freiheit entlassen. Ich dachte schon, sie würde mich nie wieder arbeiten lassen. Manchmal ist sie wirklich furchtbar überfürsorglich, ehrlich gesagt. – Was machen Sie hier, Luna?"

„Ich lerne. In unserem Turm ist es heute einfach viel zu laut, deshalb bin ich hierhergekommen." Das Mädchen stand langsam auf, legte das Buch auf den Couchtisch und stellte die Teetasse daneben. „Möchten Sie auch einen Tee?"

Tee. Unbedingt. Seit Mittwoch hatte er nichts anderes bekommen als Tee, Tee, Tee. Und eine Menge Aufpäppeltrank natürlich. Er brauchte endlich etwas Anständiges!

„Ich kann keinen Tee mehr sehen", gestand er deshalb mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Kaffee wäre mir wirklich lieber."

„Da kann ich Ihnen helfen", schmunzelte die junge Frau. Umstandslos marschierte sie auf die Küchenzeile zu, und kurz darauf drückte sie ihm einen großen Becher in die Hand. Ein verlockender Duft stieg daraus auf, und Severus seufzte zufrieden. Unglaublich, wie sehr man etwas so Alltägliches wie eine Tasse Kaffee vermissen konnte!

Noch im Stehen nahm er den ersten Schluck, doch Luna Lovegood legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und schob ihn nachdrücklich in Richtung Sofa: „Mein Dad sagt immer, Kaffee muss man genießen. Und das geht doch viel einfacher, wenn Sie sich dazu hinsetzen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Da hatte ihr Daddy wirklich eine zutreffende Aussage gemacht. Erstaunlich eigentlich, wenn man Xeno Lovegood kannte! Aber selbst er hatte wohl seine hellen Momente.

Severus verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar dazu und setzte sich widerspruchslos hin. Weite Wege schafften es immer noch, ihn zu erschöpfen. Ein Wunder war das natürlich nicht nach einer richtigen Grippe, doch es erschreckte ihn trotzdem ein bisschen. Er hatte sich bisher für ausgesprochen zäh gehalten, doch momentan zitterten ihm bereits in der Eingangshalle die Knie, wenn er aus seinen Kerkern zum Essen heraufkam. Was er Poppy selbstredend wohlweislich verschwiegen hatte!

Luna zwang ihn nicht zu flacher Konversation. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, öffnete ihr Buch und begann wieder zu lesen. Ihre Fähigkeit, sich kompromisslos mit einer bestimmten Sache zu beschäftigen, war wirklich faszinierend! Wenn sie las, dann las sie. Wenn sie sich unterhielt, dann gehörte ihrem Gesprächspartner ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Einfach so. Severus hatte noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der auch nur annähernd mit Luna Lovegood vergleichbar gewesen wäre. Allerdings stand er nun vor dem Problem, sie bei ihrer Lektüre stören zu müssen.

Doch ein Gespräch zu beginnen, war gar nicht so einfach. Und das lag nicht mal daran, dass Luna sich mit ihrem Buch beschäftigte. Der Grund war schlicht und ergreifend, dass Severus sich nicht traute, mit seinem Anliegen herauszurücken.

Das war dumm, und er wusste es. Aber das Thema war ein bisschen… heikel. Zumindest für ihn. Auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Luna ihn nicht auslachen würde. In dieser Beziehung konnte sie ihn vermutlich am besten verstehen; immerhin war sie während ihrer ersten Jahre in Hogwarts auch so eine Art Außenseiterin gewesen, nicht wahr? Die Problematik mit dem Zwischenmenschlichen war ihr garantiert vertraut. Nur… er konnte ja schlecht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, oder?

Mit einem äußerst unbehaglichen Gefühl im Magen starrte Severus in seinen Kaffeebecher. Und schwieg. Und schwieg.

Bis sich ein Finger unter sein Kinn legte und es sanft anhob. Wohl oder übel musste er Luna ansehen, die ihn ruhig musterte. „Was beschäftigt Sie denn, Severus?" fragte sie leise. „Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie platzen, wenn Sie nicht bald darüber reden können."

Empathin. Natürlich. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Luna Lovegood hatte seine Anspannung gespürt und ihm den entscheidenden Schubser versetzt, der es ihm endlich möglich machte, seine Schwierigkeiten in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich habe ein Problem, Luna", gab er ein wenig verlegen zu. „Eine Kollegin hat mich für morgen Nachmittag zum Tee eingeladen. Ich weiß, das hört sich unglaublich dumm an, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun soll."

Luna lachte nicht. Sie schloss ihr Buch und legte es beiseite. Ihre hellen blauen Augen richteten sich aufmerksam auf ihn. „Das klingt so, als wäre Ihre letzte Verabredung schon eine Weile her."

„Es ist keine richtige Verabredung", beeilte Severus sich damit, die Sache klarzustellen. „Die Kollegin ist Professor Sprout. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie… etwas Derartiges im Sinn hat." Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, und musste der unangenehmen Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen hatte.

„Oh." Luna nickte nachdenklich. „Da haben Sie sicher Recht. Ein Glück, denn mit richtigen Verabredungen hab ich keine große Erfahrung… und Ihre hält sich wohl auch in Grenzen, wenn ich Ihre Reaktion nicht falsch ausgelegt hab, richtig?"

Er schwieg mit zusammengepressten Lippen und gesenktem Blick, klammerte die Finger um seinen Becher und fragte sich mit wachsender Verzweiflung, wie rot man eigentlich werden konnte. Manchmal war Lunas Offenheit ehrlich gesagt absolut furchteinflößend!

„Sie hatten also noch keine richtige Freundin?" fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, doch etwas in ihrem Ton dämpfte wundersamerweise seine Nervosität, so dass er zumindest mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln antworten konnte, ohne sich unglaublich dumm vorzukommen.

„Kein Grund sich zu schämen", bemerkte sie sanft. „Sie hatten ja in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade viel Zeit für solche Dinge, nicht wahr? Das kommt schon noch. Keine Sorge. Daddy sagt, die Liebe kommt erst dann, wenn man für sie bereit ist. Ich denke, er hat Recht, wissen Sie?"

Sie schubste ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. „Sie müssen sich nur mal mich ansehen, Severus, da haben Sie das beste Beispiel vor Augen. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, habe ich keine Gleichaltrigen gekannt. Und die ersten paar Jahre hier in der Schule war ich ganz sicher das, was man einen Einzelgänger nennen würde. Während dieser Zeit wäre ich mit einer festen Beziehung komplett überfordert gewesen. Mit Freundschaften vermutlich genauso. Ich musste erst lernen, mit den anderen umzugehen und mich auf sie einzulassen. Dabei war meine empathische Gabe nicht sehr hilfreich."

Sie nippte kurz an ihrem Tee und fuhr fort: „Hunderte von Schülern haben eine erschreckende Menge an Gefühlen, wissen Sie? Und die sind alle auf mich eingeprasselt wie Hagelkörner. Wie schlimm das ist, kann sich ein nicht empathischer Mensch überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht schreiend davonzurennen. Deswegen bin ich am Anfang auf Abstand zu allen gegangen, bis mein Verstand gelernt hatte, diese Masse auszublenden. Hätte ich damals eine Lehrerin wie Monica gehabt, wäre es wahrscheinlich viel leichter gewesen. Aber so musste ich eben allein zurechtkommen. Und dann hat Harry die DA gegründet, was ein echtes Glück für mich war. Beim Training haben sich die Leute nämlich auf ihre Flüche konzentriert, und dadurch gab es wesentlich weniger Durcheinander an Gefühlen. Das hat mir wirklich geholfen, und ich hab dort sogar ein paar Freunde gefunden. Und ich hab Neville kennengelernt. Es hat aber eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis wir uns ineinander verliebt haben. Erst, als wir beide bereit dafür waren. Und das hat bei Neville fast genauso lange gedauert wie bei mir. Er war anfangs ein bisschen schüchtern, wissen Sie?"

„Wie können Sie wissen, dass das wirklich Liebe und nicht nur eine enge Freundschaft ist?"

Die Frage war ihm herausgeschlüpft, bevor er es hätte verhindern können. Bevor er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte. Doch mit Luna war es verhältnismäßig einfach, dieses Thema anzuschneiden.

Auch er hatte als Schüler geglaubt, mit Lily würde ihn wesentlich mehr verbinden als nur Freundschaft. Und er war bitter enttäuscht worden. Sie hatte die Gesellschaft von James Potter vorgezogen, und für ihn war eine Welt zusammengebrochen.

Die junge Ravenclaw schien zu wissen, woran er dachte. Bedächtig trank sie noch einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und stellte die Tasse dann weg, um stattdessen ihren Arm sanft um seine Schultern zu legen. „Sie waren in Harrys Mum verliebt, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sehr behutsam und griff mit der freien Hand nach der seinen. „Wissen Sie, Severus, wenn man noch so jung ist wie Sie damals, dann kann man das schon mal verwechseln. Freundschaft und Liebe, meine ich. Aber mit der Zeit lernt man es zu unterscheiden."

„Wie denn?" Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Frage ein wenig resigniert klang. Doch Luna hatte offensichtlich Verständnis dafür. Sie rückte ein wenig näher an ihn heran und erklärte: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie Harrys Mum wirklich gern gemocht haben. Immerhin war sie ja wohl eine der wenigen Leute in der Schule, die nett zu Ihnen waren, richtig? Und Sie waren Teenager – die neigen oft dazu, Gefühle überzubewerten. In diesem Alter ist es für viele schon die große Liebe, wenn sie beim Aufwachen immer an denselben Menschen denken. Sie halten Verliebtsein für Liebe, aber genauso schnell ist die Sache dann oft auch wieder vorbei. Und dann ist die Enttäuschung groß. Solche Phasen macht man ein paarmal durch, bis man dann den Unterschied erkennt."

 _Ein paarmal?_ Severus hielt mit einiger Mühe ein bitteres Auflachen zurück; wenn man alles zusammenzählte, war Lily bisher das einzige Mal gewesen… außer der leisen Hoffnung, die er verspürte, wenn er an Monica Lupin dachte. Würde das das zweite Mal werden? Maß er ihrer Freundlichkeit ebenfalls zu viel Bedeutung zu? Bildete er sich da etwas ein, nur weil sie ihn wie einen Menschen behandelte und zufällig – im Gegensatz zu der kleinen Gruppe von Schülern, mit denen er so eine Art Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte – in seinem Alter war?

Ernüchtert stellte er fest, dass seine Gefühle für sie nicht einmal so weit gingen, dass er beim Aufstehen als erstes an sie dachte. Er mochte sie, ja. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft und war dankbar für ihre Fürsorge, aber das galt genauso für Ginny, Luna und die anderen jungen Leute. Also wohl doch das zweite Mal, oder?

Unwillkürlich seufzte er leise auf. Und Luna schien ihn wieder einmal mühelos lesen zu können, selbst wenn er den Blick gesenkt hielt. Sie schubste ihn erneut sanft mit der Schulter an und sagte leise: „Liebe ist etwas viel Größeres. Wenn man morgens aufsteht und als allererstes an jemand Bestimmten denkt, ist das noch keine Liebe. Ich wache oft auf und frage mich, wie es Ihnen geht. Oder was Ronald zum Frühstück essen wird. Das ist aber noch lange nicht diese enge Bindung, die die Grundlage für echte Liebe ist, wissen Sie?"

Das klang beinahe, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Und jetzt – endlich – wagte Severus es, sie wieder anzusehen. Sie lächelte ganz leicht, als sie sagte: „Liebe ist, wenn man plötzlich bemerkt, dass man die eine Hälfte von sich selber gefunden hat, von der man bisher nicht mal gewusst hat, dass man sie vermisst. So ist es jedenfalls für mich. Oder zumindest ist das die einzige Art, wie ich es einigermaßen verständlich beschreiben kann. Sie werden es wissen, wenn es so weit ist, glauben Sie mir. Und auch Sie werden jemanden finden, der genau diese fehlende Hälfte zu Ihnen zurückbringt. Sobald Sie dafür bereit sind."

Sie drückte seine Hand, und er versuchte ein wenig scheu zu lächeln, was ihn selber am meisten erstaunte. Doch Luna bewies wieder einmal, dass sie ein Gespür für den richtigen Zeitpunkt hatte, drückte ihn kurz an sich und wandte sich dann kurzentschlossen seinem aktuellen Problem zu: „Aber ich denke, mit Professor Sprout besteht da keine Gefahr. Also, wie kann ich Ihnen bei der Sache helfen?"

Severus, erleichtert darüber, dass sie ihm so bereitwillig ihre Hilfe anbot, dachte eingehend über seine Antwort nach. „Ich… Luna, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man sich bei solchen Verabredungen verhält. Halten Sie mich nicht für albern, bitte, aber Pomona ist die erste, die sich tatsächlich außerdienstlich mit mir abgeben will. Ich möchte einfach nicht zu viel falsch machen."

„Was genau ist Ihnen denn unklar?" fragte das Mädchen nach. „Die Kleiderfrage? Ob Sie ihr was mitbringen sollen? Oder worüber Sie mit ihr reden könnten?"

„Um es kurz zu machen: alles davon", erklärte er mit einem resignierten Seufzen, doch Luna lachte nur leise. Ihr Arm lag immer noch um seine Schultern, und wieder drückte sie ihn ein wenig an sich. Was seltsam beruhigend und tröstend war.

„In Ordnung. Dann wollen wir mal sehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie sich in ihrer Personalwohnung treffen werden, richtig? Also brauchen Sie sich eigentlich nicht groß umzuziehen. Vielleicht ziehen Sie sich einfach einen anderen Umhang über, aber mehr ist nicht nötig, denke ich. Was das Gesprächsthema angeht, das ist auch leicht. Vergessen Sie nicht, die Einladung kam von ihr. Das bedeutet ziemlich sicher, dass sie neugierig auf Sie ist. Sie können sich also getrost darauf verlassen, dass Ihre Kollegin Sie ein bisschen ausfragen wird. Sie müssen einfach nur antworten, und schon haben Sie Ihr Gespräch. Und ich an Ihrer Stelle würde ihr eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen. Als Dankeschön für die Einladung, wissen Sie?"

Bei Luna hörte sich das alles wunderbar einfach an. Severus fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, weshalb er sich eigentlich solche Sorgen wegen einer simplen Einladung gemacht hatte. Doch eine Frage blieb noch.

„Und was genau bringt man jemandem wie Pomona mit?" erkundigte er sich ziemlich ratlos. „Eine Pflanze?"

Luna schmunzelte. „Nein, ich nehme mal an, davon hat sie selbst schon genug, Severus. Aber die Richtung ist gar nicht mal so verkehrt… Was halten Sie von Tee? Ich möchte wetten, Sie sind nicht unbegabt darin, selber eine schöne Mischung zusammenzustellen."

„Tee." Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Luna. Tee ist eine gute Idee…"

Es war in der Tat eine gute Idee. Doch Severus wäre nicht Severus gewesen, wenn er den Plan nicht ein wenig verfeinert hätte. Tee war gut und recht – aber wenn er sich schon die Mühe machte, dann sollte das Geschenk auch zu seiner Kollegin passen. Zumindest ansatzweise.

Bodenständig, erdverbunden, ein wenig herb, aber mit viel Wärme und einem Hauch von Blüten. Das war die Aufgabenstellung. Und seine Vorräte belieferten ihn mit allem, was er dafür brauchte: Schwarztee, Brombeeren, Holunder- und Lavendelblüten, Zitronenmelisse.

„Na, wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Luna Lovegood ihn am Dienstag, als sie ihm auf dem Weg zum Frühstück begegnete. Und Severus konnte tatsächlich voller Stolz vermelden, dass seine Verabredung zum Tee erfolgreich verlaufen war. Was nicht zuletzt an seinem doch sehr speziellen Geschenk gelegen haben dürfte. Und an der offenen Freundlichkeit seiner Gastgeberin, die es ihm nicht übelnahm, dass er zweifellos ein wenig steif gewesen war. Zumindest am Anfang.

Doch nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungsphase hatten sie sich eigentlich recht nett unterhalten, wobei sich seine Kollegin sehr für eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihm interessierte, da sie beide als Hauslehrer tätig waren. Was die Einladung zufriedenstellend erklärte: ganz offensichtlich hatte sich das kleine Straftribunal vom Donnerstag im Kollegium herumgesprochen!

Seine Vergangenheit kam nicht ein einziges Mal zur Sprache, wofür er der stämmigen Hexe wirklich dankbar war. Bei diesem Thema wäre er sich äußerst unsicher gewesen, wie viel Offenheit sie erwartete und wie viel er bereit sein würde zu erzählen. Doch die Kollegin kümmerte sich anscheinend lieber um die unmittelbare Zukunft.

Sie waren schnell übereingekommen, Schwierigkeiten zwischen ihren Häusern genauso zu handhaben, wie er und Monica es hielten, und Pomona Sprout erbot sich, diesbezüglich auch mit Flitwick zu sprechen, um bei der Leitung der Häuser eine einheitliche Linie zu gewährleisten.

Nach guten zwei Stunden verabschiedete sie ihn sehr freundlich – und in der kurzen Pause am Vormittag hatte Severus heute im Lehrerzimmer die angenehme Erfahrung gemacht, von einer Kollegin mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee versorgt zu werden. Allein dafür hatte sich das ganze Drama doch schon gelohnt!


	22. Schau nicht zurück

Severus fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Das dritte Mal heute Nacht, und er war erst vor zwei Stunden ins Bett gegangen. In der letzten Zeit wurde es immer unerträglicher, überhaupt zu schlafen. Doch natürlich blieb am Ende die Erschöpfung grundsätzlich Sieger, egal wie sehr er sich darum bemühte, wach zu bleiben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die letzten Traumfetzen aus seinem Verstand zu verbannen, doch das war nicht so einfach.

Die deprimierenden Eindrücke des Albtraums schienen sich beharrlich an sein Bewusstsein zu klammern und verblassten nur langsam: Hogwarts, grau in grau, leicht unwirklich in den allgegenwärtigen Nebelschwaden, nur noch ein schwächlicher Schatten des Schlosses, das so viele Jahre seine Zuflucht gewesen war. Die Schüler, ordentlich angetreten wie kleine, gut gedrillte Soldaten. Die Carrows, zuständig für Disziplin, jederzeit bereit, die kleinsten Fehltritte unnachgiebig zu bestrafen.

Schaudernd vergrub sich der Tränkemeister unter der warmen Decke, schloss die Augen und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es nicht funktionierte. Diese Eindrücke waren einfach zu stark gewesen, als dass man sie einfach hätte abschütteln können. Immer wieder kamen sie an die Oberfläche und nagten an seinem Unterbewusstsein, bis sie schließlich in seinen Albträumen die Oberhand gewannen.

 _Hogwarts hatte seine lebendige, positive Magie verloren im vergangenen Jahr. Es schien, als sei sie zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore verschwunden. Etwas Finsteres und Bedrohliches hatte sich stattdessen zwischen die dicken Mauern geschlichen und sich hartnäckig wie ein bösartiger Schimmelpilz im Schloss eingenistet._

 _Nun,_ geschlichen _war nicht die richtige Bezeichnung dafür. Es hatte sich rücksichtslos hereingedrängt und die altehrwürdige Schule in Besitz genommen. Voldemorts Intention, Hogwarts zu übernehmen, war Wirklichkeit geworden. Seine Leute, an den richtigen Stellen im Ministerium positioniert, hatten nach Dumbledores Tod – dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore, korrigierte er sich – einen ausgesprochen geeigneten Ersatz gefunden. Ihn. Eine Farce, wie Severus sehr wohl bewusst gewesen war, denn diese Stellenbesetzung war bereits lange im Voraus sorgfältig geplant worden._

 _Und ihm zur Seite standen – mehr zur Kontrolle denn zur Unterstützung, wie er genau wusste – Alecto und Amycus Carrow. Zwei niederrangige Todesser aus dem dritten Zirkel, gerade mal für würdig befunden, das Dunkle Mal zu tragen. Nur eine winzige Stufe höher als Greyback und Konsorten, waren die beiden Geschwister selbstverständlich höchst interessiert daran, sich ein bisschen mehr Ansehen zu verdienen. Für sie war der Aufstieg in den zweiten Zirkel durch den angebotenen Job in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Und natürlich wollten sie dem Dunklen Lord ihre Loyalität und ihren Wert beweisen, um sich diesen besseren Platz zu sichern._

 _Ausgestattet mit der Macht, die Voldemort ihnen über die Schule gab, hatten sie dem restlichen Kollegium gegenüber fast komplett freie Hand gehabt, was Disziplinarmaßnahmen betraf. Und ihren Unterricht. Muggelkunde, bestehend aus Reinblüter-Propaganda, und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wobei das Hauptaugenmerk eindeutig nicht auf dem Begriff „Verteidigung" lag._

 _Nur der Schulleiter war den Geschwistern gegenüber weisungsberechtigt – doch Severus war nicht so dumm gewesen zu glauben, dass das ein Privileg für ihn war. Eher eine weitere, geschickt getarnte Überprüfung seiner Loyalität: Wie würde er als Leiter der Schule agieren? Wie ein getreuer Gefolgsmann, im Sinne seines Herrn? Oder würde dieser in seinen Handlungen vielleicht Hinweise auf Verrat feststellen können? So oder so, für den Dunklen Lord hatte es auf jeden Fall einen positiven Effekt._

 _Unterdessen kämpfte sein bisheriger Spion einen harten, einsamen Kampf auf seinem neuen Posten, in einer für ihn schier unerträglichen Situation._

 _Schon der Empfang zwei Wochen vor Schuljahresbeginn war schlicht überwältigend gewesen. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Severus bereits auf der Eingangstreppe mindestens ein Dutzend Mal tot umgefallen, und es hatte ihn ehrlich gewundert, dass ihn nicht ein einziger Fluch aus dem Hinterhalt getroffen hatte. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum neuen Job. Ach, übrigens, wo wir schon davon sprechen: willkommen in der Hölle._

 _Mit spöttisch-zufriedenem Ausdruck, auch wenn sich sein Innerstes schon bei dem Gedanken wimmernd zusammenkrümmte, bezog er die Räume des Schulleiters und verspürte ein grimmiges Vergnügen dabei, Slughorn aus dessen bisherigem, sehr luxuriösen Büro in die Räume zu verbannen, die bisher er selbst bewohnt hatte: die kleine Personalwohnung in den Kerkern. Eine logische Entscheidung. Die Räumlichkeiten lagen hinter dem Büro des Lehrers für Zaubertränke, und in den Kerkern. So war Slughorn als Hauslehrer von Slytherin für seine Schützlinge viel einfacher zu erreichen._

 _So sehr es Severus auch widerstrebte, mit seinen Habseligkeiten in Dumbledores Wohnung umzuziehen, die leicht feuchte Kälte in seinen bisherigen Räumen würde er jedenfalls nicht vermissen. Und Slughorn genau dort unterzubringen, war eine der wenigen Freuden, die sein neuer Job mit sich brachte – denn der Rest stellte sich schnell als genauso unangenehm heraus, wie er es erwartet hatte._

 _Die erste Konferenz des Kollegiums ließ sich mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben: kräfteraubend. Er hatte den Lehrkörper über die „vom Ministerium revidierten und der heutigen Zeit angepassten" Lehrpläne informiert – was im eigentlichen Sinne nichts anderes als Zensur bedeutete – und unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er darüber nicht zu diskutieren wünschte._

 _Ein paar seiner ehemaligen Kollegen hatten es dennoch vehement versucht, während andere, vor allem die dem Orden des Phönix nahestehenden Lehrer, ihre Ansichten zu seinem neuen Posten hatten loswerden wollen. Zugegebenermaßen, dachte er mit verhaltenem Respekt, mit einem durchaus reichhaltigen Wortschatz. Beeindruckend, wozu sogar eine gänzlich unauffällige Person wie Madam Pomfrey fähig war: er solle es bloß nicht wagen, mit irgendwelchen Verletzungen zu ihr gekrochen zu kommen, hatte sie resolut gemeint und war türenknallend aus dem Lehrerzimmer verschwunden. Der galante Abgang hatte McGonagall eine beeindruckte Miene und ein anerkennendes Nicken entlockt. Sehr nett. Vielen Dank, Minerva._

 _Severus hatte seine Rolle bravourös gespielt, auch wenn ihn die Blicke derjenigen erdolchten, die er bisher beinahe als Freunde angesehen hatte. Nun, gut, dass es Okklumentik gab. Er durfte sich auf keinen Fall verraten, sonst wäre weder sein Leben noch das eines jeden anderen an dieser Schule noch einen Pfifferling wert gewesen. Keine hohen Ansprüche also. Kein Erfolgsdruck._

 _Das Willkommensfest am ersten September: dieselbe Eiseskälte schlug ihm entgegen wie schon Mitte August, als er die Schule zum ersten Mal betreten hatte – nur mit wesentlich mehr Intensität. Er spürte deutlich die Wellen von Hass, die ihn vom Lehrertisch erreichten, und sie wurden noch um ein Vielfaches übertroffen durch diejenigen aus den Reihen Hunderter von Schülern. Er hielt seine Ansprache mit unbewegter Miene und völlig ruhiger Stimme, wie immer mit wohlgewählten Worten. Seine zitternden Hände, die sich auf dem Rednerpult so hart zu Fäusten ballten, dass seine Fingernägel blutige, brennende Halbmonde in seinen Handflächen hinterließen, sah niemand._

 _Es gab wenigstens einen kleinen Lichtblick: Potter war nicht da, konnte also auch nicht in Gefahr geraten. Eine Schwierigkeit weniger. Und egal wo sich der Junge jetzt auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin herumtrieb, Severus wünschte ihm von ganzem Herzen Glück. Beinahe beneidete er ihn ein wenig um seine Aufgabe. Der Bengel hatte es auf jeden Fall besser als diejenigen, die in die Schule zurückgekommen waren._

 _Die ersten Disziplinarmaßnahmen waren noch einigermaßen zivil, doch die Carrows fanden schnell Gefallen daran, sich die Delinquenten zunutze zu machen. Bei gröberen Streichen konnte ein Schüler durchaus damit rechnen, für die anderen Klassen als Versuchskaninchen im Verteidigungsunterricht herhalten zu müssen. Severus war insgeheim dankbar, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht mehr an der Schule waren – denn so viele Optionen für anderweitige Strafarbeiten hätte selbst er sich nicht ausdenken können: Kreativität erforderte Energie. Und das nicht zu knapp. Energie, die er kaum aufbringen konnte._

 _Inzwischen begann er die doppelte Belastung zu spüren, die sein neuer Job und die übermäßige Nutzung von Okklumentik mit sich brachten. Ein Leben ohne Kopfschmerzen erschien ihm bald wie der Himmel auf Erden, doch wie es so schön heißt: keine Ruhe für die Verdammten. Severus hatte Pflichten._

 _Wöchentliche Berichterstattung beim Dunklen Lord bedeutete nicht, dass er ihm per Eule eine Notiz zukommen lassen konnte. Nein, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte seinem Herrn die Aufwartung zu machen, der sich dann persönlich von den Fortschritten an der Schule überzeugte. Er holte sich alles, was er wissen wollte, aus Severus´ Geist, und war dabei üblicherweise nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll._

 _Doch wie mitgenommen auch immer er von diesen Ausflügen zurückkehrte, Severus erinnerte sich an Poppys Warnung und hielt sich konsequent vom Krankenflügel fern. Nicht dass er in den vergangenen Jahren oft dort gewesen wäre, nur wenn die Schwere der Verletzungen es unbedingt erfordert hatte – doch er wollte die Genugtuung in ihren Augen nicht sehen müssen. Und die Gefahr, dass er sich nach einem solchen Abend nicht mehr genug unter Kontrolle hatte, um seinen wahren Auftrag vor ihr zu verbergen, war einfach zu groß. Dieses Risiko konnte er in ihrer aller Interesse nicht eingehen. Wohl oder übel musste er auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten in der Medimagie zurückgreifen und die Nachwirkungen allein durchstehen._

 _Die Essenszeiten in der Großen Halle wurden zu seiner persönlichen, täglichen Nemesis, doch er zwang sich, zumindest beim Frühstück anwesend zu sein. Es war nicht einfach, einen Bissen hinunter zu würgen, während ihn der gesamte Lehrkörper seine Abneigung deutlich spüren ließ. Inklusive der beiden Carrows, die ihm seine höhere Position beim Dunklen Lord neideten und ihn liebend gern für irgendetwas ans Messer geliefert hätten. Was seine Person betraf, waren sich also wenigstens alle einig. Wunderbar!_

 _McGonagall und Flitwick gingen sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und wagten es, leise miteinander zu tuscheln, während ihre Blicke ihn unauffällig streiften; es wurde unterdrückt geschmunzelt, und ein oder zwei Mal glaubte er, aus dem Geflüster „Schniefelus" herauszuhören._

 _Dieser kleine, kaum verdrängte Spitzname in Kombination mit seiner ohnehin kaum zu bewältigenden Anspannung genügte denn auch, um beim zweiten Mal beinahe eine Panikattacke auszulösen. Er schaffte es gerade so, ohne unziemliche Hast aufzustehen, halbblind durchs Schloss zu stolpern und rasch in seine Räume zu verschwinden, bevor sein Rührei auch schon recht entschlossen den Lift nach oben nahm._

 _Ab jenem Morgen beschränkte der neue Schulleiter sich darauf, mit ungerührter Miene am Tisch zu sitzen und eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken; das Abendessen ließ er sich von den Hauselfen in seine Räume bringen, während Mittagessen komplett ausfiel – während der Mittagszeit kümmerte er sich um die Anträge für Disziplinarische Maßnahmen. Schon die Anwesenheit der Carrows genügte, um jeglichen Gedanken an feste Nahrung konsequent zur Seite zu schieben._

 _Selbst während der wenigen ruhigen Stunden in der Nacht fand er keinen Frieden; sein Geist versuchte angestrengt und zunehmend verzweifelt, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, und das bescherte Severus unzählige Albträume._

 _Schlaftränke waren keine Option: sie setzten die Wachsamkeit zu weit herunter, und er traute zumindest den Carrow-Geschwistern einen kleinen, nächtlichen Mordversuch zu. Also versuchte er vor dem Einschlafen ebenfalls mit Okklumentik zu arbeiten, bis ihm klar wurde, dass die Träume schlimmer waren als zuvor, sobald im Schlaf die Schilde fielen. Und das taten sie, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Keine Chance also auf ein paar Stunden Ruhe und Erholung._

 _Mehr als einmal verfluchte er Albus Dumbledore, der ihn so geschickt zu all dem hier getrieben hatte mit seinen nahezu unbemerkten, spielerischen Schubsern in die richtige Richtung – und seine eigene dumme Loyalität, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dem Schulleiter seine Dienste zuzusichern. Auch wenn er sich von Anfang an schmerzlich der Tatsache bewusst gewesen war, dass er nichts anderes war als ein Bauer auf dem Schachbrett des älteren Zauberers. Er persönlich war dem Alten ungefähr so wichtig gewesen wie ein Schweizer Taschenmesser: nützlich in vielerlei Hinsicht, doch als Gegenstand an sich betrachtet kaum eine Galleone wert._

 _Nicht einmal in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Räume erlaubte er sich, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, denn in ausnahmslos jedem Zimmer hing, natürlich ohne die geringste Chance auf Entsorgung, irgendein Bilderrahmen. Und der heiter blinzelnde Dumbledore hatte es sich schnell zur Gewohnheit gemacht, seinem Nachfolger „beratend" zur Seite zu stehen und ihn immer öfter „mein lieber Junge" zu nennen, vermutlich in der unsinnigen Absicht, ihn ein bisschen aufzuheitern. Dämliches Porträt!_

 _Severus flüchtete vor dem Geplapper seines ehemaligen Mentors und vor der permanenten Präsenz der Carrows in den Verbotenen Wald, so oft es ihm möglich war. Dort begegnete er niemandem, er fühlte zur Abwechslung keine misstrauischen, verächtlichen oder hasserfüllten Blicke auf seinem Rücken, und die friedliche Stille zwischen den jahrhundertealten Bäumen war eine wirkliche Erleichterung._

 _Eine kleine Lichtung tief im Herzen des Waldes wurde für ihn zu einem Zufluchtsort, wo seine Maske komplett fiel. Die einzigen, die er manchmal von Weitem sah, waren die Zentauren, und die würde ein relativ aufgelöster Zauberer nicht groß scheren. Sie kümmerten sich nur um sich selbst und um die Sterne. Wenn das die Menschen nur auch tun würden!_

 _Die Aktivitäten der sogenannten DA – vom vorherigen Jahr allen Kollegen noch wohlbekannt – machten die ganze Sache nicht einfacher. Severus betrachtete die Bemühungen der Schüler mit größter Achtung, und ihr Lerneifer und ihr unbeugsamer Mut beeindruckten ihn zutiefst. Er sah ihnen gern mit Hilfe von Dumbledores silbernem Schulobservanten beim Training zu – eine der wenigen Freuden, die ihm dieser Tage vergönnt waren – und wünschte sich, er könnte ihre Bemühungen aktiv unterstützen, sie ausbilden und anleiten. Doch er konnte nicht einmal die Strafen für die jungen Aktivisten abschwächen, ohne selber unter Verdacht zu geraten. Er musste untätig bleiben. Und schlimmer noch, seinen Namen unter die entsprechenden Formulare setzen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Spitze seiner Feder auf ein solches Pergament senkte, kam er sich vor wie ein lausiger, erbärmlicher Verräter._

 _Allerdings bestand er darauf, bei härteren Strafen anwesend zu sein. Die Carrows – grob gestrickt und gerade einmal fähig, Flüche anzuwenden, aber nicht, sie auch in ihrer komplexen Wirkungsweise zu begreifen – bemerkten seine unauffällige Einmischung nicht, die Schüler noch viel weniger, aber er fühlte sich zumindest ein wenig besser. Doch auch wenn sich während dieser Disziplinarmaßnahmen wenigstens ab und zu die Möglichkeit bot, mit subtilen Schutzzaubern die Bestrafung ein wenig zu mildern, hatte er hinterher größte Mühe, die Bilder wieder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen._

 _Am schlimmsten war es, tatenlos dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie Erst- und Zweitklässler im Unterricht der älteren Jahrgänge mit hässlichen, oft sehr schmerzhaften Flüchen traktiert wurden – widerspruchslos angewandt von Slytherin-Schülern mit Todesser-Hintergrund und angewidert verweigert vom Rest der Schüler – für so kleine Fehler wie verspätet abgelieferte Aufsätze oder ähnliches._

 _Wie bereitwillig seine ehemaligen Schützlinge auf den fahrenden Zug aufsprangen, verursachte ihm Übelkeit, hatte er doch bisher in seiner Funktion als Hauslehrer immer versucht, sie so gut es ging von den Dunklen Künsten fernzuhalten. Er wusste, spätestens jetzt hatte er sie an den Dunklen Lord verloren. Nicht wenige würden in die Fußstapfen ihrer Väter treten. Und der alte Slughorn hielt die Füße still. Feigling! Aber was hatte er erwartet? Der Kerl war schon immer auf Nummer Sicher gegangen. Seine eigene Haut war ihm wichtiger als seine Schutzbefohlenen._

 _Alles geriet aus dem Ruder: je mehr Schüler bestraft wurden, desto mehr Unruhe, Rebellion und Untergrundaktivitäten gab es an der Schule. Und oft, viel zu oft, wurden die Schuldigen erwischt. Severus hatte bald das Gefühl, in einer Folterkammer zu arbeiten. Seine fast ständig präsenten Schilde hielten dem Ansturm der Gefühle noch stand, was um einiges mehr war, als sein Magen von sich behaupten konnte._

 _Mindestens dreimal pro Woche fand er sich in seinem Badezimmer auf den Fliesen kauernd wieder, zitternd gegen die Wand gelehnt, nachdem sein ohnehin schon spärliches Abendessen im Abfluss verschwunden war. An solchen Abenden schlich er sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu seinem Rückzugsort, zwischen die dichten Bäume des Waldes. Saß dort schweigend, mit hängenden Schultern, auf dem angenehm kühlen Boden, den Rücken gegen einen Stamm gepresst, und versuchte den Tumult seiner aufgewühlten Gefühle zu bewältigen, während Tränen auf seinem Gesicht trockneten._

 _Dort durfte er sich hilflos und verletzlich fühlen, schwach, mut- und machtlos, und oft kehrte er erst im Morgengrauen völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt über einen verborgenen Nebeneingang zurück ins Schloss, wo der Horror spätestens zur Frühstückszeit von Neuem beginnen würde._

 _Er hoffte jeden Morgen inständig, die Schüler würden sich, wenn überhaupt, dann auf wirklich schlimme Untaten konzentrieren. Wenn die Schwere des „Verbrechens" es rechtfertigte, konnte er sie zu Hagrid schicken und wusste sie dort in relativer Sicherheit, ohne sich selber in Gefahr zu bringen. Wie Longbottom, Lovegood und das Weasley-Mädchen. Und noch etliche andere, die härtere Strafen erwarteten._

 _Severus zog sich vom Schulalltag zurück, so weit es möglich war. Die vielfältigen administrativen Pflichten des Schulleiters gaben eine ausreichende Ausrede ab, doch um den Verwaltungskram zu erledigen, musste er oft mit McGonagall zusammenarbeiten, ihres Zeichens Stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Taktisch klug auf ihrem Posten belassen, um Zweifler zum Schweigen zu bringen und der ganzen Sache den Anschein von Seriosität zu verleihen – solange Dumbledores langjährige Vertraute und rechte Hand noch etwas zu sagen hatte in Hogwarts, konnte die Schule ja wohl nicht dem gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier des Jahrhunderts in die Hände gefallen sein, nicht wahr? Severus selbst hatte seinem Herrn in der Planungsphase bestätigt, dass McGonagall eher gewillt wäre zu sterben, als die Schüler einfach der Willkür des Schwarzen Ordens zu überlassen. Und er hatte Recht behalten._

 _Ihr steifes, unnahbares Schweigen in Kombination mit dem glühenden Hass, der aus ihren Augen sprach, ließ in ihm den verzweifelten Wunsch aufkommen, ihr alles zu erzählen, sich wenigstens einem Menschen anvertrauen zu können, doch es war nicht möglich. Sie würde ihm nicht glauben, schon aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er ein Slytherin war. Noch dazu ein Slytherin, der das Dunkle Mal und die Schuld am Tod von Albus Dumbledore trug. Und wenn – falls – sie sich doch hätte überzeugen lassen, wäre auch sie in größter Gefahr gewesen._

 _McGonagall war zwar, wie Severus wusste, eine ausgezeichnete Schauspielerin und Strategin – das hatte er über die Jahre hinweg während diverser Schachpartien immer wieder schmerzlich erkennen müssen – doch sie war keine ausgebildete Okklumentikerin, die solch gefährliches Wissen vor anderen hätte verbergen können. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie in ihrem falschen Glauben zu lassen, er sei ihr Erzfeind._

 _Daher tat Severus, was er bei Konfrontationen mit der älteren Hexe immer getan hatte: er verbarg sich hinter seinen mentalen Barrieren, zog sich in sich selber zurück und flehte zum Himmel, dass diese Hölle auf Erden irgendwann vorbei sein würde. Er musste einfach sein Bestes geben und vermutlich noch ein bisschen darüber hinaus. Hilfe war nicht zu erwarten, bis Potter seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte; Severus stand allein zwischen den Fronten, aber er hatte es Dumbledore versprochen. Jemand musste die Schüler schützen. Und deswegen würde er es irgendwie durchstehen, selbst wenn es Jahre dauern sollte. Er musste einfach da durch, egal wie._

Severus gab es schließlich einfach auf, die Bilder unterdrücken zu wollen, die auf ihn einstürmten wie eine unaufhaltsame Naturgewalt. Sie spülten unerbittlich über ihn hinweg wie ein eisiger Strom von Gletscherwasser, rauschten um ihn herum und zerrten unbarmherzig an seinem Verstand, während die Wände seines Schlafzimmers sich bedrohlich auf ihn zu zu bewegen schienen.

Zitternd raffte er seine Decke um sich und kauerte sich mit angezogenen Knien ans Kopfende seines Bettes, die Augen ganz fest geschlossen, als könnte er die Erinnerungen so von sich fernhalten. In einem hilflosen Versuch, sich selbst zu wärmen, schlang er die Arme um die Knie und hörte das leise, hysterische Wimmern in seinem Kopf lauter werden, während sein Körper langsam vor und zurück schaukelte.

Nach quälend langen, von Grauen erfüllten Minuten erkannte Severus, dass das Wimmern nicht nur in seinem Verstand war. Das sehr reale Geräusch drang aus seiner Kehle. Um Beherrschung ringend, krallte er die Finger hart in seine eigenen Oberarme, die Knie immer noch fest umschlungen.

 _Du wirst jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen. Beherrsch dich. Es ist Vergangenheit, du kannst es nicht mehr ändern._

Die kalten Wände rückten immer noch stetig näher, und Severus stolperte über den Teppich in seinem verzweifelten Bemühen, auf die Beine und zur rettenden Tür zu kommen. Er schlug der Länge nach hart auf dem Boden auf. Vollkommen panisch rappelte er sich wieder hoch und floh hastig und auf wackligen Beinen aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Schwer atmend sank er vor der geschlossenen Tür zu Boden, presste den Rücken gegen das polierte Holz, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, und versuchte vergeblich ein trockenes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, während sich seine Rückenmuskeln schmerzhaft verkrampften. Stählerne Bänder schienen sich um seine Brust zu legen, und sie pressten sich immer enger um ihn. Es gab nicht genügend Luft hier drin, er würde ersticken!

Ein bereits vor Jahrzehnten erworbener und im vergangenen Jahr perfektionierter Reflex übernahm mit routinierter Endgültigkeit die Kontrolle über seinen Körper: sein Magen machte einen einzelnen, schmerzhaften Satz in Richtung seiner Kehle.

Es war beinahe eine Erlösung, sich zu übergeben, auch wenn nach einigen Minuten nur noch Galle hochkam. Die massive Panikattacke verflog über der körperlichen Anstrengung, und die aufkeimende Hysterie machte schnell einer trägen, benommenen und leicht schwindligen Müdigkeit Platz. Seine wild durcheinander rasenden Gedanken beruhigten sich, wurden langsamer und traten zugunsten der Erschöpfung in den Hintergrund. Viel besser.

Severus stemmte sich keuchend wieder in eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzhaltung hoch, wischte sich mit einer zitternden Hand über den Mund und starrte minutenlang teilnahmslos auf die Sauerei am Boden, während ihm die Kälte der Steinfliesen langsam bis tief in die Knochen kroch. Es war ihm egal. Er würde einfach hier sitzen bleiben, bis er einschlief. Nicht denken. Nicht fühlen. Vielleicht würde er hier weniger intensiv träumen… oder einfach erfrieren. Warum auch nicht?

Dann, endlich, meldete sich sein Verstand und erhob Einspruch gegen die Lethargie. Fast automatisch zogen sich die mentalen Schilde in seinem Geist hoch, die ihm geholfen hatten, die letztjährige Hölle zu überstehen. Er atmete ganz bewusst durch, hob den Zauberstab, reinigte mit einem heiser geflüsterten „Evanesco" den Boden, stand schließlich mit abgehackten Bewegungen auf und zog sich methodisch an.

Raus, er musste einfach nur eine Weile raus. Weg von den Träumen und der Dunkelheit, weg von der permanenten Kälte in den Kerkern, weg aus der Enge, weg von der Angst, der Einsamkeit und den Erinnerungen.

 _Raus an die frische Luft. Geh schon. Wenn das nichts hilft, kannst du immer noch in den See springen._

Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske, als er gegen drei Uhr morgens seine Räume verließ, die spärlich von Fackeln beleuchteten Treppen hochstieg und die Eingangshalle durchquerte. Lautlos öffnete sich das Eichenportal vor ihm, und er trat aufatmend hinaus in die verschneite Landschaft.

 _Ruhe…_


	23. Begegnung im Schnee

Nur noch zwei Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien! Ginny erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, während sie auf den Kalender sah. Zwei Tage, bis sie zurück nach London fahren würden, für beinahe drei herrliche Wochen ohne Lernstress, gruselige abendliche Kontrollgänge und das grässliche Gefühl, von ihren Freunden getrennt zu sein.

Fast wünschte sie sich, sie hätte nicht beschlossen, die sechste Klasse zu wiederholen – dann hätte sie die Unterrichtsstunden zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville verbringen können. Nach einem halben Jahr, das sie fast ausschließlich gemeinsam verbracht hatten, fühlte es sich komisch an, den Unterricht ohne ihre Gesellschaft überstehen zu müssen. Ungefähr so, als würden ihr an einer Hand ein paar Finger fehlen.

Allerdings war ihr klar, dass sie im letzten Jahr zu viel verpasst hatte, um einen guten Abschluss zu erreichen, zumal das aktuelle Schuljahr auch noch um zwei Monate kürzer war als die vergangenen Jahre – und wenn sie keine hervorragenden Noten vorweisen konnte, wurde nichts aus ihrem Wunsch, Heilerin zu werden.

Genüsslich gähnend streckte sich die Schülerin, bevor sie widerstrebend die dicke warme Decke zurückschlug und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Fröstelnd zog sie die Schultern hoch, schlüpfte in Morgenmantel und Hausschuhe und griff nach ihrer Tasche; wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie vor allen anderen das Bad der Vertrauensschüler besetzen.

Ginny hatte Glück: Blaise Zabini verließ gerade das großzügige Bad und hielt ihr höflich die Tür auf, damit sie hineinschlüpfen konnte. Während sie ihre Runden im großen Becken schwamm, wurde sie munter. _Ein schnelles Frühstück_ , dachte sie zufrieden und trocknete sich ab, _und dann vielleicht ein Besuch bei Hagrid. Freistunden sind einfach eine phänomenale Erfindung!_

Unterwegs zum Frühstück begegnete sie Harry und den anderen, die sich ihr auf dem Weg in die Große Halle anschlossen. „Was haben wir heute?" fragte Ron mit noch ziemlich verschlafener Miene, und Draco Malfoy schielte auf seinen Stundenplan. „Doppelstunde Verwandlung", sagte er missvergnügt, „zusammen mit den Slytherins."

Ginny musste lachen. Komisch, das aus Malfoys Mund zu hören! Der blonde Junge warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu, schien dann seinerseits die Situationskomik zu verstehen und gluckste ein wenig beschämt auf. „Sorry…"

Allein, da Luna heute Morgen eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen hatte, verließ Ginny bald darauf das Schloss und bahnte sich durch den knietiefen Schnee mühsam ihren Weg über die Ländereien. Es war nicht allzu kalt, und sie hatte Zeit bis nach dem Mittagessen, bevor sie selbst zu Kräuterkunde musste. Also beschloss sie, den längeren Weg zu wählen, zum allmählich zufrierenden See hinunter und dann am Waldrand entlang – wo der Schnee vermutlich nicht ganz so tief sein würde – zu Hagrids Hütte.

Als sie völlig unerwartet der schneidend kalte Wind auf dem baumlosen Hang traf, wäre sie beinahe wieder umgekehrt. Doch dann erspähte sie durch die verwehten Schneeflocken eine kleine Gestalt auf einer Bank am Seeufer und ging neugierig weiter: wer um Merlins Willen würde sich bei diesem Wind freiwillig dort hinsetzen und die Gefahr in Kauf nehmen, sich eine Lungenentzündung zu holen? Oder zumindest eine ordentliche Erkältung!

Als sie bis auf ein paar Meter an die Bank herangekommen war, erkannte sie Severus Snape. Er musste schon länger dort gesessen haben, der beeindruckenden Menge Schnee auf seinem Umhang nach zu urteilen. Seine Haare hingen in tropfnassen Strähnen herunter.

Ginny trat rasch näher. Kein Wärmezauber, stellte sie fest, die Steinbank war eiskalt. Doch Snape schien die Kälte nicht zu spüren. Er saß regungslos da, die leeren Augen auf den Schnee am Boden vor sich gerichtet, und Ginnys inzwischen ziemlich geübter Blick huschte prüfend über sein Gesicht.

 _Okklumentik_ , dachte sie, plötzlich äußerst nervös, _warum, bei allen Göttern, hat er die Schilde hochgezogen?_ Langsam und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, den Mann nicht zu erschrecken, setzte sie sich neben ihn. „Severus? Alles in Ordnung? Geht´s Ihnen gut?"

Zuerst dachte sie, er hätte sie überhaupt nicht gehört. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden regte er sich leicht und erwiderte tonlos: „Bestens."

Argwöhnisch rutschte Ginny näher an ihn heran und griff nach seiner Hand, die der Kälte der Bank in nichts nachstand. „Sie sind eiskalt", bemerkte sie behutsam und nahm seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden. „Wie lange sind Sie schon hier draußen?"

Keine Antwort. Kein Blick, keine Bewegung. Etwas war ganz fürchterlich falsch, und das machte ihr Angst. Zögernd stand sie auf, kniete sich vor dem Professor in den Schnee und suchte seinen Blick.

„Severus, was ist los? Wozu die Okklumentik? Und seit wann sitzen Sie hier? Kommen Sie schon, Sie sollten zurück ins Schloss gehen, Sie holen sich sonst den Tod."

Der einzige kleine Erfolg ihres Appells war, dass ein wenig Leben in seine Augen zurückkehrte. Das war nicht viel, aber besser als nichts, auch wenn er immer noch durch sie hindurch zu sehen schien.

Ermutigt redete sie weiter. „Bitte, stehen Sie auf, ja? Sie können hier nicht sitzen bleiben. Und senken Sie die Schilde, in Ordnung? Hier ist nichts, wovor Sie sich verstecken müssten. Ich bin´s nur, Ginny. Sehen Sie mich an. Los, runter mit den Schilden, die brauchen Sie bei mir nicht."

 _Rede weiter. Sorg dafür, dass er dir zuhört, er muss sich auf dich konzentrieren. Lass ihn nicht komplett abdriften._

„Na los, sehen Sie mich an. Bitte, Severus… Sehr gut. Versuchen Sie sich zu konzentrieren, ja? Ich weiß, das ist schwierig, aber versuchen Sie´s. Mir zuliebe. Gut so. Bleiben Sie bei mir, in Ordnung? So ist es gut, konzentriert bleiben, Professor. Und jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Hier ist es zu kalt für Sie. Wir müssen zurück in die Schule. Stehen Sie auf, okay? Hey, kommen Sie schon, nicht ablenken lassen – schauen Sie mich an. Severus? Hey, sehen Sie mich an… so ist es gut. Konzentrieren Sie sich ganz auf mich. Sehr gut."

Er blinzelte ein paarmal angestrengt, wobei der abwesende Ausdruck dankenswerterweise langsam von seinem Gesicht verschwand, atmete zitternd aus und hob endlich den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

„Kurz nach Drei", informierte er sie etwas unsicher.

 _Er reagiert, den Göttern sei Dank! Das war mehr als knapp. Jetzt versuch ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich auf das Gespräch konzentriert._

„Kurz nach Drei?" Ginny setzte sich wieder und sah ihn unverwandt weiter an, während sie wie schon vorhin nach seinen Händen griff, um sie ein wenig anzuwärmen. „Was ist denn kurz nach Drei, Severus?"

Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und wirkte sichtlich verwirrt. „Ich musste… ich musste raus", sagte er langsam, und es klang wie eine Entschuldigung. „Nur eine Weile raus…" Träge blinzelnd sah er sich um und stellte benommen fest: „Es ist hell."

 _Scheiße, war er die halbe Nacht hier draußen? Er muss total durchgefroren sein! Und wie lang waren die Schilde oben?_

Offensichtlich war der Mann im Augenblick nicht in der Verfassung, auch nur einigermaßen klar zu denken. Er erinnerte sie fatal an den Severus Snape im Haus am Grimmauldplatz, der wochenlang kaum geschlafen hatte, und mit ihrem jetzigen Wissen über Okklumentik – Monica und Poppy sei Dank – konnte Ginny mit einiger Sicherheit sagen, dass er auch damals zu oft die mentalen Schilde eingesetzt haben musste.

„Severus", fragte sie eindringlich und legte beide Hände gegen seine Wangen, „warum mussten Sie raus?"

Sein Blick flackerte unsicher, doch er schaffte es immerhin, einigermaßen klar zu antworten. „Keine Luft. Ich… ich musste raus." Und gleich darauf verschloss sich sein Gesicht erneut, als wäre ein steinerner Vorhang darüber gefallen. Seine verdammten Barrieren bauten sich wieder auf. Offensichtlich wollte er sich nicht an die jüngsten Ereignisse erinnern müssen. Wie in Trance starrte er auf den Schnee zu seinen Füßen, während Ginny in Gedanken seine Fähigkeiten verfluchte. Genau vor so einer Situation hatte Monica Lupin sie eindringlich gewarnt!

 _Okay, in dem Zustand krieg ich ihn niemals von der Bank hoch – geschweige denn in den Krankenflügel._

Rasch wog das Mädchen seine Optionen ab. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe, aber sie konnte und wollte ihn hier nicht allein lassen. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Er musste sich aufwärmen und…Moment!

Eine große Gestalt kam vom Waldrand her auf den See zu. Ginny atmete erleichtert auf, sprang hoch und rief über die Wiese: „Hagrid! Hilfe!"

Der Halbriese stellte keine unnötigen Fragen. Er lud sich den Tränkemeister kurzerhand wie ein kleines Kind auf die Arme und eilte auf seine Hütte zu, rasch gefolgt von der besorgten Ginny. Im Inneren war es angenehm warm, und aufatmend zog die junge Frau ihren Winterumhang aus und hängte ihn samt der alten Heilertasche über eine Stuhllehne.

Währenddessen hatte Hagrid seine Last sanft auf dem riesigen Bett abgesetzt und machte sich daran, den völlig durchnässten Umhang von Snapes Schultern zu streifen.

„Er is eiskalt", sagte er leise und wandte sich kurz zu Ginny um. „Halb erfroren. Kannste ihm ´nen Tee machen? Ich hol ihn erst mal aus den nassen Klamotten raus und steck ihn ins Bett. Was hat er denn da draußen angestellt?"

„Tja, das hab ich noch nicht so genau rausgefunden", erwiderte Ginny und hängte einen Kupferkessel übers Feuer, „leider. Er ist ziemlich durcheinander, ich hab kaum einen zusammenhängenden Satz aus ihm rausgekriegt. Ich weiß nur, dass er seit Stunden draußen war."

„Ganz schön leichtsinnig. Passt gar nich zu ihm." Hagrid schnalzte ungläubig mit der Zunge und wandte sich erneut seinem Schützling zu. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Sev´rus, das wird schon wieder. Müssen Sie erst mal aufwärmen, nich wahr? War ´n bisschen kalt da draußen. Sie müssen aus dem nassen Zeug raus, sonst holen Sie sich noch ´ne Lungenentzündung. Lassen Sie nur, ich mach das schon. Sie müssen gar nix tun. Keine Angst. Is alles gut, Junge. Ganz ruhig. Ich mach das. Alles gut, Sie müssen keine Angst ham. Ginny und ich, wir kümmern uns schon um Sie. Lassen Sie sich einfach helfen. Is alles gut, Sev´rus, alles gut…"

Seine Stimme klang überraschend sanft und leise, und für so einen großen Mann war er sehr behutsam, während er den wie betäubt geradeaus starrenden Snape aus seiner tropfenden Kleidung schälte und ihn dann ohne weitere Umstände, nur in Unterwäsche, ins Bett komplimentierte. Der Tränkemeister reagierte kaum und ließ sich völlig apathisch von Hagrid hochheben und in die riesigen Kissen betten. Er wirkte, als wäre er überhaupt nicht richtig anwesend.

 _Und, Himmel, er ist immer noch so mager…_

„Lass ihn erst ma auftauen", sagte der Halbriese leise zu Ginny, während er äußerst fürsorglich die Decken um Snape herum feststeckte. „Bleib einfach in seiner Nähe und lass ihn nich allein, keine Sekunde. Irgendwann kommt er wieder richtig zu sich, und dann musste ihn vielleicht ´n bisschen beruhigen oder trösten oder so. Weiß man ja nie, wie er reagiert, nich? Kann sein, dass er ´n bisschen durcheinander is am Anfang. Aber jetzt soll er sich erst ma bisschen aufwärmen können. Vorläufig reicht´s, dass er aus dem Schnee raus is, und hier drin isses warm genug."

Hagrid seufzte lautlos und musterte den Jüngeren mit äußerst besorgter Miene. „Vielleicht wärmste die Decke nach ´n paar Minuten leicht an, nach zehn Minuten oder so. Nur nich zu schnell, bloß ´n kleinen leichten Wärmezauber und später ´n bisschen mehr. Bisschen Tee schadet auch nix, aber ganz langsam. Ein Schluck nach´m andern. Kann sein, dass die ersten paar nich drinbleiben, musst ihm halt Zeit lassen. Aber er braucht was Warmes im Magen, also gib nich auf", mahnte er eindringlich. „Ich muss leider weg, hab gleich ´ne Ladung Zweitklässler. Aber ich halt´s für das Beste, wenn ihr ´n paar Stunden hier bleibt. Der Junge braucht jetzt jemand, der sich ´n bisschen um ihn kümmert, und ich glaub, du wirst das ganz prima hinkriegen, Mädel. Hab schon gehört, dass de dich als Heilerin richtig gut machst. Außerdem, mit Poppy hat er´s nich so, und Monica hat den ganzen Tag Unterricht und abends ´ne Einsatzbesprechung. Vielleicht bringste ihn ja dazu, ´ne Weile zu schlafen. Er sieht total fertig aus. Könnt ihm jedenfalls gut tun, so ´n paar Stunden Ruhe."

Er klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Ich schreib dir ´ne Entschuldigung für heut, in Ordnung? Und geb deinen Lehrern Bescheid. Ich bring euch beiden dann später was zum Mittagessen mit, was Leichtes und Warmes. Suppe oder sowas. Falls ihr allein nich klarkommt, schick mir den Winzling da. Find dann schon jemand, der mein´ Unterricht übernimmt. Oder lass den ausfallen, is eh kurz vor den Ferien jetzt."

Hagrid wies mit einer riesigen Hand auf einen dösenden Zwergkauz in einer Fensternische, der in seiner Faust komplett verschwunden wäre. Ginny nickte nur, goss heißes Wasser in eine Teekanne und hängte ein Leinenbeutelchen mit Kamille und Ingwer hinein. „Ich komm schon zurecht, mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Kümmere du dich um deine Schüler. Und… danke, Hagrid. Du hast echt ein Händchen für sowas."

Der Halbriese gluckste leise und sah belustigt drein. „Das is ja auch mein Job, Mädel. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Is er doch auch, oder? Sind wir alle, irgendwie, magische Geschöpfe. Stimmt´s?"

Ginny schmunzelte. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Trotzdem danke. Kannst du Harry und den anderen Bescheid geben, wo wir sind?"

„Jepp. Mach ich. Und ich sag Minerva, dass sie nach ´ner Vertretung für ihn schauen soll. Sieht nich aus, als wär er heut fähig zu unterrichten, oder? Soll sich lieber mal ´n Tag oder zwei richtig ausruhen. Sind eh bald Ferien, da verpasst ihr beide nix Wichtiges."

Mit einem Winken verschwand Hagrid durch die Vordertür nach draußen. Ginny hörte ihn durch den knirschenden Schnee davonstapfen und sah ihm voll neu erwachtem Respekt nach. Hätte aus Hagrid vielleicht auch ein guter Heiler werden können, wenn er nicht von der Schule geflogen wäre? Oder hatte er einfach jede Menge nützlicher Erfahrungen im Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen gesammelt?

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, klang das logisch. Der Wildhüter musste sich bestimmt oft um verletzte Tiere kümmern und hatte deswegen ein gutes Auge für alle möglichen Probleme. Achselzuckend nahm Ginny den Teebeutel aus der Kanne und warf ein paar Holzscheite in den Kamin, bevor sie sich nach Snape umschaute. „Alles in Ordnung, Severus?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Der Professor hatte sich nicht gerührt, seit Hagrid ihn ins Bett gesteckt hatte.


	24. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Eine große Tasse gezuckerten Tee in der einen Hand und die Teekanne in der anderen, setzte sich Ginny auf den Rand des gewaltigen Bettes. Snape wandte leicht den Kopf und warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor er sich unter der dicken Decke zusammenrollte, die halb geöffneten Augen auf das Kaminfeuer gerichtet. Ginny stellte den Tee neben sich aufs Fensterbrett.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" fragte sie leise und legte ihm prüfend die Hand auf die Stirn. Er zog grübelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen, nagte unschlüssig an seiner Lippe herum und schien über ihre Frage nachzudenken. Wie bereits draußen am See, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie eine Antwort bekam, aber zumindest reagierte er zu ihrer größten Erleichterung auf äußere Reize.

„Weiß nicht… es ist hell."

Es klang distanziert, fast ein wenig verträumt, und er sah sie nicht an. Sein Blick hing weiter wie gebannt an den tanzenden Flammen. Etliche Sekunden später, ganz ohne Zusammenhang: „I-ich musste raus. Ich hab… hab k-keine Luft mehr bekommen… einfach eine Weile raus… und jetzt ist es hell."

„Verstehe." Besänftigend strich Ginny ihm über das immer noch feuchte Haar und lächelte ihm zu. „Wir sollten uns schleunigst um diese nassen Haare kümmern, bevor Sie eine Unmenge Knoten drin haben. Die rauszukämmen würde ewig dauern. Ich seh mal nach, ob ich hier irgendwo einen Kamm auftreiben kann, okay?"

Er nickte nur schweigend. Ginny versuchte es mit einem einfachen Aufrufezauber, und tatsächlich surrte ein großer Kamm durch die Hütte auf sie zu. Sie fing ihn mit geübtem Griff auf und kämmte die schwarzen Haare sorgfältig durch, während sie den Trocknungszauber ausführte, den sie üblicherweise auch bei ihrem eigenen Haar anwandte. Er wirkte zwar etwas langsamer als normale Fönsprüche, schützte das Haar aber zusätzlich eine Weile davor, sich zu verknoten. Ab einer gewissen Länge war das auf jeden Fall von Vorteil, und Ginny war ihrer Schwägerin Fleur immer wieder dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr diesen Zauber beigebracht hatte.

„Fertig. Gar nicht mal so übel", befand sie schließlich nach einem kritischen Blick und legte den Kamm zur Seite. „Zumindest sind Sie jetzt komplett trocken… Okay. Dann müssen wir Sie nur noch ein bisschen von innen aufwärmen, Sie sehen immer noch halb erfroren aus. Ich hab Ihnen Tee gemacht. Was meinen Sie, sollen wir einen Schluck trinken, Severus?"

„Okay", gab er so leise und zaghaft zurück, dass es eher wie eine Frage klang. Da er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, schob sie schließlich sanft die Hand unter seinen Nacken und hob langsam seinen Oberkörper so weit an, dass sie sich als eine Art lebender Ersatz für eine Rückenlehne hinter ihn setzen konnte. Dann nahm sie die Tasse vom Sims.

„Bleiben Sie ganz locker, ich mach das schon", sagte sie gelassen. „Lehnen Sie sich einfach bei mir an, in Ordnung? Ich halt Sie fest. Keine Angst, kann gar nix passieren. Alles okay."

Den freien Arm von hinten um seine Brust geschlungen, brachte sie das Kunststück fertig, ihm die Teetasse an die Lippen zu halten. Gehorsam nahm der Tränkemeister einen kleinen Schluck, dann noch einen zweiten und dritten. Ein leichtes Beben lief durch seinen Körper, als würde dieser sich erst durch den heißen Tee der Tatsache bewusst, dass er völlig unterkühlt war.

Hagrid behielt Recht: das erste bisschen Tee war schneller wieder draußen als gedacht. Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Snape überhaupt richtig registrierte, dass sein Magen gegen die gezuckerte Flüssigkeit rebellierte; er blieb völlig lethargisch in ihren Armen hängen, als wäre das alles nur ein simpler Reflex wie Atmen oder Blinzeln.

Ginny beschloss, ihm etwas Zeit zu lassen, wie Hagrid es ihr empfohlen hatte. Der Halbriese war sicher wesentlich erfahrener als sie, was solche Kleinigkeiten anging. Nach einer Pause von ungefähr zwei Minuten hielt sie dem Professor erneut die Tasse an die Lippen, nur für einen einzigen Schluck, und jetzt hatte sie damit Erfolg. Der gesüßte Tee blieb genau da, wo er hingehörte: wärmespendend in Severus´ Magen. Mit kurzen Unterbrechungen, Schluck für Schluck, flößte das Mädchen ihm den gesamten Inhalt der Tasse ein, danach landete diese wieder auf dem Fenstersims.

Schweigend hielt Ginny ihren Lehrer fest, und er lehnte seinen Kopf seitlich gegen ihre Schulter, während das knisternde Feuer erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Langsam hoben und senkten sich seine Lider; vermutlich war er wirklich hundemüde.

„Möchten Sie sich hinlegen?" fragte Ginny endlich sanft, in der Hoffnung, er wäre erschöpft genug um schlafen zu können. Er brauchte wirklich dringend einige Stunden Schlaf!

„Okay…"

Widerstandslos ließ Snape sich von ihr helfen und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen wie ein Kind. Ginny blieb einfach neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen und betete darum, der Mann würde einschlafen. Doch er starrte immer noch ausdruckslos auf den Kamin. Und ihr war rasch klar, woran es lag. Die fast leblosen, dunklen Augen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

„Severus?"

„Hmmm?"

„Nehmen Sie die Schilde runter. Bitte." Behutsam streichelte Ginny seine Schläfe. „Das tut Ihnen nicht gut. Okay? Sie brauchen hier keine Okklumentik. Ich pass schon auf, dass Ihnen nichts passiert."

Große dunkle Augen blinzelten eulenhaft zu ihr hoch. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und spürte die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln, eine unbewusste Abwehrreaktion auf ihre Anweisung. Und er war immer noch so furchtbar kalt.

 _Er hält die Schilde oben, damit er die Kälte nicht spürt. Dummer Kerl._

Da blieb nur eins. Seufzend streifte Ginny ihre Stiefel ab, zog die Strickweste aus, hob die Decke ein Stück an und schlüpfte ebenfalls darunter. „Alles gut", versicherte sie ihrem Schützling, während sie sich nahe an seinen Rücken kuschelte und vorsichtig den Arm um ihn legte. „Keine Angst. Ich wärm Sie nur ein bisschen auf, ja?"

„´kay…"

„Schilde runter, Severus."

„Mm-hmmm…"

Ginny fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam entspannten, und rückte noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran, als der schmale Körper plötzlich heftig zu zittern begann. Sie schlang ihren Arm ein wenig fester um ihn und fuhr mit der anderen Hand beruhigend über seine Schultern. „Keine Angst, Severus, wird gleich besser. Ganz ruhig. Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Ihnen passiert nichts, okay? Alles gut. Ganz ruhig bleiben, das geht vorbei."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Zittern langsam ein wenig nachzulassen schien. Geduldig hielt Ginny den Mann in ihrer Umarmung, und irgendwann drängte er sich selber ganz eng an sie, auf der Suche nach Schutz und Wärme. Die Beine hatte er bis zur Brust hochgezogen, und seine Arme klammerten sich fest um die Knie. Ein frierendes, bibberndes Häufchen Elend. Doch er schien ihre Körperwärme zu fühlen.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, hörte er auf zu zittern. Mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln sah Ginny auf ihn hinunter und begann sanft sein Haar zu streicheln, bis er langsam den Griff um seine Knie lockerte und sich etwas bequemer ausstreckte. Doch er rückte keinen einzigen Zentimeter von ihr ab und kämpfte verbissen gegen die Müdigkeit an.

Es war ein völlig aussichtsloser Kampf, den er innerhalb von ein paar Minuten verlor. Sein gesamter Körper entspannte sich, doch Ginny rührte sich erst, als sie ganz sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht sofort wieder aufwecken würde. Dann schlüpfte sie leise aus dem Bett, legte einen kräftigen Wärmezauber auf die Steppdecke und setzte sich an den Rand.

Knappe zwei Stunden später regte er sich, hob den Kopf langsam vom Kissen und starrte mit verschwommenem Blick zu ihr hoch. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er benommen und rieb sich die müden Augen.

„Es gibt nichts, was Ihnen leid tun müsste, Severus", gab Ginny ruhig zurück und strich ihm ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Legen Sie sich wieder hin, ja? Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie waren nur ziemlich durchgefroren vorhin. Wärmen Sie sich noch eine Weile auf."

Die kurze Schlafperiode hatte definitiv nicht ausgereicht; Snape war immer noch zu erschöpft um zusammenhängend zu denken. „Ich wollte einfach nur raus", seufzte er und tastete fahrig nach Ginnys Hand. „Nur… n-nur raus."

„Warum wollten Sie raus?" fragte Ginny behutsam nach. Das Thema schien ihn zu verfolgen. Vielleicht war es sinnvoll, wenn er darüber sprechen konnte. Immerhin stand er sichtlich unter Druck.

Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ist irgendwas passiert, Severus? Erzählen Sie mir alles, in Ordnung? Ich werde Ihnen zuhören, versprochen. Was war denn los?"

Ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, verschwand aber rasch wieder, als er in angestrengter Konzentration die Stirn runzelte.

„Es war alles zu viel", gestand er schließlich, beinahe gegen seinen Willen, und wich ihrem Blick konsequent aus. „Überall Er-Erinnerungen… das letzte Schuljahr, ich… es hat mich beinahe erdrückt. Ich… ich dachte, ich würde ersticken."

Ginny Weasley schloss kurz die Augen, als ihr das Ausmaß des Problems endlich bewusst wurde.

 _Oh, Scheiße._

Das hatte niemand von ihnen bedacht, als sie ihn ermutigt hatten, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Nicht nur für die Schüler war es im vergangenen Jahr schwer gewesen. Snape hatte mit Sicherheit wesentlich Schlimmeres erlebt als sie.

 _Jetzt keine schwierigen Fragen_ , sagte sie sich energisch _, der Mann ist völlig durcheinander. Einfache Sätze. Nichts Kompliziertes. Versuch ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Wenn das nicht klappt, hilf ihm zu schlafen._

„Sie wissen, dass Sie mir vertrauen können, oder?" fragte sie so sanft wie möglich. Snape nickte müde, schwieg aber. Ginny kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er zu einem Gespräch noch nicht bereit war. Falls sie ihn zu sehr drängte, würde er nur wieder die Schilde hochfahren, und damit wäre niemandem geholfen. Also blieb ihr nur, dafür zu sorgen, dass er wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam.

„Gut", meinte sie und strich ihm wieder übers Haar. „Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn Sie reden wollen. Oder einfach nur Gesellschaft brauchen. Möchten Sie sich noch ein bisschen ausruhen? Ich bleib bei Ihnen."

„Okay…"


	25. Hagrid sche Eindrücke

Es war beinahe Mittag, als Hagrid zurückkam. Ginny saß neben dem schlafenden Professor auf dem Bettrand und hielt seine Hand, während sie mit der anderen langsam und vorsichtig über seinen Rücken fuhr.

„Hab euch Suppe mitgebracht. Wie geht´s ihm?" erkundigte sich der Halbriese mit gedämpfter Stimme, während er sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und den Deckel von einer Schüssel Kürbissuppe nahm. Er füllte eine Portion in einen seiner großen Becher und hielt ihn ihr auffordernd hin.

Das rothaarige Mädchen sah auf. „Naja, er ist ziemlich fertig", gab sie leise zurück. „Ruhiger Schlaf ist was anderes. Das Jahr mit den Carrows hier an der Schule… ich glaube, das Ganze verfolgt ihn immer noch mehr, als er bisher zugegeben hat. Die Erinnerung daran macht ihm Angst, denk ich. Daran haben wir natürlich nicht gedacht. War vielleicht keine so gute Idee, dass er so bald wieder hierher zurückgekommen ist. Es ist alles noch zu frisch."

Seufzend ließ sie eine Hand auf Snapes Schulterblatt ruhen, während sie kurz seine Hand losließ, um ihre Suppe zu trinken. Kaum hatte sie den Becher zurückgegeben, ergriff sie sie allerdings wieder und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken des schlafenden Mannes.

Hagrid nickte nachdenklich. Er war zwar im vergangenen Jahr so wenig wie möglich ins Schloss hinaufgegangen, eigentlich nur zu den Lehrerkonferenzen, aber dennoch war ihm nicht entgangen, dass der neu berufene Schulleiter unter erheblichem Druck gestanden hatte.

„Hat´s nich leicht gehabt", betonte er und sah zu, wie die kleine Ginny Weasley – halt, sie war schon lange nicht mehr klein, langsam wurde sie zu einer jungen Frau – sich darauf konzentrierte, den Tränkemeister zu beruhigen. Hagrid konnte ein schwaches goldenes Schimmern um ihre Finger herum wahrnehmen, eine Art winziger magischer Aura. Monica Lupin schien ihr beigebracht zu haben, mit ihren Händen zu arbeiten. Nicht schlecht!

Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee und fuhr fort: „Stand die ganze Zeit zwischen den Stühlen, der Professor, nich wahr? Wusst ja keiner vom Personal, dass er auf unsrer Seite war. Gab ´nen recht kühlen Empfang, als er zurückkam. Und dann noch diese zwei Carrows. Hatten Spaß dran, Kinder zu quälen, denk ich. Gut, dass Sev´rus gleich von Anfang an klargemacht hat, dass sämtliche Bestrafungen über ihn laufen müssen. So konnt er wohl einiges ´n bisschen abschwächen."

Ginny nickte. „Als er uns mit dir in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt hat, zum Beispiel", sagte sie beschämt.

„War ´n schlauer Einfall", entgegnete Hagrid anerkennend. „Die Carrows dachten ja, ich sei höllisch gefährlich, und der Wald erst recht. Hat schon was im Köpfchen, unser Professor, was? Und hat ihm nich mal ´ne Strafe von seinem Boss beschert, das."

Erschrockene braune Augen starrten ihn an. „Er wurde bestraft, wenn einer von uns was angestellt hat? Von Voldemort?"

„Denk schon", meinte der Halbriese ernst. „Hab ihn öfter mal abends gesehn, wie er zum Tor raus is und disappariert. Und nachts oder am frühen Morgen kam er dann zurück. Sah immer ziemlich mitgenommen aus, wie durch ´n Wolf gedreht. War ganz zittrig und alles. Hat sich aber nie was anmerken lassen inner Schule oben. Zäher kleiner Bursche, der Sev´rus, isser immer gewesen. ´n Kämpfer. Schon als Erstklässler."

„Du hast es gewusst?" fragte die junge Gryffindor erstaunt. „Du hast gewusst, dass er gegen Voldemort gearbeitet hat?"

Hagrid zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett heran und musterte den jüngeren Mann mit Besorgnis. Er schlief wirklich nicht ruhig. Er schien schlecht zu träumen, und seine Finger klammerten sich viel zu fest um die Hand des Mädchens.

„Nee, ich hab´s nich gewusst", gestand er, „hab´s nur geahnt. Hab ihn ´n paarmal im Wald gesehn, abends. Meistens nachdem Schüler irgendwelchen Unsinn angestellt ham. Anfang vom Jahr ging´s ja noch, da war er eigentlich bloß stinksauer. Hat seinen Frust an ´n paar Büschen ausgelassen und so. Na gut, _bloß_ is ´n blödes Wort", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Wenn Sev´rus echt wütend is, dann kriegt man´s schon ziemlich mit der Angst. ´ne Menge Magie um ihn rum, kannste fast mit ´n Händen greifen. Wie ´ne Gewitterwolke irgendwie… und ´s knistert in der Luft, das kannste nich nur hören, sondern auch spüren. Stellt einem echt die Haare auf, sowas. Kannst dich bloß ducken und hoffen, dass er die Beherrschung nich komplett verliert. Könnt mir denken, dass das echt übel wär… is aber selten, normalerweise hat sich der Junge echt gut im Griff. Is schon beinah unheimlich. Und bestimmt nich grad gesund, könnt ich mir denken."

Bedächtig schenkte er sich Tee nach. Er erinnerte sich sehr deutlich an einige Anfälle von Wut und einer Art hilfloser Frustration, die er aus sicherer Entfernung hatte beobachten können. Die magische Aura, die den jungen Schulleiter umgeben hatte, war wirklich beängstigend gewesen, und er hatte es nicht gewagt sich ihm zu nähern.

„Wurd mit der Zeit aber schlimmer mit ihm", fuhr er fort, während Ginny wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hing. „Paarmal saß er stundenlang einfach da, an ´nen Baum gelehnt, mit dem gleichen Gesicht wie heut Morgen. Wie ´ne Statue. Da hatt ich echt Angst um ihn. Sah gar nich gut aus, so als hätt er tagelang nich geschlafen. Keine Spur mehr von dem harten Schulleiter, hat mich eher an den Erstklässler erinnert, der sich vor seinen Hauskameraden in meiner Hütte versteckt hat. Und zwei oder drei Mal dacht ich, er hätt geheult. Glaub ich zumindest. Und das war schlimmer als alles andere."

„Oh Merlin, Severus", hörte er das Mädchen flüstern. Snape bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf, und die Kleine strich ihm beschwichtigend übers Haar. _Hat sie von ihrer Mum geerbt_ , dachte Hagrid, _die gleiche fürsorgliche Art._

Er seufzte und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Hat mir ehrlich leid getan, der Junge", bemerkte er traurig. „Hätt ihm gern geholfen, konnt ich ja aber nich. Durft seine Tarnung nich auffliegen lassen. Hätt uns beide in Gefahr gebracht, und die Kinder noch dazu. Und dann musst ich in die Berge verschwinden, sonst wär ich wohl in Askaban gelandet."

„Also hat wirklich niemand die Wahrheit gekannt?" wisperte Ginny unglücklich. „Nicht mal Professor McGonagall?"

„Nee", bestätigte Hagrid dumpf, „wusst keiner. Der arme Junge is ganz allein dagestanden. Konnt ja mit keinem reden, nich mal mit mir. Denk allerdings, er hatte ´nen Verdacht, dass ich´s wusste. War nich ganz so kalt zu mir wie zu ´n andern Lehrern. Aber nich so, dass es aufgefallen wär. Gut, ich bin ja auch nich so oft im Schloss wie der Rest, nich wahr? Wenn wir uns draußen übern Weg gelaufen sind, hat er mich manchmal gegrüßt. Aber bloß, wenn sonst keiner inner Nähe war. War wohl auch besser so."

„Ziemlich sicher, ja." Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte und wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder dem Mann im Bett zu, die Hand gegen seine Stirn gepresst. „Hagrid, ich glaub, er hat Fieber."

Vorsichtig beugte sich der Halbriese ein wenig vor und legte seinerseits prüfend die Hand auf Snapes Stirn. Sie war heiß. Viel zu heiß. „Jepp. Stimmt. War zu lang inner Kälte draußen, nehm ich an. Und is noch nich lang her, dasser flachgelegen hat mit der Grippe, oder? Kann man nur hoffen, dasser sich nich gleich wieder was eingefangen hat… Irgendwas in deiner Tasche, was ihm helfen könnt?"

Ginny nickte und ging hinüber zum Tisch, wo sie in ihrer Tasche kramte und schließlich mit einer kleinen Flasche zurückkam. „Fiebertrank. Hast du Saft im Haus? Das Zeug schmeckt unverdünnt einfach nur zum Kotzen. Und ich behaupte jetzt mal, er ist schon dünn genug."

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht. Der Junge hatte eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit den Thestralen im Verbotenen Wald. Hagrid stand schmunzelnd auf, holte ein Glas und eine Flasche Kürbissaft und sah dem Mädchen dann interessiert bei der Arbeit zu. Sie verrührte zwei Esslöffel des Tranks mit dem Saft und krabbelte kurzerhand zu Snape aufs Bett. Während Hagrid ihn etwas aufrichtete, setzte sie sich hinter den Tränkemeister und hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest an sich gedrückt.

 _Ungewöhnliche Methode_ , dachte Hagrid amüsiert, _aber effektiv. Die Kleine is nich ungeschickt. Poppy hat Recht, sie wird ´ne gute Heilerin werden. Is mit ´m Herzen dabei und hat was im Köpfchen. Wie Molly. Genau wie Molly._

Ginny bekam den Professor einigermaßen wach, lenkte seine schwindende Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf sich und wartete geduldig, bis er das Glas geleert hatte. In leisem, ruhigem Ton sprach sie mit ihm, während sie ihn danach außerdem zu einem Becher Suppe nötigte, und er lehnte sich mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns bei ihr an, bevor er nach und nach wieder einzudösen begann.

„Gut gemacht, Mädel", brummte Hagrid anerkennend, „das hätt er sich nich von jedem gefallen lassen, nehm ich an. Um Poppy macht er jedenfalls immer ´nen großen Bogen, wenn´s irgendwie geht. Da isser irgendwie komisch. Naja, die zwei hatten so ihre Differenzen, weißte."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht so recht, Hagrid", gab die junge Frau zurück und bettete ihren Patienten fürsorglich wieder in die Kissen. „Im Moment ist er dermaßen benebelt, dass er vermutlich nicht mal genau weiß, wo er ist und was mit ihm passiert. Er ist völlig erschöpft, unterkühlt, und er wird krank. Ich schätze mal, er hätte gerade einfach nicht die Energie, sich gegen irgendwas zu wehren." Und mit einem winzigen Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: „Schade eigentlich. Es macht nämlich echt Spaß, mit ihm zu streiten. Er ist ´ne echte Herausforderung, weißt du."

Hagrid gluckste nur und schüttelte den Kopf.


	26. Flashback

Mit Hagrids Hilfe hatte Ginny den fiebernden Snape wieder warm eingepackt. „Es dauert eine Weile, bis der Trank anfängt zu wirken", erklärte sie leise, ohne den schlafenden Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, „und dann steigt das Fieber erst mal, bevor es besser wird. Ich hab das zwar bisher noch nie allein gemacht, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich damit klarkomm. Als die halbe Schule krank war, hab ich im Krankenflügel geholfen, und Monica hat mir gezeigt, wie man mit sowas umgeht. Stablos, mein ich."

Der Halbriese nickte und warf sich seinen dicken Umhang über. „Wenn irgendwas is, hol mich", betonte er. „Muss mich jetzt allerdings noch nach ´n paar Bäumen für die Große Halle umgucken, bevor´s richtig dunkel wird."

Er schien kurz über etwas nachzudenken, bevor er fragte: „Soll ich Minerva sagen, dass ihr für die Nacht hier bleibt? Wär vielleicht besser für ihn, wenn er nich in der Schule aufwacht. Zu viel Stress. Ihr könnt hier schlafen, will diese Nacht eh noch bei Grawp in seiner Höhle vorbeischaun. Der is schon die ganze Woche allein, hat nur Fang bei sich oben. Hier stört euch keiner, da hat Sev´rus ´n bisschen Ruhe."

„Gute Idee", gab Ginny erleichtert und dankbar zurück, „vielen Dank, Hagrid. Und ich denk, morgen sollte auch nochmal jemand seinen Unterricht übernehmen. Das packt er nicht."

„Nee, das macht Poppy, sind ja nur Erst- und Zweitklässler morgen. Is schon geregelt, mach dir mal kein´ Kopf deswegen. Na dann, bis später, ihr zwei!" Eine eisige Böe wischte zur Tür herein, als Hagrid die Hütte verließ. Ginny fröstelte kurz, doch der Kamin sorgte schnell wieder für eine angenehme Wärme im Raum.

Während sie neuen Tee aufsetzte, dachte sie darüber nach, was Hagrid ihr erzählt hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, die Schüler hätten ein furchtbares Jahr in Hogwarts gehabt, doch wie es schien, war Severus Snape durch die Hölle gegangen. Und sie hatte mit Neville, Luna und der DA für noch mehr Probleme gesorgt, als er ohnehin schon gehabt hatte. Trotzdem hatte er sie vor einer harten Bestrafung durch die Carrows bewahrt und sie stattdessen in die sichere Obhut des Wildhüters gegeben.

Er hatte sie alle beschützt, so gut es ihm unter diesen Umständen eben möglich gewesen war, und hatte oft selber darunter leiden müssen. Und er hatte keinerlei Unterstützung gehabt. Nicht einmal jemanden, mit dem er hätte reden können.

Ginny konnte außerdem nicht umhin, ihre Meinung über Hagrid zu revidieren. Hinter seiner polternden, oft fast kindlich naiven Fassade versteckte sich ein überaus wacher Verstand. Er hatte als Einziger nicht einfach die allgemeine Version geschluckt; er hatte sich tatsächlich berechtigte Zweifel erlaubt, war aber gleichzeitig auch noch klug genug gewesen, Severus nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Auch dass er daran gedacht hatte, dem Tränkemeister unnötigen Stress zu ersparen, indem er ihm und Ginny einen Übernachtungsplatz anbot, bewies ihr ganz deutlich, dass der Halbriese über das aktuelle Problem hinaus dachte. Wenn all diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen den Professor mitten in der Nacht aus der Schule gescheucht hatten, war es wirklich nicht sinnvoll, wenn er genau dort wieder zu sich kam. In seiner augenblicklichen Verfassung wäre das so ziemlich das Falscheste, was ihm passieren konnte.

Mit der Teekanne und einem von Hagrids riesigen Taschentüchern, das sie in kaltes Wasser getaucht hatte, kehrte Ginny zum Bett zurück. Ihr Patient war ansatzweise wach und sah aus fiebrig glänzenden Augen zu ihr hoch, Gesicht und Oberkörper schweißüberströmt.

„Hallo, Severus", sprach sie ihn leise an und setzte sich zu ihm an den Bettrand. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Sein ohnehin schon leicht glasiger Blick verschwamm, als er sich aufs Antworten konzentrierte, und seine Finger krallten sich in die dicke Flickendecke. „Schwindlig", brachte er benommen heraus, „Kopfschmerzen… und… und…" Der halbherzige Versuch, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, brachte ihn vollends aus dem Konzept.

„Und ganz schön müde, was?" half ihm Ginny in freundlichem Ton weiter. Auf sein schwaches Nicken hin strich sie ihm leicht über die viel zu warmen Wangen und griff nach dem Tuch. „Severus, Sie haben Fieber. Sie wissen ja sicher noch, wie der Fiebertrank wirkt, nehm ich an. Ich versuch es Ihnen ein bisschen angenehmer zu machen, in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin nie krank", nuschelte er undeutlich vor sich hin und warf ihr einen fast gehetzten Blick zu. Als sie sein Gesicht abwischte, stöhnte er unterdrückt und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Seine Stirn war heiß, die Wangen unnatürlich gerötet. Ginny nahm seine schweißfeuchte Hand in ihre und drückte sie leicht, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Sie haben doch sicher Durst, oder? Möchten Sie was trinken? Einen Schluck Tee?"

„Okay", murmelte er bereitwillig, öffnete mühsam die Augen und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ginny assistierte vorsichtig, den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt, und hielt ihm die Tasse an die Lippen. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck, noch einen, und hielt dann inne, um sie anzusehen. „Kamille?"

„Kamille", bestätigte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Mit ein bisschen Weidenrinde, das sollte helfen, das Fieber zu senken. Trinken Sie, Severus, es ist genügend da. Okay? Kommen Sie, das wird Ihnen gut tun."

Er trank noch ein paar Schlucke, lächelte dann scheu und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihre Schulter. Seine Hände spielten fahrig mit einem Zipfel der Decke, und er vertiefte sich mit fast kindlicher Faszination in diese rastlosen Bewegungen, während das Mädchen ihn immer wieder geduldig in die Realität zurückholte und ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck zum Trinken anhielt.

Er nickte ein, sobald sein Kopf die Kissen berührte, die Finger immer noch um den Deckenzipfel geklammert, und Ginny strich ihm behutsam ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sie machte sich auf einen langen Tag und vermutlich eine ebenso lange Nacht gefasst und wurde sich plötzlich in aller Klarheit der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihr späterer Beruf nicht weniger anstrengend sein würde als der Harrys.

 _Eine Menge Herumsitzen und Warten_ , erinnerte sie sich an Madam Pomfreys auffällig zutreffende Beschreibung, schmunzelte kurz und beschränkte sich die nächste halbe Stunde darauf, die Stirn ihres Patienten mit dem feuchten Tuch zu kühlen.

Als das Fieber weiter anstieg, wurde Snapes Schlaf zunehmend unruhiger. Er stöhnte hin und wieder leise auf, als hätte er einen schlechten Traum, wälzte sich rastlos herum und kämpfte mit der Bettdecke. Ginny versuchte gar nicht erst, ihn ruhig zu halten. Die Nebenwirkungen des Tranks waren ihr seit der Grippewelle vertraut.

Irgendwann schreckte er hoch, sah sich verwirrt um und versuchte aus dem Bett zu steigen. Sanft, aber durchaus bestimmt drückte das Mädchen ihn in die Kissen zurück. „Wo wollen Sie denn hin, junger Mann? Bleiben Sie mal schön liegen, ja? Ganz ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung. Na kommen Sie, wir trinken noch ein bisschen Tee, okay?"

Er sah sie an, ohne sie wirklich zu erkennen, aber Ginny nutzte die kurze Zeit, in der er wach genug dafür war, um ihm eine weitere Tasse Tee einzuflößen. Er würde die Flüssigkeit dringend brauchen. Sein ohnehin schon unsteter Blick verschwamm gleich darauf, und er wühlte sich zitternd tiefer in die Decken. Bald musste es an der Zeit sein, helfend einzugreifen.

„Kalt", hörte sie ihn leise in die Kissen sagen, gefolgt von unterdrücktem Stöhnen, und Ginny schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Das würde ein bisschen schwierig werden, da sie es noch nie in der Praxis umgesetzt hatte. Zumindest nicht allein.

„Nicht erschrecken", wisperte sie dem Professor zu, als sie erneut zu ihm unter die Decken kroch. „Ich bin´s nur – Ginny."

Der erwartete Schüttelfrost setzte schneller ein als sie erwartet hatte, und die junge Frau schloss ihren Patienten fest in die Arme. Sie konnte seine Zähne klappern hören, als er sich unbewusst näher an sie herandrängte, die glühend heiße Stirn gegen ihre Schulter gepresst.

„Ist schon gut, Junge, alles in Ordnung. Bald haben Sie´s überstanden. Lassen Sie sich helfen. Alles gut. Das wird schon wieder. Ist okay." Beruhigend strich sie ihm übers Haar, während ihre andere Hand zu arbeiten begann. Langsam fuhr sie über seinen Rücken, auf und ab; die Alte Magie floss durch ihre Finger, drang in seine verkrampften Rückenmuskeln ein und begann sie ganz sachte zu lockern. Das war der Vorteil an Monicas Methode: im Gegensatz zu Madam Pomfreys Variante brauchte sie hier keinen hinderlichen Zauberstab. Und der notwendige Körperkontakt gab dem Patienten ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Trotzdem, es war wirklich höllisch anstrengend! Ginny hatte noch keine große Übung in Heilzaubern, und sie konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass ihre Kräfte ausreichten. Während sie sich auf den angespannten Rücken konzentrierte, hörte sie den Tränkemeister zitternd Luft holen. Ihre Hände waren bald rutschig und feucht von seinem Schweiß, doch sie verrichteten zuverlässig ihre Arbeit.

Lockern mit Magie, dehnen mit den Fingern. Immer der gleiche Rhythmus, auf und ab. Und dann, ganz überraschend, war es vorbei. Das heftige Zittern schwächte sich ab, und während sie erleichtert Luft holte, fühlte sie, wie der ausgelaugte Mann sich eng an sie kuschelte. Das Schlimmste war geschafft. Ginny drückte ihren Schützling an sich. Sie war plötzlich todmüde.

Beinahe wäre sie eingeschlafen, doch dann nahm sie unkoordinierte Bewegungen neben sich wahr. Sie hatte nur ungefähr zehn Minuten Zeit gehabt, um sich zu erholen, doch das musste eben reichen. Snape saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte mit geweiteten Augen ins Leere. Er atmete rasch und unregelmäßig und murmelte zusammenhanglos vor sich hin.

Seufzend stemmte Ginny sich hoch und zog den widerstrebenden Mann zu sich heran. „Severus, ganz ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie haben nur geträumt. Legen Sie sich wieder hin. Schon gut, kommen Sie her. Es ist okay, beruhigen Sie sich."

„Hoch zur Schule", flüsterte er zerstreut und sah sich orientierungslos um, „ich muss zurück… bitte… ich muss sie… be-beschützen…"

„Severus", sagte Ginny ruhig und legte beide Hände fest gegen seine glühenden Wangen. „Severus. Es ist alles gut. Sie müssen nirgendwo hin. Sie haben Fieber, Junge. Bitte, legen Sie sich wieder hin. Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen, in Ordnung?"

Er sah sie aus stark geröteten Augen an. „Ich… ich hab´s Dumbledore versprochen. Bitte… ich bin der einzige Schutz, den sie haben. Die Carrows…", stammelte er hektisch und in ohnmächtiger Verzweiflung, während Ginny ihn an sich zog. „Ich hab´s ihm versprochen. Bevor… b-bevor ich… ich muss zurück, bitte… zur Schule…"

 _Flashback_ , dachte sie erschrocken und umklammerte ihren völlig aufgelösten Patienten, um ihn daran zu hindern, aus dem Bett zu krabbeln. „Severus, alles okay", versicherte sie ihm sanft und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, „es ist alles gut. Die Carrows sind weg. Man hat sie eingesperrt, sie kommen nie wieder zurück. Okay? Alles gut. Sie sind weg."

„Weg?" wiederholte er unsicher und hörte auf sich zu wehren. „Sie sind… sie sind weg? Minerva?"

„Nein, nicht ganz", gab sie lächelnd zurück, lockerte ihren Griff und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. „Ich bin´s. Ginny. Sehen Sie mich an. Ich bin´s. Alles ist gut, entspannen Sie sich. Es ist vorbei."

Der panische Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand nach und nach, und sein benebelter Blick klärte sich. „Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

Er glühte immer noch vor Fieber, doch immerhin schien er zu wissen, wer sie war. Ganz langsam, um ihn nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, hob sie die Hand und strich sein strähniges, schweißnasses Haar nach hinten. „Es ist vorbei, Junge", beschwichtigte sie ihn. „Die Schule ist wieder sicher, Voldemort ist tot. Und die Carrows sitzen für den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban. Alles in Ordnung. Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen, ja? Sie haben das großartig gemacht. Professor Dumbledore wäre sehr stolz auf Sie."

„Ich… Ginny?" Er zögerte kurz, dann hob er eine zitternde Hand und berührte mit andächtigem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Wange, wie um sich selber zu versichern, dass sie wirklich da war – eine rührend hilflose Geste.

„Ich… ich wollte einfach… einfach nur eine Weile raus", sagte er dann unglücklich, während die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. „Ich… tut mir leid. Ich hab geträumt, und… dann bekam ich Panik und hab mich über… übergeben… ich konnte nicht mehr… es war alles so eng, und ich wollte einfach nur noch raus… nur… nur…" Seine Stimme wurde leiser und erstarb unter den ersten heftigen Schluchzern.

„Schhh… ich weiß." Ginny legte liebevoll den Arm um ihn und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich hinunter, zurück in die weichen Kissen. „Ich weiß. Ist schon in Ordnung, mein Junge. Für Sie muss das die Hölle gewesen sein… es tut mir so leid, dass Sie da ganz allein durch mussten. Kommen Sie, lassen Sie einfach los. Ganz locker, ich halt Sie fest. Alles gut, ich bin ja da. Es ist vorbei, Severus. Es ist vorbei. Nur noch eine Erinnerung. Sie kann Ihnen nicht mehr weh tun. Lassen Sie los. Alles gut. Alles okay."

Behutsam streichelte sie die bebenden Schultern, und er presste sich hilfesuchend an sie, das vom Fieber glühende Gesicht, nass von Tränen und Schweiß, an ihrem Hals vergraben.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob… ob ich das schaffe", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme, immer wieder unterbrochen von angestrengten Atemzügen. „Ich war… es war niemand da… ich hatte es versprochen, Ginny. Aber es… es war die Hölle. Und ich… ich war allein."

„Grundgütiger, und wir haben Ihnen noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gemacht mit der DA", meinte Ginny betreten. „Shit. Tut mir leid, Severus. Wir wussten es nicht. Himmel, es tut mir so leid, Junge. Kommen Sie her." Sie schlang die Arme noch fester um ihn und streichelte sein Haar, um ihn zu beruhigen, war aber selbst den Tränen nahe. „Ganz ruhig, jetzt ist alles vorbei. Sie haben das wirklich sehr gut gemacht. Und Sie sind nicht mehr allein, okay? Nie wieder, versprochen. Ist alles gut…"

Es dauerte lange, bis sein Schluchzen verebbte, und Ginny sprach die ganze Zeit leise und besänftigend auf ihn ein, während sie ihn hielt. Doch damit war es noch lange nicht getan, das war ihr klar. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe.

Seine Jahre als Doppelagent, der Druck des letzten Schuljahres, ein völlig über den Haufen geworfenes Leben – das alles war ihm jetzt endgültig über den Kopf gewachsen. Mit seiner Rückkehr ins Schloss waren auch die Erinnerungen zurückgekommen und hatten zusammen mit der erneuten Bedrohung durch die Todesser für diesen Zusammenbruch gesorgt.

„Sie sind nicht allein, Severus", flüsterte sie ihm zu und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich bin für Sie da, und ich werde Ihnen helfen, okay? Wir schaffen das schon. Es wird alles wieder gut, das versprech ich Ihnen. Ich kümmere mich darum. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut." Er seufzte leise und schlief endlich eng an sie geschmiegt ein, als die Dämmerung gerade anfing die Ländereien in tiefe Schatten zu hüllen.

Ginny jedoch lag wach, starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu den Dachbalken hoch, und auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck breit.

„Wir kriegen das hin. Versprochen."

Etwas später löste sie sich vorsichtig von ihrem Schützling und stieg aus dem Bett. In ihrer Tasche fand sich rasch ein kleiner Notizblock. Ginny riss ein Blatt heraus, fischte ihr Schreibzeug aus der Tasche und kritzelte ein paar Worte auf das Pergament: „Mo, es gibt ein Problem. Ich brauche Ihren und Poppys Rat. Könnten Sie zu Hagrids Hütte kommen? Es ist wichtig. Danke. Ginny."

Der winzige Kauz kam sofort zu ihr geflattert, als sie ihn rief, und schwirrte kurz darauf in die Dunkelheit davon. Nun konnte das Mädchen nur noch abwarten.


	27. Zurück in die Sicherheit

Ginny sah von einem Buch auf, das Poppy ihr geliehen hatte, als Snape sich morgens regte und sich blinzelnd umschaute. „Hey, da sind Sie ja wieder, Severus. Wie geht´s Ihnen?"

Langsam wanderte sein verwirrter Blick über das Bett, den großen Küchentisch und die Wände von Hagrids Hütte, bevor er zu ihr zurückkehrte. „Ich weiß nicht…", sagte er unsicher. Mit müden Bewegungen stemmte er sich ein wenig in die Höhe. „Wie spät ist es?"

Ginny sah auf die Uhr. „Kurz nach Neun. Haben Sie Hunger? Hagrid hat uns Frühstück gemacht. Kommen Sie, ich helf Ihnen beim Anziehen, Sie werden noch ein bisschen unsicher auf den Beinen sein. Sie hatten einen anstrengenden Tag gestern. Lassen Sie sich helfen. Okay?"

Teilnahmslos ließ er sich von ihr in Hosen, T-Shirt und Hemd helfen. Während sie ihm Socken und Stiefel anzog, saß er mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Bettkante. Er bewegte sich nur, wenn sie ihn dazu aufforderte, und wartete abwesend, bis sie ihn hochzog.

 _Himmel, er ist immer noch total erledigt._

Beunruhigt musterte Ginny ihren Patienten. Er wirkte völlig apathisch und tat nichts aus eigenem Antrieb, stand nur leicht schwankend da und starrte blicklos zu Boden. Seufzend schlang das Mädchen einen Arm um ihn und bugsierte ihn zum Tisch. Dort ließ er sich still auf einen der Stühle sinken und sah auf die Schüssel mit gezuckertem Haferbrei, die Ginny ihm hinschob.

„Ich muss meinen Unterricht vorbereiten", sagte er schließlich leise und stand etwas unbeholfen auf.

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht, Severus", erklärte Ginny sanft. „Sie unterrichten heute nicht. Sie sind krank. Hagrid sagt, Poppy hat Ihre Stunden für heute übernommen, damit Sie sich ausruhen können. Okay?"

Im Zeitlupentempo wandte er sich zu ihr um, das Gesicht beinahe grau vor Erschöpfung. „Das ist Unsinn. Ich bin nicht krank, nur ein bisschen müde. Ich schaffe das schon."

„Nicht in Ihrem Zustand", widersprach Ginny energisch, zögerte kurz und holte dann tief und entschlossen Luft. Da sie während des abendlichen Treffens mit Mo und Poppy tatsächlich die Verantwortung für ihren Lehrer übernommen hatte, wurde es Zeit für sie, auch entsprechend zu handeln. Und es würde ihm nicht helfen, wenn sie die Dinge beschönigte. Also erkundigte sie sich in äußerst ruhigem Ton: „Severus… erinnern Sie sich daran, was gestern passiert ist?"

„Passiert?" Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und blinzelte träge. „Nein… es ist alles irgendwie unscharf und verschwommen. Ich weiß nicht… was ist los mit mir, Ginny?"

„Sie haben die halbe Nacht draußen gesessen", erinnerte ihn die angehende Heilerin und fasste ihn behutsam bei den Schultern. „Sie hatten so eine Art… Nervenzusammenbruch, denk ich. Und danach haben Sie mit Fieber im Bett gelegen."

Schwerfällig schüttelte er den Kopf, während sein Blick sich leicht verschleierte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", gestand er. „Es ist alles neblig und dunkel. War ich… war es sehr schlimm?"

„Für Sie ganz sicher", gab Ginny leise zurück und drückte mitfühlend seine Schultern. Es musste mehr als nur schlimm gewesen sein, wenn sein Verstand die gestrigen Ereignisse so vehement verdrängte. Sein gesamtes Verhalten wies darauf hin, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. „Das vergangene Jahr war schrecklich für Sie. Ich denke, Sie waren mit dieser Situation einfach total überfordert. Das hätte jeden aus der Bahn gehauen."

„Letztes Jahr? Oh… stimmt." Abwesend setzte er sich wieder und begann mechanisch zu essen; Ginny hätte wetten können, dass er sich dessen nicht einmal richtig bewusst war, doch immerhin bekam er auf diese Weise etwas in den Magen.

Eine Viertelstunde verbrachten sie schweigend mit Frühstücken. Es gelang der Schülerin, Snape unauffällig nachzuschöpfen. Er hatte den ganzen letzten Tag nichts gegessen bis auf ein wenig Suppe, und am Abend davor hatte er sich übergeben – er hatte die Extraportion dringend nötig.

Nach zwei Tassen Tee wurde der Professor endlich etwas lebendiger, allerdings schien nun auch langsam seine Erinnerung wiederzukommen, denn er wirkte zunehmend nervös und überreizt. Seine Finger – inzwischen gute Stimmungsindikatoren für Ginny – spielten mit den Knöpfen seines Hemds, dem Löffel, der Teetasse. Unruhig huschte sein Blick durch die Hütte, und schließlich schob er mit einer hastigen Bewegung seinen Stuhl zurück und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Als er nach seinem Umhang griff und auf die Tür zuhielt, fing Ginny ihn sanft wieder ein. „Severus, halt. Bleiben Sie hier. Beruhigen Sie sich erst mal, in Ordnung? Kommen Sie, sehen Sie mich an. Alles okay." Mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe griff sie nach den Händen des rastlosen Mannes und sah ihm in die Augen. „Hey, alles gut. Ganz ruhig. Hören Sie mir zu. Wir beide packen jetzt Ihre Sachen, und dann gehen Sie mit mir nach London."

„London?" wiederholte er verständnislos.

„Über die Ferien", nickte Ginny lächelnd und zog ihn zum Bett. „Wir beide gehen heute schon. Monica hat das mit McGonagall geklärt. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Luna und Neville kommen morgen nach. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ich sollte hierbleiben", wandte er halbherzig ein, „ich hab noch eine Menge Aufsätze zu korrigieren…"

Resolut schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf, drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hinunter auf den Rand von Hagrids Bett und legte prüfend die Hand an seine Stirn. „Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Sie werden nicht allein hier in der Schule bleiben, nicht in Ihrer Verfassung. Sehen Sie sich an. Sie sind krank, und Sie sind völlig fertig. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie die ganzen drei Wochen da unten in den Kerkern hocken und grübeln, klar?"

Snape ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen, nickte aber leicht. Ginny fuhr fort: „Heute sollten Sie sich einfach nur ausruhen. Ich werd Sie zu Ihren Räumen begleiten, damit Sie packen können. Dann gehen wir durch den Kamin im Schulleiterbüro. Ich werd die ganze Zeit über bei Ihnen bleiben, keine Sorge. Sie müssen unbedingt noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen, und ich glaub, der Grimmauldplatz ist dafür besser geeignet als Ihre Kerker, oder?"

Wieder nickte er, hob langsam den Kopf und warf ihr einen zaghaften Blick zu. „Meine Aufsätze?"

„Die holen wir, bevor wir aufbrechen", beruhigte sie ihn mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Jetzt gehen wir erst mal packen, Severus. Kommen Sie… ziehen Sie den Umhang über. Es ist ziemlich kalt draußen, und Sie haben immer noch ein bisschen Fieber."

Bereits in der Eingangshalle zeigte sich deutlich, wie erschöpft der Tränkemeister immer noch war: er geriet leicht ins Stolpern, und Ginny fasste ihn fest am Ellbogen. „Sachte, junger Mann, Sie sind noch nicht ganz fit. Lassen Sie sich helfen, ja?"

Sie begegneten niemandem im Schloss außer dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, der den Professor zwar mit einem eindeutig besorgten Blick musterte, dann aber rücksichtsvoll und ohne Kommentar durch eine solide Mauer entschwebte. Die meisten Schüler waren im Unterricht, und wer eine morgendliche Freistunde hatte, nutzte sie vermutlich, um länger zu schlafen. Die Korridore waren wie ausgestorben.

Ginny ging still neben Snape her. Sie fühlte deutlich seine wachsende Anspannung, sobald sie den Kerkerbereich betreten hatten, kramte in ihrer Tasche und reichte ihm eine Phiole mit Tranquilitas: „Hier, damit werden Sie sich zumindest ein bisschen wohler fühlen, okay?"

Widerspruchslos leerte er das kleine Glasgefäß und folgte ihr, die Finger fest um die leere Phiole geklammert. Ginny registrierte sein Zögern, verlangsamte ihr Tempo und legte ihm beruhigend einen Arm um die schmalen Hüften. So eskortierte sie ihren stummen Begleiter eine Treppe hinunter und einen schwach beleuchteten Korridor entlang, bis sich endlich die vertraute Tür zu Snapes Büro vor ihnen öffnete.

Der Trank wirkte rasch, und Ginny half ihrem Lehrer, etwas Kleidung in eine Tasche zu packen – vorwiegend Muggelsachen: Jeans, Shirts, leichte Jogginghosen, Sweatshirts. Die Zaubererumhänge waren einfach zu steif und unbequem für einen schlichten Erholungsurlaub.

Sie holten aus dem Büro einen beeindruckenden Stapel von Schüleraufsätzen, dann gingen sie durch das Schloss zu McGonagalls Büro. Die Schulleiterin erwartete sie bereits und verzichtete komplett auf unnötige Fragen. Offensichtlich hatten Mo und Madam Pomfrey sie bereits über die Situation in Kenntnis gesetzt, denn auch in ihrem Blick lag deutliche Besorgnis. Als sie ihnen schöne Ferien wünschte und sie sich zum Kamin wandten, stellte Ginny fest, dass Snape es konsequent vermied, seine Kollegin anzusehen. Sanft nahm sie ihn beim Arm und zog ihn mit sich in die grünen Flammen.


	28. Ein bisschen Ruhe

Sämtliche Unruhe fiel von Snape ab, sobald sie in London aus dem Kamin kletterten. Erleichtert führte das Mädchen den abgespannt wirkenden Mann zum Sofa in seinem Arbeitszimmer, nahm ihm den Umhang ab und legte ihm eine angewärmte Decke um die Schultern. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs entfachte sie das Feuer im Kamin und bereitete dann eine Kanne Tee zu: Johanniskraut, Melisse, Holunder, Lindenblüten.

Ginny goss Apfelsaft in ein Glas und fügte den Inhalt zweier winziger Flaschen hinzu, dann brachte sie Tee und Saft zu Snape, der trotz der dicken Decke ziemlich verfroren aussah und bereits wieder leichte Anzeichen von nervösem Unbehagen zeigte. „Hier, Severus, trinken Sie das", forderte sie ihn auf. „Das ist Solacius-Trank. Monica hat ihn aus Rowan mitgebracht. Der wird Ihre Nerven ein bisschen beruhigen."

Skeptisch sah er zu ihr auf, doch Ginny drückte ihm resolut das Glas in die Hand: „Na los. Das Zeug wird Sie schon nicht umbringen. Mo hat gemeint, es unterdrückt zu heftige Gefühlsregungen und sorgt dafür, dass sich die Muskeln entspannen. Genau das, was Sie jetzt brauchen. Sie sind immer noch viel zu hibbelig und nervös. Sie müssen wirklich dringend ein paar Gänge runterschalten, okay?"

Poppy war am Abend zuvor mit Monica in Hagrids Hütte vorbeigekommen, um nach dem Professor zu sehen, und Ginny hatte ihnen das Wichtigste erzählt. Sie hatten sich abgesprochen, während Severus geschlafen hatte. Alle drei waren übereinstimmend der Meinung gewesen, dass er die nächsten paar Tage sehr viel Ruhe und ständige Zuwendung brauchte. Mit einem so heftigen Zusammenbruch war nun einmal nicht zu spaßen, und jegliche Aufregung würde dem Mann nur noch mehr schaden.

Er hatte eine Menge Schlaf nachzuholen, und das konnte nicht funktionieren, wenn er nervös und unruhig zu Bett ging. Es war das Beste, ihn ein wenig ruhigzustellen, um weitere Albträume zu verhindern. Deshalb hatte Mo Ginny nicht nur die kleinen Phiolen mit Solacius mitgegeben, sondern für die Abende außerdem einen Schlaftrank, der auch in Kombination mit dem Beruhigungsmittel keinerlei unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen verursachte; die beiden Medikamente waren für die gemeinsame Anwendung entwickelt worden. Ihr Schützling würde damit ruhig und entspannt schlafen können.

Sobald es ihm körperlich wieder besser ging, konnten sie damit beginnen, sich mit seinen Problemen in der Schule auseinander zu setzen. Er brauchte Ginnys Hilfe, um seine Angst zu überwinden und zu lernen, mit den Erinnerungen zurechtzukommen. Es war wichtig, dass er die Vergangenheit abhakte, aber vorerst waren ungestörter Schlaf und regelmäßiges Essen wesentlich dringender.

Monicas Solacius-Trank wirkte rasch und zuverlässig, genau wie sie es versprochen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Tränkemeister merklich ruhiger wurde. Mit einem matten Lächeln lehnte er sich bei Ginny an, die den Arm um seine Schultern legte. „Ich komme mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen blöd vor", gestand er in gedämpftem Ton, während sie mit der freien Hand gelassen sein Hemd aufknöpfte. „Sie haben doch sicher Besseres zu tun, als den Babysitter für mich zu spielen…"

„Ach was, jetzt seien Sie aber nicht albern", lachte sie und streifte ihm das Hemd über die Schultern. „Ich hab überhaupt nichts zu tun, es sind Ferien. Na schön, ich könnte natürlich lernen, klar. Aber da ist mir Babysitten wirklich lieber. – Wie geht´s Ihnen jetzt? Etwas besser?"

„Ein bisschen benebelt. Und ich würde gern… ich könnte eine Dusche vertragen", fügte er verlegen hinzu.

Ginny schmunzelte. „Ich fürchte, das könnte sich ein bisschen schwierig gestalten, _unmöglich_ wär der passendere Ausdruck dafür. Außer Sie wollen, dass ich mit Ihnen zusammen in die Dusche steige, aber darauf sollten wir wohl besser verzichten…"

Sie lachte leise über seinen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck, erklärte dann aber geduldig: „Dieser Beruhigungstrank wird Sie ziemlich außer Gefecht setzen, glauben Sie mir. Die Wirkung von Solacius steigert sich nach und nach, damit Geist und Körper nicht total davon überrumpelt werden. Das hier ist nur der Anfang. Es wird also nicht bei benebelt bleiben, Severus. Das Zeug sorgt außerdem für absolute Muskelentspannung, und ohne fremde Hilfe werden Sie sich schon bald nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können, fürchte ich. Wird also nichts werden mit Duschen. Die Badewanne ist eine Option, da wären Sie zumindest schon in der Waagerechten… aber dann sollten wir sofort ins Badezimmer gehen, bevor die Wirkung des Tranks zu stark wird. Es wird schwer genug werden, Sie danach wieder aus dem Wasser zu kriegen, aber das schaffen wir schon. Einverstanden?"

„Hört sich gut an", murmelte Snape ein wenig verlegen und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Mit Ginnys tatkräftiger Unterstützung kam er auf die Beine, und einige Minuten später lag der Professor gemütlich im heißen Wasser. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen schloss er die Augen und entspannte sich sichtlich, als die junge Frau ihm den Fieberschweiß abwusch.

Während der erschöpfte Mann eindöste, griff Ginny nach der Handbrause und ließ warmes Wasser über seine Haare laufen. Ruhig begann sie Shampoo darauf zu verteilen und massierte beim Haarewaschen sanft seine Kopfhaut und die Schläfen, was ihm ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte _. Sieh mal einer an_ , dachte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, _so einfach ist es also, dich ein bisschen zu verwöhnen, was?_

In Jogginghosen und einem frischen Langarmshirt lag Severus eine halbe Stunde später unter einer wärmenden Decke auf dem Sofa und beobachtete träge blinzelnd die Flammen im Kamin. Der Anblick von Feuer schien ihn immer beinahe magisch anzuziehen.

Ginny kämmte bedächtig seine noch feuchten Haare durch und trocknete sie auf die gleiche Art wie schon in Hagrids Hütte, danach bestand sie darauf, dass er eine Tasse Tee trank sowie ein Glas kühlen Apfelsaft, in das sie ein paar Tropfen von dem Fiebertrank gemischt hatte. Der Tränkemeister glühte zwar nicht mehr, war aber immer noch etwas zu heiß, und seine Augen glänzten leicht fiebrig.

„Sie sind wirklich ein vorbildlicher Patient", stellte sie augenzwinkernd fest, als er folgsam Tee und Saft ausgetrunken hatte. „Dafür lohnt es sich echt, auf Geschichte der Zauberei zu verzichten. Wie geht´s Ihnen jetzt?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er schläfrig zu ihr hochschaute. „Ich bin todmüde, meine Muskeln sind allesamt aus Pudding, mir ist schwindlig und ich komme mir wirklich dämlich vor. Ich glaube, mein Gehirn ist ohne mich in Urlaub gefahren. – Tut mir leid, ich stehe völlig neben mir", fügte er entschuldigend hinzu und gähnte verstohlen. „Also, wenn ich anfange Unsinn zu reden, dann… dann liegt das sicher an… das ist dieser Sol… das Beruhigungsmittel, oder?"

„Ja", bestätigte Ginny und strich ihm besänftigend über die Wange, „ist es. Keine Sorge, das ist völlig normal. Sie sollten versuchen, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Sie brauchen dringend etwas Ruhe, Junge. Na los, legen Sie sich mal auf den Bauch. Entspannen Sie sich und lassen Sie mich einfach machen, in Ordnung? Warten Sie, ich helf Ihnen. Das mit dem selbständig Bewegen wird jetzt etwas schwierig, was?"

„Scheint so. Tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem. Dafür bin ich ja da." Behutsam half sie ihm dabei sich umzudrehen, und er legte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme, während das Mädchen seine mittlerweile komplett gelockerten Schulter- und Rückenmuskeln knetete. Mo hatte Recht gehabt: diese doppelte Dosis war bestens geeignet zum Einsatz bei akuten Notfällen. Die nächsten Tage würde sie dann die normale Menge anwenden, damit Severus zumindest ansatzweise mobil sein würde. Wenn auch vermutlich ein wenig unbeholfen.

Inzwischen wurde der schlanke Mann zunehmend benommener, doch anscheinend hinderte ihn die Ungewissheit noch am Einschlafen. „Ich fange doch nicht an überzuschnappen, oder?" fragte er ängstlich. „Ich… ich habe Angst, Ginny. Ich bin so müde… aber ich wache ständig… ständig auf, und… und ich kann…" Er suchte vergeblich nach den richtigen Worten und gab resigniert auf.

„Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen", beruhigte Ginny ihn, „wir kriegen Sie schon wieder hin. Die nächsten paar Tage geb ich Ihnen das Zeug von Monica, damit Sie sich richtig erholen können. Und wenn´s Ihnen wieder besser geht, werden wir beide zusammen versuchen, mit Ihren Problemen klarzukommen. Aber das hat noch Zeit bis nach Weihnachten. Okay? Jetzt machen Sie die Augen zu und schlafen Sie ein Stündchen. Alles in Ordnung."

Der Tag verging in nahezu völliger Ruhe. Snape schlief die meiste Zeit über, und auch Ginny döste währenddessen, in einem Sessel neben dem Sofa zusammengerollt, um ihre eigenen Kräfte zu regenerieren. Sie war inzwischen selber mehr oder minder erledigt, weil sie recht wenig Schlaf bekommen und darüber hinaus viel Alte Magie angewandt hatte. So also würde später ihr Berufsleben aussehen, dachte sie mit leichter Ironie, entweder arbeiten oder schlafen. Harry würde begeistert sein!

Wann immer ihr Patient aufwachte, nötigte die junge Frau ihn dazu, ein wenig zu essen und zu trinken, und nach einem weiteren Bad am Abend brachte sie ihn gegen Neun ins Bett. „So, das wird für eine ruhige und traumlose Nacht sorgen", erklärte sie und reichte ihm einen Becher Apfelsaft mit einer Dosis Schlaftrank. „Runter damit. Danach gibt´s noch einen Becher Hühnersuppe, und dann wird geschlafen, junger Mann."

„Ginny, ich bin kein Kind mehr", protestierte Severus halbherzig. „Haben Sie sich das von Poppy abgeschaut, um Himmelswillen? Dann hätte ich genauso gut in der Schule bleiben können."

„Vergessen Sie´s. Während der nächsten drei Wochen bin ich für Sie verantwortlich, mein Lieber. Sie können versuchen zu kämpfen und werden unweigerlich verlieren, oder Sie sparen sich die Mühe und haben schöne ruhige Ferien. Ihre Entscheidung."

Er schnaubte ärgerlich, legte den Kopf schief und schielte missmutig zu ihr hoch. Als das nichts brachte, versuchte er einen flehenden Blick aufzusetzen, der Ginny schon aus dem Grund zum Kichern reizte, weil er so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. Vergebliche Mühe also.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, das nützt Ihnen überhaupt nichts." Ginny verbiss sich mühsam das Lachen und hielt ihm wortlos den Apfelsaft unter die Nase. Die beiden fochten einen stummen Starrwettbewerb aus, den die junge Frau gewann – aber wenn man ehrlich war, nur aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ihr Gegenüber plötzlich herzhaft gähnen musste. Doch gewonnen ist gewonnen!

Gehorsam leerte Snape den Becher und gab ihn ihr zurück. „Sie scheinen das Ganze richtig zu genießen, Ginny", stellte er in leicht anklagendem Ton fest, bevor er sich demonstrativ unter den Decken verkroch. Komplett.

Ginny grinste. Das Zeug von Mo war wirklich gut. Und der Grimmauldplatz war die beste Wahl gewesen. Severus schien entspannt und ausgeglichen, und er fühlte sich anscheinend sogar sicher genug in ihrer Gegenwart, um sich mit ihr auf eine freundschaftliche Kabbelei einzulassen. Naja, zumindest während der Zeit, in der die Wirkung des Solacius langsam nachließ. Ansonsten war der Trank schon ein recht heftiger Hammer.

Aber für die Spanne von etwa fünfzehn Minuten, bis der abendliche Schlaftrank anfangen würde zu wirken, konnte sie ihrem Lehrer ja zumindest diese kleine Freude gönnen. Nichts machte ihm erfahrungsgemäß so viel Spaß wie ein kleines Wortgefecht, konnte er da doch zumindest ein bisschen wie früher reagieren. Und Ginny hielt sich durchaus für eine würdige Gegnerin.

„Klar genieß ich das", neckte sie ihn deswegen freundlich, „ich liebe es, Sie rumzukommandieren, das ist mal eine komplett neue Erfahrung. Der beste Teil daran ist, dass Sie sich nicht mal groß wehren können, nicht wahr? Sie sind mir hilflos ausgeliefert, auf Gedeih und Verderb. – Und jetzt kommen Sie bitte unter der Decke raus, ja? Sie sollten wenigstens noch ein bisschen was essen, bevor Sie wieder einschlafen und ich mich zu Tode langweile. Na los, Severus, kommen Sie schon. Hoch mit Ihnen, sonst wird die Suppe kalt."

„Nein."

„Doch. Ihnen bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig."

Ihr Schützling stöhnte genervt auf. „Schon wieder essen? Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, schon wieder", bestätigte die junge Frau ungerührt, zog die Decke von seinem Gesicht, setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und stupste ihn spielerisch in die deutlich sichtbaren Rippen. „Sie sind viel zu dünn, Junge. Ein richtig dürres Elend. Wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir Sie ein bisschen aufpäppeln. Warten Sie, ich mach das. Kommen Sie, ich helf Ihnen hoch. Das Zeug fängt wohl schon an zu wirken. Stimmt´s?"

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben Recht", gestand er freimütig und versuchte ohne großen Erfolg, sich aufzurichten. „Mir ist schon wieder leicht schwummrig. Aber ich verrate Ihnen was: im Moment ist mir das alles völlig egal…"

„Na sehen Sie, genau das wollt ich doch hören."

Ginny bediente sich ihrer bewährten Methode und setzte sich als menschliche Lehne hinter ihn. Mit sicherem Griff hielt sie seine Brust umschlungen und strich mit den Fingern sanft über seine Rippen. Er war wirklich zu dünn. „Entspannen Sie sich einfach und trinken Sie Ihre Suppe, in Ordnung? Danach dürfen Sie sich dann richtig ausschlafen."

„Ich hab doch… ich hab den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Und gestern auch. Wie kann ich denn immer noch so müde sein, Ginny?"

Kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach der Suppe. „Rechnen Sie mal nach, wieviel Schlaf Sie allein schon während der zwei Monate in der Schule verpasst haben. Das sind sicher weit mehr als zwei Tage, Junge. Und irgendwann holt einen das eben ein… Okay, kommen Sie, ein bisschen was sollten Sie schon noch trinken von dem Zeug. Sie haben´s bitter nötig. Na los."

Snape begann bereits nach ein paar Schlucken der Hühnersuppe einzudämmern. Mit viel Mühe schaffte er es, den Becher zur Hälfte zu leeren, doch dann erschlafften seine Muskeln zunehmend. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er ziemlich benommen und rollte sich ein wenig unkoordiniert zusammen wie eine Katze, Kopf und Schultern auf Ginnys Schoß gebettet. „Ich… ich kann meine Augen nicht… nicht mehr aufhalten."

„Das seh ich." Mit einem leisen Lächeln schob Ginny ihren Arm unter seine Schultern, so dass sein Kopf in ihrer Armbeuge ruhte. „So ist es bequemer, oder? Machen Sie sich´s einfach gemütlich, Severus. Sie haben schließlich auch Ferien. Schlafen Sie gut, Junge."

Eine Weile hielt sie ihn so im Arm wie ein Kind, während die Wirkung des Tranks an Kraft zunahm und er in den Tiefschlaf abdriftete. Dann legte sie sich zu ihm unter die Decken und versorgte ihn mit beruhigender Energie, indem sie ihre Hände sanft über seinen Rücken streichen ließ. Er seufzte leise im Schlaf und streckte sich lang aus.

Auch Ginny nutzte die Zeit, um zu schlafen. Gute drei Stunden später rührte sich ihr Schützling schwach neben ihr, und sie schreckte sofort alarmiert hoch. Doch er rückte nur im Halbschlaf näher an seine lebende Wärmflasche heran. Gähnend und schon beinahe aus der Routine heraus schlang sie einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Ihre Hand, die sanft über seine Stirn strich, und ein gewispertes „Somnias" schickten ihn zuverlässig für weitere Stunden ins Reich des tiefen, traumlosen Schlafs.

Ginny hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett zu setzen, sobald Severus fest genug schlief – doch als sie in der Morgendämmerung erwachte, den ruhig atmenden Mann immer noch im Arm, musste sie mit einem belustigten Grinsen feststellen, dass es bei diesem Vorsatz geblieben war. Na, zumindest hatte er wirklich tief und ruhig geschlafen, und das war doch die Hauptsache.

Schön, die erste Dosis Solacius war eigentlich bereits zu lange her. Aber nach dem Frühstück würde er ja ohnehin wieder etwas von dem Beruhigungsmittel bekommen. So lange er absolut entspannt schlief, würde sie ihn sicher nicht wecken, nur um ihm den Trank zu geben.

Leise stand sie auf, legte einen starken Wärmezauber über die Daunendecke und vergewisserte sich, dass Snape noch im Tiefschlaf lag. Ein weiteres geflüstertes „Somnias" – das würde ihn zumindest noch eine Stunde ruhen lassen. Zeit genug für sie, um das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Vergnügt summend trottete sie die Treppen hinunter. Das war für den Anfang wirklich ganz gut gelaufen. Und sie würde eine Woche Zeit haben, um sich auf den schwierigeren Teil ihrer Aufgabe vorzubereiten.

Unten erwartete sie ein Gast. Rons Winzeule Pigwidgeon flatterte aufgeregt in der Kellerküche herum und schien überglücklich über ihr Erscheinen zu sein, so dass sie eine gute Minute brauchte, um den aufgedrehten Federball einzufangen. Eine kurze Notiz von Harry war an sein Bein gebunden, und Ginny lächelte leicht beim Lesen.

 _„_ _Wir nehmen den Zug nach London, damit D. nicht allein fahren muss, und verbringen die Nacht bei ihm zuhause. Seine Mum hat uns eingeladen. Wir sind morgen am frühen Abend bei euch. Hab M. strikt untersagt, in den Ferien irgendwelche Treffen bei uns abzuhalten, wir wollen alle mal unsere Ruhe haben. Bis später, pass gut auf ihn auf. Du fehlst mir! H."_

Das war typisch Harry. Immer für alle da, immer – nun ja, fast immer – die richtige Entscheidung. Es war gut, dass er und die anderen mit Draco nach Wiltshire fahren würden. Der ehemalige Slytherin kehrte sicher lieber nach Hause zurück, wenn ihn seine Freunde begleiteten anstatt eines Paars grimmig dreinschauender Auroren. Und im Zug würde ihn die Anwesenheit der anderen ziemlich sicher vor ein paar kleinen Problemen bewahren.

Auch wenn die Kinder der bekannten Todesser allesamt nicht zur Schule zurückgekehrt waren, bestand immerhin die geringe Möglichkeit, dass man es bei manchen anderen einfach nicht wusste.

Ginny machte Rühreier und Toast, goss Tee auf und versorgte Pig mit einer kleinen Schüssel Cornflakes, bevor sie ihn einfing und in seinen Eulenkäfig in Rons Zimmer verfrachtete. Dann belegte sie das Frühstück mit einem Warmhaltezauber und stieg damit die Treppen hoch, um es im Salon auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Anschließend trat sie leise in Severus´ Schlafzimmer. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die friedliche Gestalt in den Decken liegen sah. Er schlief immer noch tief und ruhig, die Arme locker um eins der Kissen geschlungen und mit völlig entspannter Miene.

Ginny ließ ihn schlafen. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, beugte sich vor und strich ihrem Schützling ein paar lange schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er regte sich schwach, seufzte leise und kuschelte sich eng an sein Kissen, das er wohl als Ersatz für sie an sich gezogen hatte.

 _Schlaf ruhig noch eine Weile, Kleiner. Du hast es nötig._


	29. Friedliches Aufwachen

Es gab Tage, an denen Aufwachen tatsächlich eine nahezu angenehme Erfahrung war, wenn auch nicht allzu viele. Doch dies schien einer dieser vereinzelten, kostbaren Tage zu sein. Und nicht nur einigermaßen annehmbar, sondern schon fast perfekt!

Zuerst einmal: Severus wurde nicht wie gewöhnlich unvermittelt durch irgendeinen hässlichen Albtraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Tatsächlich drang er ganz langsam und gemütlich ins Wachsein vor, durch unterschiedlich dichte Schichten des Unterbewusstseins, wie durch Wattewolken, bis sich zögernd die ersten echten Eindrücke einstellten. Und die waren ebenfalls nicht im Mindesten bedrohlich…

Das wäre an sich ja schon herrlich gewesen, doch sogar seine gesamte Umgebung schien sich dem Erlebnis bereitwilligst angepasst zu haben. Noch ziemlich schlaftrunken und abwesend, entschied er schließlich, dass er sich in einem Bett befand. Einem sehr bequemen Bett mit weichen Kissen und herrlich warmen Decken. Und es war himmlisch ruhig um ihn herum.

Ob er die seltene Gelegenheit nutzen und einfach noch fünf Minuten vor sich hindösen sollte? Ja, eindeutig. Wann war er zuletzt so entspannt aufgewacht? Bei allen Göttern, jedenfalls nicht in jüngster Zeit.

Er streckte sich, ohne dabei auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Zuerst vorsichtig, dann wirklich ausgiebig. Was für ein Erlebnis! Zur Abwechslung tat ihm überhaupt nichts weh! Keine steifen, verspannten Muskeln, keine verkrampften Finger, die sich die halbe Nacht über viel zu fest in die Laken gekrallt hatten, keine Kopfschmerzen…

So langsam begann er sich zu fragen, ob er nicht unbemerkt gestorben sein könnte. Doch in den Himmel wäre er sicher nicht gekommen, und dass es in der Hölle solche Betten gab, war eher unwahrscheinlich. Also lebte er wohl noch.

Mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen dehnte er noch einmal sämtliche Muskeln und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Nur noch ein paar Minuten lang wollte er dieses herrliche Gefühl genießen, es vollkommen bequem zu haben und sich die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen.

 _Halt. Moment mal... Sonne? Es ist Tag?_

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wenn schon die Sonne schien, dann bedeutete das für einen Tag im späten Dezember, es war mindestens neun Uhr. Hatte er tatsächlich durchgeschlafen? Ohne einen einzigen Traum, ohne auch nur einmal aufzuwachen? An das letzte Mal, als das passiert war, konnte er sich schon gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern – es musste Jahre her sein. Viele Jahre.

Oh, selbstverständlich wusste er noch ganz genau, in welcher Nacht das gewesen war: bevor Black ihn in diesen Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide gelockt hatte. Aber wie sich dieses friedliche Aufwachen angefühlt hatte, war in Vergessenheit geraten. Bis heute.

Ein leises Lachen holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit, ein leises und eindeutig gutmütiges Lachen. Er war also nicht allein.

„Ooh, da fühlt sich aber jemand wohl."

Eine sanfte Stimme, freundlich neckend. Voller Zuneigung. Er kannte diese Stimme. Sie gehörte zu Ginny Weasley, und ihrem Tonfall konnte er entnehmen, dass die junge Frau lächelte. Bei anderen Gelegenheiten hatte sie energisch geklungen, hartnäckig und mit einem stählernen Unterton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ – nicht mal bei ihm! Doch jetzt war sie angenehm beruhigend und beinahe liebevoll.

Blinzelnd öffnete Severus die Augen, sah in das vertraute Gesicht des rothaarigen Mädchens und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Doch der vergangene Tag lag hinter diffusen Nebelschleiern verborgen. Was vielleicht besser war, denn wenn Ginny an seinem Bett saß, konnte es nichts besonders Angenehmes gewesen sein. Oder?

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte Ginny freundlich. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Er nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Hervorragend… glaube ich zumindest. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

Die angehende Heilerin schmunzelte. „Kurz nach Elf. Sie haben vierzehn Stunden durchgeschlafen, ich bin beeindruckt! Was halten Sie von einem späten Frühstück?"

 _Vierzehn Stunden, du meine Güte._

Immer noch leicht verwirrt, nickte Severus und streckte sich ein weiteres Mal hingebungsvoll. Dann setzte er sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett – nur um festzustellen, dass er wohl zu schnell gewesen sein musste: die Welt verschwamm zu einem schwindelerregenden Farbenwirbel, und er fröstelte in der kühlen Morgenluft und begann leicht zu zittern, während er das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hörte wie einen Wasserfall.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", hörte er Ginnys Stimme, gedämpft und wie aus weiter Ferne, und sanfte Hände drückten ihn wieder in die Kissen und deckten ihn zu. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen rollte er sich auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Gleich darauf hörte die Welt langsam auf sich um ihn zu drehen.

„Geht´s wieder?" fragte die junge Frau besorgt, und er nickte schwach. Behutsam zog sie die Bettdecke ein wenig nach unten, und er fühlte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken. Langsam wanderten sie auf und ab, und da war sie: die inzwischen wohlbekannte Wärme ihrer magischen Energie. Sanftes Gold, wie Mondlicht auf der Oberfläche eines Sees. Oder zumindest dachte er, dass ihre Magie sich irgendwie… golden anfühlte. Denn leider besaß er nicht die seltene Gabe, Auren sehen zu können.

„Ist schon okay", beruhigte ihn das Mädchen mit leiser Stimme. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit, in Ordnung? Ihr Kreislauf wird nach der langen Ruhephase eine Weile brauchen, um in die Gänge zu kommen. Ich werd ihn ein bisschen anschubsen. Entspannen Sie sich einfach, ja?"

Es waren sicher nur ein paar Minuten, die er so im Bett lag und spürte, wie ihre Energie die seine verstärkte, und dennoch wäre er fast wieder eingeschlafen. Das störende Schwindelgefühl ließ nach und verschwand schließlich komplett. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen streckte er sich aus und genoss die leichte Massage ein paar weitere köstliche Minuten.

„Das dürfte genügen", bemerkte Ginny endlich und ließ ihre Hände noch einen Augenblick auf seinen Schultern ruhen, während der sanfte Strom der Magie langsam schwächer wurde und schließlich endgültig verebbte. Sie unterbrach solche Behandlungen niemals abrupt, wofür er dankbar war. „Ich schätze, jetzt können wir´s nochmal versuchen. Schön langsam, Junge."

 _Junge…_ aus ihrem Mund klang das erstaunlicherweise überhaupt nicht unpassend. Eigentlich sogar ziemlich nett. Und er genoss es beinahe, wenn sie ihn so nannte. Es war vertraut und beruhigend. Wie ihre Anwesenheit.

Mit Ginnys Unterstützung setzte Severus sich wieder auf. Sie hatte Recht, dieses Mal wurde ihm nicht schwindlig. Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge lang blieb er am Bettrand sitzen, danach half sie ihm auf die Beine. Seine Schritte waren noch ein wenig unsicher, als das Mädchen ihn ins Bad begleitete, doch alles in allem fühlte er sich wohl. Eine heiße Dusche vertrieb die restliche Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper, während Ginny sich ums Frühstück kümmerte.

Sie aßen im Salon: Rühreier, Toast und Tee. Während Severus schweigend an seiner Tasse nippte, erzählte ihm Ginny, dass sie beide diesen und den morgigen Tag noch alleine verbringen würden. Harry und die anderen seien über Nacht im Landsitz der Malfoys eingeladen und würden erst am nächsten Abend eintreffen.

„Wir machen uns einen richtigen Faulenzertag, in Ordnung?"

Gegen Mittag zogen sie um auf die Couch, um eine Weile zu lesen. Ginny lehnte sich ins Eck, die Knie angezogen und ein Buch über Medimagie gegen die Beine gelehnt, und Severus setzte sich mit dem heutigen _Tagespropheten_ neben sie. Doch er sah die Buchstaben auf den Seiten nicht wirklich. Mit leerem Blick starrte er auf die Zeitung, während Bruchstücke seiner Erinnerung an die vergangenen Tage langsam an die Oberfläche stiegen. Das Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit, das ihn bisher eingehüllt hatte, verflog und machte einem dumpfen Brüten Platz.

Hogwarts. Die Kerker. Die schrecklich vertrauten Albträume. Seine nächtliche Flucht in die verschneite Nacht. Ein paar arg verworrene Eindrücke von Hagrids Hütte und Minerva, in deren Augen die Sorge überdeutlich zu lesen stand, auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck ruhig wirkte. Sorge um ihn.

Es ließ sich nicht leugnen: er hatte Probleme. Echte Probleme.

„Ein Sickel für Ihre Gedanken."

Erschrocken sah Severus auf und blickte direkt in Ginnys warme braune Augen. Sie lächelte, fast schon ein wenig zu verständnisvoll für seinen Geschmack. „Oder soll ich einfach mal raten?"

Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig. Ich bin nur…"

„Ein bisschen durcheinander?" ergänzte sie sanft, schlug die Beine unter und legte ihr Buch weg.

„Deprimiert", korrigierte er mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich bin anscheinend nicht einmal mehr fähig, mich um mich selbst zu kümmern. Ständig müssen Sie Ihre knappe Freizeit opfern, um auf mich aufzupassen. Dabei sollten Sie doch zusammen mit Ihren Freunden Ihre Ferien genießen. Ich… ich bin nur eine Belastung für Sie, Ginny."

Er starrte seine Hände an, die ineinander verschränkt auf der Zeitung in seinem Schoß lagen, und fühlte sich plötzlich richtiggehend miserabel. Keine Spur mehr von dem zufriedenen, gelösten Gefühl beim Aufwachen. In seinen Augen brannten Tränen und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, damit sie nicht zitterten.

Das Mädchen griff nach dem Tagespropheten, zog ihn vorsichtig unter seinen Händen hervor, faltete ihn mit bedächtigen Bewegungen zusammen und legte ihn zu ihrem Buch auf den Couchtisch, während er mühsam versuchte seine Beherrschung wiederzufinden. Er wollte nicht vor ihr anfangen zu weinen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen hier blieb, anstatt sich mit ihren Freunden ein paar schöne Tage im Haus der Malfoys zu machen.

Eine schmale Hand legte sich über die seinen, und er fühlte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich bei ihr anzulehnen, ihren Trost zu suchen, sich von ihr leiten zu lassen. Aber er würde sie damit nur davon abhalten, ihre Jugend und ihr eigenes Leben zu genießen. Sie und auch ihre Freunde, die sich genauso für ihn einsetzten.

„Severus", sagte Ginny eindringlich. „Severus, Junge… sehen Sie mich an. Bitte. Sehen Sie mich an, okay?"

Etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn kurz aufschauen. Wieder suchten warme braune Augen seinen Blick, und einmal eingefangen, konnte er ihnen nicht mehr entkommen. Sie hielten ihn fest, genau wie ihr Arm, und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr zu vertrauen.

„So ist es gut." Sie sprach völlig ruhig mit ihm, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nach der Schlacht. „Hören Sie mir mal zu. Sie haben eine Menge durchgemacht, und alleine kommen Sie damit nicht mehr klar. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen, in Ordnung? Was Sie jetzt im Augenblick fühlen, ist sicher ziemlich verwirrend und bedrückend. Es ist zu viel auf einmal, und Ihnen fehlt momentan die Kraft dafür. Also lassen Sie sich einfach ein bisschen von mir führen, bis Sie allein zurechtkommen. Ich will Ihnen helfen, okay?"

Hilflos sah er sie an und brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus, während sie beide Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Sie hatte ja Recht. Er war fertig. Kaputt. Er hatte zu viel erlebt, und sein Verstand verkraftete das nicht mehr. Er brauchte Hilfe. Und zwar dringend.

Warme Hände strichen über seine Schultern, über seine Arme und wieder hoch zu den Schultern. Leicht und dennoch stark. Stark genug, um sich ihnen anzuvertrauen. Stark genug für sie beide.

„Sie sind keine Last für uns, Severus", sagte Ginny leise, und ihre Augen erzählten ihm wundersamerweise exakt das Gleiche wie ihre sanften, freundlichen Worte. „Wir verbringen unsere Zeit mit Ihnen, weil wir das möchten, nicht weil wir es als Pflicht ansehen. Menschen verbringen Zeit mit ihren Freunden. Und wir sind Ihre Freunde. Vertrauen Sie uns. Wir sind für Sie da, egal was passiert. Wir lassen Sie nicht allein, wir stehen das alles gemeinsam durch. Sie brauchen im Moment nur ein bisschen Unterstützung. Und die bekommen Sie hier. Es ist keine Schande, Hilfe anzunehmen. Okay?"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er, und jetzt ließen sich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückdrängen. „Das weiß ich, Ginny. Eigentlich. Es ist nur…"

Severus konnte nicht weitersprechen. Doch das musste er auch nicht. Zwei kräftige Arme legten sich um ihn, und eine Sekunde später fand er sich in einer tröstenden Umarmung. Stumm hielt Ginny ihn fest, und sie ließ ihn erst los, als die letzten Tränen getrocknet waren.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er ein wenig heiser, doch sie schüttelte nur mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln den Kopf: „Muss es nicht. Das ist eine absolut normale Reaktion."

„Sie bezeichnen mich als normal?" Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht. Als wäre er jemals auch nur annähernd normal gewesen! „Tatsächlich?"

„Definieren Sie normal", forderte sie ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern heraus, beugte sich über den Tisch und griff nach einem Krug Kürbissaft. Gelassen goss sie Saft in ein Glas und gab den Inhalt einer winzigen Phiole dazu. „Es ist nicht bewiesen, dass das, was man als Standard bezeichnet, auch tatsächlich normal ist. Oder? Kann ja auch sein, dass gute vierundneunzig Prozent der Menschheit komplett und vollkommen irre sind. Das könnte sogar irgendwas Genetisches sein."

Mit dieser verwirrenden Logik kam sein Verstand im Moment nicht ganz zurecht. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er darüber nachzudenken, doch er gab es rasch auf und nahm ergeben das Saftglas entgegen, das sie ihm reichte. „Ich vermute mal, da ist Monicas Gute-Laune-Gebräu drin?"

„Ein klares Ja." Ginny schmunzelte. „Für heute hatten Sie schon mehr als genug Stress. Das ganze Grübeln tut Ihnen nicht gut, Junge. Es wird Zeit für einen gemütlichen Nachmittag, einverstanden?"

 _Gemütlich_ hörte sich unglaublich gut an. Severus musterte nachdenklich das Glas in seiner Hand. Das Zeug hatte gestern recht schnell angefangen zu wirken, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Vermutlich war es besser, sich jetzt noch ein Buch zu holen, bevor der Trank seine Bewegungsfähigkeit wieder völlig lahmlegen konnte.

Ginny begleitete ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer, einen Arm umsichtig um ihn gelegt, und im Stillen war er dankbar dafür. Er wusste, er verhielt sich unvernünftig und albern, aber dieses wohltuende Gefühl der Sicherheit, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, wollte er nur sehr ungern verlieren – nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten. Dafür fühlte er sich im Moment einfach viel zu verloren.

Unschlüssig stand er vor den Bücherregalen. Was für ein Buch? Nichts über die Dunklen Künste, so viel war sicher. Und nichts Berufliches. Er hatte Ferien und wollte so wenig wie möglich an Hogwarts denken müssen. Also wohl eher leichte Lektüre, um sich abzulenken. Aber zumindest interessant oder unterhaltsam genug, um die unangenehmen Gedanken ohne großen Kraftaufwand auf Abstand halten zu können. Und ein Buch, das dick genug war für einen ganzen Nachmittag.


	30. Gemütlicher Nachmittag

Sorry, sorry, sorry... ich Böse! Ich weiß, es ist Wochen her, dass ich hier ein Kapitel gepostet habe. Zu meiner Entschuldigung: ich war im Urlaub. Und mein Urlaub besteht nun mal aus WLAN- und Internetfreier Zeit (kurz WIZ), die ich einmal im Jahr seeehr genieße. Da wird das Laptop weggeräumt, das Tablet in die Schublade gelegt und sogar das Handy ausgeschaltet, und dann genieße ich meine Freizeit mit meinem Freund an einem Ort, wo wir noch nie waren. Mit offenen Augen und Ohren und ohne Fotos zu machen. Versucht das mal, es ist erstaunlich, wie viel man da tatsächlich höchstpersönlich wahrnimmt... nicht erst zuhause beim Fotos angucken: "Ach, DA waren wir im Urlaub?"

Jetzt allerdings hat mich das Real Life wieder, Cay ist wieder in Kiel beim Arbeiten, und von daher geht es hier auch weiter. Tut mir leid, ich hätte euch vielleicht Bescheid geben sollen. Aber nachdem noch keine lautstarken Proteste bei mir ankamen... hat es vielleicht gar niemand bemerkt. ;-)

Es wurde schließlich Doyle. Der Hund der Baskervilles würde sich heute mit ihm und Ginny das Sofa teilen. Mit zielsicherem Griff fand Severus das Buch, strich kurz über den abgenutzten Rücken und zog es heraus. Es war alt, seit dreißig Jahren in seinem Besitz, und er hatte es schon oft gelesen, das sah man dem Band an. Als Kind hatte er es in einem Laden für gebrauchte Bücher erworben, von dem bisschen Geld, das er sich beim Kohlenschleppen für die Nachbarn verdient und vor seinem Vater versteckt hatte. Ein halbes Pfund, mühsam erarbeitet – doch das war es wert gewesen.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln fuhr Severus über den Einband. Dieses Buch hatte ihn durch viele Stunden der Einsamkeit begleitet, oben auf dem staubigen Dachboden, wo sein Vater ihn des Öfteren einzusperren pflegte.

Der junge Severus Snape hätte ohne Probleme den gesamten Text auswendig hersagen können, so oft hatte er es gelesen, um der Düsternis und den seltsamen Geräuschen zu entkommen, die die wurmstichigen Dachbalken und Bodendielen verursachten – und vermutlich auch eine ansehnliche Anzahl Ratten und Fledermäuse. Doch während der letzten Jahre hatte er irgendwie niemals genug Zeit gefunden, um das alte Buch erstmals mit dem Verstand und dem Wissen eines Erwachsenen zu lesen, und die Worte waren in seiner Erinnerung verblasst wie ein altes Foto.

Wieder im angenehm beheizten Salon angekommen, machten sie es sich wie vorhin auf dem Sofa gemütlich, und Ginny nahm erneut ihre vorherige Position ein. Mit untergeschlagenen Beinen lehnte sie sich in die Ecke, drückte ihm das Saftglas in die Finger, schenkte sich ebenfalls etwas Kürbissaft ein und nahm ihr Buch vom Tisch, um sich darin zu vertiefen.

Severus stellte erfreut fest, dass Monicas Trank keinen Eigengeschmack hatte, leerte langsam das Glas und fing währenddessen an zu lesen. Es war eigenartig, diese Geschichte nach all den Jahren wieder zu verfolgen. Sie klang vertraut, und doch lag sehr viel Unbekanntes darin, das er als Junge vermutlich einfach nicht wahrgenommen oder noch nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Als würde man einem Menschen begegnen, den man vor Jahrzehnten gekannt und dann völlig aus den Augen verloren hatte. Man erkannte ihn sofort wieder, doch er hatte sich trotz allem deutlich verändert.

Severus spürte ein fast widerwilliges, leises Bedauern darüber, dass er sich niemals hatte überwinden können, zu einem der Klassentreffen zu gehen, die seine Jahrgangskameraden in unregelmäßigen Abständen in den Drei Besen abhielten – wäre es ihm dort möglicherweise mit einigen Leuten ebenso ergangen wie jetzt mit diesem Muggelbuch? Vielleicht würde er beim nächsten Mal hingehen. Vielleicht… aus reiner Neugier.

Es war angenehm still im Raum, und er hörte nur das leise, stetige Ticken der großen Standuhr in der Ecke, Ginnys ruhigen Atem, gelegentliches Umblättern und das Knistern der Flammen im Kamin. So konnte man durchaus ein paar Stunden verbringen. Es war wohl doch nicht so falsch gewesen, für die Ferien hierher zu kommen.

Einige Minuten vergingen, bis Severus eine erste kleine Veränderung spürte. Ihm war, als würde die Oberfläche der Welt an den Rändern seines Sichtfeldes fast unmerkliche, zitternde Wellen schlagen. Nicht wirklich unangenehm, aber leicht schwindelerregend und ein wenig irritierend. Und es würde nicht bei diesem Zittern bleiben, so viel war klar. Gestern hatte es sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Schwindelgefühl gesteigert. Es war vielleicht besser, sich einen festen Halt zu suchen, bevor die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels sich weiter verstärkte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, setzte er sich anders hin, leicht gegen Ginnys Schulter gelehnt, und zog die Knie an, so wie das Mädchen es ihm vorhin vorgemacht hatte. Er war schon wieder müde – wie um Himmelswillen konnte ein Mensch nach vierzehn Stunden Schlaf immer noch so erledigt sein? – und das Buch wurde schwerer und schwerer in seinen Armen. Es war einfacher, den dicken Band gegen die Beine zu lehnen. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Gähnen und las den letzten Absatz noch einmal. Und dann noch einmal. Nur weil… nun, zum besseren Verständnis.

„Ooh…"

Da war er: ein erster richtiger Schwindelanfall. Severus hatte das Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment vom Sofa rutschen. Doch bevor er richtig reagieren konnte, legten sich zwei Arme um seinen Oberkörper, und er wurde mit sicherem Griff in eine andere Position verfrachtet. Und als sich der Wirbel von Farben legte und das Zimmer zur Ruhe kam, fand er sich an Ginnys Brust gedrückt wieder, die ihm wie schon bei diversen anderen Gelegenheiten als Rückenlehne diente.

„Alles okay", sagte sie leise, „ich hab Sie. Ganz ruhig, ja?"

Normalerweise wäre ihm das schrecklich peinlich gewesen. Aber Monicas Beruhigungsmittel verhinderte solche Gefühle äußerst erfolgreich. Gähnend beschloss er, sich nichts daraus zu machen, und erhob auch keine Einwände, als die junge Frau eine Decke über ihn breitete. Die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, und die schützende Decke waren erstaunlich angenehm. Langsam entspannten sich seine Muskeln, während er versuchte, sich auf seinen Roman zu konzentrieren.

Als nächstes bemerkte er, dass sein Kopf im Inneren wattig und im Gesamten… schwer wurde. Viel zu schwer. Er ließ ihn einfach nach hinten gegen Ginnys Schulter fallen und war danach nicht mehr fähig, ihn aus eigener Kraft anzuheben. Hilflos blinzelte er zu dem Mädchen hoch und war sich vage bewusst, dass er ein ziemlich albernes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. In seinem Magen kribbelte es leicht, als blubberte unterdrücktes Gelächter darin, das demnächst heraus wollen würde. Und er konnte das ganz sicher nicht verhindern. Nicht in seinem Zustand!

Sie sah auf ihn herunter und schmunzelte. „Was ist denn so lustig?"

„Ich", erklärte er so würdevoll, wie es eben gerade noch ging… was gar nicht so einfach war, weil er kurz davor stand, laut loszuprusten. Warum auch immer. Ein Kichern stieg ihm die Kehle hoch, das er nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte. Es kitzelte ein wenig, als hätte es winzige Tentakelchen.

„Aaa-ha. Ausführlich wie immer, Severus."

Ihre trockene Antwort brachte ihn endgültig zum Lachen und besänftigte dadurch das Magenkribbeln und die Tentakel in seiner Kehle. Fast sofort vermisste er das Gefühl ein bisschen, auch wenn er nicht wusste weshalb, doch Ginny Weasley sprach schon weiter. „Und was genau ist an Ihnen so witzig, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie zog ihn auf. Hundertprozentig! Da war er sich ganz sicher, denn in ihren Augen tanzten lachende Funken, und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Severus dachte eingehend darüber nach, was er denn nun so lustig an sich selber fand. War es das dümmliche Grinsen? Seine ungewohnte Tollpatschigkeit? Oder die Tatsache, dass es ihm komplett egal war, wenn er sich vor ihren Augen aufführte wie ein Teenager, der gerade sein erstes Glas Feuerwhisky auf Ex geleert hatte? Wie ein Kind, das ungeniert jedes kleine Bisschen Zuneigung beanspruchte, das andere ihm geben konnten?

„Ähm…", machte er ein wenig unentschlossen, bevor er mit einem Lachen antwortete: „Naja, ich… ich verhalte mich genauso ungeschickt und tölpelhaft wie ein betrunkener Trottel, wissen Sie. Ich bewege mich absolut… unbeholfen. Ich rede Unsinn. Ich denke sogar Unsinn! Und das Blödeste daran ist, dass es mir überhaupt nichts ausmacht… denke ich zumindest."

Lächelnd schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. „Ach was, so schlimm ist es gar nicht, junger Mann. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, in Ordnung? Sie können nichts dafür – dieses Zeug von Mo ist ein ziemlicher Hammer. Ich schätze mal, es sorgt unter anderem dafür, dass die Endorphin-Ausschüttung gesteigert wird. Das ist in dieser Dosis vielleicht etwas heftig."

„Hm", machte er nur – eine wirklich nichtssagende Antwort, doch ihm fiel nichts dazu ein. Sein Körper ließ ihn im Stich, als er erfolglos versuchte den Kopf zu heben. Also wandte er ihn nur zur Seite, legte die Stirn gegen den Hals seiner Babysitterin, und sie verfielen wieder in das angenehme Schweigen, das Severus so schätzte. Träge versuchte er seinen eigenen verworrenen Gedanken zu folgen, während er sich kraftlos und mit schlaffen Muskeln an das rothaarige Mädchen lehnte und sich nichts weiter dabei dachte. War schon okay. Sie hatte gesagt, es sei nicht seine Schuld. Punkt.

Ginnys Arme hielten ihn völlig sicher und ruhig, ihre Finger strichen leicht über seine Rippen. Seltsame Erfahrung, aber irgendwie auch sehr wohltuend. Nur gut, dass er nicht kitzlig war – das wäre jetzt vermutlich sein Todesurteil: er würde sich totlachen. Ja. Buchstäblich.

Mit einem weiteren herzhaften Gähnen rutschte er in eine etwas tiefere Position hinunter. So. Gemütlich genug, um einfach für die nächsten paar Stunden liegen zu bleiben. Und vielleicht ein Nickerchen zu halten?

Severus schielte wieder auf sein Buch hinunter. Um ihn herum schien sich die ganze Welt merklich zu verlangsamen. Die Muskeln in seinen Beinen erreichten langsam einen geleeähnlichen Zustand, und seine Knie sanken zur Seite, gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Auch nicht so schlimm, befand er mit einem Achselzucken. Wenn er nur nicht ständig gähnen müsste! Der Solacius war an sich kein Schlaftrank. Es musste also an ihm selber liegen.

Einer der Arme um seinen Oberkörper löste sich vorsichtig, und kurz darauf tauchte eine schmale Hand mit einer Teetasse in seinem Blickfeld auf. Das Mädchen schien Gedanken lesen zu können; er hatte sich gerade gefragt, ob er sich in der Küche einen Tee holen sollte, den Plan aber sofort wieder verworfen, weil seine Arme und Beine in den letzten paar Minuten so schwer geworden waren wie Blei. Muskeln und Sehnen waren ebenso nutzlos wie sein eingeschlafener Verstand.

Versuchsweise nippte er an seinem Tee: Orange, mit einem Hauch von Zimt und Honig. Überirdisch…

Langsam und genießerisch nahm er einen größeren Schluck, dann noch einen. Hielt kurz inne, weil ein erneutes Gähnen ihn so unerwartet überfiel, dass er es nicht zurückdrängen konnte. Egal.

Die nächsten paar Minuten verbrachte er schweigend damit, die Teetasse zu leeren, die die junge Frau ihm hilfsbereit an die Lippen hielt – einen Schluck nach dem anderen. Kaum stand die Tasse auf dem Tisch, legte sich Ginnys Arm wieder schützend um ihn. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er ohne ihre Unterstützung längst weggerutscht wäre – obwohl das natürlich Unsinn war. Niemand rutschte grundlos vom Sofa. So unfair war Newton nicht.

Aber es war schön zu wissen, dass jemand sich um ihn kümmerte. Mit einem warmen Gefühl der Dankbarkeit wandte er die Augen wieder seinem Buch zu und dachte darüber nach, was für eine willkommene Gesellschaft die junge Frau doch für ihn war. Sie ließ ihn einfach in Ruhe und sorgte dafür, dass er sich völlig sicher fühlen konnte. Und das, obwohl das Schwindelgefühl inzwischen sehr viel stärker wurde.

 _Achte einfach nicht darauf. Gestern hast du es ja auch überlebt. Halb so schlimm, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Lenk dich mit Lesen ab._

Doch Lesen war zu einer unglaublich schwierigen Aufgabe geworden. Seine Gedanken wurden langsamer, träger, während er – anfangs ein wenig irritiert – versuchte den Text zu verstehen, den er doch eigentlich auswendig kennen sollte. Ach ja, gestern hatte er sich auch so benommen und schwerfällig gefühlt. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig. Bedröppelt, hätte Dumbledore es wohl genannt. Sein Verstand war richtiggehend benebelt und wurde durch diesen Beruhigungstrank effektiv ausgebremst. Als wären seine Synapsen teilweise eingeschlafen.

Dachte er da gerade dummes Zeug? Unsinn, Schwachsinn, Blödsinn, Käse, Blech, Unfug, Nonsens, Quatsch, Stuss… geistlos, albern, töricht, bescheuert, hohl, sinnfrei, doof, hirnrissig, unterbelichtet… ach, alles Schwachfug.

Schwachfug? War das ein Wort? Ja. Nein... Jein, oder? War „jein" ein Wort?

 _Hey, du schweifst ab, Dummerchen. Zurück zu Sherlock._

Severus versuchte den gleichen Absatz inzwischen schon zum vierten… oder fünften…? Nicht so wichtig, jedenfalls zum wiederholten Male zu lesen, doch sein seltsam schräger Blickwinkel half ihm dabei nicht unbedingt weiter, und die Buchstaben auf den Seiten waren auch nicht sehr kooperativ. Sie tauschten immer wieder die Plätze, stellten sich auf den Kopf, veränderten unverhofft ihre Form und drohten wegzurutschen, während das alte vergilbte Papier langsam anfing, sich wellenförmig zu bewegen. Erst ganz leicht, dann immer intensiver, genau wie die restliche Welt um Severus herum. Er überlegte müßig, ob ihm vielleicht übel werden würde, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber als zu unangenehm.

 _Du wirst dich nicht übergeben. Hast du gestern auch nicht. Atme tief durch und versuch dich einfach dran zu gewöhnen. Manchmal heben und senken sich Polster eben. Dir wird nicht schlecht. Stell dich nicht so an. Atmen, Sev._

Mit einiger Mühe konzentrierte er sich auf seinen eigenen Ratschlag, und tatsächlich wurde es etwas besser. Ihm war zwar immer noch ausgesprochen schwindlig, aber jetzt fühlte es sich eher ein bisschen so an, als wäre er beschwipst… oder vielmehr schon reichlich angetrunken. Gar nicht mal so unangenehm. Auch wenn er das lustige Magenkribbeln von vorhin immer noch irgendwie vermisste.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen meldete sich die Müdigkeit mit Macht zurück und verdrängte den Schwindel erfolgreich auf den zweiten Rang. Severus versuchte ergebnislos ein gewaltiges Gähnen zu unterdrücken und kicherte kurz über sein eigenes kindisches Verhalten, bevor er erneut auf das offene Buch starrte, dieses Mal mit einem deutlichen Anflug von Ratlosigkeit. Hallo? Buchstaben? Wo waren die denn abgeblieben? Und was bedeuteten diese ganzen Kleckse, die noch dazu ineinander flossen? Hm. Aber denen konnte er ja genauso gut eine Weile zusehen. Zeit genug hatte er ja. Also starrte er weiter fasziniert die Buchseite an, während sein Blick leicht aus dem Fokus geriet.

„Severus?" fragte Ginny schließlich leise. „Sie sehen ziemlich geschafft aus. Was halten Sie von einem kleinen Nickerchen?"

Er hielt absolut nichts davon. Wenn er schlief, konnte er ihre Nähe und das Gefühl der absoluten Geborgenheit nicht genießen. „Ich binnich müde", gab er deshalb rasch zurück und verkniff sich ein weiteres Gähnen. Seiner Zunge fiel es merkwürdig schwer, die paar Worte zu formen, so als wäre er tatsächlich betrunken, und er merkte, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Doch er versuchte sich beharrlich wach zu halten. Der Nachmittag war einfach zu schön, um ihn zu verschlafen.

„Verstehe", hörte er Ginny wie durch einen dichten Vorhang sagen, „das würde natürlich die ständige Gähnerei erklären."

Sie klang amüsiert, versuchte ihn zu foppen, lachte ihn aber eindeutig nicht aus. Severus erlaubte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen und stellte fest, dass er sich gerade innerlich schon wieder selber auslachte. Langsam schien das bei ihm zur Gewohnheit zu werden, oder?

 _Sturer Dickschädel. Du wirst einschlafen, ob du willst oder nicht. Also versuch gar nicht erst dich zu wehren. Genieß es einfach!_

„Mm-hmmm."

Er wusste nicht genau zu sagen, wem er gerade geantwortet hatte: Ginny oder der Stimme in seinem Verstand, doch das war eigentlich auch unwichtig. _Mm-hmmm_ passte überall. Und fast immer. Ein universaler, nein, universeller Zwei… Zweisilber? Hieß das wirklich so?

Severus blinzelte, seiner Einschätzung nach wirklich nur ganz kurz, doch als er die Augen aufschlug, war sein Buch verschwunden. Verständnislos musterte er seine leeren Hände, beschloss aber, sich später um dieses Problemchen zu kümmern, wenn er wieder Herr über seinen Verstand war. Er befand sich momentan eindeutig in einer Verfassung, die Lesen schlicht unmöglich machte. Und den Text zu verstehen erst recht.

Er gähnte wieder, rutschte noch weiter hinunter, rollte sich zusammen und auf die Seite und machte es sich gemütlich, sanft unterstützt und dirigiert von zwei hilfreichen Händen, die höchstwahrscheinlich verhinderten, dass er durch seine unkoordinierten Bewegungen vom Sofa rutschte. Nicht dass ihm das viel ausgemacht hätte – der Teppich war auch in Ordnung. Solange Ginny mit ihm da runterkam.

Ganz am Rande bemerkte er, dass er mit dem ganzen Oberkörper auf ihrem Schoß lag, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Und das fühlte sich entschieden gut an. Er seufzte zufrieden und schlang etwas linkisch einen wenig kooperativen Arm um die Taille der jungen Frau, während sein Blick mehr und mehr verschwamm. Himmel, er war wirklich völlig fertig. Wovon auch immer.

„Ich hasse es, wenn Sie ständig Recht haben", murmelte er und versuchte vergeblich, missmutig dreinzuschauen. Irgendwie machten seine Gesichtsmuskeln das nicht mit. Er konnte nur leicht schmollend zu ihr aufsehen und hatte den unbestimmten Verdacht, dass er anfing zu schielen. Konnten Augen in zwei völlig verschiedene Richtungen schauen?

„Ja, ich weiß", entgegnete sie und strich ihm besänftigend über Stirn und Wange. „Zur Kenntnis genommen, Professor. Und jetzt entspannen Sie sich einfach, in Ordnung?"

Die Hand war wunderbar warm. Er schmiegte sich instinktiv in ihre Berührung und wünschte sich, sie würde genau dort bleiben. Die Hand verschwand nicht. Sie blieb wie ein Kissen unter seiner Wange liegen, und ein Daumen fuhr die Linie seiner Wangenknochen nach, immer wieder, ganz langsam und sacht, was ihm ein leises, zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockte.

„Angenehm so?"

„Mm-hmmmmm…"

Sanfte, gutmütige Wellen aus lautlosem Gelächter gingen von Ginny aus und versetzten die Luft um Severus herum in leichte Vibrationen. Ihre zweite Hand, genauso beruhigend wie die andere, strich langsam über seine Schulter. Und da war diese Wärme wieder, flüssiges Gold, das wie Mondlicht in ihn hineinströmte. Ihre vertraute magische Energie. Er würde sie mittlerweile sogar im tiefsten Schlaf erkennen.

„Liegen Sie bequem?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen freundlich. Er nickte nur wortlos und genoss das Gefühl, vollkommen eingehüllt zu sein in diesen Kokon aus Wärme und Fürsorge, ohne dass sich für ihn daraus irgendwelche Pflichten ergeben würden. Er durfte das Ganze einfach genießen, sich ausruhen und es Ginny überlassen, sich um alles Weitere zu kümmern. Ungewohnt, aber sehr willkommen.

Er fühlte sich längst nicht mehr dazu imstande, irgendwelche eigenständigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, wenn er ganz ehrlich war. Ginny konnte das viel besser als er.

 _Sie hat Recht. Du bist wirklich am Ende, Sev. Lass dir von ihr helfen._

Severus beschloss, auf die leise Stimme zu hören und Ginny einfach machen zu lassen, anstatt sich weiterhin selber mit den Problemen seines verpfuschten Lebens abzuplagen. Es war viel einfacher, bedenkenlos das zu tun, was die junge Frau ihm vorschlug. Viel einfacher, ihr Urteil gar nicht erst in Frage zu stellen. Viel einfacher, sich von ihr an der Hand nehmen und führen zu lassen.

Sie kannte ihn, manchmal sogar besser als er sich selbst, und wusste ganz sicher, was das Beste für ihn war. Er konnte unbedenklich ihrem Rat folgen, ohne sich irgendwelche Sorgen machen zu müssen. Sich von ihr den richtigen Weg zeigen lassen. Ihr vertrauen. Ja. Ganz sicher.

Er musste nur noch eines wissen.

„Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Is Schwachfug ein Wort?" Selbst für ihn in seinem absolut merkwürdigen, berauschten Zustand klang seine genuschelte Frage mehr als dämlich. „Ein… ein echtes, meine ich", fügte er hinzu, nur für den Fall, dass sie ihm nicht folgen konnte. „Oder is das blöd?"

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn gutmütig an. „Ich glaub nicht, dass es ein echtes Wort ist, Severus. Aber blöd ist es trotzdem nicht." Ihre Hand – die, die für seine Schulter zuständig gewesen war – verstrubbelte ihm fast liebevoll die Haare und kehrte dann zu ihrer bisherigen Aufgabe zurück. „Man erkennt auf jeden Fall den Sinn dahinter, wenn Sie das beruhigt."

Er nickte, wobei eine irgendwie gelatineähnliche Substanz in seinem Schädel träge und ein wenig zeitversetzt in schaukelnde Bewegungen geriet, und fragte sich vage, ob es sich dabei um sein Gehirn handelte. Doch der Gedanke wurde unwichtig und entglitt ihm rasch wieder, als er eine weitere, wundervolle Erfahrung machte: warme Finger, die sachte über seinen Nacken streichelten.

„Das…" Severus musste schon wieder gähnen. Er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, es zu verbergen, sondern drängte sich so nahe wie nur irgend möglich an den köstlich warmen Körper und schloss die Augen. „Das is… schön", murmelte er und konzentrierte sich dann vollkommen auf die behagliche Wärme und die sanfte Berührung ihrer Hände.

Alles war gut. Er war völlig sicher in ihrer Gegenwart, sie würde sich um ihn kümmern und auf ihn aufpassen. Er konnte Ginny Weasley unbesorgt sein Leben anvertrauen. Durch diese Gewissheit beruhigt und getröstet, ließ er sich fallen. Friedliche, wärmende Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein.


	31. Beruhigungsmittel und Muggelpizza

„Großer Gott, Ginny, was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Harry erschrocken. „Er sieht aus, als hättest du ihn unter Drogen gesetzt, ehrlich."

Auch die anderen hatten bestürzte Mienen aufgesetzt und wagten es nicht, laut zu sprechen. Keiner wollte Snape aufwecken, der zusammengesunken in einem Sessel nahe am Kamin hing und döste, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Also wirklich, Harry", tadelte Hermine in gedämpftem Ton. „Laut dem 1728 von Dilys Derwent verfassten Ethik-Edikt für Heiler und Medimagier, was im Grunde so ziemlich das Gleiche ist wie der Hippokratische Eid der Muggelärzte…"

Ron stöhnte verhalten und legte ihr die Hand über den Mund. „Mensch, Hermine, verschon uns bitte mit so einem Zeug. Wir haben Ferien, ist dir das schon aufgefallen?"

„Aber sie hat Recht", bemerkte Ginny verlegen. „Ich muss solche Sachen vertraulich behandeln, Ron. Weil Poppy und Mo mir offiziell die Verantwortung übertragen haben, bin ich sozusagen die Heilerin vom Dienst in diesem Haus, zumindest für die Dauer der Ferien. Ich muss mich deswegen auch an das Ethik-Edikt halten. Allerdings, weil wir alle gemeinsam hier sein werden, sollte ich euch vielleicht erklären, was ihr beachten müsst."

Sie sah ernst in die Runde. „Severus geht es im Moment nicht gut. Ich hab mich im Vorfeld schon deswegen mit Poppy und Mo abgesprochen. Wir halten es für das Beste, ihn bis nach Weihnachten ein bisschen ruhigzustellen. Dann werd ich nach und nach die Dosis des Solacius-Tranks verringern und mit ihm arbeiten."

Fünf Augenpaare waren aufmerksam auf sie gerichtet. Ein wenig nervös fuhr sie fort: „Diese Woche wird relativ ruhig ablaufen, denk ich. Er wird die meiste Zeit ein bisschen neben sich stehen. Aber er sollte nie länger allein bleiben, auch nicht, wenn er schläft. Er muss sich hier absolut sicher fühlen können, damit er sich wirklich erholen kann. Und denkt dran, dass diese Tränke ein permanentes Schwindelgefühl verursachen. Er wird deswegen ziemlich unsicher auf den Beinen sein, also muss ihn immer jemand begleiten, egal wohin. Wir wollen schließlich keine dummen Unfälle. Ansonsten, seid einfach nett zu ihm. Er ist zur Zeit ein bisschen, ich weiß nicht genau… sensibel trifft es ganz gut, denk ich. "

Ihre Freunde nickten schweigend, und Hermines Blick verweilte lange auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Luna erkundigte sich leise: „Und danach? Wenn du die Beruhigungsmittel absetzt, meine ich."

Ginny seufzte. „Dann wird es schwierig, nehm ich an. Severus steht gefühlsmäßig ziemlich unter Druck, und wir werden versuchen, das Problem nach und nach unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Auf psychologischer Basis vorwiegend. Das wird nicht einfach, weil Zauberer damit wesentlich weniger Erfahrung haben als die Muggel. Aber Mo meinte, ich sei trotzdem die bessere Wahl als sie oder Poppy, weil zwischen uns die Vertrauensbasis größer ist. Außerdem muss Mo sich um die Slytherins kümmern, die über die Ferien in der Schule geblieben sind. Sie kann also nicht rund um die Uhr für Severus da sein, das ist aber genau das, was er brauchen wird. Mindestens eine feste Bezugsperson, die ständig in seiner Nähe ist. Und ich hab mich schon ein bisschen eingelesen."

„Gut." Luna schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Dann schreib ich Daddy, dass ich umgeplant hab. Ich werde jetzt ein paar Tage daheim bei ihm verbringen, dann kann ich nach den Feiertagen hierher kommen, weil du sicher ein bisschen Hilfe brauchst."

„Luna…" Ginny war ihrer Freundin dankbar für das Angebot, wollte aber nicht die Ferienplanung der Lovegoods in letzter Sekunde sabotieren. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber dein Dad freut sich doch auch, wenn du eine Weile bei ihm sein kannst."

„Ach was, dem ist es egal, ob er mich vor oder nach Weihnachten bei sich zuhause hat", meinte Luna leichthin. „Aber hier wird meine Unterstützung in der Zeit nach den Feiertagen gebraucht. Ich komme also nach Weihnachten her und helf dir. Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich und Severus damit allein lassen, oder? Ihr seid meine Freunde, Ginny, alle beide. Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich."

„Danke… du bist großartig, wirklich!" Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals eilte Ginny auf Luna zu und umarmte das blonde Mädchen heftig. Natürlich, das war typisch Luna. Sie wusste immer ganz genau, wann sie gebraucht wurde, und dann war sie einfach da.

Ohne viel Lärm zu machen, verbrachten sie den Abend alle gemeinsam im Salon. „Tut mir leid", sagte Ginny kleinlaut zu Harry, „du bist sicher enttäuscht, weil wir wenig Zeit füreinander haben werden…"

„Ich bin nicht enttäuscht", gab er mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Ginny, ich bewundere dich, wie du das alles hinkriegst. Und ich bin echt stolz darauf, so eine Freundin zu haben. Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, tu ich das gern. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich meine Freundin mit einem anderen teilen muss, dann ist das eben so. Ist ja nicht für ewig. – Leute", fügte er etwas lauter hinzu, „was haltet ihr von Pizza? Ich hab noch etwas Muggelgeld, wir könnten einen Lieferservice anrufen."

Die Idee stieß auf Begeisterung, und Harry ging mit Hermine nach draußen, um von einer Telefonzelle aus mit dem Pizzaservice zu sprechen. Ron und Neville waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil sie noch nie eine Muggelpizza gegessen hatten, und waren sehr gespannt auf den Lieferdienst. Hibbelig standen sie eine halbe Stunde später zusammen mit dem grinsenden Harry draußen vor dem Haus und sahen aufgeregt zu, wie der Pizzabote seine Fracht aus dem kleinen Auto holte.

„Coole Sache", bemerkte Neville strahlend, eine riesige Schachtel in den Armen, als er mit den beiden anderen Jungs wieder in den Salon kam. „Sowas kann auch nur Muggeln einfallen, oder? Essen aus Autos, ich bitte euch… wo sie wohl die Küche in dieser winzigen Karre untergebracht haben? Ich hab nur ganz hinten den Kamin gesehen, aber der war auch wahnsinnig klein."

Harry lachte schnaubend auf und erklärte ihnen in aller Ausführlichkeit das Prinzip eines Lieferdienstes. Neville schien anfangs ernstlich beschämt darüber, dass er so falsch gelegen hatte, verlagerte sein Interesse aber rasch auf den riesigen flachen Karton, von dem ein verlockender Duft aufstieg. Auch Ron schnupperte erwartungsvoll und beugte sich interessiert vor. „So… und was passiert jetzt?"

Sie legten die Familienpizza mitten auf dem Couchtisch ab, und Hermine schnitt sie sachkundig in kleinere Ecken. „Das isst man mit den Fingern", erklärte sie dem verwirrten Ron, klaubte ein Stück Pizza aus der Schachtel und biss mit einem glücklichen Seufzen hinein: „Gott im Himmel – ist das gut!"

Die anderen taten es ihr vorsichtig gleich, während Ginny sich neben Snape auf die Armlehne des Sessels setzte und ihn sanft zu wecken versuchte. Er brauchte zwar einen Augenblick, bis er sich in der Realität zurechtfand, doch mit der Auswahl des Abendessens schien er durchaus zufrieden.

„Weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal Pizza gegessen hab", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Muss schon ein paar Jahre her sein… Ich glaube, bei Dumbledores Geburtstagsfeier vor ungefähr zehn Jahren gab es Pizza. Er wollte unbedingt auf Muggelart feiern… hat eine Weile gedauert, bis der Fahrer das Schloss gefunden hat. Als er endlich ankam, war die Pizza kalt und die Hälfte des Kollegiums hoffnungslos betrunken, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und dann dachte Trelawney… sie dachte…" Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, zuckte dann jedoch die Achseln: „Ach, egal."

Er hielt sich tapfer und bemühte sich eine ganze Weile, dem angeregten Gespräch zu folgen; beim dritten Stück Pizza jedoch hatte er bereits wieder Schwierigkeiten damit, die Augen offen zu halten, und drohte aus dem Sessel zu rutschen. Ginny nutzte diese Tatsache schamlos aus: sie half ihm, unterstützt von Ron, auf die Beine und lotste ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck ins Badezimmer.

In der Wanne nickte er immer wieder kurz ein, schien allerdings das Haarewaschen eindeutig zu genießen und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll in ihre Berührungen hinein.

Ginny brauchte die Hilfe ihres erstaunlich hilfsbereiten Bruders, um den Mann wieder aus dem Wasser zu bekommen, abzutrocknen und in einen Pyjama zu stecken. Eine halbe Stunde ließ sie ihn noch in Gesellschaft der anderen im Salon vor sich hindämmern, wo er sich schläfrig blinzelnd auf dem Sofa an die Schulter der überraschten Hermine lehnte. Dann brachte Ginny ihm ein Glas Saft mit Schlaftrank, der ihn innerhalb von ein paar Minuten zuverlässig in Morpheus´ Arme beförderte.

Etwas später trug Ron den schlafenden Mann in sein Zimmer. Luna bestand darauf, während dieser Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben, damit Ginny sich ausruhen konnte, und diese nahm das Angebot dankbar an und ging mit Harry in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

Morgens, bei einem späten Frühstück – Ron und Neville fielen begeistert über die Reste der Pizza her – sah Snape bereits etwas besser aus als am Tag zuvor. Er war immer noch schläfrig und benommen, doch die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren beinahe verschwunden, und er saß mit ihnen am Küchentisch. „Luna kann es auch", bemerkte er an Ginny gewandt.

„Sie kann was?" hakte Neville neugierig nach. Der Professor lächelte ihm vage zu und erwiderte mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen: „Energie… ähm, Energiefeeding. Genau. So nennt es zumindest Monica."

„Häh?" Harrys Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen, und Ginny musste kichern. Da Snape keinerlei Anstalten machte, den Begriff zu erklären, und stattdessen völlig in Gedanken versunken mit dem Löffel Muster in seinen Haferbrei zeichnete, übernahm sie diesen Part.

„Es bedeutet, dass jemand – normalerweise ein Heiler oder Medimagier – seine Energie über Berührungen an einen anderen weiterleitet. Man kann damit heilen, wärmen, Kraft geben, beruhigen, Schmerzen lindern und all sowas eben. Diese Fähigkeit ist nicht sehr weit verbreitet, meint jedenfalls Poppy. Sie selber kann es zum Beispiel nicht, Mo dagegen schon."

Harry nickte. „Also, dann ist es das, was du machst, wenn wir…" Er verstummte verlegen und wurde feuerrot. Die anderen am Tisch grinsten, und Ginny nickte schmunzelnd, während er sein Gesicht beschämt in den Händen vergrub.

„Ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht hören", kommentierte der Tränkemeister abwehrend – und für alle ziemlich unerwartet – und nahm ein Glas Kürbissaft von Luna entgegen. Er leerte es rasch, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und nippte zunehmend abwesend an seinem Tee, während die anderen immer noch über Harrys Bemerkung lachten.

Luna verabschiedete sich kurz darauf; ihr Vater holte sie ab, doch bevor sie ging, strich sie dem versunken auf die Tischplatte starrenden Snape mit einem liebevollen Lächeln über die Wangen: „Bis bald, Severus. Erholen Sie sich gut." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und entschwebte.

„Merlin, was… was war das jetzt?" Severus sah ihr verwirrt nach, und Hermine kicherte verdruckst.

"Das, mein Lieber, war Luna Lovegood, wie wir sie kennen und lieben", bemerkte sie amüsiert, strich ihm kurz übers Haar und setzte freundlich hinzu: "Und sie scheint Sie wirklich gern zu haben, oder? Freuen Sie sich einfach drüber."

"Okay..."

Er sah zwar erst ein wenig zweifelnd drein, doch Hermines bekräftigendes Nicken schien ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es ernst gemeint hatte. Schließlich lehnte er sich mit einem etwas verlegenen Lächeln bei ihr an, und Hermine legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, während sie ihren Tee trank.

"Schon fertig mit dem Frühstück?" fragte sie ihn sanft. Er nickte nur mit leicht verschleiertem Blick, legte die Wange auf ihre Schulter - und so blieb er sitzen, bis sie fertig war.

Ginny musste lächeln. Das war wirklich ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Aber Severus schien sich bei Hermine genauso sicher zu fühlen wie bei ihr, und das war wirklich großartig! Vielleicht konnte ihre Freundin ihr mehr helfen, als sie erwartet hatte.

Hermine schien ähnlich zu denken, denn sie wandte sich an den Professor: "Severus, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir beide uns um Ihre Aufsätze kümmern? Dann haben Sie das schon mal vom Tisch und können die Ferien genießen. Ich helf Ihnen dabei, dann geht es schneller. Aber vorher trinken wir noch eine Tasse Tee, in Ordnung?"

Ohne auch nur eine Antwort seinerseits abzuwarten, reichte sie ihm seine halbvolle Tasse, und Snape nahm gehorsam einen Schluck. Hermine griff nach ihrem eigenen Tee und tat es ihm gleich, den Arm immer noch um ihn gelegt.

Sie begleitete den leicht abwesenden Mann etwas später die Treppen hinauf in sein Arbeitszimmer und half ihm dabei, seine Aufsätze zu korrigieren – gut, wenn man ehrlich war, korrigierte sie die Arbeiten, während er wie betäubt auf ein Blatt Pergament starrte und angestrengt zu lesen versuchte, was beinahe sofort an seiner mangelnden Konzentration scheiterte.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Hermine, griff nach dem Pergament und las ihm den Aufsatz vor, während er sich wie selbstverständlich bei ihr anlehnte. Bereits nach den ersten paar Sätzen zog jedoch das Feuer im Kamin seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln vertiefte sich die junge Frau in die Aufgabe, die Schülerarbeiten gewissenhaft zu überprüfen. Severus setzte abschließend seine Unterschrift unter einige der Arbeiten, bis sie ihm irgendwann sanft die Feder aus den Fingern nahm und die restlichen Aufsätze zur Seite legte.

„Genug für heute", entschied sie und half ihm auf die Beine. „Setzen wir uns doch eine Weile aufs Sofa. Sie machen sich´s bequem, und ich werde Ihnen ein bisschen was vorlesen, einverstanden?"


	32. Das Erbe der Prewetts

„Es tut wirklich weh, ihn so zu sehen", sagte Hermine betrübt, den Blick auf Snape gerichtet, der am Schreibtisch saß, das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt hatte und abwesend auf den Stapel Aufsätze stierte. „Ich hab ihm gestern ein bisschen was vorgelesen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er auch nur ein Wort davon registriert hat. Und trotzdem war er mit der höheren Dosierung viel kommunikativer. Heute ist es… es ist irgendwie, als wär er gar nicht richtig da, weißt du."

„Ja, ein bisschen", gab Ginny leise zurück. „Dabei ist das hier noch der einfachere Teil der Übung. Im Moment steht er fast ständig unter Drogen, könnte man sagen, aber es geht ihm gut dabei. Und er braucht diese Erholungsphase, er war vor den Ferien mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Sobald ich die Beruhigungsmittel und Schlaftränke weiter reduziere, wird es noch wesentlich schlimmer werden. Er wird verdammt viel Kraft brauchen, um das durchzustehen. Und unsere Unterstützung. Er schafft das nur, wenn wir für ihn da sind und er sich bei uns absolut sicher fühlt."

Die beiden Mädchen lehnten am Labortisch und warteten darauf, dass ihr Aufpäppeltrank abkühlte. Hermine schaute nachdenklich drein. „Ich hab oft genug an seinem Bett gesessen, während Monica ihn nach dem Schlangenbiss behandelt hat", entgegnete sie schließlich. „Damals war er auch total von der Rolle, und er hatte ständig diese üblen Albträume. Ich weiß was du meinst, Ginny."

„Nein. Weißt du nicht. Nicht mal ansatzweise." Die jüngere Hexe schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Damals war er krank, und die Nebenwirkungen des Schlangengifts haben verhindert, dass er wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hätte, was mit ihm passiert. Wie du schon gesagt hast: er war ziemlich durch den Wind. Dieses Mal muss er mit völlig klarem Verstand durch die Hölle, und er wird mit seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen konfrontiert. Und zwar während er wach ist, nicht in irgendwelchen wirren Träumen. Das wird wesentlich übler werden, glaub mir. Aber da muss er durch, sonst wird er niemals aufhören Angst zu haben. Und das würde ihn irgendwann umbringen."

„Wie schlimm ist es, Ginny?"

„Schlimmer", gab das rothaarige Mädchen düster zurück. „Viel schlimmer als wir gedacht haben."

Schweigend musterte Hermine den teilnahmslos dasitzenden Mann und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was auf sie alle zukommen würde – und auf ihn ganz besonders. Seufzend stieß sie sich von der Tischkante ab, ging langsam zu ihm hinüber und strich ihm übers Haar. „Kommen Sie, Severus", ermunterte sie ihn, „wir setzen uns da drüben vor den Kamin, da ist es bequemer und ein bisschen wärmer. Wir können eine Weile lesen, in Ordnung? Oder ich kann Ihnen wieder was vorlesen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist. Was meinen Sie, sollen wir?"

„Okay…" Er nickte zwar wie in Trance, regte sich aber nicht. Monicas Beruhigungsmittel war auch in der niedrigeren Dosierung noch stark genug, um ihn völlig antriebslos zu machen. Er reagierte nur auf Impulse, die andere ihm lieferten: aufstehen, hinsetzen, essen, gehen – zu allem mussten sie ihn ständig mit sanftem Nachdruck drängen.

Das einzige, was sich wirklich geändert hatte, war seine Grundstimmung. War er mit der doppelten Dosis ein wenig albern und wie beschwipst gewesen, so tendierte er jetzt eher zu Nachdenklichkeit und Apathie. Weder Ginny noch Hermine gefiel das sonderlich. In diesem Zustand würde er sich früher oder später unweigerlich von ihnen abschotten.

„Severus?" Hermine legte vorsichtig die Hände auf seine Schultern und zog ihn langsam in eine aufrechte Haltung. Wie betäubt starrte er einfach weiter geradeaus, doch sie versuchte es geduldig weiter. „Severus. Kommen Sie, stehen Sie auf, ja?"

Als sie ihm leicht mit der Hand über die Wange strich, bekam sie endlich eine Reaktion: er sah zu ihr auf und lächelte kaum sichtbar. Sanft, aber bestimmt schlang sie ihm den Arm um die Hüfte.

Ginny, vollauf damit beschäftigt, den Aufpäppeltrank für den Krankenflügel in Fläschchen abzufüllen, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wir kriegen das schon hin, oder?" sagte sie aufmunternd, mehr zu dem Tränkemeister denn zu ihrer Freundin. „Keine Angst, ich halte Sie fest. Alles gut. Sie schaffen das, es ist nicht weit. Sehen Sie, nur da rüber. Ganz ruhig, Severus. Ich bin da. Schön langsam aufstehen, und dann gehen wir zusammen rüber, ja?"

Snape ließ sich von ihr auf die Beine helfen und setzte zögernd einen Fuß vor den anderen. Hermine umschlang ihn fest mit sicherem Griff, und leicht schwankend wie ein Betrunkener ging er neben ihr her, vertrauensvoll an sie gelehnt. Knappe drei Meter weiter setzte sie sich mit ihm zusammen auf das kleine Sofa, nahm die Steppdecke von der Rückenlehne und legte sie ihm fürsorglich um die Schultern.

Er versuchte anfangs wirklich, aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben und ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, während Hermine _Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ aufschlug, doch schon vor dem Ende von _Der Zauberer und der hüpfende Topf_ sank sein Kopf leicht gegen ihre Schulter. Sie zog ihn behutsam dichter an sich heran und fuhr mit dem nächsten Märchen fort. Sie musste keine zwei Minuten warten, bis er sich hinlegte, den Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet, und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die Augen schloss.

„Schwindlig?" fragte sie mitfühlend, wärmte die Decke mit einem kleinen Zauber an und wickelte ihn fest darin ein. Als er benommen nickte, legte Hermine das Lesebändchen zwischen die Seiten des kleinen Buches, klappte es vorsichtig zu und legte es auf den kleinen Tisch, während sie mit der anderen Hand die rabenschwarzen Haare aus seinem Gesicht strich, in denen trotz seines für einen Zauberer noch recht jungen Alters bereits einige silberne Fäden erkennbar waren. Seit Ginny sie jedes Mal wusch, wenn er in der Wanne lag, sahen sie wirklich schön aus, dachte die junge Frau.

„Sind ganz schön gewachsen", bemerkte sie beiläufig und kämmte sie mit den Fingern behutsam durch. „Die Länge steht Ihnen besser, finde ich. Sieht gut aus." Diese Bemerkung brachte ihr ein Lächeln ein. Es war ein sehr schiefes, sehr müdes Lächeln, aber es war trotz allem ein Lächeln.

„Kommt ihr eine Stunde ohne mich zurecht?" fragte Ginny gedämpft, und Hermine nickte. Das rothaarige Mädchen griff sich den Karton mit den kleinen Fläschchen voll Aufpäppeltrank, verließ leise das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine wusste, dass ihre Freundin einen Termin hatte: sie wollte sich mit Monica und Poppy im Schloss treffen, um den Tranknachschub für die letzten verbliebenen Opfer der vorweihnachtlichen Grippewelle zu liefern und bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Weder Ginny noch Hermine waren überzeugt davon, dass der Tränkemeister bereits stabil genug war, um mit der normalen Menge Solacius zurecht zu kommen. Doch das würde sich heute erst wirklich zeigen.

Snape stemmte sich etwa eine Viertelstunde später mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen in eine sitzende Haltung hoch, wandte dann leicht den Kopf und suchte ihren Blick. „Seien Sie ehrlich, Hermine", sagte er leise, „ich bin ein komplettes Wrack, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings, das sind Sie", bestätigte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, das wird schon wieder. Ginny wird Ihnen dabei helfen, und wir auch. Sie schaffen das schon."

„Fühlt sich nicht so an", gestand er so leise, dass sie es beinahe nicht gehört hätte. „Jedes Mal, wenn die Wirkung dieses Tranks nachlässt, ist es, als würde ich in ein bodenloses schwarzes Loch fallen…"

Hermine seufzte lautlos und schloss kurz die Augen. Genau diesen Punkt schienen sie gerade erreicht zu haben. Ginny hatte sie genauestens auf diese Situation vorbereitet und ein Glas Saft bereitgestellt, in das sie ein wenig Solacius-Trank gemischt hatte. Es schien so, als hätte sich die Befürchtung der angehenden Heilerin bestätigt, dass die „normale" Dosis des Beruhigungsmittels jetzt noch zu schwach sein würde, um den Professor effektiv von seinen düsteren Gedanken fernzuhalten.

Nun war Ginny in Hogwarts, und es lag an Hermine, sich um den Mann zu kümmern. Sowohl sie als auch Luna, inzwischen von Mo und Poppy mit der Zustimmung des Patienten über Severus´ Zustand informiert, wollten Ginny bei ihrer Aufgabe unterstützen. Und jetzt musste Hermine das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen versuchen zu rechtfertigen.

„Hören Sie mir zu, Severus", sagte sie behutsam und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Ich bin weder Heilerin noch Psychologin. Aber ich weiß viel genug über das Thema. Sie zeigen die typischen Symptome eines klassischen Burnout-Syndroms. Sowas ist therapierbar… Sie brauchen nur ein bisschen Zeit. Und die haben wir, okay? Wir schaffen das, das versprech ich Ihnen. Kommen Sie mal her, ja?"

Widerstandslos ließ Snape sich in die Arme schließen und legte die Stirn an ihre Schulter. „Und wenn nicht?" fragte er müde. „Sie könnten mich natürlich für den Rest meines Lebens mit diesem Trank abfüllen, nehme ich an. Aber eine Schule wie Hogwarts kann es sich nicht leisten, einen Lehrer zu beschäftigen, der dauerhaft unter Drogen steht. Schon gar nicht in einem Fach wie Zaubertränke…"

„So weit wird es nicht kommen", entgegnete sie mit Bestimmtheit. Ihr war klar, dass seine Befürchtung nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war. Seine Angst ging weitaus tiefer. Und im Augenblick war sie die Einzige, die sie vielleicht zerstreuen konnte.

Hermine wusste nur zu gut, wovor er sich insgeheim fürchtete: wieder allein zu sein, nachdem er sich endlich an ihre Gesellschaft gewöhnt hatte. Nicht nur sie hatte bemerkt, dass seine Zurückgezogenheit und seine verschlossene Art sich ins komplette Gegenteil verkehrt hatten. Severus Snape brauchte – gerade in der jetzigen schwierigen Situation – die Sicherheit, genau zu wissen, dass immer jemand in seiner Nähe war. Es schien fast, als würde er momentan alles nachholen, was er bisher versäumt hatte.

Er wurde schon unruhig, wenn niemand neben ihm auf dem Sofa oder am Tisch saß, selbst wenn andere im gleichen Raum waren. Er schlief nur dann gut, wenn jemand von ihnen bei ihm blieb. Und vor allem in den Phasen, wenn die Wirkung des Solacius-Trankes langsam nachließ – wie jetzt gerade – war körperliche Nähe das, was er am dringendsten brauchte. Jede kleine Berührung, ob es nun eine Hand war, die die seine hielt, ein Arm um seine Schultern, eine tröstende Umarmung oder die Chance, auf dem Sofa zu liegen mit dem Kopf in Ginnys oder Hermines Schoß, tat ihm sichtlich gut und schaffte es immer, ihn zu beruhigen.

Die grässliche Vorstellung, diese Zuwendung, Geborgenheit und Anteilnahme auf einen Schlag wieder zu verlieren – das war es, was ihm unglaubliche Angst machte. Er sagte es zwar nicht, aber sie hörte es deutlich aus seinen Worten heraus. Und wenn sie es nicht schaffte, ihm diese absolut grundlose Angst zu nehmen und ihm glaubhaft zu versichern, dass er weder ihr Mitgefühl noch ihre Unterstützung jemals verlieren würde, konnte sich diese Furcht zu einer ausgewachsenen Panikattacke steigern. Es kam also wieder einmal darauf an, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Hören Sie zu, Severus", sagte sie sanft, „wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang. Es sind gerade erst ein paar Tage vergangen, da können Sie noch keine Wunder erwarten, oder? Und ich kann Sie beruhigen: sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall auftreten, dass das alles nichts nützt – was ich nicht glaube – dann werden wir Sie trotzdem nicht allein lassen. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Junge? Wir lassen Sie nicht im Stich, egal wie das hier ausgeht. Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um Sie. Versprochen."

Der Tränkemeister schluckte hart, antwortete aber nicht. Schweigend hielt Hermine ihn ein paar Minuten fest und gab ihm Zeit, über das Gehörte nachzudenken und dessen Sinn zu begreifen, bevor sie ihn leise fragte: „Severus, erinnern Sie sich noch an unser Gespräch unten im Flur? Nach diesem Ordenstreffen?"

Wortlos nickte er.

„Erinnern Sie sich auch daran, wie schwer es damals für Sie war, sich von anderen Menschen berühren zu lassen?"

Er nickte wieder, rührte sich aber ansonsten überhaupt nicht. Hermine begann mit ihren Händen langsam über seinen Rücken zu streichen. „Und jetzt sehen Sie sich mal an", sagte sie aufmunternd. „Sehen Sie sich an, was für Fortschritte Sie in der kurzen Zeit gemacht haben. Ich finde, Sie dürfen ruhig ein bisschen stolz auf sich sein. Ich bin´s jedenfalls. Das war eine wirklich große Leistung, und das kann kein anderer so gut beurteilen wie wir beide. Sie haben es geschafft, ihre Angst zu besiegen. Und das hier", sie drückte ihn kurz an sich, „das schaffen Sie genauso. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Langsam, ganz langsam hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. In seinem Blick mischten sich Resignation, Hoffnung und Furcht. „Glauben Sie wirklich? Oder gehört das zur Therapie?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn. Das glaube ich wirklich. Ich vertraue auf Ihre Stärke. Wenn das einer schafft, dann Sie. Und wir helfen Ihnen da durch, in Ordnung? Sie müssen diesen Weg nicht allein gehen. Wir begleiten Sie. Jeder einzelne von uns weiß, dass Sie eine Menge durchgemacht haben, und dass die Vergangenheit Spuren hinterlassen hat. Es ist ganz bestimmt nicht einfach für Sie, wieder in der Schule zu sein, stimmt´s?"

„Nein", sagte er kläglich und senkte den Kopf, „ist es nicht…"

Erneut drückte die junge Frau ihn fest an sich, strich mit der Hand ganz sacht über seinen Nacken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht selbst in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor einen so durch und durch hilflosen und unglücklichen Menschen gesehen, und der Anblick tat ihr in der Seele weh. Hatte dieser Mann nicht schon genug gelitten?

„Sie sollten bei der ganzen Sache eins bedenken, Severus", erklärte sie ihm behutsam, „Ihre Situation ist inzwischen eine völlig andere, verstehen Sie? Letztes Jahr waren Sie allein. Sie konnten sich niemandem anvertrauen und haben direkt zwischen allen Fronten gestanden. Sie mussten völlig ohne Hilfe durch die Hölle. Jetzt ist das nicht mehr so. Sie haben Freunde, und wir sind für Sie da. Ohne irgendwelche Bedingungen, ohne Wenn und Aber. Bei uns müssen Sie sich nicht verstellen, Sie können uns vertrauen. Vergessen Sie das nie. Keiner von uns wird Sie im Stich lassen, in Ordnung? Wir schaffen das. Gemeinsam. Kämpfen Sie, Junge, Sie sind doch nicht der Typ, der einfach aufgibt."

Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm, um ihre Hände stattdessen auf die schmalen Schultern des Tränkemeisters zu legen. „Severus, Freunde lassen einander nicht hängen, schon gar nicht in solchen Zeiten. Eine echte Freundschaft ist nicht auf die guten, lustigen Momente beschränkt, das liegt nicht in ihrer Natur. Wir sind auch dann für Sie da, wenn Sie uns brauchen. Und jetzt brauchen Sie uns. Lassen Sie sich helfen. Und seien Sie einfach Sie selbst. Mit allen Höhen und Tiefen. Sie haben jedes Recht der Welt, müde oder wütend oder unglücklich zu sein. Und Sie dürfen Angst haben. Niemand wird Ihnen das zum Vorwurf machen, und keiner von uns wird Sie auslachen oder für schwach halten. Lassen Sie ihre Gefühle zu, verstecken Sie sie nicht. Versuchen Sie offen zu sein – auch zu sich selbst. In Ordnung?"

Er nickte mit hängendem Kopf und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander; Hermine hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er wieder einmal gegen die Tränen kämpfte, und beschloss rücksichtsvoll, ihm einen Augenblick zu geben, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Sie stand auf und ging zum Arbeitstisch hinüber, wo Ginny das Saftglas mit dem Solacius deponiert hatte.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand kehrte sie zu dem Professor zurück, der nach vorn gebeugt auf dem Sofa saß, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, wie ein Denkmal der Depression. Sie setzte sich dicht neben ihn, legte erneut den Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. „Hier, trinken Sie das, ja?" Sie hielt ihm den Saft hin. „Die normale Dosis ist wohl wirklich noch etwas zu schwach im Moment. Aber Sie müssen sich deswegen nicht unnötig quälen, oder?"

„Danke", sagte er sehr leise.

Ohne sie anzusehen, griff er langsam nach dem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Hermine nahm ihm das leere Glas ab und stellte es auf den Tisch, während er sich kraftlos an sie lehnte. Sie schwiegen beide einige Minuten lang, und irgendwann schniefte er leise.

„Oh, Himmel, Severus", sagte sie voller Mitgefühl, „Sie sind wirklich total fertig, was? Kommen Sie. Lassen Sie sich einfach eine Weile festhalten, bis der Solacius wirkt."

„Hermine, Sie müssen nicht… Das ist wirklich nicht… nicht nötig."

„Ach was, jetzt seien Sie nicht albern", bemerkte sie in ruhigem Ton. „Kein Mensch kann immer stark sein. Oder mutig. Oder unabhängig. Jeder braucht mal eine Umarmung und ein bisschen Trost. Es ist keine Schande, Schwäche zu zeigen, haben Sie gehört? Schon gar nicht in Ihrer Situation. Sie haben im Augenblick ein paar echte Probleme, da kann Ihnen ein wenig menschliche Nähe nicht schaden. Im Gegenteil. Sie brauchen jedes bisschen Hilfe, das Sie kriegen können. Nur so werden Sie die Kraft finden, um das alles durchzustehen. Und wenn es Ihnen gut tut, dann nehm ich Sie gern eine Weile in den Arm. Okay? Kommen Sie her, Junge, ich halt Sie fest."

Als hätte es nur noch ihrer Worte bedurft, atmete er zitternd aus, flüchtete sich buchstäblich in ihre Arme und klammerte sich an ihrem Pulli fest wie ein kleiner Koala an seiner Mutter. Die junge Frau legte die Arme fest um ihren Schützling und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Er schniefte noch einmal und drängte sich enger an sie.

„Ich…", setzte er in hilflosem Ton an, doch sie unterbrach ihn, noch bevor er auch nur Atem holen konnte: „Schhh… nicht reden, Severus. Nicht denken. Einfach nur fühlen, in Ordnung? Gönnen Sie sich diese kleine Erholungspause, alles andere ist im Moment absolut unwichtig. Sie müssen sich um überhaupt nichts kümmern… Alles okay, ganz locker bleiben. Schließen Sie die Augen und versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Bald geht´s Ihnen wieder besser. Und bis dahin passe ich auf Sie auf, einverstanden?"

Er nickte und atmete hörbar auf. Hermine hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, legte ihre Wange leicht auf seinen Kopf und fuhr mit der freien Hand tröstend über seinen Rücken, bis etwa zehn Minuten später die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels einzusetzen begann. Hermine bemerkte es daran, dass er sich in ihrer Umarmung spürbar entspannte und sich schließlich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen aufrichtete.

„Oh Merlin, ich bin wirklich ein Wrack", bemerkte er verzagt. „Danke, dass Sie so viel Geduld mit mir haben… Ich wünschte, ich hätte nur ein bisschen von Ihrer Stärke."

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte sie sanft. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Ganze nicht einfach ist. Sie sind ziemlich kaputt, Junge, und Sie haben vermutlich noch einen harten Weg vor sich. Aber geben Sie trotzdem nicht gleich auf, ja? Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen, und lassen Sie es zu, dass wir Ihnen helfen. Denken Sie zur Abwechslung mal ausschließlich an sich. Hogwarts kann warten."

„Okay", sagte er sehr leise, aber er sah sie dabei an und lächelte kaum wahrnehmbar. „Sie haben Recht, Hermine – die Situation ist jetzt wirklich eine andere."

„So ist es richtig. Nur nicht unterkriegen lassen", sagte Hermine aufmunternd. „Wie sieht´s aus? Fühlen Sie sich jetzt ein bisschen wohler?" Noch einmal schloss sie ihn kurz in die Arme, und dabei bemerkte sie amüsiert, dass er versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken – was auf grandiose Weise misslang.

„Denk schon…" Ziemlich kleinlaut grinste er sie an, hob die Schultern und machte Anstalten sich hinzulegen. Hermine unterstützte ihn dezent dabei, um zu verhindern, dass er auf dem Boden landete. Scheinbar entfaltete der Trank seine Wirkung wesentlich schneller, wenn die vorherige Dosis noch nicht völlig abgeklungen war, und der schlanke Mann hatte gewisse Schwierigkeiten damit, seine Arme und Beine zu koordinieren.

Doch seine trübe Stimmung schien sich tatsächlich aufzuhellen. Die scharfen Falten in seinem Gesicht begannen sich nach und nach zu glätten. Zwei Minuten später lag er lang ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, benutzte sie als Kopfkissen und versuchte mit sehr wenig Geschick und noch weniger Erfolg, die _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ vom Tisch zu angeln. In dieser Verfassung war er eindeutig tollpatschiger, als selbst Neville es zu seinen Glanzzeiten gewesen war, stellte Hermine belustigt fest.

Snape kicherte leise, als sie ihm das sagte. „Ich fürchte, da haben Sie Recht", räumte er verblüffend offenherzig ein und gab seine fruchtlosen Bemühungen auf. „Wissen Sie, dieses Solacius-Zeug… also, es ist… Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das finden soll. Kennen Sie das blöde Gefühl, wenn Sie aufwachen und bemerken, dass Ihr Arm eingeschlafen ist, weil Sie darauf gelegen haben? Wenn Sie versuchen den Wecker auszuschalten, und meterweit danebenfassen? Genau so fühlt sich mein ganzer Körper an. Irgendwie taub und… ähm… schlabberig. Und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich mir schon wieder vorkomme, als hätte ich innerhalb von zehn Minuten zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky getrunken, und zwar synchron… kann ich bestimmt nicht mehr richtig… Es ist besser, wenn Sie vorlesen, Hermine. Ich bin dazu nicht mehr in der Lage, ehrlich."

„Schlabberig, was? Na schön, dann seh ich mal, was ich tun kann."

Hermine lachte ein wenig über seinen übertrieben ernsthaften Ton und die äußerst anschauliche, bildhafte Beschreibung seines Zustands, nickte jedoch zustimmend. Zielsicher griff sie sich gerade das Buch, als die Tür sich einen Spalt öffnete und Ginny ins Zimmer lugte. Hermine winkte sie herein, und das rothaarige Mädchen trat leise zu ihnen.

Severus rollte sich unbeholfen auf den Bauch und drängte sich dichter an ihren Körper. Hermine sah schmunzelnd auf ihn hinunter, als er reichlich ungeschickt einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang. Sie fuhr langsam und beruhigend mit den Fingern durch sein Haar und öffnete schließlich das Märchenbuch wieder, um dem still daliegenden Mann vorzulesen. Kurz darauf begann er langsam einzudösen.

Leise setzte sich ihre Freundin auf den Sessel daneben und beobachtete die Szene mit einem leicht bedauernden Lächeln. „War also wirklich noch zu früh für die normale Dosierung, was?" bemerkte sie leise. „Das hab ich mir beinahe gedacht."

Hermine nickte ernst. „Ich fürchte, dafür ist er noch zu labil. Aber wir schaffen das schon, nicht wahr, mein Großer?"

„Häh?" Snape öffnete mühsam die Augen, nuschelte abwesend „Hi Schinny…" und versank unvermittelt wieder in seinen vorherigen entrückten Dämmerzustand, während die beiden Mädchen sich grinsend ansahen.

„Ich möchte es versuchen, Ginny", sagte Hermine gedämpft, als sein langsamer Atem ihr verriet, dass er fest eingeschlafen war.

„Du möchtest was versuchen?" erkundigte sich Ginny neugierig. Hermine warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu und erwiderte: „Energiefeeding. Ich hab gestern noch einiges darüber gelesen. Ich weiß", fuhr sie rasch fort, als Ginny den Mund öffnete, „es ist keine sehr verbreitete Gabe, nur ungefähr sieben Prozent der magischen Bevölkerung haben sie. Aber das sind fast ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer, die auch über andere geistig orientierte Fähigkeiten verfügen… Heiler, Empathen, ein paar Alchemisten – Mo kann es, Luna kann es, und du kannst es. Ich habe ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, Ginny. Eine sehr starke mentale Gabe. Und vielleicht stimmt das mit der Prozentzahl auch gar nicht genau, immerhin weiß es bestimmt nicht jeder, wenn er über so ein Talent verfügt. Die Dunkelziffer könnte tatsächlich riesig sein! Mit etwas Glück habe ich das Potential zum Feeding und kann es ausbauen. Dann würde nicht die ganze Last bei dir und Luna liegen."

„Ich versuch´s auch."

Die beiden Mädchen wandten sich zu Ron um, der mit leicht verlegener Miene und ziemlich roten Ohren im Türrahmen lehnte. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns betrat er leise den Raum und setzte sich zu ihnen. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf Snape. „Er schläft immer noch verdammt viel, oder? Eigentlich recht pflegeleicht, der Junge."

„Du willst es versuchen?" fragte Ginny erstaunt. „Wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron errötete leicht, erklärte aber entschieden: „Weil wir Geschwister sind. Mum hat diese spezielle Gabe, Ginny, da wett ich drauf. Auch wenn sie sie wahrscheinlich eher unbewusst einsetzt, weil es damals keine Lehrer gab, die auch nur die geringste Ahnung von Alter Magie und so einem Kram hatten. Niemand hat sich zu ihrer Schulzeit darum gekümmert, seltene Fähigkeiten bei den Schülern zu fördern. Aber sie hat uns als Kinder immer auffällig schnell wieder auf die Beine gebracht, wenn wir krank waren, stimmt´s? Und du kannst es auch. Wer sagt denn, dass ich dieses Talent nicht von ihr geerbt hab?" Mit einer beinahe trotzigen Miene beugte er sich nach vorn und zog die Decke vorsichtig über Snapes Schultern hoch.

Es war ein gut durchdachtes Argument, das musste Hermine ehrlich zugeben. Auch Ginny schien milde beeindruckt. Sie dachte nur ganz kurz darüber nach. „Na schön. Wir finden es nur raus, wenn wir´s ausprobieren. Es wär natürlich super, wenn mehrere hier es könnten… dass es euch selber wesentlich mehr Kraft entziehen wird, als ihr an ihn weiterleiten könnt, ist euch hoffentlich klar, oder? Gerade am Anfang ist das heftig."

Hermine und Ron nickten synchron, und Ginny grinste kurz. „Okay. Dann lasst uns mal hoffen. Sollen wir uns nach dem Abendessen im Salon zusammensetzen? Wenn ihr das Potential in euch tragt, kann ich es euch beibringen, denk ich. Es ist nicht wirklich schwer und ich hab´s auch innerhalb kürzester Zeit von Mo gelernt. Aber es ist echt anstrengend, gerade wenn man noch keine Übung darin hat."

„Wir kriegen das schon hin", versicherte Ron seiner Schwester mit ungewohnter Ernsthaftigkeit. „Es ist mir ziemlich egal, ob es anstrengend ist, verstehst du? Der Mann braucht jede Hilfe, die er kriegen kann, möchte ich wetten. Lass es uns einfach versuchen."

„Gut", gab Ginny zurück, „dann probieren wir´s aus."

Das Abendessen konnte ihnen heute allen gar nicht schnell genug vorbei gehen. Harry und Neville hatten beschlossen, es ebenfalls zu versuchen, und sich daher ziemlich damit beeilt, ihre Lasagne zu verputzen. Aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll versammelten sich die fünf Jugendlichen im gut beheizten Salon, und Ginny nahm sich einen nach dem anderen vor, während Severus sich großzügig als Testperson zur Verfügung stellte und es sich auf dem großen Sofa gemütlich machte.

Nach einem fast halbstündigen Versuch unter Ginnys geduldiger Anleitung musste Hermine enttäuscht feststellen, dass sie ihre magische Energie nicht weitergeben konnte. Sie war zwar recht schnell gewesen, als sie alle zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft mit Monicas Art von stabloser Magie gemacht hatten, doch sie konnte so hartnäckig üben wie sie wollte: hierbei hatte sie nicht den geringsten Erfolg. Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen.

Ron hingegen schien die Begabung tatsächlich von Molly Weasley geerbt zu haben. Seine Schwester leitete ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme an, während er – ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen lebhaften Art – still und konzentriert mit den Händen über den Rücken des vor sich hin dösenden Tränkemeisters fuhr, der sich überraschend schnell entspannte und kurz darauf tief und fest schlief.

Harry und Neville, die ähnlich erfolglose Versuche wie Hermine hinter sich hatten, sahen ihrem Freund respektvoll und staunend zu, der erst eine gute halbe Stunde später mit einem leisen Ächzen die Hände von Snapes Rücken nahm und sich aufrichtete.

„Schande, ist das anstrengend", kommentierte er und wischte sich ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. „Vor allem, dass man am Schluss irgendwie den Hahn langsam zudrehen muss. Das ist ´n bisschen kompliziert, find ich. Aber irgendwie auch richtig gut, wisst ihr?"

Als sie ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen, fügte er mit einem Achselzucken hinzu: „Es ist cool, wenn man helfen kann. Ich bin nicht gerade ein Ass im Tränkebrauen, obwohl ich inzwischen nicht mehr so viel verbocke wie früher. Als Zuhörer bin ich auch eher mittelmäßig, und dieses Beschützer-Ding ist absolut die Sache der Mädels. Aber in dem hier bin ich ganz gut, da kann ich meinen Teil beisteuern. Fühlt sich großartig an, ehrlich."

Er grinste ein wenig verlegen und schüttelte seine Finger aus. „Auch wenn ich noch ´ne Menge Übung brauchen werd. – Bei Merlins hängenden Pobacken, ich brauch jetzt wirklich ganz dringend ein Butterbier!" Er hielt inne und setzte mit einem Blick auf Snape hinzu: „Aber vorher muss das Kerlchen hier ins Bett. Ich bring ihn schon rauf, Ginny, lass gut sein. Du hast für heute Feierabend."

„Feierabend?" hakte seine Schwester überrascht nach. „Heißt das etwa, du übernimmst die Nachtwache, Bruderherz?"

„Jepp. Melde mich zum Dienst. Aber ich leg mich nicht zu ihm ins Bett, klar? Das kommt nicht in die Tüte. – Aus dem Weg, alle zusammen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Ron grinste kurz und äußerst selbstzufrieden in die Runde, lud sich den schlafenden Snape auf die Arme und steuerte auf die Tür zu, die Harry ihm hilfsbereit aufhielt. „Wow. Ich glaub, unser Freund hier ist echt auf dem Weg der Besserung… vor ein paar Tagen war er noch wesentlich leichter, das schwör ich euch."

Als Harry und Neville kicherten, wandte sich der Rothaarige zu ihnen um und bemerkte: „Lacht nur. Nächstes Mal dürft ihr euch mit ihm abplagen… und zur Strafe könnt ihr mir mein Butterbier hochbringen."

„Weißt du, Ron", erwiderte Neville trocken, „du hättest ihn auch einfach mit einem Zauber hochheben können."

Alle glotzten den rundgesichtigen Jungen sprachlos an.

Doch Ginny rettete ihren Bruder, indem sie bemerkte: „Besser nicht, Neville. Zu viel fremde Magie könnte schädlich für Severus sein, meint Monica. Sein Körper braucht momentan eine Menge Kraft, um mit der ganzen Situation zurechtzukommen, und kann sich nicht auch noch an Rons Magie anpassen. Sieht so aus, als hätte mein Lieblingsbruder tatsächlich instinktiv genau das Richtige getan."

„Ich? Wow…" Rons Gesicht, als er sich mit seiner Last Richtung Treppe wandte, war eindeutig Gold wert.


	33. Familienbande

Die nächsten paar Tage der Weihnachtsferien verliefen ebenfalls ausgesprochen ruhig, und Harry bekam wie alle anderen schnell eine gewisse Routine im Umgang mit dem ständig leicht neben sich stehenden und manchmal irritierend albernen Tränkemeister. Da jedoch Heiligabend rasch näher rückte und die Weasleys die gesamte Bande für Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau eingeladen hatten, nahm er Ginny zwei Tage zuvor beiseite.

„Gin, ich wollte dich was fragen. Was denkst du, kann Snape mitkommen zu deiner Familie? Oder bringt ihn das zu sehr durcheinander? Es ist so…" Er zögerte kurz und gab endlich ein bisschen verlegen zu: „Ich würde ihn ungern hierlassen, weil dann auch jemand von uns dableiben müsste. Und ich will ihn nicht ausschließen. Er gehört schließlich dazu. Außerdem könnte ein bisschen Abwechslung ihm bestimmt gut tun, oder? Was sagt die Heilerin vom Dienst dazu?"

Ginny nickte langsam und nachdenklich. „Ich hab mir das auch schon überlegt, Harry. Und ich hab über den Kamin mit Mo gesprochen. Sie hat meine Einschätzung bestätigt, dass er mitkommen sollte. Wir werden ab morgen also das Beruhigungsmittel auf die normale Menge reduzieren, dann wird er auch ein bisschen klarer im Kopf sein. Und wesentlich weniger euphorisch. Vermutlich fängt er dann allerdings wieder verstärkt an zu grübeln, das hatten wir ja schon mal probiert. Aber so eine Weihnachtsfeier ist die beste Zeit, um die Dosis zu verringern, da ist er sicher ziemlich abgelenkt durch den Trubel. Und schlafen wird er trotzdem problemlos, zumindest mit dem Schlaftrank von Mo."

Sie grinste ihm kurz zu. „Mum weiß Bescheid und freut sich schon auf die seltene Gelegenheit, ihn mit Essen vollzustopfen. Kennst sie ja – er wird keine Chance gegen sie haben, fürchte ich. Aber eine anständige Mahlzeit nach Weasley-Art wird ihm sicher nicht schaden, und wie du gesagt hast: er braucht ein bisschen Abwechslung. Der Rest ist auch informiert, dass sie dieses Jahr eine etwas sanftere Gangart einschlagen sollten – eigentlich kann gar nichts schief gehen. Wir werden sehen. Ich glaub nicht, dass er es bis zum traditionellen Weihnachtsfrühstück im Fuchsbau aushält, aber wenn´s ihm zu viel wird, können wir immer noch hierher zurückgehen. Und für den Notfall nehm ich eine Phiole von dem Trank mit."

„Puh. Du klingst manchmal echt genau wie Poppy, weißt du das?" Harry sah seine Freundin bewundernd an. „Da hast du dir eindeutig den passenden Beruf ausgesucht. Vielleicht solltest du so eine Art psychologische Beratungsstelle aufmachen, zusammen mit Luna…"

Ginny kicherte leise und schlug ihm leicht gegen den Hinterkopf. „Du hast ´nen Knall, Harry Potter. Schnapp dir die anderen und verschwinde in die Winkelgasse, damit ihr auch genug Päckchen zu verschenken habt. Ich bleib mit Severus hier und warte auf Mo, ich hab meine Geschenke schon vor ´ner Weile besorgt."

„Mo kommt her?" fragte Harry neugierig nach. „Wieso das denn? Du hast doch hier alles bestens im Griff."

„Naja", meinte Ginny achselzuckend, „ich bin immerhin noch nicht mal offiziell in der Ausbildung. Man hat mich nur zur Heilerin in Krisenzeiten berufen, das ist was komplett Anderes. Die medizinische Abteilung des Ministeriums hat zwar den magischen Vertrag zwischen Monica, Poppy und mir bestätigt, damit ich das Recht habe, mich um Severus zu kümmern. Aber dieser Vertrag ist zeitlich begrenzt und nur unter der Bedingung gültig, dass meine Arbeit von einem ausgebildeten Heiler kontrolliert wird. Mo ist im Gegensatz zu Poppy eine vollwertige Heilerin, deswegen ist sie meine offizielle Mentorin und müsste auch den Kopf dafür hinhalten, wenn ich was versaue. Also wird sie ab und zu kurz nach dem Rechten sehen… außerdem will sie mit mir üben, wie ich ohne Diagnosezauber einen Patienten scannen kann. Wir hoffen, dass ich es hinbekomme, aber das müssen wir eben ausprobieren."

Harry nickte. Seiner Meinung nach war Ginny als Heilerin bereits jetzt wesentlich besser als mancher Andere, doch es gab nun mal Vorschriften. Und je mehr sie jetzt schon von Monica Lupin und Poppy Pomfrey lernte, desto kürzer würde ihre Lehrzeit im St. Mungo sein. Heiler hatten meistens sehr lange Arbeitstage, vor allem während ihrer Ausbildung, und sie würden in dieser Zeit erbärmlich wenig voneinander haben. Zumal auch seine eigene Ausbildung zum Auroren viel Zeit verschlingen würde. Falls er die erforderlichen Noten bei seinen UTZ-Prüfungen erreichte.

„Na gut, dann viel Erfolg. Passt auf euch auf, ihr zwei." Er küsste Ginny sanft zum Abschied, legte dem schlafenden Snape kurz die Hand auf die Schulter – wie schnell er sich das angewöhnt hatte, erstaunte ihn selber immer wieder aufs Neue – und rief nach Ron, Hermine und Neville. Dann gingen die Vier in die Küche hinunter, um über den Kamin in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Sie kamen erst vier Stunden später zurück, hungrig wie ein Rudel Wölfe, verfroren und mit geröteten Wangen, aber immerhin erfolgreich, was die Jagd nach Weihnachtsgeschenken anging. Bewaffnet mit einer großen Kanne Tee, die Hermine schnell aufgebrüht hatte, und einem großen Tablett voller Sandwiches, stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig im Salon an, um Monica Lupin Hallo und Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Die walisische Heilerin war eben dabei, sich von Ginny zu verabschieden.

„Es ist ein bisschen schwierig, zugegeben", sagte sie gerade lächelnd zu der rothaarigen jungen Frau, „aber du hast das Potential. Du musst nur lernen damit umzugehen, dann wirst du eines Tages eine sehr gefragte Heilerin sein. Über Jobangebote musst du dir garantiert keine großen Gedanken mehr machen. Es gibt in Britannien nicht gerade viele Heiler, die beide Talente haben, weißt du."

Harry sah Ginny unterdrückt lächeln, während sie sich mit einer leichten Umarmung von der Empathin verabschiedete. Seine Freundin hatte ihre Bestimmung eindeutig gefunden!

„Prewett´sche Gene, oder?" sagte er gedämpft, als sie ihm zur Begrüßung um den Hals fiel, und sie grinste. „Jaah… warte nur, bis Mum das erfährt, die dreht völlig durch. Vor allem wegen Ron. Dass er das mit dem Feeding auch kann, wird sie komplett umhauen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie stolz sie auf jedes ihrer Kinder ist. Sogar auf George, weil er jetzt mit Angelina zusammen ist und die beiden übers Heiraten nachdenken, und auf seinen Scherzladen – auch wenn sie das natürlich niemals öffentlich zugeben würde!"

Ihr anfangs erwähnter jüngster Bruder hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich auf einen Stuhl neben Snape gesetzt, der gerade aufzuwachen schien; die Hände auf dessen Schultern gelegt, sprach Ron leise mit dem Mann, der sich ein wenig verwirrt umschaute. Neville setzte sich still daneben, und Hermine stellte Tee und Sandwiches auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Tee, Monica?" fragte Harry und wies einladend auf die Sitzgruppe, doch die Heilerin winkte lächelnd ab. Sie habe noch eine Verabredung zum Tee mit ihrem Mann im Tropfenden Kessel, erklärte sie munter.

Alle sahen verblüfft drein, und sogar Snape stemmte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln hoch. Ron, dem der Mund ein wenig offenstand ob dieser unerwarteten Neuigkeit, fasste den Tränkemeister zerstreut unter den Achseln und verfrachtete ihn gekonnt in eine annähernd sitzende Haltung: „Wie jetzt – Ihr Mann?"

Mo lächelte wissend, doch Hermine kam ihr mit einer Frage zuvor: „Aber Mo, ich dachte… ich meine, ich habe gelesen, dass Empathen normalerweise keine festen Partner haben, weil das für beide Seiten sehr schwer ist und fast nie lange hält. Für mich klingt das nachvollziehbar…"

„Das ist schon richtig, Hermine", gab die Heilerin zurück, „Beziehungen zwischen Empathen und nicht empathischen Partnern sind im Allgemeinen sehr schwierig und kompliziert. Es sorgt immer für Probleme, wenn einer in einer Partnerschaft sämtliche Gefühle des anderen kennt – entweder fühlt sich der nicht empathische Partner benachteiligt, oder der Empath muss sich entscheiden zwischen den beiden Möglichkeiten, seine Gabe zu unterdrücken oder sich für den Partner komplett aufzugeben und nur für ihn zu leben. Bei Rhys und mir funktioniert es gut, weil wir uns nicht oft sehen."

„Warum nicht?" wollte Harry neugierig wissen, und Mo lachte. „Rhys ist viel unterwegs. Er ist Agent und bildet den Agentennachwuchs für die Gemeinschaft von Rowan aus… ein Agent ist sozusagen eine Mischung aus Auror und Dämonenjäger", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, weil alle sie verständnislos ansahen. „Selbst als ich noch in Rowan unterrichtet habe, gab es für uns nicht sehr oft die Gelegenheit uns zu sehen. Von daher kommen die Probleme gar nicht erst auf, die in anderen Ehen oft entstehen, in denen die Partner zusammen leben und täglich miteinander konfrontiert werden. Wir lieben uns, aber wir haben den notwendigen Abstand für so eine schwierige Beziehung. Und Rhys ist eine starke Persönlichkeit."

Neville starrte sie nachdenklich an, und Harry ahnte dunkel, dass der junge Mann an Luna dachte; ihnen allen war schon aufgefallen, dass die beiden sich ausgesprochen gern hatten. Er hoffte für die zwei, dass sie eine ebenso gute Lösung finden konnten wie Mo und ihr Mann, denn seiner – und auch Ginnys – Meinung nach passten sie hervorragend zueinander.

„Vielleicht können Sie ihn uns mal vorstellen?" Harry war sehr interessiert daran zu erfahren, wie das Leben eines Rowan-Agenten aussehen mochte, und auch, was das für ein Mann war, für den jemand wie Mo die eigene Unabhängigkeit teilweise aufgegeben hatte… das Leben der beiden klang genauso, wie er sich seine und Ginnys Partnerschaft vorstellte.

„Werde ich, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit dazu ergibt", versprach sie, „aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los, sonst krieg ich Ärger. Rhys hat nur ein paar Stunden Zeit, bevor er zu irgendeinem Ausbilderseminar nach Brighton weiterfährt. Er bringt mich um, wenn ich zu spät komme!"

Mit einem fröhlichen Winken verließ sie den Salon, und Harry fand sich während des sehr verspäteten Tees beziehungsweise des vorgezogenen Abendessens – wie auch immer man es nennen wollte – schnell in einer angeregten Diskussion mit Ron über magische Agenten wieder, an der auch Severus sich zu beteiligen versuchte. Allerdings nicht lange, da Ginny den wenig kooperativen Mann bald darauf energisch ins Bett befahl, weil er schon im Sitzen einzuschlafen drohte.

Im Hinblick auf die reduzierte Menge an Solacius, die er ab morgen bekommen würde, hielt sie es für angeraten, ihm so viel Schlaf wie möglich zu ermöglichen, und hatte ihm seine abendliche Dosis Schlaftrank in den Tee gemischt. Doch Snape war nicht unbedingt begeistert davon, ins Bett geschickt zu werden wie ein ungehorsames Kind, und weigerte sich anfangs recht hartnäckig, von seinem Sitzplatz aufzustehen.

Tatsächlich musste Harry unterstützend eingreifen, als der Tränkemeister sich endlich doch noch überreden ließ und sich mit der Bemerkung vom Sofa aufrappelte, er sei noch keine hundert Jahre alt und könne deshalb durchaus allein die Treppen hochgehen. Er widerlegte diese Behauptung höchstpersönlich, indem er bereits nach den ersten zwei Schritten leicht ins Schwanken geriet und unsicher nach einem festen Halt tastete. Harry und Ron fassten den Professor kommentarlos von beiden Seiten bei den Ellbogen. Sie achteten nicht auf seine finstere Miene, als er auf unsicheren Beinen zur Tür ging, und nur dank ihrer Hilfe erreichte er unfallfrei sein Schlafzimmer.

Neville, der ihnen vorausgeeilt war, öffnete rasch die Tür und trat zur Seite, um die drei hineinzulassen. Ginny hatte es anscheinend ein wenig zu gut mit dem Schlaftrank gemeint, denn Snape war zweifelsohne bereits kurz davor einzuschlafen. Er geriet leicht ins Taumeln, kämpfte aber noch gegen die Müdigkeit an und versuchte schwach zu protestieren, als Ron ihn ohne viel Brimborium auf die Arme nahm und ins Bett steckte, bevor seine Knie endgültig einknicken konnten.

Harry deckte den Mann zu, und die drei Jungs wollten eben das Schlafzimmer verlassen, als Snapes Stimme sie aufhielt: „Meine Herren, würden Sie noch kurz hierbleiben? Ich möchte…" Er hielt inne und gähnte unterdrückt, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich würde gern noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, bevor ich einschlafe. Bitte."

„Sie schlafen doch schon halb", wandte Ron belustigt ein. Doch er ging mit Harry und Neville zum Bett des Professors zurück, der sich ein wenig unbeholfen hochstemmte und ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der vermutlich hatte verärgert wirken sollen, seine ursprüngliche Bestimmung aber komplett verfehlte und bestenfalls als gequälte Grimasse durchging.

Harry grinste knapp und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Na gut, Sir, was ist jetzt so wichtig, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann? Ich meine… es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir Ihnen mitten in der Nacht davonlaufen, oder?"

„Witzig, Potter", grummelte der Tränkemeister, während Ron und Neville sich Stühle ans Bett heranzogen. „Es mag Ihnen vielleicht entgangen sein, aber Ihnen und Ihrer kleinen Chaotentruppe traue ich fast alles zu. – Scherz beiseite", fuhr er wesentlich ernsthafter fort, „ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, die lästige Sache mit der Anrede etwas lockerer zu handhaben. Zumindest außerhalb der regulären Unterrichtsstunden. Immerhin sind wir Ordenskollegen…"

Er gähnte wieder, mit bereits halb geschlossenen Augen, und schenkte den erstaunten Jungs ein schwaches Lächeln. „Die jungen Damen und ich sprechen uns bereits mit Vornamen an, also… denken Sie, wir könnten uns ebenfalls darauf einigen?"

Das verblüffte Schweigen, das auf diesen Vorschlag folgte, wurde ausgerechnet von Neville Longbottom gebrochen, der aufstand und seinem Lehrer die Hand entgegenstreckte: „Es wäre mir wirklich eine Ehre… Severus."

Erst als er leise die Tür zu Snapes Schlafzimmer hinter sich zuzog, fiel Harry auf, dass nicht nur Neville, sondern auch Ron den Schock wesentlich schneller überwunden hatte als er selber – er hatte den Mann einfach weiter angestarrt, bis Ron ihm endlich recht nachdrücklich den Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte, um ihn aus seiner Starre aufzuwecken.

 _Überlass es einfach Snape – nein,_ Severus _– aus dem berühmten Harry Potter einen glotzenden Idioten zu machen!_

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte; immerhin hatte er sich erst in den letzten paar Monaten mühsam daran gewöhnt, den ehemaligen Spion tatsächlich mit dem gebührenden Respekt als „Professor Snape" zu bezeichnen – und jetzt das! Aber, beschloss er mit einem gedanklichen Achselzucken, der Mann hatte das Ganze selber vorgeschlagen. Und wenn der ältere Zauberer mit dieser Regelung leben konnte, würde er es wohl auch hinbekommen!

Heiligabend kam rascher als erwartet, und Harry machte sich vormittags noch einmal allein auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse – um ein ganz besonderes Päckchen im Laden von George und Angelina abzuholen. Mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern reichte der junge Weasley ihm die kleine Schachtel: „Ein absolutes Unikat, Harry. Schon aus dem einfachen Grund, weil es höllisch kompliziert war, das Ding herzustellen… aber ich glaub, eure Idee war wirklich genial! Verlier es nur nicht, nochmal mach ich sowas nämlich nicht, klar?"

„Danke, George." Strahlend nahm Harry das hübsch verpackte Geschenk in Empfang und reichte George die vorher vereinbarten 24 Galleonen, die er und seine Freunde zusammengelegt hatten – ein absoluter Freundschaftspreis, wie der junge Geschäftsmann ihnen versichert hatte. Und er hatte Recht, wie sie alle wussten: so etwas würde auf dem Markt wesentlich mehr einbringen. Doch ihre kleine Gruppe war nun im Besitz des einzigen Stückes!

Sie hatten beschlossen, auf das Mittagessen zu verzichten, im Hinblick auf das bevorstehende Festessen bei den Weasleys, und setzten sich am frühen Nachmittag mit einer Kanne Tee und Gebäck im Salon zusammen.

Kreacher – anfangs ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit haben würde, ein aufwändiges Abendessen für sie zu kochen – hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht, eine Unmenge gefüllte Eclairs für sie alle zu backen, und sonnte sich nun in dem Lob, mit dem vor allem Ron ihn überschüttete.

Nach einer vergnüglichen halben Stunde verschwand Harry kurz in sein Schlafzimmer und kam gleich darauf zu den anderen zurück, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen – bis auf Severus, der noch keine Ahnung davon hatte, was sie vorhatten.

„Ähm…", machte Harry ein bisschen verlegen, räusperte sich und wandte sich dann an den Tränkemeister. „Severus, wir haben… naja, wir haben ein kleines Geschenk für Sie, und wir denken, es ist besser, wenn Sie das hier aufmachen statt im Fuchsbau. Es ist ein bisschen… ähm, persönlich." Er zog die Hand mit dem kleinen Päckchen aus der Tasche seines Kapuzenshirts und reichte es dem verwirrt dreinschauenden Snape. „Ist von uns allen."

„Aber…", sagte der Professor schwach und sah unsicher von einem zum anderen, „aber… wieso?"

„Na, es ist Weihnachten, Sie dummer Kerl", erklärte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Jetzt machen Sie´s schon auf, okay?"

Gespannt beobachteten die fünf jungen Leute, wie der ältere Zauberer sehr vorsichtig die kleine Schachtel auspackte und einen misstrauischen Blick auf das Logo von „Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" warf, das auf dem Deckel eingeprägt war. „Das wird nicht explodieren, wenn ich es aufmache, oder?" erkundigte er sich mit einem wachsamen Unterton, und die Mädchen lachten leise.

„Nein", beruhigte Harry ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „keine Sorge, das ist kein typischer Weasley-Artikel. Genauer gesagt", fügte er erklärend hinzu, „ist das ein Unikat, das George nach unseren Vorgaben angefertigt hat. Es gibt nur dieses eine hier. Und ich denke, es ist genau das Richtige für Sie."

Snape sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke unverwandt an, bevor er schließlich zögernd die Schachtel öffnete und eine silberne Taschenuhr, in smaragdgrünen Samt gebettet, zum Vorschein kam. Auf ihrem Deckel waren ein Löwe und eine Schlange eingraviert, den Rand zierten winzige dunkelgrüne Steine.

Sprachlos starrte der schlanke Mann die Uhr an, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Sprache wiederfand. „Die ist… wunderschön", flüsterte er schließlich und strich vorsichtig über den Deckel. „Danke…"

„Oh", sagte Harry ruhig und setzte sich neben ihn, „wissen Sie, Mrs Weasley hat mir mal erzählt, dass jeder Zauberer traditionell zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag eine Uhr von seinen Eltern bekommt, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie das Vergnügen nicht hatten… also haben wir beschlossen, das nachzuholen. Und bitte - keine albernen Proteste oder Einwände, ja? Geben Sie uns die Chance, etwas in Ordnung zu bringen, was andere vor langer Zeit versaut haben. Wir mögen Sie, und wir sind der Meinung, Sie haben dieses Geschenk verdient. Also nehmen Sie es einfach an, in Ordnung? Und das ist noch nicht alles, Severus. Sehen Sie mal her."

Vorsichtig nahm er die Uhr aus ihrer Schachtel, drückte auf den Knopf und ließ den Deckel aufspringen. Ein äußerst ungewöhnliches Zifferblatt zog die Blicke aller auf sich: die schlichten smaragdgrünen Zeiger schienen über einer silbern leuchtenden Oberfläche zu schweben, in der dünne Schlieren herumwirbelten – nicht flüssig, aber auch nicht gasförmig.

„Wie ein…", begann Snape leise, verstummte aber sofort und machte große Augen, als Harry das Zifferblatt mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, worauf die Uhr sich rasch vergrößerte, bis sie so groß war wie eine Obstschale.

„ … Denkarium", ergänzte Harry gelassen. „Genau. Wir dachten, Sie könnten vielleicht eins gebrauchen. Und dieses hier ist eine Sonderanfertigung. Klein genug, um es überallhin mitzunehmen – und die Uhr ist nicht nur eine Tarnung, sie funktioniert tatsächlich."

Snape schluckte hart und wirkte, als wäre er kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch Ginny, die ein untrügliches Gespür für solche Momente hatte, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wissen Sie", sagte sie sanft und setzte sich ebenfalls neben ihn, „Sie müssen im Augenblick mit so viel Mist klarkommen, dass es manchmal vielleicht zu schwierig ist, über gewisse Dinge zu reden. Jetzt haben Sie die Möglichkeit, uns manches einfach zu zeigen. Ich schätze mal, das ist bei einigen Erinnerungen ein bisschen einfacher, oder?"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte nur stumm, den Blick wie gebannt auf das Denkarium gerichtet, bis Neville ein wenig verlegen bemerkte: „Das ist immer noch nicht alles, Severus. Hier…"

Der junge Mann mit dem freundlichen, runden Gesicht zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte vorsichtig die Uhrenkette an. Fast sofort lösten sich die Kettenglieder voneinander, verformten sich und wurden größer, bis an ihrer Stelle etwa zwei Dutzend kleine Glasphiolen auf der Tischplatte lagen.

„Unzerbrechliches Glas", kommentierte Neville, „damit auch ganz sicher nichts passieren kann. George hat da ein ziemlich gutes Stück Verwandlungsarbeit geleistet, meinen Sie nicht? Im Moment reagiert sie noch auf jedes Antippen mit einem Zauberstab, aber George meint, wenn Sie mit der Uhr bei ihm vorbeikommen, kann er sie auf Ihren Zauberstab eichen. Dann kann niemand außer Ihnen das Ding benutzen."

Für eine Weile schien die Zeit am Grimmauldplatz stillzustehen, und Harry konnte nichts hören außer dem Ticken der Uhr in der Ecke und dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin… bis Snape endlich aus seiner geschockten Starre aufzuwachen schien und zitternd Luft holte.

„Oh Merlin", sagte er heiser, „Sie sind verrückt… alle miteinander. Wirklich, ich… das ist…" Er wirkte ziemlich hilflos, fast schon überfordert, und sah jeden von ihnen ein paar Sekunden lang an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", erklärte er schließlich, und jetzt sah Harry tatsächlich Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen.

„Hmmm… wie wär´s mit _Fröhliche Weihnachten_?" schlug Ron trocken vor – und rettete die ganze Situation damit sehr erfolgreich. Der Tränkemeister sah ihn verblüfft an und brach ein paar Sekunden später in Gelächter aus, in das die anderen rasch einstimmten. Ron zwinkerte Harry vergnügt zu, während er dem immer noch grinsenden Professor kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte: „Wenn ich Ihre Reaktion richtig deute, haben wir mit unserem Geschenk nicht völlig danebengelegen, stimmt´s?"

Snape schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Ein Volltreffer… danke. Das ist wirklich…" Er tippte Denkarium und Phiolen mit seinem Zauberstab an, und nur Augenblicke später hielt er wieder eine Taschenuhr in der Hand. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, und er gestand sehr leise: „Ich fühle mich ein bisschen erschlagen, ehrlich gesagt. Bisher hat sich noch nie jemand so viele Gedanken meinetwegen gemacht. Ich… danke."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen sah er in die Runde. „Ich hab auch nachgedacht, wissen Sie? Ich hatte zwar keine Gelegenheit zum Einkaufen, aber ich würde Sie gern zu einem Abend auf dem Wintermarkt in der Winkelgasse einladen, wenn Sie keine Einwände haben."

Er wirkte ein wenig unsicher, doch ihre strahlenden Gesichter schienen ihn schnell zu beruhigen. Und als Ron eifrig nachhakte, was es dort zu essen gab, prustete nicht nur Ginny, sondern auch Severus los. Harry musste neidlos zugeben, dass Ron ein Händchen dafür hatte, dem Mann über schwierige Situationen hinwegzuhelfen – mit nicht mehr als ein paar einfachen Worten und einem Grinsen.

Als es Zeit wurde, in Richtung Fuchsbau zu disapparieren, beschlichen Harry doch ein paar leise Zweifel. War es wirklich eine so gute Idee, den Professor zu der Familienfeier mitzuschleppen?

Er kannte Severus Snape jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, und eigentlich glaubte er nicht, dass dieser sehr begeistert über die Menschenansammlung bei den Weasleys sein würde – vor allem, da er erstaunlich wach schien, nachdem er den Beruhigungstrank nicht mehr in so hohen Dosen wie bisher nehmen musste. Obgleich er immer noch schnell müde wurde, häufig unter leichten Schwindelanfällen litt und leider auch, wie Ginny richtig vermutet hatte, des Öfteren in dumpfes Brüten verfiel. Aber zumindest schien er nicht nervös zu sein. Außerdem war es jetzt ohnehin zu spät, die Planung noch einmal komplett über den Haufen zu werfen. Und notfalls konnten sie ja nach London zurückkehren.

Mit einem Achselzucken schob Harry seine Bedenken beiseite, legte genau wie Ron einen stützenden Arm um seinen Lehrer, und dann lösten sie sich in Luft auf. Sie hatten sich bewusst fürs Apparieren entschieden anstatt für die eigentlich angenehmere Reise per Flohpulver, um nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere die beschauliche Ruhe des Grimmauldplatzes gegen das übliche Chaos im Fuchsbau einzutauschen – das hätte Severus mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit überfordert.

„Alles klar?" erkundigte sich Ron bei Snape, der ziemlich blass geworden war und sich schwer gegen die beiden lehnte. „Atmen Sie tief durch, das wird gleich besser. Lassen Sie sich Zeit, wir müssen ohnehin noch auf die anderen warten, okay? Kommen Sie mal her." Der Rotschopf nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sein neu erworbenes Talent zu erproben, die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen des Älteren gelegt.

„Besser?" fragte er nach ein paar Minuten, und Severus bedankte sich mit einem leichten Nicken, während Hermine mit Ginny und einem riesigen Stapel Päckchen im Schlepptau auftauchte; den beiden Mädchen war die Aufgabe zugefallen, die Weihnachtsgeschenke mitzubringen, da Neville erst noch einen Zwischenstopp bei den Lovegoods einlegen musste und Harry und Ron genug mit Snape zu tun gehabt hatten.

Neville, den Arm fest um Luna geschlungen, die er soeben bei ihrem Vater abgeholt hatte, landete ein wenig weiter entfernt; er hatte immer noch manchmal Probleme mit der Genauigkeit, vor allem dann, wenn er seinen Zielort nicht kannte. Und er war noch nie bei den Weasleys gewesen. Doch immerhin hatte er sie nicht um viel verfehlt und kam jetzt unter Gelächter und Neckereien bei dem kleinen Grüppchen an. Als alle versammelt waren, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Haus.

Der Abend an sich verlief harmonisch und recht abwechslungsreich, aber nicht zu hektisch. Molly Weasley tischte ein herrliches Essen mit nicht weniger als fünf Gängen auf und ließ es sich partout nicht nehmen, sich höchstpersönlich um Snape zu kümmern: „Merlin, Sie sind viel zu dünn, junger Mann, so geht das nicht. Wird Zeit, dass Sie ein bisschen was auf die Rippen kriegen! Man könnte wirklich glauben, Sie würden in der Schule nichts zu essen bekommen, um Himmelswillen."

Ihre hartnäckige Präsenz veranlasste den Tränkemeister dazu, seinen Schülern immer wieder hilfesuchende Blicke zuzuwerfen, doch sie hatten keine Chance gegen die besorgte Mrs Weasley, die unaufhörlich wie eine zu groß geratene Mutterhenne um Severus herumwieselte und ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Harry – insgeheim froh darüber, dass zur Abwechslung mal nicht er in Mollys Fokus stand – empfand bald so etwas wie Mitleid für den Professor. Aber er schaffte es zusammen mit Neville erst nach dem üppigen Dessert, den fast ein bisschen eingeschüchtert wirkenden Mann aus ihrer überfürsorglichen Nähe zu „retten", indem sie ihn auf einen kurzen Spaziergang im Garten mitnahmen. Damit entschärften sie die Lage recht zufriedenstellend.

Der Rest saß fröhlich scherzend bei Punsch und Eierflip im Wohnzimmer, als sie wieder zurückkamen, und sie hatten viel Spaß dabei, die unzähligen Geschenke auszupacken.

George überraschte sie alle mit je einem grauen und einem schwarzen Shirt, die den Aufdruck „Hogwarts-Schule" trugen. Auch Bill und Snape hatten welche bekommen und schienen sich darüber zu freuen.

„Die neue Kollektion fürs Frühjahr", erklärte George strahlend, „die Dinger halten sogar leichtere Flüche ab. Wir sind grad dabei, auch Kapuzenjacken und Pullis und so weiter herzustellen, mit verschiedenen Aufdrucken. Hogwarts-Schule, Orden des Phönix, Schicksalsschwestern, solche Sachen eben. Und Logos von Quidditch-Teams. Angies Idee. Sie ist drauf gekommen, als wir den letzten Rest unserer Schildhüte eingemottet haben. Gut, was?"

Die gesamte Mannschaft – einschließlich Luna und Severus – wurde außerdem mit einem handgestrickten Weasley-Pulli beschenkt… und das war dann auch der Punkt, an dem die Situation den ehemaligen Spion etwas zu sehr aufzuwühlen schien: ziemlich überwältigt von dem ungewohnten Familienanschluss, verzog er sich still in einen kleinen Erker und sah aus dem Fenster auf den in nächtlichem Dunkel liegenden Garten hinaus, wo es inzwischen leicht zu schneien begonnen hatte.

„Bleib du bei deiner Familie", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und hielt Ginny zurück, die sich bereits zielstrebig dem Erker zuwandte. „Du hast dir ein paar freie Stunden echt verdient, und deine Mum bringt dich vermutlich um, wenn du nicht mit den anderen bis zum Frühstück morgen bleibst. Ich werd mit ihm zurück nach London gehen und während der Nacht bei ihm bleiben, okay? Das hier wird ihm eindeutig zu viel."

„Es ist jetzt auch deine Familie, Harry", entgegnete sie sanft.

„Ich weiß", sagte er im gleichen Ton, „aber irgendwie… irgendwie ist Severus inzwischen auch so was Ähnliches wie Familie für mich geworden. Er ist fast wie ein Bruder. Mal ein älterer Bruder, der mir viel beibringen kann – und gerade in letzter Zeit auch ein kleiner Bruder, den ich unbedingt beschützen will. Klingt ein bisschen albern, wenn ich es so sage, aber… Naja, weißt du, es ist wirklich… schwer zu beschreiben."

Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln huschte über Ginnys Gesicht. „Er hat´s geschafft, sich hier rein zu mogeln, was?" stellte sie fest und legte ihre schmale Hand gegen Harrys Brust, direkt auf sein Herz. „Und nicht nur bei dir, Harry. Es geht uns allen so, denk ich."

„Stimmt", gab er zu. „Er ist nicht Sirius, aber er und meine Familie haben auch eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Sirius war eher wie ein Vater, was das angeht. Severus ist… naja, er ist Severus. Aber er gehört auf seine Art ebenso dazu, und er ist als einziger von ihnen noch am Leben… Ich weiß, wie es ist, niemanden zu haben, Gin. Ihm geht´s nicht anders, wenn man mal ehrlich ist. Er war bisher ständig nur allein. Und ich will, dass er weiß, dass meine Tür für ihn immer offen ist. Auch später, wenn ich nicht mehr sein Schüler bin. Ist vielleicht keine schlechte Gelegenheit, ihm das klar zu machen. – Kannst du Molly die Situation erklären und uns entschuldigen? Ich denke, sie wird es verstehen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, nickte aber, und so ging Harry schließlich zu seinem Lehrer hinüber und legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie sehen müde aus. Und das hier wird wohl noch ´ne ganze Weile dauern. Weasley-Feiern ziehen sich immer irgendwie ewig hin. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir beide schon mal nach Hause gehen?" schlug er leise vor, und Snape nickte dankbar.

Sie schafften es dank Ron und Ginny, die ihre Mutter mit der Schilderung ihrer neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten erfolgreich ablenkten, sich unauffällig zu verdrücken. Harry brachte sie zurück zum Haus am Grimmauldplatz und ging mit Snape hinauf in den Salon.

„Danke", sagte sein Begleiter gedämpft und warf den schweren Umhang ab, „ich bin so viel Rummel nicht gewöhnt." Mit einem schwachen Grinsen ließ er sich in einen der Sessel fallen, und Harry setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ja, es kann einen schon leicht erschlagen", gab er lachend zu, „aber allein das Festessen ist die ganze Aufregung durchaus wert, find ich." Er schnippte zweimal mit den Fingern – stolz darauf, diesen kleinen Trick von Ron gelernt zu haben, der viel besser mit der Alten Magie zurechtkam als er – und griff sich die beiden Flaschen Butterbier, die aus dem Barfach auf ihn zugeschwebt kamen. „Hier, das sollte den Abend angemessen beenden, denken Sie nicht?"

Einige Minuten verbrachten sie in angenehmem Schweigen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und tranken ab und zu einen Schluck Butterbier. Harry bemerkte jedoch bald, dass Snape langsam einzudösen begann. Schließlich lehnte er sich mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihm sicherheitshalber die noch halbvolle Flasche aus der Hand, die gefährlich kippelig auf der Armlehne stand und sich, kaum mehr gehalten durch Severus´ lockeren Griff, bedrohlich immer weiter zur Seite neigte, während der schmale Körper in den Polstern merklich in sich zusammensank.

Erschrocken sah der Mann auf. „Ich… ich bin wach!" behauptete er mit einem halbherzigen Versuch, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Relativ erfolglos.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry belustigt, „aber ich denke, Sie sollten trotzdem bald ins Bett gehen. Sonst schlafen Sie hier wirklich noch im Sitzen ein, Severus. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau ist anstrengend, ehrlich. Vor allem, wenn Molly Sie zum Opfer des Jahres auserwählt hat. Ich sprech da aus jahrelanger Erfahrung. Seien Sie mal froh, dass wir nicht auch noch bis zum Weihnachtsfrühstück bleiben mussten. – Na los, trinken wir aus und machen Feierabend, einverstanden?"

Er gab dem Professor grinsend seine Flasche zurück, und sie tranken den Rest ihres Butterbiers. Danach streckte Harry auffordernd die Hand aus: „Kommen Sie, Ihnen fallen ja schon die Augen zu. Ich bring Sie rauf."

Er zog den widerstrebenden Schwarzhaarigen aus seinem Sessel hoch, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und begleitete ihn zu seinem Zimmer. Harry hatte nicht viel Erfahrung damit, weil meist die Mädchen über Nacht bei Snape blieben, also verließ er sich auf seine Intuition und verschwand ins Bad, wo er vorsätzlich eine Weile herumtrödelte. Familie oder nicht, er hatte absolut nicht die Absicht, dem Älteren beim Umziehen zuzusehen. Also zog er den festlichen Umhang aus, legte ihn ordentlich zusammen und gönnte sich eine ausgedehnte heiße Dusche.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass Ginny den Schlaftrank erwähnt hatte, und er machte einen Abstecher in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Dort stand die kleine Flasche immer auf der Kommode. Harry zählte gewissenhaft die richtige Menge Tropfen in ein Glas mit Apfelsaft. Als er, inzwischen im bequemen Jogginganzug, leise in Snapes Zimmer zurückkehrte, fand er den Tränkemeister im schwarzen Pyjama auf der Bettkante sitzend vor. Er sah müde und ein wenig verloren aus, fand Harry.

„Alles okay?" fragte er ein bisschen verlegen und setzte sich neben seinen Lehrer. Der hob leicht die Schultern, blieb ansonsten aber regungslos sitzen, und Harry hatte das dumme Gefühl, der völlig Falsche für diese Aufgabe zu sein. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er nur glauben können, er würde mit so etwas klarkommen?

„Severus?" hakte er schließlich nach. „Was ist los, stimmt was nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung", gestand dieser. „Ich schätze, dieses Zeug von Monica… dieses Beruhigungsmittel lässt langsam nach. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich nach so einem Abend schlafen kann, verstehen Sie? Es war alles irgendwie zu viel für mich. Ich…" Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln verkroch er sich unter die Bettdecken. „Ich habe wohl eine zu hohe Dosis Familienleben abbekommen, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Nachdenklich nickte Harry. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. „Ich glaub, ich weiß ganz genau, wovon Sie reden. Man gehört für ein paar Stunden fast dazu. Und danach ist die Leere nur umso schlimmer."

Snape warf ihm einen raschen, erstaunten Blick zu, doch Harry sprach bereits weiter: „Mir ist es am Anfang genauso gegangen. Es war ja nicht meine Familie, sondern die von Ron und Ginny. Aber jetzt hab ich dieses Problem nicht mehr… Ginny und ich gehören zusammen, und nun bin ich wirklich ein Teil der Weasley-Familie, genau wie Hermine."

Er zögerte für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann hob er die Hand und legte sie auf Snapes Schulter: „Hören Sie mal, Severus, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass es Ihnen mit uns auch so geht. Dass Sie denken, Sie würden nur halb dazu gehören. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen eins sagen: für mich sind Sie ein Mitglied meiner Familie, und für Ginny auch. Okay? Und daran wird sich auch nächstes oder übernächstes Jahr nichts ändern, wenn wir alle nicht mehr zur Schule gehen."

Hier bot sich ihm genau die Gelegenheit, auf die er gehofft hatte, und er nutzte sie, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Sie sind hier jederzeit willkommen, haben Sie verstanden? Das hier ist Ihr Zuhause, genau wie es meins und Ginnys ist. Wenn irgendwas ist, egal was – dann kommen Sie vorbei. Auch wenn´s nur zum Essen am Wochenende oder auf ein abendliches Gespräch im Salon ist. Und natürlich in den Ferien. Oder einfach so, völlig ohne Grund. Sie gehören zu uns, und ich freu mich, dass Sie hier sind. Klar?"

Einen langen Augenblick musterte ihn der Tränkemeister schweigend, bevor er Harrys eindringlichem Blick auswich. Doch er nickte, setzte sich auf und nahm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln das Glas entgegen. „Das Problem an Familien", sagte er nach einem großen Schluck leise, „ist, dass man, sobald man eine hat, unweigerlich anfängt sich um sie zu sorgen."

Jetzt war Harry platt. So eine Äußerung hatte er von dem Professor nicht erwartet. „Sie… Sie machen sich Sorgen um uns? Wieso?"

Achselzuckend stellte der Mann das mittlerweile geleerte Saftglas auf den Nachttisch. „Seit das Dunkle Mal wieder aktiv ist…" Er stockte und wirkte ein wenig hilflos bei dem Versuch, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Die einsetzende Wirkung des Schlaftranks war sicher auch nicht unbedingt hilfreich, doch Harry wartete geduldig ab, bis Snape schließlich einräumte: „Es ist mein schlimmster Albtraum, bei einem Kampf einen von Ihnen zu verlieren, Harry. Und wir werden kämpfen müssen, um die Todesser nach Askaban zu bringen – das lässt sich nicht verhindern. Genauso wenig, wie ich Sie davon abhalten kann, sich an diesem Einsatz zu beteiligen, oder?"

„Damit liegen Sie absolut richtig." Harry nickte ernst. „Wir werden auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Zusammen mit allen anderen vom Orden. Wir gehören immerhin dazu. Aber wenn Sie befürchten, wir hätten noch zu wenig Übung oder Erfahrung, dann gibt es doch eine einfache Lösung. Bringen Sie uns bei, wie man überlebt. Trainieren Sie uns für den Kampf. Sie haben die meiste Erfahrung von allen Leuten, die ich kenne. Sie kennen beide Seiten. Und Sie haben Recht – bisher sind wir meistens nur heil davongekommen, weil wir ´ne Menge Glück hatten. Ich hätte nichts gegen eine anständige Ausbildung in Kampftechniken und Flüchen einzuwenden."

Severus´ Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch er schien darüber nachzudenken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sein vom Schlaftrank betäubtes Gehirn die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Aber endlich trafen seine schwarzen Augen auf Harrys grüne, und er nickte. „Einverstanden."

„Klasse", erwiderte Harry erfreut und grinste ihm kurz zu, während der Ältere sich mit ein wenig Unterstützung seinerseits wieder hinlegte. „Ich muss Sie allerdings fairerweise warnen: nicht nur wir sechs werden dieses Training besuchen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich auch die gesamte DA an der Aktion beteiligen wird."

„Oh, wundervoll." Snape stöhnte verhalten und bemerkte trocken, wenn auch bereits recht schlaftrunken: „Und das haben Sie mir absichtlich verschwiegen, bis ich dem Vorschlag zugestimmt hab, richtig?"

„Jepp. Sie kennen mich wirklich."

Harry beobachtete mit leisem Lächeln, wie dem schwarzhaarigen Mann nun endgültig die Augen zuzufallen drohten, zog die Bettdecke bis über dessen Schultern hoch und strich ihm behutsam über die Stirn. „Aber jetzt schlafen Sie erst mal. Gute Nacht, Severus."


	34. Therapie-Ansätze

Es wurde ruhiger im Haus, nachdem Neville für ein paar Tage zu seiner Großmutter abgereist war. Luna hingegen fand sich gleich nach den Feiertagen gut gelaunt bei ihnen ein, um bis zum Ende der Ferien Ginny und Hermine zu unterstützen, die froh über die Hilfe waren.

Severus hatte sich in der ersten Ferienwoche gut erholt und sein Schlafdefizit größtenteils ausgeglichen, und jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihn mit seinen Problemen zu konfrontieren.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Luna hielten sich auf Ginnys Bitte hin zurück. Sie beschäftigten sich mit anderen Dingen, während sie sich mit ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog und ihn größtenteils reden ließ, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Nur hin und wieder, wenn er mühsam nach Worten suchte, half sie ihm unaufdringlich mit einer gezielten Frage weiter.

Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, während er – anfangs sehr zögernd – von seinem Jahr als Schulleiter erzählte. Sie drängte ihn zu nichts, bremste ihn jedoch ab und zu ein wenig, wenn er zu hysterisch zu werden drohte. In solchen Situationen schloss sie ihn einfach nur eine Weile stumm in die Arme. Inzwischen hatte sie eine gewisse Übung darin, ihn mit ihrer Magie und ein paar psychologischen Tricks zu beruhigen. Meist saß er schwer atmend da, das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter verborgen, und die junge Frau wartete geduldig, bis die Panikattacke vorüber war, während sie ihre Hände arbeiten ließ.

Wenn es für ihn zu schwierig wurde, seine Erlebnisse in Worte zu fassen, begleitete sie ihn in sein Denkarium und blieb dicht an seiner Seite, während sie zusammen mit ihm alles noch einmal erlebte. Und obwohl Ginny des Öfteren mit tränennassem Gesicht wieder aus den Erinnerungen auftauchte, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass diese Ausflüge ihrem Professor leichter fielen als darüber zu reden. Harry hatte Recht gehabt: es war genau das richtige Geschenk für Severus gewesen!

Luna und Hermine saßen abwechselnd nachts an seinem Bett, damit Ginny ihre Kräfte regenerieren konnte, und es spielte sich rasch eine gewisse Routine ein. Vormittags ergriff Ron wiederholt die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und überredete den zunächst etwas widerstrebenden Tränkemeister zu einer Partie Schach. Die konzentrierten Stunden des Spiels taten ihm sichtlich gut, und der grüblerische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand fast völlig.

Weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass Harry sich bei all den Aktivitäten ein wenig ausgeschlossen zu fühlen begann, ließ Ginny ihn und Snape eines Tages nach dem Mittagessen allein im Salon vor dem Kamin zurück, nachdem sie ihrem Freund das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, den älteren Zauberer nicht über die Maßen aufzuregen. Doch darüber hätte sie sich, wie sich bald herausstellte, keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen.

Erstaunt sah sie die beiden bei ihrer Rückkehr über einigen Pergamenten brüten und angeregt diskutieren. „Was treibt ihr denn hier?" fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Die beiden sahen aber auch zu köstlich aus, wie sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten und auf verschiedene Punkte auf den gezeichneten Plänen deuteten. Der Anblick der beiden Verschwörer erinnerte sie in gewisser Weise an Fred und George! Nur dass diese zwei hier sicher nicht an Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien herumtüfteln würden… oder einem Monsterfeuerwerk. Wobei, Letzteres würde sie ihnen sogar noch zutrauen.

„Wir arbeiten", erklärte Harry so würdevoll, wie es die Feder zwischen seinen Zähnen zuließ, von der ab und zu ein kleiner Tintentropfen auf den Tisch hinabfiel. Er richtete sich auf, nahm endlich die Feder aus dem Mund und steckte sie zurück ins Tintenfass. „Nachdem der Orden noch überhaupt keine Anstalten gemacht hat, einen Plan auszuarbeiten, haben wir jetzt eben mal selber damit angefangen. Sonst wird das ja nie was."

Ginny erlaubte sich ein anerkennendes Grinsen und nickte ihrem Freund dankbar zu: Severus brauchte tatsächlich dringend eine Aufgabe, wenn sie seine Begeisterung für die Tintenspuren auf den Pergamenten richtig deutete. Neugierig beugte sie sich über den Tisch, eine Hand für einen unauffälligen Scan auf seine Schulter gelegt: „Schön. Und was muss ich mir jetzt darunter vorstellen?"

„Wissen wir selber noch nicht so genau", gestand der Tränkemeister. „Wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang. Aber es wird darauf hinauslaufen, dass wir die Todesser auf ein Terrain locken, das sie nicht kennen, und dann versuchen, so viele wie möglich auf einmal zu erwischen."

Der ehemalige Doppelagent schien ganz in seinem Element zu sein, als er fortfuhr: „Wir haben eine alte verlassene Fabrik in Cokeworth in Betracht gezogen, da könnten wir auch ein paarmal trainieren. Dort wohnt kaum noch jemand, den wir mit der Sache in Gefahr bringen könnten, und das Gelände ist ideal. Sobald wir herausgefunden haben, wie wir das Dunkle Mal nutzen können, kann es losgehen. Und es wäre wirklich eine sinnlose Zeitverschwendung, erst dann mit den Vorbereitungen anzufangen, wenn wir mit dem verdammten Ding umgehen können. Also sollten wir die Zeit zum Trainieren nutzen."

Harry hob die Hand, um den Vortrag zu unterbrechen, und meinte: „Ich würde mir den Einsatzort gern vorher mal ansehen, geht das? Ginny?"

Zwei fragende Augenpaare, eins leuchtend grün und eins tiefschwarz, suchten ihren Blick, und Ginny musste über den offensichtlichen Eifer der beiden lachen. „Naja, ich denk schon", gab sie nach, „aber ich würde Sie dabei gern begleiten, Severus. Nur zur Sicherheit. Und nicht sofort, damit sollten wir noch ein paar Tage warten. Einverstanden?"

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Ginny aufwachte. Etwas stimmte nicht; sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Langsam drehte sie sich um, so dass sie zur Tür sehen und gleichzeitig unauffällig ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervorholen konnte – und schaffte es gerade noch, einen erschrockenen Schrei zu unterdrücken, als sie die zierliche Gestalt neben ihrem und Harrys Bett stehen sah. „Luna, bei Merlins altem Baumwollnachthemd, du hättest mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt", flüsterte sie und stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen. „Was ist denn, stimmt was nicht?"

„Tut mir leid, dich zu wecken", gab das blonde Mädchen ebenso leise zurück, „aber ich fürchte, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Ginny. Ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist. Severus scheint einen Albtraum zu haben, aber ich kann ihn weder beruhigen noch bekomme ich ihn richtig wach… er schaut einfach durch mich durch, als wäre ich gar nicht da, und fällt wieder in den Traum zurück. Und seine Gefühle sind ein einziges, verworrenes Durcheinander. Ich finde einfach keinen Zugang zu ihm."

„Oh. Okay. Das war zu erwarten", seufzte Ginny. „Er hat sich in den letzten Tagen mit verdammt vielen Altlasten auseinander setzen müssen… jetzt arbeitet sein Verstand das Ganze im Schlaf nochmal auf. Der Ärmste, das wird garantiert heftig."

Sie dachte kurz nach. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Luna. Bring ihm bitte ein Glas warme Milch mit Honig rauf, und dann geh schlafen. Ich werd dich vermutlich am Morgen brauchen, um auf ihn aufzupassen – das wird heut wieder mal eine Nachtschicht für mich. Ist das okay?"

„Kein Problem", nickte Luna und zog sich ins Treppenhaus zurück. Ginny hörte sie barfuß die uralten, ächzenden Holztreppen hinuntertapsen und schlüpfte vorsichtig aus dem Bett, um Harry nicht zu wecken.

Leise schob sie Snapes Schlafzimmertür auf und betrat den Raum. Luna hatte nicht übertrieben, der Mann war tief in einem Albtraum gefangen. Seine Finger hatten sich fest in die Laken gekrallt, die Augen bewegten sich rasch hinter den geschlossenen Lidern, und sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt. Er hatte sich hoffnungslos in den Decken verheddert und stöhnte hin und wieder leise auf.

„Nein", hörte sie ihn flüstern, „nein… bitte! Nicht!"

Ginny ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, befreite ihn vorsichtig aus den verdrehten Decken, griff dann nach seiner Hand und legte die andere auf seine Stirn. Sie war heiß, als hätte er wieder Fieber.

„Ignis", wisperte das Mädchen und hauchte den Docht der Kerze auf dem Nachttisch an, worauf sich dieser entzündete und das flackernde Licht der Kerze die Dunkelheit in die Ecken des Zimmers zurückdrängte. Ginny mochte diesen schlichten kleinen Zauber, den ihre Klasse bei Monica Lupin in Alte Magie gelernt hatte.

Luna kam mit einem Glas herein und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Ihre ängstlichen Augen ruhten auf Snapes Gesicht, doch Ginny winkte sie entschlossen hinaus. Als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss gezogen wurde, zuckte der schmale Körper unter den Decken heftig zusammen; sämtliche Muskeln spannten sich an, dunkle Augen sprangen auf und starrten panisch im Zimmer umher, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

„Severus?" Ginny bemühte sich, sehr leise zu sprechen. „Ganz ruhig, ich bin hier, Sie sind nicht allein. Reden Sie mit mir. Sagen Sie mir einfach, was Sie sehen. Ich höre Ihnen zu, okay? Wovor haben Sie Angst?"

„Nein…"

Mit einem leisen Wimmern schüttelte der verstörte Mann den Kopf und kniff die Augen wieder fest zu. Ginny löste die zerknitterten Laken aus seinem Griff, glitt vorsichtig zu ihm unter die Decken, legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn behutsam an sich. Instinktiv, immer noch in einem Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachsein, klammerte er sich an ihr fest und presste die Stirn an ihre Halsbeuge, während sie einen Arm schützend um ihn legte. Körperkontakt war im Allgemeinen die beste Grundlage, um ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Mit einer Umarmung schaffte sie es normalerweise stets, ihn einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

Minutenlang regte sich keiner der beiden, dann endlich spürte Ginny, wie er sich ein wenig entspannte. Mit der freien Hand streichelte sie sanft seine Schläfe, und schließlich stöhnte er kaum hörbar auf und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, direkt unter ihrem Kinn. Immer noch atmete er schnell und gehetzt, doch wenigstens war er jetzt wach, wenn auch völlig durcheinander und verängstigt.

„Ist schon gut", flüsterte sie tröstend. „Sie haben nur geträumt. Keine Angst, Sie sind hier absolut sicher. Vertrauen Sie mir, okay? Alles in Ordnung, es war nur ein Albtraum… Beruhigen Sie sich, Severus. Hören Sie meinen Herzschlag? Ja? Sehr gut. Versuchen Sie sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Nicht nachdenken, Junge. Nur zuhören. Einfach nur zuhören. Ganz ruhig, entspannen Sie sich. Schhh… Alles gut. Hören Sie einfach zu…"

Ginny griff auf eine bewährte Technik zurück, die sie auch schon ein paarmal angewandt hatte, wenn er während ihrer Gespräche plötzlich Panik bekam: sie zwang sich bewusst dazu, ebenfalls um einiges rascher und flacher zu atmen als gewohnt. Allmählich – von Severus selbst völlig unbemerkt, weil er sich aufs Zuhören konzentrierte – passte sich sein Atemrhythmus instinktiv dem ihren an. Er wurde erst langsamer und dann tiefer, genau so, wie sie es ihm vormachte.

Gute zwei Minuten verbrachte Ginny damit, das Tempo nach und nach zu verringern. Dann holte sie tief Luft, und er tat es ihr ganz automatisch gleich, hielt mit ihr zusammen einen langen Augenblick den Atem an – und dann stießen sie gemeinsam die angehaltene Luft aus. Gleich darauf atmete er zitternd ein paarmal durch, und seine Muskeln erschlafften spürbar. Der Moment der blinden Panik war überstanden.

Schweigend hielt sie ihn fest und wartete geduldig ab, während sein keuchender Atem sich langsam beruhigte. Seine Finger hielten immer noch den Stoff ihres Shirts fest, hatten aber ihren krampfhaften Griff etwas gelockert, und er schien seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu verwenden, dem Pochen ihres Herzens zu lauschen.

„Gut so", sagte Ginny und strich mit der Hand besänftigend über seine Wange, während die andere leicht auf seinem Rücken lag. Sie musste sich zurückhalten, um ihn nicht mit zusätzlicher Energie zu versorgen; um richtig schlafen zu können, sollte er besser ein wenig erschöpft sein. „Alles gut. Ruhen Sie sich aus."

Sie ließ ihrem Schützling noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, um sich ein wenig zu erholen und sich der Tatsache bewusst zu werden, dass da jemand an seiner Seite war, der ihn festhielt und auf ihn aufpasste. Er brauchte das Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in dieser schwierigen Phase dringender als alles andere. Aber er musste auch über seine Träume reden, wenn sich die Situation wirklich dauerhaft verbessern sollte.

„Geht´s Ihnen jetzt ein bisschen besser?" fragte sie schließlich und bekam ein schwaches Nicken zur Antwort. „Möchten Sie mir erzählen, was Sie so erschreckt hat?" setzte sie sanft hinzu, doch Snape versteifte sich prompt wieder und versuchte auf Abstand zu gehen. Ginny hob die Hand und zog seinen Kopf zurück an ihre Brust; ihre Finger strichen ganz behutsam über seinen Nacken, bis er ihrem Griff nicht mehr auszuweichen versuchte.

„Hey", beschwichtigte sie ihn leise, „ist schon gut. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Wir müssen nicht sofort darüber reden. Das kann warten. In Ordnung? Jetzt trinken Sie erst mal einen Schluck. Wir sprechen später über alles, Junge. Wenn Sie dafür bereit sind. Nicht eher."

„Später?" fragte er sehr leise und schielte mit bangem Blick zu ihr hoch, die Augen gerötet und nur halb geöffnet. „Morgen?"

„Wir werden sehen", erklärte sie lächelnd, half ihm beim Aufsetzen und griff nach dem Glas mit der Honigmilch, das er bereitwillig leerte. „Gut gemacht", sagte sie sanft, stellte das Glas beiseite und strich ihm ein paar dunkle Strähnen aus der Stirn, worauf er abermals unter die Decken kroch, erleichtert die Augen schloss und sich zögernd entspannte.

„Denken Sie, Sie können wieder einschlafen?" fragte Ginny in freundlichem Ton und legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. „Ich kann Ihnen auch einen leichten Schlaftrank geben, wenn Sie möchten. Und ich bleib bei Ihnen, okay? Aber Sie sollten auf jeden Fall erst mal versuchen, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, sonst werden Sie sicher wieder träumen."

„Ich… Gehen Sie einfach nicht weg", flüsterte er und bettete seinen Kopf wieder auf ihre Brust.

„Keine Angst. Ich geh nicht weg. Kommen Sie her, ich halt Sie ein bisschen fest. Ruhen Sie sich einfach aus und versuchen Sie an was Anderes zu denken, in Ordnung?"


	35. Der gepeinigte Spion

Ginny dachte schon, Snape sei wieder eingeschlafen, doch nach einer Weile hob er leicht den Kopf, um sie müde anzublinzeln. „Es war…", begann er zögernd, senkte den Blick und rappelte sich umständlich hoch, bis er im Bett saß. „Es war kurz nachdem ich mich dem Orden verpflichtet hatte… an meinem Geburtstag."

Langsam setzte sich auch Ginny auf und lehnte sich, ein Kissen zwischen sich und der Wand, zurück. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile. Das war eine typische Einleitung, und doch suchte er schon jetzt nach den passenden Worten. Sie hatte Recht gehabt: es würde schlimm werden. Sehr schlimm. Schweigend nagte er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, und Ginny beschloss ihm ein wenig zu helfen. „Wie alt waren Sie, Severus?" fragte sie in sanftem Ton.

„Einundzwanzig", antwortete er sehr leise, schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie und starrte blicklos auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ginny drängte ihn nicht. Er brauchte immer ein bisschen Zeit, um die Vergangenheit in Worte zu fassen. Was auch durchaus verständlich war.

Schließlich sprach er fast unhörbar weiter: „Ich hatte mich erst zwei Jahre zuvor den Todessern angeschlossen, einige Wochen nach meinem Schulabschluss. Doch der Dunkle Lord hat schnell Gefallen an mir gefunden. Ich hatte einige Talente, die er sich zunutze machen konnte, und außerdem war ich ein geeignetes… Spielzeug. Nicht nur für ihn selber, er benutzte mich auch als Ablenkung für Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan, wenn es wieder einmal unmöglich war, sie auf einen wichtigen Einsatz mitzunehmen. Die Lestranges waren oft übereifrig, manchmal sogar völlig unberechenbar, und dann musste er sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigen, um den Erfolg der Mission nicht zu gefährden."

Ginny starrte ihn entsetzt an; ihr war jetzt schon entschieden übel. „Wie, soll das heißen, die haben…?"

„Was? Oh… nein." Mit einem schwachen Lächeln schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Nein, keine Sorge, Ginny. Nicht das, was Sie befürchten. Reinblütige Todesser sind vorwiegend ziemlich dekadente und blasierte Snobs, viele zugegebenermaßen auch blutgierig, aber nicht animalisch veranlagt. Solche Dinge fallen tatsächlich unter die Kategorie wilde Gerüchte, jedenfalls soweit ich weiß. Für die meisten dient… ähm… Sex nur der Erhaltung der reinen Blutlinien, und das schön ordentlich mit dem eigenen Ehepartner, so wie sich das gehört. Immerhin stammen sie fast alle aus dem Hochadel und haben die Vorgaben der Etikette schon mit der Muttermilch eingesogen. Wobei ich allerdings glaube, dass Anstand und Moral bei den meisten nicht sehr ausführlich unterrichtet wurden."

Ginny ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie das kurze Zögern bemerkt hatte sowie die leichte Röte, die seine Wangen färbte. Und er ging auch nicht näher auf das Thema ein, sondern sprach rasch weiter: „Nein, sie haben mich als Übungsobjekt benutzt, um mit dem Zauberstab zu trainieren… mich und die wenigen anderen Halbblüter in ihren Reihen. Damit verdienten wir uns unsere Stellung zwischen den Reinblütern… Cruciatus und ähnliche Flüche hauptsächlich. Ich konnte durch meine Okklumentik-Begabung den Angriffen länger standhalten als die anderen, das machte mich… interessant. Ich denke, Bella war auch ein wenig eifersüchtig, weil sie in Okklumentik nicht so gut war wie ich. Und sie hat mir nie richtig über den Weg getraut."

„Haben Sie es ihr beigebracht?" fragte das Mädchen nach und bemühte sich, die Erleichterung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen; keine Orgien oder Ähnliches also, aber was der Mann da erzählte, war immer noch schlimm genug. Sie hatten Flüche und Folter tatsächlich an ihren eigenen Kameraden geübt? Das ließ Ginny sofort an die Carrows und ihre Unterrichtsmethoden denken. „Okklumentik, mein ich."

„Nein, das wäre nicht möglich gewesen, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Sehen Sie, Ginny, ich nutze diese Fähigkeit rein instinktiv, ich musste es nie lernen. Daher wüsste ich auch nicht, wie ich es jemandem richtig beibringen kann. So gesehen war der Okklumentikunterricht für Harry, zu dem Dumbledore mich verpflichtet hatte, von vornherein unsinnig. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich ihm so etwas hätte erklären können. Das ist, als wollten Sie einem Fisch erklären, wie man atmet. Aber der Schulleiter ließ sich von dieser Idee einfach nicht abbringen. Und so mussten wir beide sozusagen ins kalte Wasser springen."

Severus runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn, fuhr dann jedoch mit einem Achselzucken fort: „Nein, ich schätze, Abraxas Malfoy hat Bellatrix unterrichtet, genau wie seinen Sohn. Abraxas war sehr versiert in beiden Kategorien und diente dem Dunklen Lord oft als Verhörspezialist, wenn der sich nicht selber die Mühe machen wollte. Allerdings erwies sich Lucius auf diesem Gebiet überraschenderweise als kompletter Versager, was für etliche derbe Witze über seine Herkunft gesorgt hat. Bella dagegen hatte Ehrgeiz… Sie hat gelernt Okklumentik zu nutzen, genau wie die Grundzüge der Legilimentik, und sie konnte beides einigermaßen erfolgreich anwenden. Nur wird etwas, was man erst mühsam lernen muss, nie so problemlos zu handhaben sein wie eine angeborene Gabe. Sie konnte mich nie lesen, nicht einmal ansatzweise, und das vergrößerte ihr Misstrauen mir gegenüber noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Ich schätze, sie hat mich in diesen Trainingsstunden dafür büßen lassen… und natürlich für meine beispiellose Unverschämtheit, als schmutziges Halbblut mit ihr auf der selben Stufe zu stehen. Nun, da sind sie alle ein wenig kleinlich."

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben ging er darüber hinweg. „Jedenfalls hat Lucius damals unser Training unterbrochen, weil der Dunkle Lord mich zu sehen wünschte. Ich ging zu ihm, und er sagte mir, er habe ein Geschenk für mich. Er erlaubte mir zum ersten Mal, auf eine Jagd mitzugehen… eine Ehre, die uns Halbblütern normalerweise nicht zuteil wurde."

„Eine… eine Jagd?" Ginny schwante Übles.

„Muggelstämmige und ihre Familien", bestätigte Snape ihre Befürchtungen, den Blick immer noch teilnahmslos ins Leere gerichtet. „Seit ich für Dumbledore arbeitete, hatte ich jedes Mal versucht, den Orden zu warnen, wenn ich von einer geplanten Jagd erfahren hatte. Sie schafften es, viele der potentiellen Opfer vorher in Sicherheit zu bringen, sofern ich Namen, eine Adresse oder sonstige Hinweise an sie weitergeben konnte. Hin und wieder wurde sogar einer der Todesser von den informierten Auroren gefasst, doch das konnte Dumbledore nicht allzu oft riskieren, damit meine Tarnung nicht aufflog."

Severus seufzte lautlos. „Nun, dieses Mal sollte ich selber dabei sein. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich die gleiche Aufgabe hätte wie die anderen, die zum ersten Mal mitgingen: Rückendeckung und Absicherung für die anderen. Anfänger mussten üblicherweise Wache stehen. Es wäre perfekt gewesen. In diesem Fall hätte ich dem Orden problemlos und unauffällig eine detaillierte Nachricht zukommen lassen können. Also spielte ich den eifrig begeisterten Diener und schloss mich dem Einsatztrupp an. Doch ich hatte dabei nicht bedacht, wie angetan unser Meister von mir war, und dass er manchmal zu Anflügen von Großmut neigte…"

Er schwieg eine Weile, und Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt weitererzählen würde. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, ob sie das alles wirklich hören wollte!

An Snapes Wange zuckte ein Muskel, doch ansonsten blieb er erschreckend ruhig, als er fortfuhr: „Ich fand mich unversehens in der vordersten Reihe, zusammen mit Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan und den Carrows, die auch zum ersten Mal dabei waren und aus gutem Grund hofften, zur Belohnung das Mal zu erhalten. In ihrem blinden Eifer waren die beiden völlig rücksichtslos, und die Lestranges waren nicht besser. Sie haben die ahnungslose Familie mitten in der Nacht aus ihren Betten gezerrt. Die Frau hatte panische Angst, der Mann hat versucht zu kämpfen und seine Kinder zu beschützen, aber gegen so viele hatte er keine Chance. Als Muggel sowieso nicht. Bella, Alecto und Amycus haben sich eine Weile die Zeit mit ihnen vertrieben… sie haben sie kopfüber in der Luft hängen lassen, Flüche an ihnen ausprobiert… ich dachte, das war´s auch schon. Ähnliches hatte ich schon von anderen Todessern gehört, die bei solchen Ausflügen dabei gewesen waren. Doch dann haben Rodolphus und Rabastan die Leute zurück ins Haus getrieben und sämtliche Fenster und Türen magisch versiegelt… und… und… und sie ha-haben…"

Schlagartig hatte seine gelassene Fassade zu bröckeln begonnen. Rasch legte Ginny den Arm um seine schmalen Schultern und drückte ihn an sich, als seine Beherrschung sich in Nichts auflöste. Die bloße Erinnerung an diese längst vergangene Nacht ließ den ehemaligen Todesser erschaudern, und schon während das Mädchen ihn in ihre Umarmung zog, ließen die ersten trockenen Schluchzer seine Schultern beben.

„Sie… sie haben das Haus in Brand gesetzt, Ginny", brachte er mühsam heraus, „und die Familie hatte keine… k-keine Chance zu fliehen… Die Schreie, sie… sie waren sogar über den Lärm des Feuers zu hören. Ich, ich… ich k-konnte nur zusehen… hatte keine Möglichkeit Hilfe zu rufen… sonst hätte ich mich verraten, sie hätten mich ebenfalls umgebracht, und der Orden hätte niemanden mehr in ihren Reihen gehabt… und Bellatrix, sie hat es richtig ge-genossen… sie hat gelacht wie eine Wahnsinnige, und die Carrows genauso… es war entsetzlich! In dieser Nacht hätte ich… ich wäre lieber selber gestorben."

Völlig aufgelöst klammerte er sich an ihr fest, und Ginny drückte ihn noch fester an sich, zog seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und strich ihm übers Haar, selbst den Tränen nahe.

 _Verdammt nochmal, Dumbledore – wusstest du, was du diesem Jungen alles abverlangt hast? War dir auch nur ansatzweise klar, wie sehr er unter dieser Aufgabe gelitten hat? Wolltest du ihn damit vielleicht für seine Fehler büßen lassen? Oder war dir einfach egal, was du ihm angetan hast, Hauptsache der Orden hatte einen Vorteil dadurch?_

Einige Minuten lang weinte der schlanke Mann hilflos und verzweifelt, während sie schweigend mit der freien Hand über seinen Rücken fuhr, dann holte er zitternd Luft und gestand: „Das war der… der erste Moment, in dem ich dachte, ich kann… ich kann nicht mehr weitermachen. Ich… ich hatte… ge-gehofft, sie würden die armen Leute nur erschrecken, aber Bellatrix… sie hatte Spaß daran, und die Carrows waren ihr ebenbürtig, und… und dann wollte ich nur noch weg. Ich… ich hab mich in meinem Haus verkrochen, sobald uns erlaubt worden war, unseren Herrn zu verlassen. Ich hatte keinen Feuerwhisky da, nicht mal Bier, sonst hätte ich mich betrunken, aber ich hatte sogar Angst davor, das Haus nochmal zu verlassen… ich hab… hab mich die halbe Nacht übergeben… ich bin gegen Morgen einfach auf dem Boden eingeschlafen, glaube ich." Er verlor erneut den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Tränen, und seine Stimme erstarb.

 _Ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk_ , dachte Ginny bitter. Sanft strich sie mit dem Daumen über seine nasse Wange. „Ist schon gut, Severus, Sie hätten nichts tun können. Schon gut. Es ist nur noch eine schreckliche Erinnerung, das ist alles lange her. Versuchen Sie loszulassen, Junge. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, okay? Sie hatten keine Wahl."

„Sie… Sie verurteilen mich nicht?" würgte er zittrig hervor.

„Nein", entgegnete sie ruhig. „Nein, Severus, ich verurteile Sie nicht. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht wofür. Sie haben etwas Furchtbares miterleben müssen, ohne es verhindern zu können, und die Erinnerung daran verfolgt Sie seit Jahren. Sie werden das alles nie ganz vergessen können, und es wird vermutlich immer weh tun, daran zu denken. Haben Sie jemals mit jemandem darüber geredet? Mit Dumbledore vielleicht?"

Severus nickte, ohne sie anzusehen. „Ich war am Tag darauf im Büro des Schulleiters… um meinen Bericht abzuliefern."

„Und?" drängte Ginny sanft.

„Und das habe ich getan."

Ginny schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis Zehn, um nicht vor Wut zu explodieren. Einen Bericht! Diese Art Gespräch hatte sie nicht gemeint.

Wieder einmal spürte sie heißen Zorn auf den ehemaligen Schulleiter in sich aufsteigen. Hatte er es nicht einmal über sich gebracht, den jungen Mann, der einen so schrecklichen Geburtstag gehabt hatte, zumindest ein wenig zu trösten? Ihm zu versichern, dass das Ganze nicht seine Schuld gewesen war? Immerhin war der abtrünnige Todesser ein enormes Risiko eingegangen, um den Phönixorden zu unterstützen! Und da konnte Dumbledore ihm nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen helfen? In einer solchen Situation?

Es hätte damals, solange die Eindrücke noch so frisch waren, sicher genügt, den Jungen kurz in den Arm zu nehmen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihn vielleicht diesen einen Tag in der Sicherheit der Schulleiterräume zu behalten und während der Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben, damit er nicht allein mit den drohenden Albträumen fertig werden musste.

Der alte Ordensgründer hatte wie auch Kingsley Shacklebolt die Gabe gehabt, in jeder Lebenslage die richtigen Worte zu finden und stets den passenden Ton anzuschlagen – er hätte es innerhalb weniger Minuten fertig gebracht, dem jungen Snape seine grundlosen Schuldgefühle zu nehmen. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen?

Hatte Dumbledore die Todesser tatsächlich so verabscheut, dass sogar ein Abtrünniger es noch dermaßen hart zu spüren bekommen hatte? Oder hatte er dessen Selbstvorwürfe für seine eigenen Ziele genutzt, so wie er immer alles rücksichtslos benutzt hatte, was ihm hilfreich sein konnte? Die Wahrheit verdreht oder schlicht verschwiegen, damit sein kostbarer Spion den Eindruck bekam, für dieses Erlebnis Buße tun zu müssen, indem er sich noch mehr für den Orden einsetzte?

Sie begriff ohnehin nicht ganz, weshalb der mächtige Albus Dumbledore in seiner angeblich allumfassenden Weisheit es versäumt haben konnte, sich für den Fall abzusichern, dass der junge Slytherin dem gewaltigen Druck nicht standhielt. Was ja durchaus hätte sein können.

Ginny war keine große Strategin, doch sie hatte vor einer Weile mit Harry über Snapes damalige Situation im Orden gesprochen, und sie hatten diese Entscheidung des Ordensleiters beide nicht ganz verstanden. Selbst Ginny hätte, genau wie Harry, in Dumbledores Lage dafür Sorge getragen, dass über die Jahre hinweg unauffällig ein oder zwei weitere Leute bei den Todessern eingeschleust wurden, um im Notfall zu übernehmen.

Konnte der Schulleiter wirklich so ignorant gewesen sein? Oder hatte er Severus absichtlich mit dieser schweren Aufgabe allein gelassen, damit dieser gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kam, sich bei gewissen Einsätzen etwas zurückzuhalten? Diese Vermutung hatte Harry ihr gegenüber geäußert, und er war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon gewesen.

Mühsam bekämpfte Ginny den Drang, ihre Wut laut hinauszuschreien. Das würde nicht helfen, sondern alles nur noch verschlimmern.

„Severus", wiederholte sie leise, „es war nicht Ihre Schuld, okay? Niemand wird Sie dafür verurteilen. Ich nicht, und die anderen auch nicht. Für den Tod dieser armen Muggel waren Andere verantwortlich. Sie konnten es nicht verhindern. Sie haben alles getan, was in Ihrer Macht stand, und das war mehr, als Sie verkraften können. Deswegen sind Sie jetzt so fertig. Ich weiß, es ist furchtbar schwer, aber Sie müssen versuchen, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Sie haben Schreckliches erlebt, ja. Aber diese Erfahrungen haben Sie zu dem Mann gemacht, der Sie heute sind. Zu einem großartigen Menschen, der unseren Respekt mehr als verdient hat."

Tränen rannen immer noch unaufhaltsam über Snapes Gesicht, und er lehnte sich haltlos zitternd bei Ginny an, die tröstend seinen Rücken streichelte. „Sehen Sie sich an. Sie sind völlig am Ende. Voldemort hat Ihnen das angetan, Junge. Er hat Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, sogar über seinen eigenen Tod hinaus, und wenn Sie es erlauben, wird Sie das alles total kaputt machen. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass er weiterhin solche Macht über Sie hat, in Ordnung? Wehren Sie sich dagegen. Lassen Sie ihn nicht gewinnen, nicht dieses Mal. Bitte, Severus. Wir stehen hinter Ihnen, genau dafür sind Freunde da. Wir lassen Sie nicht allein, versprochen. Und Sie können über alles mit uns reden. Über alles. Vertrauen Sie uns. Wir sind für Sie da. Sie müssen nicht allein damit klarkommen. Kommen Sie, ich halt Sie fest… Weinen Sie ruhig, das wird Ihnen gut tun. Manchmal braucht man das einfach, oder? Und danach wird es besser. Alles in Ordnung, Junge, ich bin da. Ich lass Sie nicht allein. Alles wird gut, wir stehen das zusammen durch."

Mit sanfter Gewalt zog sie ihn noch enger in die Geborgenheit ihrer Umarmung und wiegte ihn schweigend hin und her, während er sich heftig schluchzend an sie presste und stetig heiße Tränen auf ihr Shirt tropften.

„Sie hatten niemandem etwas getan", flüsterte er gequält und lehnte sich schwer gegen sie. „Niemandem… die haben unschuldige Menschen getötet, nur weil sie Muggel waren oder von Muggeln abstammten… wie ich. Wie Lily… es waren so viele, Ginny. So viele… und ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen… Sie hatten keine Chance."

„Ich weiß, Junge. Ich weiß." Ginny ließ ihn weinen, hielt ihn im Arm, bis die Erschöpfung ihn übermannte und er schließlich einnickte. Sie selber fand in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe. Sie blieb einfach sitzen, den restlos ausgelaugten Mann an sich gedrückt, und wachte über seinen Schlaf.

 _Und in ein paar Tagen hat er wieder Geburtstag. Verdammt._


	36. Geister der Vergangenheit

„Eine Galleone für Ihre Gedanken", sagte Harry und sah Snape zusammenzucken. Offensichtlich hatte dieser nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er den Raum betreten hatte, doch das wunderte Harry nicht unbedingt. Der Ältere war tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen, als Harry hereingekommen war, und in seinem abwesenden Blick hatte eine tiefe Traurigkeit gelegen. Nicht das erste Mal in diesen Ferien, natürlich.

Jedes Anzeichen dafür war nun allerdings so endgültig verschwunden, als hätte es nie existiert. Der Professor sah ihn an, und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Das wäre die reinste Geldverschwendung, Potter. Nur Erinnerungen, nichts weiter. Dafür würde ich an Ihrer Stelle keine Galleone verschwenden. Außer Sie wollen unbedingt am Hungertuch nagen."

„Oh, keine Sorge, mein Verlies in Gringotts ist gut gefüllt. Die eine Galleone könnte ich mir gerade noch leisten."

Harry folgte der einladenden Handbewegung des Anderen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Snape legte ein Lesezeichen – dem Aussehen nach eine Rabenfeder – in das Buch, das vollkommen unbeachtet in seinem Schoß gelegen hatte, und klappte es vorsichtig zu. Der alte Lederband fand seinen Platz auf dem Tisch, und der schwarzhaarige Mann griff stattdessen nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Er nahm einen Schluck des Getränks und behielt die Tasse in der Hand, während sein Blick sich auf den Kamin richtete.

Seine Miene war ausdruckslos wie so oft, doch die Anspannung in seinen Schultern sprach eine andere Sprache. Inzwischen konnte Harry durchaus erraten, in welcher Stimmung sein Lehrer war, und er kannte diesen leicht verhangenen Blick mittlerweile zur Genüge. Snape haderte wieder einmal mit seiner Vergangenheit.

Eine Weile ließ er ihn einfach in Ruhe und sah ebenfalls den Flammen dabei zu, wie sie langsam an den Holzscheiten nagten. Nur hin und wieder warf er dem älteren Zauberer einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Dieser schien erneut in seine eigene Welt abzutauchen, doch Harry gefiel die Melancholie nicht, die in den schwarzen Augen stand. Zu viel Trauer tat dem verschlossenen Mann nicht gut, auch wenn er ihn nur zu gut verstand.

Auch er kannte Momente wie diese zur Genüge. Doch er hatte nicht die Absicht, sich von diesen früheren Ereignissen auffressen zu lassen. Spontan kam ihm etwas in den Sinn, das Albus Dumbledore in seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu ihm gesagt hatte: _Es ist nicht gut, wenn wir nur unseren Träumen nachhängen und vergessen zu leben._

Damals hatte er dem Spiegel Nerhegeb nachgetrauert… und dem, was der magische Gegenstand ihm gezeigt hatte. Dem Bild von sich selbst, zusammen mit einem Mann, der ihm außerordentlich ähnlich sah – und einer hübschen rothaarigen Frau mit grünen Augen, die den seinen glichen. James und Lily Potter.

„Meine Mum?" erkundigte er sich schließlich leise, das Bild der Frau noch immer deutlich vor Augen.

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Lily. Ich denke, mit diesem Thema habe ich inzwischen abgeschlossen." Er lächelte ein wenig reumütig und fügte hinzu: „Nicht dass ich sie je vergessen könnte, aber der Gedanke an sie macht mich nicht mehr traurig. Jedenfalls nicht ausschließlich. Immerhin sehe ich jeden Tag einen vielversprechenden jungen Zauberer, der mich an sie erinnert. Und ich muss sagen, Sie werden Ihrer Mutter immer ähnlicher, Harry."

„Wow. Danke." Erstaunt und ein klein wenig stolz lehnte Harry sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Snape hatte ihn tatsächlich mit seiner Mutter verglichen anstatt mit seinem Vater, wie er es früher getan hatte! Ob er sich diesen Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen sollte? Und nun kam ihm ganz unerwartet ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn.

„Ist das vielleicht der Grund dafür, dass sich Ihr Patronus verändert hat?" hakte er interessiert nach. „Weil sich auch Ihre Einstellung zu meiner Mum geändert hat?"

„Das ist durchaus möglich", murmelte Snape nachdenklich, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, „sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich…" Dann warf er Harry einen scharfen Blick zu. „Woher wissen Sie…?"

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. „In dieser Nacht", stammelte er verlegen, „als… als das Dunkle Mal wieder aktiviert wurde. Ginny sagte, Sie hätten Ihren Patronus mit einer Nachricht an die Schulleiterin geschickt. Und sie hat gemeint, sie hätte zwar nicht erkannt, was es war, aber es sei sicher keine Hirschkuh gewesen. Sondern irgendwas mit Flügeln."

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen in völliger Stille, unterbrochen nur vom Ticken der Standuhr in der Ecke und vom Knistern des Feuers. Dann jedoch hörte Harry seinen Gesprächspartner in eisigem Ton sagen: „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, Mr Potter, wenn Sie meine Privatangelegenheiten nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit erörtern würden."

 _Autsch._

Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen wollen. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, welch große Stücke der Tränkemeister auf seine Privatsphäre hielt? Egal wie nahe sie sich in der Zeit seit der Schlacht gekommen waren – es gab Grenzen. Und gerade eben hatte er wohl seine Nase ein Stückweit über eine solche Grenze hinausgestreckt.

Er fühlte, wie glühende Hitze in ihm hochstieg. Doch so sehr er sich auch nach wie vor davor fürchtete, eine Kostprobe des „alten" Snape abzubekommen, er musste etwas klarstellen. Sofort, bevor der Professor einen falschen Eindruck bekam. Dessen Vertrauen war ihm wichtig.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte er kleinlaut, aber mit fester Stimme. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass das keine öffentliche Diskussion war. Ich habe mich nur mit Ginny unterhalten, außer uns war da niemand. Bitte, Sie sollten doch wissen, dass ich Getratsche nicht leiden kann. Ich war oft genug selber der Leidtragende, und ich weiß genau, wie unangenehm das sein kann. Es gibt Dinge, die niemanden etwas angehen, und darüber würden weder Ginny noch ich uns jemals öffentlich auslassen. Ehrlich nicht!"

Die schwarzen Augen musterten ihn eine Weile eindringlich, und Harry kam sich wieder einmal vor wie ein Erstklässler, der nach der Sperrstunde auf den Korridoren erwischt worden war. Snape schaffte es immer noch mühelos ihn glauben zu lassen, er könne tatsächlich Gedanken lesen. Nach wie vor ein furchteinflößendes Gefühl, selbst wenn man sich eigentlich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

„Schön", sagte der Ältere endlich, und Harry erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. „Ich halte es für ratsam, dass das auch so bleibt. Haben wir uns verstanden, was das betrifft?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Eigentlich bestand ein kleiner Teil von Harrys Verstand hartnäckig darauf, die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen und noch einmal mit einer Verwarnung durchzukommen. Doch der andere Teil, ein wenig leichtsinnig und unverhohlen neugierig, beharrte auf weiteren Recherchen. Und Harry war Gryffindor genug, diesem Teil Gehör zu schenken.

„Severus?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Was für ein…"

„Potter!" schnitt Snape ihm verärgert das Wort ab. „Sie sollten wirklich lernen, wo Ihre Grenzen sind, wenn Sie Ihren Schulabschluss noch erleben möchten. Wissen Sie denn niemals, wann es genug ist?"

„Ähm… doch, normalerweise schon", meinte Harry und versuchte erfolglos ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was der Professor mit einem weiteren missmutigen Stirnrunzeln quittierte. „Aber manchmal komm ich einfach gegen meine Neugier nicht an. Vielleicht ist das ja genetisch…"

„Neugier ist der Katze Tod", grummelte sein Gegenüber, doch im Grunde war seine Miene nicht unbedingt unfreundlich – eher so, als müsste er sich wirklich Mühe geben, um nicht selber ebenfalls zu grinsen.

Das machte Harry Mut, und er redete weiter: „Naja, ich meine, Sie müssen es mir nicht sagen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, aber… ich würde wirklich gern wissen, wie Ihr neuer Patronus aussieht. – Nicht um das überall rumzuposaunen", setzte er rasch hinzu, und Snape hob in leichtem Spott eine Augenbraue.

„Also?" drängte Harry.

Die Antwort des Tränkemeisters überraschte ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte der Mann ruhig, „ich habe es auch nicht genau gesehen."

Fassungslos glotzte Harry ihn an. „Wie? Sie haben nicht… ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht, aber… ich hätte zumindest mal nachgeschaut, wenn mein Patronus plötzlich eine andere Form hätte. Sind Sie gar nicht neugierig?"

„Nicht im Geringsten."

Kopfschüttelnd beäugte Harry die schlanke Gestalt seines Lehrers. Wusste er es tatsächlich nicht? Hatte er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, als er anstelle der vertrauten Hirschkuh etwas Unbekanntes, Geflügeltes losgelassen hatte? Doch, er hatte sicher darüber nachgedacht; Ginny hatte immerhin erzählt, Snape habe ein wenig erschrocken ausgesehen beim Anblick des silbernen Geschöpfs…

„Sie haben es noch nicht ausprobiert? Ernsthaft?"

„Ernsthaft." Der dunkelhaarige Mann schürzte die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Meinen Sie nicht, ich hätte momentan größere Probleme als einen veränderten Patronus, Harry?"

„Oh." Natürlich gab es schwierigere Probleme zu lösen, da hatte er Recht. Und Snape war pragmatisch genug, das Rätsel um seinen Patronus vorläufig zur Seite zu schieben und sich auf dringendere Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Solange der Patronus im Notfall funktionierte, war ihm vermutlich ziemlich egal, wie er aussah.

Und vielleicht – wenn er die Situation des Tränkemeisters bedachte – vielleicht hätte dieser es in letzter Zeit auch überhaupt nicht geschafft, einen ausreichend glücklichen Gedanken zu finden, um einen Patronus hervorzubringen? Er war die gesamten Ferien über ziemlich unglücklich und durcheinander gewesen und schien sich erst jetzt ganz langsam ein bisschen zu erholen. „Da könnten Sie Recht haben."

„Könnte ich", gab der Ältere trocken zurück. Doch seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln, das in Harry den Verdacht weckte, dass der Mann ihn nur necken wollte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder etwa nicht?

„Sie werden Ihre Neugier bezähmen müssen, junger Mann", erklärte der Professor sachlich, „bis es einen wirklichen Grund gibt, einen Patronus-Zauber auszuführen. Im Augenblick würde ich lieber darauf hin arbeiten, Sie und Ihre Kameraden so gut wie möglich auf Ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten, wenn Sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben. Und auf diesen Einsatz, damit Sie besagte Prüfungen auch wirklich noch erleben und Ihre Noten gut genug sind, um Ihren Traumberuf zu ergreifen. Vielleicht können wir uns darauf einigen, was denken Sie?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief, hob die Augenbrauen und warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick zu: „Und Sie sind wirklich nicht neugierig? Nicht mal ein bisschen? – Wissen Sie, ich glaube, es könnte… eine Fledermaus sein!"

„Unverbesserlicher Bengel", kommentierte Snape, hob kurz die Hand, als wolle er ihm einen Schlag verpassen, und lachte leise. „Sie haben die unangenehme Gabe, meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe zu stellen, ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar? Seit ich Sie kenne, habe ich tatsächlich graue Haare bekommen. Sie sind eine echte Herausforderung."

„Ja, Sir", gab sich Harry zerknirscht und sah seinen Lehrer mit Unschuldsmiene an. „Tut mir auch wirklich leid. Aber wissen Sie, irgendwer muss das ja tun, oder? Und Sie müssen zugeben, es macht Spaß… wie in den guten alten Zeiten. Stimmt´s?"

Er spielte auf ihre Unterhaltung in London an, und er konnte an Snapes Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass auch dieser sich der Tatsache vollauf bewusst war. Ja, jemand sollte ihm ab und zu die Möglichkeit bieten, sich zumindest ein paar Minuten lang mit einem von ihnen zu kabbeln. Eine kurze Zeit auf vertrauten Wegen zu wandeln, wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte. Der Mann verdiente es, hin und wieder in alte Verhaltensweisen abtauchen zu können. Es musste ziemlich anstrengend für ihn sein, sich ständig zusammenzureißen. Ein kleines, durchaus kameradschaftlich gemeintes Wortgefecht konnte da sicher nur hilfreich sein.

„Sehr geehrter Mr Potter", bemerkte der Tränkemeister mit einem gespielt entnervten Blick in Harrys Richtung, „Sie sind der berühmte letzte Nagel zu meinem Sarg. Sollte ich jemals den Verstand verlieren, sind Sie vermutlich der Hauptverantwortliche dafür, knapp gefolgt von Minerva McGonagall und einer beeindruckenden Zahl von erschreckend untalentierten Schülern. Aber ich gebe Ihnen Recht, es gibt keinen Besseren für diese Aufgabe. Merken Sie sich nur eines: sollten Sie jemals vergessen, wo Ihre Grenzen liegen, dann hexe ich Sie so weit in die Zukunft, dass selbst Ihr Patronus nicht mehr in der Lage sein wird, Sie zu finden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja. Ich hab´s verstanden." Harry nickte gehorsam und stand auf, um sich drüben am Barschrank ein Glas Kürbissaft einzuschenken. Als er sich mit dem Glas in der Hand wieder setzte, besann er sich – ja, hier mochte eine der Grenzen sein, aber er wollte diesem Mann genau wie Ginny, Luna und Hermine helfen, sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen, und ein Gespräch wie dieses war dabei sicher hilfreich – auf ernstere Themen. „Severus? Wenn Sie nicht an Mum gedacht haben… was war es dann? Ich meine… wenn Sie mit mir darüber reden wollen, ich hab nichts Wichtiges vor heute Abend."

Er wagte es nicht, seinem Lehrer gegenüber zu erwähnen, dass er traurig ausgesehen hatte – das wäre definitiv mehr als grenzwertig gewesen, und er wollte die Vertrauensbasis nicht unbedacht zerstören, die sie zwischen ihnen beiden aufgebaut hatten. Nicht einmal zu Ron hätte er so etwas sagen können, ohne ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen. Aber er konnte sich als Zuhörer anbieten. Es wäre nicht das erste Gespräch dieser Art.

„Nichts wirklich Wichtiges", entgegnete Snape abwehrend und wandte den Blick zum Kamin. „Nur ein paar alte Erinnerungen, nichts weiter."

„Na gut", sagte Harry unsicher, stellte das halbvolle Glas auf dem Tisch ab und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, der Professor wollte lieber allein sein. „Dann geh ich jetzt wohl besser."

Er hatte die Tür schon fast erreicht, als die leise Stimme des Älteren ihn aufhielt: „Harry… warten Sie. Bitte. Es tut mir leid, das sollte keine Abfuhr sein. Ich wollte Sie nicht rauswerfen, okay?"

Als Harry sich überrascht zu ihm umwandte, sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit verlegener Miene: „Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gern hierbleiben. Erwarten Sie nur keine langen Gespräche. Ich fürchte, ich bin heute keine besonders gute Gesellschaft…"

Da war es wieder, dieses kleine Lächeln, das die Trauer nicht ganz verbergen konnte. „Denken Sie niemals über die Vergangenheit nach?"

„Doch. Oft." Harrys Stimme war leise. Er ging zu Snape zurück und setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber. „Viel zu oft, genau wie Sie. Und mir gefällt nicht immer, an was ich mich erinnere. Ich schätz mal, das haben wir auch gemeinsam. Vieles aus meiner Vergangenheit würde ich am liebsten vergessen. Vor allem die Zeit bei den Dursleys… obwohl ich mich manchmal frage, was aus Dudley geworden ist. Er war immerhin beim Abschied ziemlich nett zu mir. Ich glaub, er war eigentlich gar kein so übler Kerl. Unter anderen Voraussetzungen hätten wir vielleicht sogar Freunde werden können."

Noch während er das sagte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass es stimmte: er hätte wirklich gern gewusst, wie es seinem Cousin ging. Und Tante Petunia. Sie war immerhin die Schwester seiner Mutter – wogegen es ihm völlig schnuppe war, was Onkel Vernon so trieb und ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

Snape nickte schweigend und trank den Rest seines Kaffees, während er wie zu Anfang ihres Gesprächs die Flammen im Kamin betrachtete. Harry sagte ebenfalls kein Wort. Manchmal war es besser, einen Abend in Stille zu verbringen, und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war nicht unangenehm. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, während das Feuer langsam herunterbrannte.

„Dumbledore", sagte Snape irgendwann so leise, dass Harry es beinahe überhört hätte. „Manchmal… Ich würde gern wissen, ob er jemals völlig ehrlich zu mir war, wissen Sie. Und wie lange im Voraus er…"

Seine Stimme erstarb, doch Harry wusste genau, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Er fragte sich das Gleiche, und zwar was sie beide betraf. Waren Severus Snape und Harry Potter nur Schachfiguren für den alten Zauberer gewesen? Nur Werkzeuge oder Waffen im Krieg gegen Voldemort? Oder hatte ein kleiner Teil in ihm sie vielleicht wirklich gemocht? Sich um ihr Wohlergehen gesorgt? War irgendetwas von dem, was er gesagt und getan hatte, aus einem ehrlichen Gefühl heraus geschehen? Oder war er tatsächlich nur ein sehr guter Schauspieler gewesen, der durch sein Handeln sie beide ganz subtil in die für sie vorgesehene Richtung gelenkt hatte?

Hatte er von Anfang an geahnt, dass in dem kleinen Harry ein Horkrux steckte? Oder hatte er erst angefangen es zu vermuten, als er die schicksalhafte Prophezeiung gehört hatte? Wann war es für ihn zur Gewissheit geworden? Als er Riddles Tagebuch in den Händen gehalten hatte? Als Harry ihm von seinen Träumen über Voldemort erzählt hatte? Wann? Wann genau war der Junge mit der Blitznarbe von einem verwaisten Schüler, der Ärger wie magisch anzog, zu einem potentiellen Opferlamm im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit geworden?

Und war Dumbledore bereits aufgefallen, welches Potential in dem elfjährigen Severus Snape stecken könnte, als dieser zum ersten Mal das Schloss betreten hatte? Oder sogar schon vorher? Wie lange vor dem elften Geburtstag eines Zauberers wusste die magische Welt über ihn und seine Gabe Bescheid? Sobald sich die Magie das erste Mal bemerkbar machte? Oder schon vom ersten Tag an?

 _Sein Name ist vorgemerkt, schon seit seiner Geburt_ , hatte Hagrid zu den Dursleys gesagt, als er Harry an dessen elftem Geburtstag die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erzählt hatte. Und Dumbledore hatte der Leiterin des Waisenhauses dasselbe über Tom Riddle gesagt. Also wusste die Zauberergemeinschaft bereits von der Stunde an, als er zur Welt gekommen war, dass er elf Jahre später nach Hogwarts gehen würde? So schien es jedenfalls.

Allerdings waren Harrys Eltern ja auch Hexe und Zauberer gewesen, so dass man einigermaßen sicher davon ausgehen konnte, dass er ihre magischen Fähigkeiten geerbt hatte. Wie war das aber beispielsweise bei Muggelstämmigen wie Hermine? Und wann entschied sich endgültig, ob ein Kind magischer Eltern ein Squib war? Konnte ein solcher Squib nicht vielleicht irgendwann nach seinem elften Geburtstag noch anfangen, magische Begabung zu entwickeln?

Und wie erfuhr die Schule von den zukünftigen Schülern? Vom Zaubereiministerium?

Gab es vielleicht so eine Art Radargerät irgendwo in den Tiefen der Mysteriumsabteilung, das eine Warnung herausgab, wenn es eine magische Signatur oder eben das Fehlen einer solchen bei einem Neugeborenen in Großbritannien aufspürte? Und war das auch die Grundlage für die vieldiskutierte „Spur"? War diese vielleicht gar kein magisches Werkzeug des Ministeriums, sondern nur so etwas wie eine Aufzeichnung der persönlichen Schwingungen, die bis zum siebzehnten Lebensjahr überwacht wurde? Wenn ja, wie wurde sie gelöscht, sobald der Betreffende volljährig wurde? Entfernte man einfach die Datei der Signatur von einer Art magischer Festplatte oder Speicherbank? Passierte das automatisch, oder musste es ein Angestellter manuell erledigen?

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Er stellte wieder einmal fest, dass er längst noch nicht alles über die Zaubererwelt wusste, egal wie lange er nun schon in ihr lebte. Er musste wohl bei Gelegenheit einmal Kingsley darüber ausfragen. Auch wenn die Antworten sicher wieder unendlich viele neue Fragen aufwerfen würden. Vielleicht war es manchmal besser, etwas nicht ganz so gründlich zu hinterfragen.

Das brachte ihn wieder zum aktuellen Thema zurück: zu Dumbledore und seinen Geheimnissen!

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen, Severus", gab er mit einem Seufzen zurück, „ich würde ihm selber auch gern noch ein paar Fragen stellen. Ein paar ziemlich unangenehme Fragen, ehrlich gesagt. Aber ich denke, auf die Antworten können wir noch lange warten. Falls wir sie überhaupt jemals bekommen…"

„Ich habe ihn für einen Freund gehalten", gestand der Professor mit unbehaglicher Miene, „von dem Augenblick an, als ich begann für den Orden zu arbeiten, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er meine Zustimmung dazu gefordert hat, ihn zu töten… und Ihnen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die ganze Wahrheit über den letzten Horkrux zu erzählen."

„Ein Freund?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unsicher, ob er Snape von seinen Vermutungen erzählen sollte. Er war kein Psychologe und konnte nicht sicher wissen, was seine Äußerungen in dem Mann auslösen würden. Doch schließlich entschloss er sich trotz allem dazu, ihn nicht anzulügen. Das konnte er einfach nicht. Dafür respektierte er ihn zu sehr.

Und Snape war beileibe nicht dumm. Sicher war ihm auch schon klar geworden, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht der liebenswürdige, vertrauensselige, manchmal leicht vertrottelte Menschenfreund gewesen war, für den ihn alle gehalten hatten. Deshalb entschied Harry sich dafür, seine Ansichten mit dem ehemaligen Spion zu teilen.

Die Wahrheit würde weh tun, ja. Aber dieses Thema betraf sie beide gleichermaßen, also sollten sie wohl besser ehrlich zueinander sein. Und zu sich selbst.

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore ein Freund war. Weder für mich, noch für Sie. Wie ein Freund hat er sich Ihnen gegenüber wirklich nicht verhalten, Severus. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte… naja, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hätte ich während all dieser Jahre versucht, unauffällig noch ein oder zwei andere Leute als Spione da reinzubringen. Für Notfälle, falls Ihre Tarnung doch aufgeflogen wäre oder was Ähnliches. Oder zumindest, um Ihnen ein bisschen Rückendeckung zu verschaffen. Damit diese Last nicht ausschließlich auf Ihren Schultern liegt."

Harry beugte sich ein wenig vor und fasste sein Gegenüber ins Auge. „Ginny ist der gleichen Meinung wie ich. Es… es passt einfach alles nicht zusammen, das sieht doch ein Blinder. Alle behaupten dauernd, Dumbledore wäre so unglaublich klug gewesen, der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit, mächtiger als Lord Voldemort, und was weiß ich, was noch alles – und dann soll er in seiner allmächtigen Weisheit nicht mal so weit gedacht haben, ein paar Reservespieler auf die Bank zu setzen? Sorry, aber das kann ich fast nicht glauben. So blöd wird er doch wohl nicht gewesen sein, sonst hätte er Voldemort nicht so lange aufhalten können, oder? Er hat doch sonst immer alles Mögliche und Unmögliche mit berechnet, ehrlich mal."

Jetzt konnte Harry ein wütendes Schnauben nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es war ihm klar, dass er sich in Rage geredet hatte, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Zorn zu verbergen. Snape hätte er damit ohnehin nicht täuschen können.

„Jemanden mit so einer riesigen Aufgabe allein lassen, und das in einer dermaßen gefährlichen Position? Von ihm verlangen, einen der wenigen Menschen umzubringen, denen er vertraut?" schimpfte er aufgebracht. „Und ihm dann auch noch erklären, er müsse den Sohn seiner einzigen Freundin vorsätzlich in den sicheren Tod schicken… Ich sag Ihnen was, Severus: das ist absolut nicht das, was ich von einem echten Freund erwarten würde. Echte Freunde tun einander so etwas nicht an. Und glauben Sie mir, es ist garantiert nicht das, was ich getan hätte."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann antwortete nicht und sah ihn auch nicht an. Er hob nur eine Hand und fuhr sich müde über das schmale Gesicht. Die andere, deren Finger immer noch den inzwischen in Vergessenheit geratenen Kaffeebecher umklammerten, lag auf der Armlehne seines Sessels. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne gelegt. In diesem Augenblick wirkte er so erschöpft und mutlos, dass Harry am liebsten aufgestanden wäre, um ihm den Arm um die schmalen Schultern zu legen und ihn zu trösten. Doch auch hier war eine unsichtbare Grenze.

Stattdessen leerte er sein Glas und sagte mit einem Achselzucken: „Ich glaube, wir waren beide für Dumbledore nur Bauern in einem unglaublich komplexen Schachspiel. Aber ich denke, das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, und nichts wird daran noch etwas ändern. Egal was er von uns gehalten hat oder auch nicht, wir haben es geschafft. Voldemort ist besiegt. Er ist tot, und wir beide haben überlebt, auch wenn das sicher niemand erwartet hätte. Unsere Pflicht – oder was Professor Dumbledore für unsere Pflicht gehalten hat – haben wir erfüllt, und jetzt haben wir, verdammt nochmal, das Recht auf unser eigenes Leben. So wie wir es uns wünschen. Und das sollten wir uns von niemandem wegnehmen oder versauen lassen. Schon gar nicht von einem Geist aus der Vergangenheit. Wir sind nicht Scrooge, oder?"

„Poetisch, Potter." Severus Snapes Bemerkung, sehr wahrscheinlich sarkastisch oder doch zumindest spöttisch gemeint, verlor kolossal an Wirkung durch den unglücklichen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie Dickens gelesen haben… allerdings ist die Ausgangssituation ja doch ein wenig anders, würde ich meinen. Verzeihen Sie mir deshalb, wenn ich mir trotzdem hin und wieder den Luxus des Grübelns gönne."

„Natürlich, klar. Tu ich ja auch manchmal. Obwohl das im Endeffekt nichts bringt außer ein paar miesen Stunden. Und zu Ihrer Information: ich liebe Dickens. Wir haben die Weihnachtsgeschichte in der Grundschule gelesen. Das Buch hab ich immer noch."

Eine Szene aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit blitzte plötzlich in seiner Erinnerung auf, allerdings nichts aus der Grundschule: Severus Snape, der nach dem tragischen Ende des Trimagischen Turniers zusammen mit McGonagall und Dumbledore in das Büro des angeblichen Alastor Moody gestürmt war, um Harry vor dem mit Vielsaft-Trank getarnten Todesser zu retten. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Snape in das große Feindglas gesehen hatte. Und dass diesem aus dem magischen Gegenstand sein eigenes finsteres Gesicht entgegengestarrt hatte.

„Wissen Sie", sagte er nachdenklich, mit genau diesem Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge, „ich denke, Ihr schlimmster Feind sind Sie selber, Severus. Sie können sich gründlicher zerstören als jeder andere, wenn Sie sich aufgeben und sich immer nur über Ihre Fehler definieren. Lassen Sie die Vergangenheit ruhen. Okay? Sie sind echt ein toller Kerl, also haken Sie den alten Mist endlich ab und fangen Sie an zu leben. Sie haben es verdient."

„Ich weiß." Die Antwort kam so leise, dass Harry sie beinahe überhört hätte. Er sah seinen Lehrer an und zuckte innerlich zusammen, als dieser die Zähne hart in die Unterlippe grub, bis dort ein winziger Tropfen Blut hervorquoll. „Ist nur nicht immer so einfach. Aber ich versuche es."

„Mehr verlange ich auch gar nicht." Harry nickte grimmig, stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür. Im Vorbeigehen legte er kurz seine Hand auf Snapes Schulter. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh beim Frühstück. Grübeln Sie nicht mehr zu lang, es ist schon nach Zwölf. Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."


	37. Trümmerfeld

Sie apparierten in einer schmalen Seitengasse, wo der winterliche Schnee sich bereits langsam in schmutzig grauen Matsch zu verwandeln begann. Von zerfallenden Dächern tropfte stetig Tauwasser herab, und hin und wieder brach ein Eiszapfen von einer Regenrinne ab, um mit einem leisen Klirren auf dem Bürgersteig zu zerschellen.

Snape hatte ihnen erklärt, er würde sie in die Nähe seines Hauses bringen, nahe bei der leerstehenden Fabrik, die er und Harry sich als Einsatzort ausgesucht hatten. Mit von der Partie waren außer Ron und Harry nur noch Ginny und Hermine. Luna war im Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurückgeblieben, um Neville bei seiner Rückkehr in Empfang zu nehmen und sich auszuruhen; sie hatte eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich, ebenso wie der Tränkemeister, was für jeden deutlich sichtbar gewesen war.

Er hatte beim Frühstück äußerst mitgenommen gewirkt und kaum etwas gegessen, und Ginny hatte deshalb spontan entschieden, es sei Zeit für ein bisschen Ablenkung. Die Tatortbesichtigung war ohnehin längst fällig, und dieser Vorschlag hatte den Mann sichtlich aufgeheitert.

Ron sah sich neugierig um. Nicht unbedingt die ideale Wohngegend, entschied er für sich: das alte Arbeiterviertel schien kaum mehr bewohnt, und die Fenster und Türen der meisten heruntergekommenen Backsteinhäuschen waren mit Brettern zugenagelt. Vermutlich schon seit Jahren, so verwittert wie das Holz aussah.

In der Luft lag der modrige Geruch von schmutzigem Wasser. Der verdreckte Fluss, der in der Nähe vorbeiströmte, war ziemlich sicher ebenso tot wie die ganze Umgebung. Jedenfalls stank er erbärmlich.

Wer, bitteschön, würde freiwillig hier leben wollen? Vor allem, wenn man ein penibler und akkurater Typ wie Severus Snape war? Naja, vielleicht mochte er die abgeschiedene Lage – keine nervenden Nachbarn, zum Beispiel.

Mit einem Achselzucken folgte Ronald dem schlanken, hochgewachsenen Mann die Gasse entlang und versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Sie erreichten eine etwas breitere Straße mit mehr Schlaglöchern als intaktem Asphalt, wandten sich nach links… und blieben allesamt wie angewurzelt stehen. Auf diesen Anblick war ganz sicher keiner von ihnen vorbereitet gewesen!

Es schien, als hätte eine Bombe ganz am Ende der Straße eingeschlagen: wo einst das letzte Haus in der Reihe gestanden haben mochte, lag nun ein Minenfeld von Trümmern verstreut. Nur zwei kleine Stücke der Außenmauer, annähernd hüfthoch, hatten die heftige Explosion überstanden und ragten stur gen Himmel. Die kleine Tür zum ehemaligen Vorgarten hing schief in den Angeln, vom Zaun selber war nicht viel übrig geblieben außer hier und da einem Pfosten und ein paar herabhängenden Latten. Der Rest hatte sich in Form von Holzsplittern über den Gehweg und den Rasen verteilt.

„Grundgütiger Gott – Severus…", wisperte Hermine; ihre Finger umklammerten Rons Hand mit schmerzhaftem Griff, doch er zog sie nicht weg, sondern gab den Druck leicht zurück. Er war nicht weniger geschockt von dem Chaos als sie.

Der Angesprochene ging, gefolgt von der Gruppe Jugendlicher, die letzten paar Meter bis zu der verbliebenen Tür und besah sich schweigend das Bild des Schreckens, das sich ihnen bot.

„Ooo-kay", sagte er schließlich gedehnt, „das war… zu erwarten."

Sie starrten ihn alle fassungslos an. _Das war zu erwarten?_ Merlin, wie abgebrüht konnte ein Mensch sein? Doch als Ron den älteren Zauberer ein wenig genauer musterte, sprang ihm dessen verborgene Anspannung trotz allem ins Auge.

Er hatte sich verflucht gut unter Kontrolle, wie meistens, aber Ron sah einen Muskel an seiner Wange zucken. Wie beim Schach, wenn er es schaffte, den Mann mit einer unvermittelten, privateren Frage aus seiner Konzentration zu reißen – die einzige Chance, mal eine Partie zu gewinnen, auch wenn es eigentlich unfair war.

Doch andererseits lernte der Ältere dadurch, mit unerwarteten Situationen umzugehen, und Ron hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es ihn wirklich störte. Wenn das, was er und die anderen sich nur grob aus Ginnys Äußerungen zusammenreimen konnten, auch nur halbwegs richtig war, hatte er weit größere persönliche Probleme zu bewältigen. Vermutlich sogar größere als ein bis auf die Grundmauern zerstörtes Haus…

„Das war zu erwarten?" wiederholte Hermine schrill und gab sich keine Mühe, das Beben in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Hier sieht es aus wie im Krieg, Severus! Wer sind Sie, der bescheuerte Mister Spock mit seinen spitzen Ohren? Wie können Sie dabei so ruhig bleiben?"

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen, bitteren Lächeln. „Sie waren doch bei dem Einsatz damals dabei, Hermine. Sie haben das Haus gesehen. Hat irgendetwas da drin Ihnen den Eindruck vermittelt, ich würde gern hier wohnen?"

„Nein", flüsterte sie und sah betreten zu Boden, „eigentlich nicht…"

„Da haben Sie´s", kommentierte der dunkelhaarige Mann trocken. „Ich bin hier zwar aufgewachsen, aber ein Zuhause war es nie. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt früher selber ein paarmal erwogen, das Ding in die Luft zu jagen. Aber es wäre schwierig gewesen, den Nachbarn die Sauerei zu erklären."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist jetzt vielleicht ´ne blöde Frage, aber… wieso sind Sie hier geblieben, wenn es Ihnen nicht gefallen hat? Sie hätten im Sicheren Dorf bleiben können, bei den Leuten vom Orden, oder? – Mum hat an Weihnachten erzählt, dass Sie als Schüler ´ne Weile in Godric´s Hollow gelebt haben", fügte er in leicht verteidigendem Ton hinzu, als der Ältere ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Der Ort war damals speziell geschützt, richtig? Sie hat nie verstanden, warum Sie weggegangen sind. Wär es nicht besser gewesen, dort zu wohnen?"

„Um mich auch noch in den Ferien mit dem glorreichen gryffindor´schen Quartett herumärgern zu müssen?" gab Snape zurück und ignorierte Rons entschuldigende Miene völlig; seine Augen huschten über Harrys Gesicht und fixierten dann wieder das Trümmerfeld, das einst sein Haus gewesen war. „Lupin und Lily haben schließlich dort gewohnt, nachdem ihre Familien den Unruhen zum Opfer gefallen waren. Und deswegen war die restliche Bande auch ständig da. Das wollte ich mir nicht freiwillig antun. Potter und Black als Animateure? Alles wäre besser gewesen als das. Ich hatte schon in der Schule mehr als genug mit ihnen zu tun… sorry, Harry, ist nicht persönlich gemeint."

„Kein Ding", gab Harry achselzuckend zurück. „Aber Sie waren – wie alt, fünfzehn oder so? Warum gerade dieses Haus, wenn Sie schon nicht in Godric´s Hollow bleiben wollten? Warum haben Sie nicht irgendwo anders neu angefangen?"

„Bekanntes Terrain", erklärte ihr Lehrer, während sein Blick über das Chaos vor ihnen schweifte. „Ich kannte mich hier aus, und die wenigen Leute, die damals noch hier wohnten, waren allesamt Muggel aus der Unterschicht. Sie kümmerten sich um ihren eigenen Kram und stellten keine Gefahr dar. Man schläft wesentlich ruhiger in einer vertrauten Umgebung. – Und außerdem", setzte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hinzu, „war es mir eine ziemliche Genugtuung, dass mein alter Herr dadurch das Haus nicht wieder in Besitz nehmen konnte. Ich hatte immer den Verdacht, er würde eines Tages zurückkommen und sich hier breit machen wollen."

„Alles klar. Verstehe." Ron tat dem Mann den Gefallen, auf seinen leichten Plauderton einzugehen, auch wenn er sich noch einen weiteren Grund dafür hätte vorstellen können: die Hoffnung, hier dem verhassten Vater noch einmal zu begegnen. Was Snape mit dem Kerl gemacht hätte, wollte er sich lieber gar nicht erst ausmalen. „Kleine persönliche Rache, was? – Trotzdem, das hier ist ziemlich heftig, Severus. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich in der Situation so gelassen reagiert hätte, ganz ehrlich. Sind Sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen, ich weiß nicht… sauer oder so?"

Snapes schwarze Augen begegneten den seinen nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann erklärte er sachlich: „Erstens: alles Wichtige und Private habe ich bereits beim Einsatz damals eingepackt und mitgenommen. Zweitens: das Haus selber war nicht mein bevorzugter Wohnort, ich habe nur die Sommerferien hier verbracht. Und drittens: es war mir seit Voldemorts Tod klar, dass meine ehemaligen Kameraden irgendwann hier auftauchen würden. Auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Hilfreichem, oder einfach um sich für den Verrat zu rächen. Nach dem Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ sowieso. Es war eine Frage der Zeit. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht…"

Seine Stimme wurde leiser und brach ab. Sie konnten sein Gesicht nicht sehen, als er das protestierend kreischende Gartentor aufschob und sein verwüstetes Grundstück betrat.

Die anderen machten Anstalten ihn zu begleiten, doch Ron hielt sie alle mit ausgestrecktem Arm davon ab. „Lasst ihn erst mal ein paar Minuten allein", sagte er leise und fügte, bevor jemand protestieren konnte, hinzu: „Hey, denkt mal nach, Leute. Erinnert euch daran, wie es euch in ähnlichen Situationen gegangen ist. Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als du Sirius verloren hattest, Harry? Oder du, Ginny, nachdem Harry mit dir Schluss gemacht hat? Als du die Erinnerungen deiner Eltern verändert und die beiden nach Australien geschickt hast, Hermine?"

Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn an, und Ron verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war einfach nicht daran gewöhnt, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, schon gar nicht bei einem derart ernsten Thema.

Doch er sprach so gelassen weiter, wie es ihm möglich war: „Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich mich gefühlt hab, als ich damals dieses Quidditchspiel so total vergeigt hab. Ich hab erst mal Zeit für mich gebraucht. Ich musste eine Weile allein sein, damit ich mit dem ganzen Chaos in meinem Inneren fertig werden konnte. Und das war ja wohl ein Scheiß gegen das, was hier abläuft, oder? Trotzdem, obwohl es nur ein blödes Spiel war, ich wollte eine Zeitlang niemanden in meiner Nähe haben. Und ganz ähnlich war´s, nachdem ich letztes Jahr abgehauen bin, als wir die Horkruxe gesucht haben… ich bin nicht sofort zu Bill und Fleur gegangen. Erst nach ein paar Tagen. Ich wette, Severus geht´s genauso. Lasst ihn ´ne Weile in Ruhe. Wir merken schon, wenn unser Typ gefragt ist."

Nachdenklich ruhte Hermines Blick auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich gebe zu, das klingt nachvollziehbar, Ron. Aber…"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach er sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Du und Ginny, ihr würdet ihm jetzt am liebsten hinterher rennen. Aber das wär wirklich komplett falsch. Hör mir zu. Hört mir beide zu, Mädels. Okay? Ihr seid wirklich toll, wie ihr euch um ihn kümmert. Ihr seid mitfühlend, könnt gut mit Worten umgehen, ihr habt sowas wie ein Vertrauensverhältnis und alles, aber eins seid ihr nicht: Kerle. Vertraut mir, wir werden es merken, wenn er uns braucht."

„Wie denn?" fragte Ginny ein wenig ratlos.

Ihr Bruder schmunzelte, als er ihr kurz den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Ginny, Severus ist ein Kerl. Ich bin ein Kerl. Und wenn ich in meinem langen Leben als Kerl eins gelernt habe, dann das: wir sind im Grunde fürchterlich schlechte Schauspieler. – Oh, wir können uns normalerweise wirklich super verstellen, versteht mich nicht falsch", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er ihre ungläubigen Mienen bemerkte. „Aber solche Sachen wie Hilflosigkeit lassen sich irgendwie nie ganz verstecken. Damit können wir einfach nicht umgehen, wir sind nicht dran gewöhnt. Da hilft sogar Okklumentik nicht viel, möcht ich wetten."

Sich plötzlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er seinen Freunden einen Vortrag hielt, verstummte Ron ein wenig verlegen. Schweigend drängte sich die kleine Gruppe am Straßenrand zusammen und beobachtete die schmale hochgewachsene Gestalt, die ziellos durch Mauerbrocken und Glasscherben wanderte und schließlich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehen blieb, gegen ein übrig gebliebenes Stück Fassade gelehnt.

„Seht ihr, genau das hab ich gemeint." Ron wies mit dem Daumen grob in Snapes Richtung. „Ich denke, jetzt braucht er jemanden in seiner Nähe. Jemand, der nicht viel redet für den Anfang."

Als Ginny Snape folgen wollte, hielt Ron seine Schwester zurück. „Lass mich das machen", bat er leise. „Ich hab zwar noch nicht so viel Übung mit diesem Feeding-Kram wie du, aber mit der Situation hier kann ich umgehen."

Er hielt kurz inne, um die passenden Worte zu finden. „Severus weiß genauso gut wie wir, dass wir noch einen Ortstermin haben, und bis dahin wird er sich zusammenreißen. Der richtige Schock setzt garantiert erst ein, sobald er ein bisschen zur Ruhe kommt. Du wirst deine Kräfte sicher heute Abend brauchen, wenn er sich komplett darüber klar wird, was hier passiert ist. Schon dich bis dahin. Ich geh rüber und seh nach ihm, okay?"

„Bist du sicher, dass ihr beide klarkommt?" hakte Hermine mit deutlich erkennbarer Sorge nach, doch Ron winkte ab. „Hermine, ich kenn ihn, okay? Wir spielen Schach, inzwischen sogar ziemlich oft. Regelmäßige Schachpartner lernt man meistens besser kennen als die eigene Familie."

„Ach, deshalb hast du also damit angefangen?" mischte sich Harry neugierig ein.

„Unter anderem", gab Ron mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zu und fühlte, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden. „Stimmt schon, ich war neugierig auf den echten Kerl hinter den schwarzen Klamotten. Ich wollte mehr über ihn erfahren. Aber nein, ich hab das nicht nur deswegen gemacht. Es war genau das gleiche Ding wie mit dem Feeding… naja, ihr Mädels steht ihm ja schon lang ziemlich nahe. Und du auch, Harry. Ich dagegen, wie soll ich sagen? Ich bin nicht der Typ für lange Gespräche, ich bin nicht gut darin Leute zu trösten – und ich hätte ihm niemals so energisch den Kopf zurechtrücken können wie du damals, Harry. In der Position war ich nicht, und das werd ich auch in Zukunft nie sein. Aber eine Partie Schach, das ging, versteht ihr? Wenn ich schon sonst für nix gut war, dann konnte ich ihn doch zumindest für ein, zwei Stunden von seinen Problemen ablenken. Ich weiß in der Zwischenzeit recht gut, wie er tickt. Und ich kann darauf reagieren. Mehr ist im Moment nicht gefragt."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht", seufzte Ginny. „Er kann sagen, was er will – das hier macht ihn trotzdem fertig. Geh und red mit ihm, Ron. Und versuch ein bisschen Energie an ihn weiterzugeben, er wird sie brauchen… auch wenn er einen auf harter Brocken macht. Wir bleiben hier stehen und warten auf euch."

Er erlaubte sich noch einen kurzen Moment des Zögerns, doch schließlich holte Ron tief Luft und löste sich von den anderen. Langsam ging er auf seinen Lehrer zu, der immer noch reglos da stand, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf. Wie gewohnt verbargen die schwarzen Haare sein Gesicht.

Körpersprache. Die einzige Sprache außer der Musik, die man überall auf der Welt versteht. Bei Muggeln und Magiern gleichermaßen.

Wer Schach spielt, lernt nicht nur eine Menge über Taktik, sondern auch über die Kunst, seinen Gegner zu lesen. Ein guter Schach- oder auch Pokerspieler ist geübt darin, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu kontrollieren. Doch Menschen sind keine Roboter. Es gibt immer winzige Anhaltspunkte, die auf gewisse Gefühlslagen hindeuten. Körpersprache lässt sich nicht komplett unterbinden. Und je länger Schachpartner sich kennen, desto einfacher wird es für sie, den anderen zu durchschauen.

Ron war längst kein Anfänger mehr im Schach. Und wie er den anderen schon erklärt hatte: er kannte Snape mittlerweile wirklich recht gut. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es nicht einmal besonders schwierig, sich in den Mann hinein zu versetzen. Vielleicht lag es zum Teil daran, dass er immer noch erschöpft von einer Nacht voller Albträume war, vielleicht vertraute er ihnen inzwischen auch einfach weit genug, um sich nicht mehr komplett hinter seinen emotionalen Mauern zu verstecken. Vielleicht beides. Oder er konnte schlicht und einfach nicht mehr.

Ja, das hier machte ihn fertig. Das Haus war, abgesehen von seiner Stelle in Hogwarts, die letzte Verbindung zu seinem alten Leben gewesen. Hierher hatte er sich bisher in den Sommerferien zurückgezogen. Und auch wenn er sicher nicht gelogen hatte, was seine Gefühle für dieses alte Haus betraf, so war es doch ein Schock für ihn. Nun gab es wieder eine Option weniger in seinem Leben: er konnte sich nicht mehr dafür entscheiden, hier zu wohnen; diese Entscheidung hatte man ihm abgenommen. Ein ziemlich heftiger Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre. Ganz abgesehen von der unmissverständlichen Botschaft, die die Todesser ihm mit dieser Tat übermittelt hatten.

Wortlos lehnte sich Ron ebenfalls an das Stück Mauer. Schweigend standen die beiden so unterschiedlichen Zauberer eine Weile nebeneinander, dann hörte der Jüngere die gepresste Stimme seines Gefährten: „Es gibt wohl nicht mehr viel, was ich jetzt noch verlieren könnte, oder?"

Ronald Weasley war normalerweise wirklich nicht sehr gut darin, irgendwelche Leute zu trösten, doch in diesem Moment wusste er ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte. Seufzend stieß er sich von der Mauer ab, trat vor seinen Kameraden und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Ein sanfter Strom beruhigender Energie begann langsam durch seine Hände zu fließen, und nach einem stillen Augenblick sagte er in völlig gelassenem Ton: „Sehen Sie mal da rüber, Severus."

Mit dem Kinn wies er zu ihren wartenden Freunden hinüber, und der Ältere folgte zögernd seiner Anweisung. „Sehen Sie hin. Das ist alles, was im Leben wichtig ist. Ein paar Leute, denen man komplett vertrauen kann. Die einem immer zur Seite stehen und einen nicht verurteilen, auch wenn man vorher mal Mist gebaut hat. Nur ein paar richtig gute Freunde, mehr braucht kein Mensch. Wenn das passt, findet sich für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Und ich wage jetzt einfach mal zu behaupten", fuhr er mit einem kleinen Lächeln fort, „von solchen Freunden haben Sie inzwischen ´nen ganzen Arsch voll. Mehr als jemals zuvor in Ihrem Leben, richtig?"

Er drückte kurz Snapes Schultern. Der hielt noch für ein paar Sekunden den Blick auf Harry, Ginny und Hermine gerichtet, dann wandte er sich mit einem winzigen, schiefen Grinsen sowie einem sehr professorenhaften Knurren an Ron: „Achten Sie etwas mehr auf Ihre Ausdrucksweise, Weasley. Sie sind ein Phönix, kein verlauster Straßenköter. Überlassen Sie sowas Fletcher."

„Yessir." Ron salutierte schmunzelnd, lehnte sich wieder neben ihn und begutachtete mit prüfendem Blick das Durcheinander. „Hier können wir wohl nicht mehr viel ausrichten, tut mir echt leid. Aber zumindest haben wir die Möglichkeit, uns diese verdammten Mistkerle zu schnappen und sie da hin zu stecken, wo sie hingehören. Konzentrieren wir uns darauf, okay?"

Er warf Snape einen eindringlichen Blick zu und schubste ihn kameradschaftlich mit der Schulter an. „Hey, kommen Sie schon. Sehen wir uns diese Fabrik an, damit die Sache endlich mal ins Rollen kommt. Heulen können wir später, wenn alles vorbei ist, stimmt´s?"

Der Tränkemeister musterte ihn abschätzend, warf einen letzten Blick auf die Zerstörung um sie herum, straffte entschlossen die Schultern und nickte zustimmend. „Schön, treten wir ihnen in den Arsch, Ronald."

„Das heißt Hintern, Professor", korrigierte der Rotschopf grinsend, und Severus versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Ron lachte nur, klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken und ging neben ihm her, die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt – zurück zu ihren wartenden Freunden.


	38. Atempause

Harry ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen in einen der Sessel im Salon fallen und streifte seine Turnschuhe ab. Die Wärme des Kaminfeuers würde seine steif gewordenen Zehen hoffentlich bald auftauen!

Es war eiskalt in der alten Fabrikhalle gewesen, und er hatte sich bald ernsthaft dafür verflucht, keine Winterstiefel angezogen zu haben, während er zusammen mit den anderen den riesigen, unübersichtlichen Raum erkundet hatte. Immerhin lag Cokeworth im Norden des Landes!

Aber zumindest war seine Jacke dick gefüttert, und daher war ihm ansonsten warm genug gewesen, so dass er nicht wie Ron am ganzen Leib gezittert hatte! Während die anderen alle sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr zum Grimmauldplatz zum Aufwärmen in die diversen Badezimmer verschwunden waren, um sich bei einer heißen Dusche aufzuwärmen, war Harry schon zufrieden damit, nur seine Zehen enteisen zu müssen. Immerhin!

Er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass Snape eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte: die Halle war ausgezeichnet für ihr Vorhaben geeignet. Groß genug, um Platz für viele verbündete Kämpfer zu bieten, so dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig in die Quere kommen würden, und mit ausreichend Möglichkeiten, sich zu verstecken und aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Und wenn sie, wie ihr Lehrer empfohlen hatte, ihre Trainingsstunden in dieser Umgebung absolvierten, würden sie durch ihre Ortskenntnis einen gewaltigen Vorteil gegenüber den Todessern haben… falls sie es schafften, diese in die Falle zu locken. Sie würden natürlich die meiste Zeit auf die Option zurückgreifen müssen, die Umgebung im Raum der Wünsche zu simulieren, aber trotzdem!

Harry hatte Severus mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Respekt und Besorgnis beobachtet, nachdem sie seinem zerstörten Haus den Rücken gekehrt und sich auf das Gelände der stillgelegten Gießerei geschlichen hatten. Der Mann hatte sehr professionell gewirkt, und wäre Harry nicht gerade vorhin erst Zeuge gewesen, wie der Professor sich ausgerechnet von Ron hatte trösten lassen, dann hätte er niemals vermutet, dass irgendetwas Besonderes vorgefallen sein könnte.

Doch das war immer schon Severus´ größtes und zugleich beunruhigendstes Talent gewesen, nicht wahr? Er konnte sich so absolut von seinen persönlichen Gefühlen abschotten, dass es wirklich unheimlich war… und leider nicht nur dann, wenn die Situation ein solches Vorgehen erforderte.

Gut, zugegeben, der Ältere hatte große Fortschritte gemacht, wenn es darum ging, anderen Menschen zu trauen. Oder sich ihnen zumindest ein wenig zu öffnen. Aber er zog sich weiterhin gewohnheitsmäßig in sich selbst zurück, so dass sie oft raten mussten, wie es tatsächlich tief in ihm drin aussah. Und das machte es nicht unbedingt einfacher, ihm zu helfen.

Gerade streckte Harry seine kalten Füße noch ein wenig näher in Richtung des Kamins, als Neville und Luna sich zu ihm gesellten. Neville begrüßte ihn strahlend und erklärte, er sei von Herzen dankbar darüber, wieder hier zu sein, was Luna zu einem Kichern verleitete. Harry warf Neville einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Naja", erklärte der rundgesichtige Junge verlegen, „Oma ist echt super, und seit sie nicht mehr auf meinem Mangel an Begabung rumreitet, ist es gar nicht mehr so übel. Aber…" Er lief leicht rosa an und setzte hinzu: „Sie ist oft… du weißt schon. Ein bisschen überfürsorglich. Sie erstickt mich fast mit ihrer Anhänglichkeit, ehrlich gesagt."

Harry nickte grinsend. Diese Beschreibung erinnerte ihn sehr an Mrs Weasley, die mit ihrer typischen, gluckenhaften Art dem am nächsten kam, was er als die Verkörperung einer Mutter bezeichnet hätte: herzensgut, freundlich, aber äußerst resolut und hartnäckig. Man schaffte es einfach nicht, dieser Sorte von Frau zu entkommen. Auch wenn er bei den paar Gelegenheiten, als er Augusta Longbottom getroffen hatte, den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, sie wäre eher eine Mischung aus Molly Weasley und Minerva McGonagall…

„Versteh schon", bemerkte er dennoch, ließ sich auf den Teppich hinunterrutschen und schob die langsam auftauenden Klumpen, die er immer noch einigermaßen überzeugt als seine Zehen bezeichnete, bis ganz dicht vor den Kaminrost. „Hast du mal dran gedacht, ihr zu sagen, dass du inzwischen erwachsen bist, Neville?"

„Klar", kommentierte Neville trocken. „Über dieses Thema könnte ich genauso gut mit ihrem Geierhut reden – der würde die Möglichkeit noch eher in Betracht ziehen als Oma, glaub mir. Für sie bin ich mit Vierzig sicher immer noch ihr kleiner Junge. Falls sie es bis dahin noch nicht geschafft hat, mich mit ihrer liebevollen Art zu ersticken. – Luna hat gesagt, ihr wart einen möglichen Kampfplatz besichtigen?" wechselte er das Thema. „Und, habt ihr was Passendes gefunden? Wie war´s?"

„Jepp." Harry zog ein Bein an und massierte seinen rechten Fuß, der unangenehm zu prickeln begonnen hatte. „Die Halle ist ideal für sowas. Aber hört mal, geht heute sehr schonend mit Snape um, in Ordnung? Es war… ziemlich heftig, wisst ihr?" Mit leiser Stimme erzählte er Luna und Neville von ihrem Ausflug nach Spinner´s End, und davon, was sie dort vorgefunden hatten.

Die beiden hörten aufmerksam zu. Sie wirkten geschockt und erschüttert, doch gleichzeitig ebenso beeindruckt von Rons unaufdringlichem, simplem Eingreifen wie Harry selbst. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn deswegen mal ernsthaft beneiden würde", schloss er endlich, streckte das Bein wieder aus und ließ seinem linken Fuß die gleiche Behandlung zukommen wie zuvor schon dem anderen. „Keine Ahnung, wie er das hingekriegt hat."

Luna nickte nachdenklich und sagte versonnen: „Und er hatte Recht, weißt du? Mit dem, was er gesagt hat. Der heutige Abend wird schwierig für Severus werden. Ihr wisst ja, wie er ist. Er tut oft so, als gäbe es für ihn keinerlei persönliche Probleme, und mimt den Beherrschten. Aber ich weiß, dass 90 Prozent davon nur gespielt sind. Er ist einer der sensibelsten Menschen, die ich kenne, auch wenn er es nicht immer zeigt. Diese ständige Verschlossenheit ist nicht gesund."

Neville legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie eindringlich. „Das ist uns allen klar, Luna. Was ich nicht weiß, ist… wie sollen wir uns verhalten? Falls er uns überhaupt in seiner Nähe haben will, meine ich. Obwohl es ihm inzwischen ein bisschen leichter fällt, über sowas zu reden. Ehrlich gesagt, ich halt nicht viel davon, ihn völlig in Ruhe zu lassen. Genau deswegen. Sonst denkt er vielleicht mal wieder, er muss da allein durch. Aber ich will mich ihm auch nicht irgendwie aufdrängen oder sowas."

Luna öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, aber Schritte auf dem Treppenabsatz ließen sie innehalten. Hand in Hand kamen Hermine und Ron in den Salon, gleich darauf gefolgt von Ginny. „Hey, wir haben dich vermisst, Mann", begrüßte Ron Neville und fügte dann an alle gewandt hinzu: „Ähm... ich glaub, Kreacher hat ein spätes Mittagessen für uns vorbereitet. In der Küche riecht´s wirklich himmlisch!"

Nun, das war eine sehr erfreuliche Entwicklung, dachte Harry. Immerhin hatten sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen, und jetzt war es schon fast Zeit für den Nachmittagstee. Rons Magen stimmte seiner Überlegung laut grummelnd zu. Harry, Luna und Ginny konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während Hermine den Kopf schüttelte und die Augen verdrehte. „Ehrlich, Ron, ich schwöre dir, ich kenne jetzt schon deine Todesursache: Verhungern! Wie kann man nur so verfressen sein? Man könnte wirklich glauben, du hättest ein oder zwei Mägen mehr als der gewöhnliche Zauberer."

„Dieser Vermutung würde ich ohne zu zögern zustimmen", bemerkte eine dunkle Stimme von der Tür her. „Ronald scheint eine anatomische Anomalie in der britischen Zaubererwelt zu sein."

„Was dann auch noch eine schöne Alliteration wäre", ergänzte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln, warf dem älteren Zauberer dabei aber einen raschen, forschenden Blick zu. „Geht´s Ihnen gut, Severus?"

„Nein", gab der Mann leise zu und überraschte sie alle damit. „Tut es nicht. Im Moment weigere ich mich noch, darüber nachzudenken, aber spätestens in der Nacht holt mich das Problem ein. Ich schätze, das ist Ihnen allen klar, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte ein wenig schief zu Neville herüber und fügte hinzu: „Willkommen zurück, Neville. Es ist gut, Sie wieder bei uns zu haben."

Obwohl er bei dieser Begrüßung ein wenig rot wurde, blieb Neville erstaunlich gelassen. Er stand auf, ging auf den Tränkemeister zu und zog diesen zwar kurz, aber sehr freundschaftlich in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Danke… ich bin auch heilfroh, wieder hier zu sein. – Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist", ergänzte er leise, die Hände auf die Schultern des ehemaligen Spions gelegt. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Severus… Sie wissen, dass wir gut im Zuhören sind, richtig?"

Als der Professor langsam nickte, drückte er rasch dessen Schultern und wandte sich mit nachdenklicher Miene an die anderen: „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir den Abend wirklich hier im Haus verbringen sollten. Ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu deprimierend. Was denkt ihr, könnten wir vielleicht heute auf diesen Wintermarkt in der Winkelgasse gehen? Das wär für uns alle eine echte Abwechslung…"

Abwartend ruhten alle Blicke auf Snape, der Neville unverwandt ansah und ihm schließlich lächelnd zunickte. „Eine wirklich gute Idee, Neville, danke. Ich denke, so kommen wir wesentlich leichter auf andere Gedanken."

„Jepp. Aber erst essen!"

„Ron!"

„Was denn? Kreacher hat gekocht, wir haben alle Hunger, und der Wintermarkt läuft uns nicht weg. Da ist es erst wirklich schön, wenn es dunkel wird", verteidigte sich Ron mit Vehemenz. „Bis dahin ist es einfach nur die Winkelgasse mit ´ner Menge Weihnachtsdekoration. Also haben wir noch mindestens zwei Stunden Zeit. Kommt schon, Kreacher hat den Tisch in der Küche gedeckt."

Im Nachhinein mussten sie Ron Recht geben. Obwohl sie nach Kreachers wundervollen Spaghetti mit frittierten Salbeiblättern bereits recht zeitig in die Winkelgasse aufgebrochen waren, entfaltete sich die gesamte winterliche Pracht der magischen Einkaufspassage erst, als die Dämmerung endlich hereinbrach.

Die riesigen Weihnachtsbäume, die sie an frühere Weihnachtsfeste in Hogwarts erinnerten, wirkten plötzlich um ein Vielfaches schöner, als sich die Kerzen auf ihren verschneiten Zweigen entzündeten und die gläsernen, vielfarbigen Kugeln zu leuchten und zu glitzern begannen. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen fast im Zeitlupentempo auf die Besucher herab, während nach und nach immer mehr schwebende Fackeln in der Luft über ihnen auftauchten und den Teppich aus Neuschnee mit warmem, gedämpftem Licht übergossen.

Eine gute Stunde schlenderten sie einfach nur durch die Gasse, vorbei an den unzähligen kleinen Läden, die ihre Schaufenster und Dachrinnen mit Girlanden aus Stechpalmenzweigen und Efeuranken geschmückt hatten, in denen winzige Lichter tanzten, vorbei auch an den vielen Imbisswägen mit Glühwein, heißem Met, Blaubeerpunsch, herzhaft duftenden Würsten, Esskastanien, glasierten Äpfeln und einer Vielzahl anderer Köstlichkeiten.

Hin und wieder blieben sie stehen, um an einem Stand die angebotenen Waren genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie ließen sich alle gemeinsam von einem jungen Zauberer mit einer gewaltigen Kamera fotografieren, und Severus bezahlte lächerliche sieben Sickel dafür, dass der Mann jedem von ihnen einen Abzug davon machte – mehr wollte der Fotograf partout nicht annehmen, begann aber vor lauter Ergriffenheit zu stottern, als sie alle ihre Unterschriften auf eine weitere Kopie setzten.

Harry bemerkte mit einem leisen Lächeln, wie sorgfältig der Tränkemeister sein Foto in der Innentasche verstaute. Er gab sich zwar wie immer, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass dieses Bild etwas ganz Besonderes für den Mann war. Er wechselte einen raschen, unauffälligen Blick mit Ginny, und in stiller Übereinkunft taten sie beide, als würde ihr ganzes Interesse den Ständen vor ihnen gelten.

Sie lachten alle herzlich darüber, wie albern Ron aussah, als er eine plüschige rote Nikolausmütze über sein leuchtend rotes Haar zog, woraufhin Harry jedem eine der Mützen kaufte. Hermine zierte sich zwar erst ein wenig, ließ sich dann aber doch dazu überreden, die ihre aufzusetzen. Angeblich, weil sie bei der Kälte keine Mittelohrentzündung bekommen wollte. Der Hauptgrund für ihr Einlenken bestand aber sicher darin, dass selbst Snape ohne Widerrede seine Nikolausmütze trug. Da war sich Harry ziemlich sicher!

Der Professor verzog selbst dann keine Miene, als ihre kleine Gruppe an einem Getränkestand Halt machte und von dem Metverkäufer recht seltsam angestarrt wurde. „Was?" fragte er mit einem seiner berühmten finsteren Blicke, und der Verkäufer wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor dem bedrohlichen Weihnachtsmann mit der Hakennase zurück. „Müssen wir Ihnen wirklich erklären, wie man es am besten anstellt, ein wenig Spaß zu haben?"

„Nein… nein, Sir, natürlich nicht", stotterte sein Gegenüber und reichte mit zitternden Händen Becher mit heißem, süßem Met über die kleine Theke, die sie dankbar in Empfang nahmen.

Severus blieb konsequent in seiner Rolle als Finsterling, bis die Hand des Verkäufers unwillkürlich zurückzuckte, als er ihm das Geld für den Met reichen wollte – diese Zurschaustellung offener Panik war dann auch für ihn zu viel, und er lachte schnaubend auf, während Harry und die anderen längst aufgegeben hatten und sich kichernd zusammengerottet hatten.

Beschämt darüber, dass er sich derartig hatte zum Narren machen lassen, kam der Verkäufer schließlich hinter seiner Theke hervor, schüttelte jedem Einzelnen die Hand und erklärte entschieden, dass ihre Getränke „aufs Haus" gingen. Harry vermutete im Stillen, der Mann würde sich später damit brüsten, die berühmtesten Helden des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges an seinem Stand bedient zu haben – alle gleichzeitig! Vermutlich würden diese Geschichte sogar seine Urenkel noch zu hören bekommen.

Mit den Bechern in den Händen spazierten sie weiter bis zu einem kleinen, magisch heraufbeschworenen Teich in einem großen runden Pavillon. Dutzende Hexen und Zauberer glitten auf Schlittschuhen über die glitzernde gefrorene Oberfläche des Teiches, und am Rand lehnten unzählige Zuschauer an der hölzernen Einfassung.

Harry hatte bisher noch nie auf Schlittschuhen gestanden, doch er fühlte sich bald recht sicher auf den wackeligen Kufen und lieferte sich eine wilde Jagd mit Ginny und Ron, der erstaunliches Talent auf dem Eis bewies. Luna und Hermine bewegten sich nicht so sportlich, sondern wählten eine elegantere Version des Eislaufens, während Neville und Snape ihnen lieber dabei zusahen… der Tränkemeister hatte sich entschieden geweigert, eine so abgrundtief unsinnige Betätigung auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, und Neville meinte grinsend, er sei viel zu unfallträchtig für derartige Risiken.

Erhitzt vom Met und vom Eislaufen, gingen sie die Gasse weiter hinunter. Sie bestaunten die festlich dekorierte, beeindruckend wirkende Fassade der Gringotts-Bank, die die gesamte nähere Umgebung in ein sanftes, silbernes Licht einhüllte, kauften sich an einem Süßigkeitenstand einen ordentlichen Vorrat an Schokolade und gebrannten Mandeln, betrachteten die Angebote von Schmuckverkäufern und setzten sich etwa eine Stunde später zusammen auf die magisch angewärmten Holzbänke vor einem Restaurant, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Snape seufzte zufrieden, während sie vorsichtig das gekochte Fleisch und das Sauerkraut kosteten, das man direkt aus dem etwa faustgroßen, ausgehöhlten Brotlaib essen konnte, der als Schüssel für die Mahlzeit diente.

„Neville", sagte er ernsthaft, „das war wirklich eine hervorragende Idee. Ich hätte es heute im Haus nicht ausgehalten. Danke."

Neville lächelte nur und beließ es dabei, doch Ron legte dem Tränkemeister die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz: „Wenn Sie später darüber reden wollen… wir sind jederzeit für Sie da, okay?"

Severus nickte stumm und senkte den Blick wieder auf sein Essen. Auch Harry und die anderen wandten sich ihren Brotlaiben zu, und erstaunlicherweise war es kein bedrücktes Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, sondern eher ein Gefühl von Kameradschaft.

„Ich platze gleich", verkündete Ron schließlich, nachdem er den letzten Rest von Lunas Brot verdrückt hatte, und lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Das war echt gut, oder? Nur ein bisschen viel, ehrlich gesagt."

Als Hermine ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte und erklärte, er habe sicher Fieber, schob er sie lachend von sich weg. „Hör schon auf, ich hab kein Fieber. Nur zu viel von Kreachers Spaghetti gegessen. Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich hatte zwei Nachschläge mehr als du!"

„Ja, das erklärt es zufriedenstellend", kommentierte Snape trocken und nahm ebenfalls den letzten Bissen von seinem Brot, während der Rest der Truppe geschlossen darauf verzichtet hatte, die improvisierte Schüssel mitzuessen – dafür war die Portion tatsächlich zu groß gewesen. Ron boxte ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter: „Werden Sie nicht frech, ja?"

„Und jetzt?" erkundigte sich Ginny, während sie langsam den Weg zurückgingen, den sie vorhin genommen hatten. „Zurück nach Hause? Oder sollen wir noch irgendwo einen Tee trinken?"

Sie einigten sich auf eine Tasse Tee im _Tropfenden Kessel_ , um den Abend ruhig ausklingen zu lassen und sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Im Pub trafen sie zu ihrem Erstaunen auf Hannah Abbott, eine Hufflepuff aus Harrys Jahrgang und Mitglied der DA, die sie freundlich begrüßte und auf ihre fragenden Blicke hin erklärte: „Ich arbeite seit zwei Jahren während der Ferien für Tom, um ein bisschen Geld zu verdienen. Es macht wirklich Spaß, wisst ihr? Ich bin gern unter Menschen, und hier trifft man wirklich viele Leute. – Kommt mit, ich geb euch einen Tisch, an dem nicht die gesamte Meute vorbeikommt. Sonst werdet ihr nur ständig angestarrt."

Sie lächelte Snape freundlich zu und wies nach hinten in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Gästezimmern führte. „Schön, Sie zu sehen, Sir. Wir haben uns ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht, als Professor McGonagall sagte, Sie seien krank. Es gab eine Menge Gerüchte, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber es geht Ihnen wieder besser, oder?"

„Viel besser", erwiderte der Professor leicht verlegen, „danke der Nachfrage, Miss Abbott. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen die Ferien ebenfalls… Würden Sie uns freundlicherweise einen Tee bringen?" Hannah nickte und zeigte ihnen ihren Tisch, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand.

In einer der dunkleren Ecken des Schankraums waren sie relativ sicher vor neugierigen Gästen, und die wenigen, die sie trotzdem bemerkten, hatten den Anstand, sie in Frieden zu lassen. Nicht nur Harry war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass Hannah so umsichtig gewesen war.

Das Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfen brachte ihnen ihren Tee, stellte einen Teller mit frisch gebackenen Schokoladenkeksen auf den Tisch und ging dann wieder, um sich um die anderen Gäste zu kümmern, die aus der Winkelgasse hereinkamen und allesamt reichlich verfroren aussahen.

Da Severus sich bei dem Gedanken nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen schien, jetzt schon zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, ließen Harry und die anderen sich ebenfalls viel Zeit mit ihrem Tee. Sie beobachteten die anderen Leute und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, deren Kleidung, Frisuren und Verhalten zu kommentieren. Und keiner von ihnen beschwerte sich darüber, als der Tränkemeister nach der zweiten Runde Tee für jeden ein Glas Feuerwhisky bestellte. Wenn er noch eine Weile hierbleiben wollte, würden sie ihm mit Vergnügen Gesellschaft leisten.

„Severus", sagte Neville schließlich vorsichtig, als der letzte Gast längst den _Tropfenden Kessel_ verlassen hatte, „ich denke, Tom möchte Feierabend machen. Wir sind die letzten Gäste. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir zum Finsbury-Park apparieren und von dort zu Fuß zum Grimmauldplatz gehen? Ein bisschen frische Luft schadet uns sicher nicht, und der Park dürfte um diese Uhrzeit völlig verlassen sein. Kein Muggel wird uns dort ankommen sehen."

Als sie in drei Gruppen verschwanden – Neville, Hermine und Snape schienen die einzigen zu sein, die den erwähnten Park kannten – und auf einer weitläufigen Grünfläche wieder auftauchten, musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er nicht viel Ahnung hatte, wo genau in London sein Haus eigentlich lag. Natürlich lag das daran, dass er meistens per Apparation oder Flohnetzwerk dorthin gelangt war – wenn man das eine Mal nicht mitrechnete, wo er und seine Freunde am 1. September in Begleitung von Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody und Tonks zum Bahnhof King´s Cross gelaufen waren. Doch damals war er zu angespannt gewesen, um sich den Weg zu merken.

Schön, Hermine war muggelstämmig und wusste ohnehin immer alles, und Snape war der Sohn eines Muggels und hatte den Kontakt mit dieser anderen Welt augenscheinlich niemals ganz verloren. Immerhin hatte Hermines Erwähnung eines fiktiven Muggelcharakters namens Mr Spock – aus einer Serie, die auch Harry gern gesehen hatte, wenn sich die seltene Gelegenheit geboten hatte – bei dem Tränkemeister keine Fragen aufgeworfen. Aber Neville?

Neville Longbottom war ein reinblütiger Zauberer und hatte erst kürzlich fälschlicherweise angenommen, der Fahrer des Pizza-Lieferdienstes hätte eine Küche in seinem winzigen Mini Cooper – wie in aller Welt war es dann möglich, dass er die Lage von Harrys Haus in Muggellondon kannte?

Einen Arm um Lunas Schultern gelegt, grinste Neville Harry ein wenig verlegen zu, als er ihn danach fragte. „Ach, weißt du, ich hab mir mal die Mühe gemacht, auf Muggelart hierher zu kommen… sicherheitshalber, weil ich doch eine echte Niete im Apparieren war. Ich dachte, im Notfall könnte ich einfach mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zum Finsbury-Park fahren und von dort aus zu euch laufen. Weil ja keiner sicher war, ob Stan Shunpike jetzt zu den Todessern gehörte oder nicht, wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass er durch meine Blödheit vom Grimmauldplatz erfährt."

„Weißt du, Neville", bemerkte Hermine mit leichter Bewunderung, „das war eine wirklich schlaue Überlegung. Und ziemlich mutig, wo du dich doch in der Muggelwelt so gar nicht ausgekannt hast."

„Naja", wiegelte Neville ab, „Oma hat mich begleitet beim ersten Mal, war also gar nicht so schlimm… obwohl ich eher auf sie aufpassen musste als andersrum, ehrlich gesagt. Sonst wären wir aufgefallen wie rosafarbene Hippogreife. Sie hat noch weniger Ahnung von Muggeln als ich – und das will was heißen, oder?"

Lachend schlenderten Harry und Ginny neben Neville und Luna her, während Hermine mit Ron und Snape vorausging. Im Nachhinein konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, was ihn da geritten hatte – vielleicht hatten ihn der ungewohnt starke, heiße Met und der Feuerwhisky leichtsinnig gemacht – aber er blieb stehen, bückte sich und formte aus dem Schnee zu seinen Füßen einen ansehnlichen Schneeball.

„Hey!" rief er den Dreien vor sich zu – nur um in der nächsten Sekunde den Schneeball auf die Reise zu schicken. Er traf Ron, der sich bei seinem Ruf umgewandt hatte, direkt auf der Brust, und der Rothaarige stand kurz völlig reglos da, mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen, und klopfte sich endlich spotzend wie eine alte Gaslaterne den Schnee von der Jacke. Dann allerdings breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, und er ging zum Gegenangriff über, unterstützt von einer zuerst etwas befangen wirkenden Hermine.

Die Situation entwickelte erstaunlich rasch eine starke Eigendynamik, und innerhalb einer einzigen Minute war eine herrliche Schneeballschlacht im Gange. Harrys Gruppe bestand zwar aus mehr Leuten, war aber dadurch ein wenig im Nachteil, dass Snape und Hermine bei weitem die Besten im Zaubern waren. Von daher erwiesen sich die gegnerischen Fronten in etwa als gleich stark.

Luna überraschte Neville, Ginny und Harry mit einem äußerst kunstvollen Schutzwall, den sie mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes aus dem tiefen Schnee um sie herum formte: eine Mauer, ähnlich wie die auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms, mit kleinen Zinnen und ein paar winzigen Schießscharten auf Hüfthöhe. Sie verbargen sich schnell dahinter, während Hermine einige Meter entfernt ebenfalls eine Deckung errichtete, und Harry begann begeistert Schneebälle zu werfen.

Gut eine halbe Stunde verging, bis Severus und Hermine es schließlich mit vereinten Kräften geschafft hatten, Lunas Mauer größtenteils zu zerstören. Jetzt waren sie ungeschützt und unter dauerhaftem Beschuss, und Harry sah sich verzweifelt um auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das sie noch retten könnte. Er wich im letzten Augenblick einem gut gezielten Schneeball von Ron aus, drehte sich dabei seitwärts – und da sah er ihn!

Hermine hatte zu wenig auf ihre Umgebung geachtet, als sie ihre Festung errichtet hatte. Sie hatte die riesige Fichte, deren Zweige durch die Last des winterlichen Schnees weit heruntergedrückt wurden, offensichtlich nicht als potentielle Gefahr angesehen. Doch Harry wusste, genau dieser Baum konnte den Ausgang der Schlacht noch herumreißen!

Sorgfältig zielte er auf den Wipfel der Fichte, während Luna und Neville ihre Gegner mit Dauerbeschuss ablenkten: „Quatio!"

Die Baumspitze erzitterte heftig, als hätte eine Sturmböe sie geschüttelt, und die Schneehaube geriet ins Rutschen. Auf ihrem Weg hinunter riss sie den Schnee von sämtlichen Zweigen mit sich, der in einer ordentlichen Lawine Richtung Erdboden rauschte und endlich mit einem befriedigenden _Flotsch_ die Gruppe um Snape unter sich begrub.

„Ja!" schrie Harry triumphierend, und Ginny klatschte ihn strahlend ab, während Neville jubelnd die Arme um Luna schlang. Einige lange Augenblicke genossen sie ihren Sieg, bis Harry klar wurde, dass es auf der anderen Seite ein wenig zu still war. Vorsichtig spähte er über die Reste ihres Verteidigungswalls hinweg und zum gegnerischen Schutzwall hinüber, und der Anblick ließ ihn vor Schreck erstarren.

Während sich Hermine noch schimpfend und zitternd aus dem Schneehaufen herauszuarbeiten versuchte, hatte Ron sich bereits befreien können und kniete nun mitten in der weißen Pracht, die Arme fest von hinten um Severus´ Schultern geschlungen, der panisch um sich schlug. Er schien den Rothaarigen nicht zu erkennen, der ihn offensichtlich aus den erdrückenden Schneemassen herausgezogen hatte.

„Severus, ganz ruhig, alles okay", versuchte Ron den Mann zu beruhigen, hatte damit allerdings wenig Erfolg, bis Neville ihm zu Hilfe kam und den Professor fest bei den Schultern fasste.

Der junge Mann mit dem freundlichen, runden Gesicht strahlte plötzlich eine Ruhe aus, die Harry noch nie an ihm bemerkt hatte. „Alles klar, Ron, du kannst ihn loslassen", sagte er leise. „Wenn du ihn so fest hältst, wird seine Panik nur noch größer werden. Ich hab ihn, keine Sorge. – Mein Dad hat auch manchmal solche Momente", setzte er erklärend hinzu, als Ron ihn zweifelnd beäugte, „ich kann damit umgehen, vertrau mir."

Er nahm kurz eine Hand herunter, um den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu öffnen, und konzentrierte sich dann ganz auf Snape, während Ron zögernd seinen Griff lockerte. „Severus? Ich bin´s, Neville Longbottom. Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen. Ist schon gut, ist nur Schnee. Niemand hat uns angegriffen. Kein Grund zur Panik. Alles in Ordnung."

Snape starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er atmete keuchend und hektisch, doch Neville blieb völlig gelassen. „Alles gut, Severus. Kommen Sie, geben Sie mir ihre Hände…"

Langsam fuhr er mit seinen eigenen Händen an den Armen des Mannes hinab bis zu dessen Handgelenken und umschloss dann sanft die zitternden Finger des Tränkemeisters. „So, und jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Ich möchte, dass Sie mich ansehen. Können Sie das? Ja? Sehr gut. Sehen Sie mich an. Und jetzt werden wir beide gemeinsam atmen, okay? Hier…"

Regungslos stand Harry mit den anderen daneben, während Neville Snapes Handflächen langsam auf seine eigene Brust legte und sie dort festhielt: „In Ordnung, Severus, konzentrieren Sie sich auf mich und versuchen Sie, zusammen mit mir einzuatmen. Gut. Und jetzt wieder ausatmen. Schön langsam und tief. Ein… und aus. Ein. Aus. Sehr gut. Sehen Sie mich an. Und weiteratmen."

Irgendwie hatte Neville es tatsächlich geschafft, den Mann aus seiner Panik herauszureißen. Es dauerte zwar ein paar Minuten, bis sich der Professor nicht mehr gegen seinen Griff zu wehren versuchte, doch er schien langsam zu realisieren, dass er sich in Sicherheit befand. Zitternd holte er Luft, und die Anspannung verschwand größtenteils aus seinem Körper.

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von dem jungen Mann in die Arme schließen, die Hände immer noch auf Nevilles Brust, der tröstend mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken strich und im gleichen ruhigen Ton weitersprach. „Schon gut. War nur eine kleine Lawine, Severus. Beruhigen Sie sich, ja? Schön ruhig atmen. Genau so. Alles gut, ich halt Sie fest. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Einige Minuten zogen sich in nahezu völligem Schweigen hin, Snapes angestrengte Atemzüge in der Stille der kalten Winternacht fast unnatürlich laut, doch es schien sich wirklich langsam zu beruhigen.

„Scheiße…", sagte er endlich leise, zog kurz die Nase hoch und fügte unsicher hinzu: „Ich würde gern… können wir jetzt einfach nach Hause gehen? Bitte?"

Neville ließ ihn los, hielt ihn aber an den Oberarmen fest und fing seinen Blick ein. „Alles okay?"

Snape nickte. „Geht schon wieder. Danke, Neville, ich hab da wohl ein bisschen… heftig reagiert. Tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht", gab Neville ruhig zurück, und Ron bemerkte ebenso gelassen: „Machen Sie sich mal keinen Kopf. Das war wirklich unerwartet. Ich hab mich zuerst auch tierisch erschreckt, als das Zeug auf uns runtergekommen ist. Geht´s Ihnen gut?"

Der ältere Zauberer schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben. Er nickte mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. „Ja, Ronald, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur nicht an… freundschaftliche Attacken aus dem Hinterhalt gewöhnt." Er warf Harry einen betont finsteren Blick zu und fuhr fort: „Und das war das letzte Mal, dass ich gegen Sie bei so einem Unsinn angetreten bin, verstanden?"

Er stemmte sich hoch, geriet aber leicht ins Schwanken. Ron fasste ihn sichernd am Ellbogen und legte ihm den Arm um die Taille. Der Professor setzte eine mürrisch-verlegene Miene auf und grummelte verdrossen: „Oh, um Himmelswillen, Ronald, ich bin kein Invalide. Können wir jetzt vielleicht gehen? Ich bin klatschnass, mir ist arschkalt, und ich würde mich gern eine Weile ans Feuer setzen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Kein Problem", gab Ron zurück, offensichtlich nicht bereit, sich von dem Älteren reizen zu lassen. „Aber Sie lassen sich von uns helfen, klar? Sie hatten eine Hölle von einem Tag, Severus, und Sie sind eindeutig erledigt. Kommen Sie schon. Ab nach Hause. Sie brauchen trockene Klamotten und einen Becher heiße Schokolade. Mit Schuss."

Snape nickte widerwillig, konnte sich aber einen weiteren missmutigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Schön… und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, können Sie sich mit Poppy darum streiten, wer von Ihnen beiden der größere Tyrann ist. Ich warte nur noch auf den Tag, an dem Sie anfangen, mich Herzchen zu nennen, Weasley!"

„Herzchen…" Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde, Mann! Wer bei Merlins dunkelgrünen Liebestötern wäre denn verrückt genug, sowas zu sagen?"

„Molly", beschied ihn Snape trocken und mit eindeutig verärgerter Miene, und alle brachen in Gelächter aus, erleichtert darüber, dass er bereits wieder Witze machen konnte. „Sie ist auch die einzige, die es je gewagt hat, mir mit einem Haarschnitt zu drohen…"

„Oh ja, das klingt genau nach Mum", kicherte Ginny und ließ sich in den Schneehaufen fallen, aus dem sich ihre drei Kameraden vorhin herausgewühlt hatten. „Ich staune darüber, dass Sie sie am Leben gelassen haben."

„Das war nur der Schock", behauptete ihr Lehrer ungeniert, und Ron erkundigte sich interessiert: „Wie sind Sie ihrem Zauberstab entkommen? Außer Bill hat das bisher keiner geschafft. Wenn Mum im Friseur-Modus ist, hält sie normalerweise nicht einmal ein Erumpent auf."

Snape grinste süffisant. Er ließ sich ausgesprochen viel Zeit damit, sich sorgfältig Jacke und Hose abzuklopfen, bevor er verriet: „Ich habe ihr nur klargemacht, dass meine Nase bei kurzen Haaren noch wesentlich größer aussehen würde. Das hat sie wohl überzeugt, nehme ich an."

Einen langen Augenblick starrten ihn alle sprachlos an.

„Das haben Sie nicht wirklich getan, oder?" keuchte Ginny entzückt, und Hermine lachte schallend auf. Neville dagegen drohten die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen bei dieser Vorstellung, und Harry hatte größte Mühe, ein belustigtes Schnauben zu unterdrücken. Von Luna kam eine Art anerkennendes Summen.

„Doch. Hab ich."

Ron hatte ein ähnlich verblüfftes Gesicht gemacht wie Neville, doch nun begann er regelrecht zu strahlen. „Severus… das ist schlichtweg genial! Darf ich mir diese Ausrede ausleihen, wenn Mum mich wieder mit dem Thema nervt? Ich möchte mein Haar wachsen lassen, so wie Bill, und sie geht mir ständig damit auf die Nerven… Naja, sehen Sie, meine Nase ist auch ganz schön lang. Vielleicht funktioniert das ja. Bitte!"

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was dafür verantwortlich war: die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihren Bemühungen wegen der Todesser endlich Fortschritte machten, ihr gemeinsamer Ausflug auf den Wintermarkt, die erholsame Auszeit im _Tropfenden Kessel_ oder die abschließende nächtliche Schneeballschlacht im Finsbury-Park – aber in dieser Nacht schliefen sie alle tief und ruhig. Und ohne störende Träume.

Einschließlich Severus.


	39. Von Müttern und Söhnen

Da Arthur zum Bereitschaftsdienst im Ministerium verdonnert worden war, trat Molly Weasley allein aus dem Kamin und wurde von ihrer Tochter und Harry empfangen.

Sie hatte eigentlich nicht nach London kommen wollen, da sie sicher gewesen war, dass die Jugend an einem solchen Tag lieber unter sich bleiben wollte. Doch plötzlich war ihr das eigene Heim schrecklich leer vorgekommen, viel zu still und ruhig, und sie hatte spontan umgeplant und die Einladung der beiden trotz allem angenommen. In einer fröhlichen Runde musste sie zumindest nicht befürchten, die dunklen Stunden bis zum Jahreswechsel mit nichts als ihren Erinnerungen verbringen zu müssen.

Erinnerungen an Fred…

Fred, der sich von seinem Zwillingsbruder George bereits als Baby nur durch eine einzige, zusätzliche Sommersprosse über dem linken Auge unterschieden hatte. Fred, der als kleiner Junge jeden Tag mit einer neuen Schramme nach Hause zurückgekommen war. Und sichtlich mitgelitten hatte, wenn George sich verletzt hatte.

Fred, der so große Angst gehabt hatte, er würde nicht ins gleiche Haus eingeteilt werden wie sein Bruder. Fred, der sich in Hogwarts wöchentlich mindestens eine Strafarbeit eingehandelt hatte. Fred, der sich immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, seine jüngeren Geschwister mit Schreckensgeschichten über die Schule auf den Arm zu nehmen. Und sie trotzdem von ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte.

Fred, der gemeinsam mit George die Zivilcourage aufgebracht hatte, aus Protest gegen diese unsägliche Dolores Umbridge noch vor seinem Abschluss endgültig die Schule zu verlassen – auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich den Zorn seiner Eltern damit zu einzuhandeln. Und der genau diese Schule mit Klauen und Zähnen gegen die Angreifer verteidigt hatte.

Fred, der unerwartet kluge und erfinderische Geschäftsmann, der ein Händchen für Verkaufsschlager gehabt hatte. Fred, der junge Mann, der seinen Eintritt in den Orden kaum hatte erwarten können. Und der im Kampf für die Sache des Ordens sein Leben gegeben hatte. Durch einen dummen Unfall, über den er vermutlich herzhaft gelacht hätte.

Fred, der George zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Brüder und seine Schwester zurückgelassen hatte. Arthur zurückgelassen hatte. Und sie zurückgelassen hatte. Mit dem Schmerz, mit der Trauer, mit der Hilflosigkeit, mit dem Zorn und den Erinnerungen.

Es wurde langsam etwas besser. Neulich hatte sie Arthur tatsächlich lächeln gesehen – ein Anblick, den sie nie wieder zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Doch George hatte das Wunder vollbracht. George, der selbst am heftigsten unter dem Verlust gelitten hatte.

Doch George war nicht allein gewesen. Angelina Johnson hatte ihm beigestanden, und aus dieser Freundschaft hatte sich inzwischen weit mehr entwickelt. „Wisst ihr", hatte ihr Sohn neulich bei einem Glas Feuerwhisky zu ihr und Arthur gesagt, „ich glaub nicht, dass Freddy sehr begeistert davon wär, wenn wir seinetwegen Trübsal blasen. Er würde mir anständig eins hinter die Ohren geben… naja, hinters Ohr… und zu mir sagen, dass wir den Scherzladen aus einem bestimmten Grund aufgemacht haben. Dass wir die Leute zum Lachen bringen wollten. Und dass wir das jetzt verdammt nochmal selber auch tun sollen. Weil er nicht zufrieden damit gewesen wär, für eine Sache zu sterben, die die Leute trauriger zurücklässt als zuvor. Er hätt gewollt, dass wir uns über den Sieg freuen."

Er hatte sein Glas geleert und ganz beiläufig hinzugefügt: „Und wenn das Geschäft richtig gut läuft, schnapp dir dieses tolle Mädel und mach sie zu deiner Frau, bevor sie dir ein anderer wegschnappt – das würd er wahrscheinlich sagen. Und ich hab immer gewusst, was er als nächstes sagen würde, oder? Also hab ich auf ihn gehört und…"

Ganz sanft hatte er nach Angelinas Hand gegriffen und seinen sprachlosen Eltern den schlichten silbernen Ring mit dem ovalen Bernstein gezeigt, der an ihrem Finger steckte.

Genau das war der Moment gewesen, wo Arthur Weasley zum ersten Mal nach beinahe acht Monaten gelächelt hatte…

Energisch schüttelte Molly die Gedanken an die Zwillinge ab, während sie ihre einzige Tochter in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog. Ihre Jüngste, und doch war auch sie schon erwachsen. Eine junge Frau mit einem Ziel, einer festen Beziehung, engen Freunden… und einem Platz, an den sie jetzt gehörte.

London, Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Ein Haus, das ebenfalls viele Erinnerungen weckte, gute sowie schlechte. Doch so düster das alte Gemäuer auch früher gewirkt hatte, die guten Erinnerungen überwogen. Und inzwischen war es hier auch nicht mehr unheimlich und finster. Die jungen Leute hatten dem heruntergekommenen Ordensunterschlupf, der Sirius´ Stimmung so passend widergespiegelt hatte, Leben und Fröhlichkeit eingehaucht.

Während sie ihrer Tochter und ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn die Treppen hinauf folgte, sah Molly sich interessiert um und stellte fest, dass sich wirklich einiges verändert hatte, angefangen von dem frischen, hellen Anstrich an den Wänden bis hin zu neuen Teppichen im Flur und auf den Stufen nach oben. Doch das war nicht alles.

Die Köpfe der Hauselfen, die Molly jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatten, waren anscheinend einer weiteren Säuberungsaktion zum Opfer gefallen, genau wie der grässliche Schirmständer, der sich scheinbar so magisch zu Nymphadora Tonks hingezogen gefühlt hatte, dass sie grundsätzlich über das Ding gestolpert war.

Mrs Black hing noch immer an der Wand, sah jetzt aber stumm schmollend und mit verschränkten Armen aus einem frisch polierten goldenen Rahmen auf die Eingangshalle hinunter. Die schweren Vorhänge, die das Porträt früher verborgen hatten, waren durch leicht durchscheinende, grün-silberne Stoffbahnen ersetzt worden, die zu beiden Seiten des Rahmens hingen. Und egal wie sehr sich das Bild der Frau auch bemühte, finster dreinzuschauen, man konnte ihr doch ansehen, dass sie angetan von der Veränderung war.

„Lunas Idee", erklärte Ginny munter, als sie ihrem Blick folgte. „Anscheinend haben die Muggel ein Sprichwort… Wie man in den Wald hineinruft, so schallt es zurück. Und Luna hat sich ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie mies das Leben als wehrloses Porträt sein muss."

„Jepp", grinste Harry, „Sirius hat seine Mum nicht gemocht, und Luna war der Meinung, er hätte das an dem Bild ausgelassen… es nicht abgestaubt und stattdessen hinter gryffindor-roten Vorhängen versteckt. Ehrlich, ich glaub, Luna hatte Recht – das hätte jedem anständigen Slytherin die Laune verdorben. Luna hat den Rahmen saubergemacht und poliert, und Hermine hat mit Ron die neuen Vorhänge besorgt. Tja, seitdem beschimpft sie uns zumindest nicht mehr ständig. Außer, wir sind ihr wirklich mal zu laut, dann kann sie immer noch ordentlich loskreischen... Ich denk, irgendwann wird ihr auch das Schmollen langweilig werden. Und ab dann könnt´s richtig lustig mit der guten Mrs Black werden. Sie kennt garantiert Hunderte von Geschichten über Sirius!"

Molly lachte mit den beiden, wobei sie sich im Stillen über Luna Lovegood wundern musste. Die meiste Zeit über wusste niemand so genau, was im Kopf des Mädchens vor sich ging – aber wenn es daran ging, Probleme unkonventionell zu lösen, war die Trefferquote der jungen Frau verblüffend groß!

Hinter Ginny betrat sie den Salon, um den Rest der Bewohner zu begrüßen, und konnte sich im ersten Moment nur über den Mangel an Tumult und Chaos wundern. Die jungen Leute verhielten sich nicht unbedingt wie Schüler, die in den Ferien ein ganzes Haus für sich allein zur Verfügung hatten. Eher wie die jungen Erwachsenen, die sie nach dem Gesetz alle waren.

Sie sah Luna, Hermine und Ron – ihren Ron – über einem dicken alten Buch brüten, während Neville sich leise mit Severus Snape unterhielt. Ausgerechnet Neville, der doch immer solche Angst vor dem Mann gehabt hatte! Nun gut, Ron mit einem Buch – nein, kein Comic – vorzufinden, war auch nicht unbedingt etwas, womit sie gerechnet hätte…

… und zu allem Überfluss tauchte nun auch noch diese hässliche alte Kreatur von einem Hauselfen vor ihr auf, verneigte sich höflich und erkundigte sich mit seiner ochsenfroschähnlichen Stimme: „Kann Kreacher Misses Molly etwas zu trinken bringen?"

Stumm schüttelte Molly den Kopf. Das war zuviel des Guten! Arthur würde ihr niemals glauben, was sie hier gesehen hatte. Sie wartete immer noch darauf, dass irgendjemand „April, April" rufen würde. Aber: nichts dergleichen. Was wurde hier gespielt?

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, fiel es ihr ein. Severus. Du meine Güte, wie hatte sie das vergessen können! Dabei lag Heiligabend, der Abend, den sie alle gemeinsam im Fuchsbau verbracht hatten, doch erst eine Woche zurück.

Forschend betrachtete sie den jüngeren Mann, der sich leicht in Nevilles Richtung geneigt hatte, um sich ein Bild in dessen Buch anzusehen. Er sah eindeutig besser aus als letzte Woche. Gesünder. Zwar nicht viel, aber die Verbesserung war nicht zu leugnen. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz so bleich, er schien in der Zwischenzeit ein paar anständige Mahlzeiten gehabt zu haben, und etwas in seiner Haltung hatte sich geändert.

An Heiligabend hatte sie Mühe gehabt, sich ihr Entsetzen über seinen Zustand nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Der Mann, den sie von unzähligen Ordenstreffen als harten, zynischen und emotionslosen Einzelgänger in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, war völlig verändert gewesen. Nicht so wie an dem denkwürdigen Nachmittag des 1. November, bevor sie und Arthur mit ihm zusammen nach Hogwarts disappariert waren – nein, viel schlimmer.

An diesem ersten Tag des neuen Schuljahres war er nur sehr unsicher und verängstigt gewesen, nichts, was Molly nicht hätte in Ordnung bringen können. Aber Heiligabend?

Mitten in ihrer fröhlichen Runde hatte er gesessen. Bleich, mit hängenden Schultern, dunklen Schatten unter den Augen und einem leicht gehetzten Blick, der ihr verraten hatte, dass er kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand – schrecklich jung und verletzlich im Vergleich zu seiner sonstigen Persönlichkeit. Und in diesem Augenblick hatte sie erst richtig verstanden, worüber Ginny zuvor mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Molly hatte die kleine Hölle, durch die Severus ging, in seinen Augen gesehen…

Nun, was auch immer die jungen Leute taten, sie hatten damit Erfolg. Der junge Mann – Himmel, er konnte noch nicht einmal die Vierzig erreicht haben! – wirkte entspannter, ruhiger, wenn auch ein wenig zurückgezogen. Alles in allem schien er Fortschritte zu machen, und Molly fühlte unglaublichen Stolz auf diese jungen Leute in sich aufsteigen. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna – und ihre Ginny. Sie waren nicht nur im Krieg Helden gewesen, sie blieben es auch im darauffolgenden Alltag.

Sie hatten gehandelt. Verantwortung übernommen für den Mann, den alle anderen wohl sich selbst überlassen hätten, sich um ihn gekümmert. Und wenn sie sich die Szene so ansah, die kleinen Hinweise zu lesen versuchte in der Art, wie sie mit ihm umgingen, dann konnte sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass diese sechs jungen Erwachsenen den älteren Ordensspion gewissermaßen adoptiert zu haben schienen.

Das Abendessen, das der alte Hauself unten in der gemütlichen, sehr sauberen Küche servierte, erwies sich als ausgesprochen gut und reichlich. Molly erkannte das Dessert als eins ihrer eigenen Rezepte, was Ginny ihr grinsend bestätigte. „Ohne Brotpudding mit Karamellsoße kann kein Weasley lang überleben. Deswegen hab ich Kreacher erklärt, wie man ihn macht. Und er kriegt das wirklich toll hin, oder?"

Molly musste neidlos anerkennen, dass das kleine Geschöpf Talent hatte, und beschloss in einem Anfall von heiterer Stimmung, Arthur in allen Details unter die Nase zu reiben, was er verpasst hatte! Sie selber genoss es einfach, einmal nicht selber in der Küche stehen zu müssen – und einen Abend in der Gesellschaft von Freunden und Familie verbringen zu können. Diese Gelegenheiten schienen in der letzten Zeit immer seltener geworden zu sein.

Im Salon, wo sie es sich nach dem Essen gemütlich machten, wartete eine große Schüssel Bowle auf sie, und Molly – auf dem Sofa zwischen ihren beiden Kindern eingequetscht – bemerkte nun endlich doch einen Anflug von jugendlichem Übermut bei der versammelten Schar, als sie sich die prickelnde Mischung aus Sekt, Wein und unterschiedlichen Früchten schmecken ließen.

Es wurde viel gelacht, und sie fühlte sich beinahe wie auf einem der großen Familienfeste im Fuchsbau, so munter ging es zu… nur Severus wirkte ein wenig bedrückt, während der Rest vergnügt über die diversen Fehlbesetzungen der letzten Jahre lästerte, die den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste innegehabt hatten.

Ginny warf ihrer Mutter einen bezeichnenden Blick zu und hob die Augenbrauen, als der Mann sich still ein Glas Feuerwhisky einschenkte. Er ließ sich in einer Ecke des Zweisitzer-Sofas nieder und beschäftigte sich schweigend mit dem Inhalt seines Glases, das er im Laufe des Abends mehrfach nachfüllte.

Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht, als die jungen Leute ihre Gläser mit Bowle mit nach draußen nahmen, um das Feuerwerk nicht zu verpassen, mit dem London – der magische und nichtmagische Teil gleichermaßen – den Übergang ins neue Jahr feiern würde. Wenn es um solche Dinge ging, würden sie wohl hoffentlich alle noch lange die Kinder bleiben, als die sie sie kennengelernt hatte!

Molly wechselte einen weiteren kurzen Blick mit ihrer Tochter. Sie mussten nicht miteinander sprechen, um einander zu verstehen, und ihr Mädchen folgte der fröhlich schnatternden Gruppe.

Molly selbst blieb im Salon zurück, zusammen mit dem jungen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der gedankenverloren ins Feuer starrte. Er wirkte nachdenklich und ein wenig verloren, war in seine eigene Welt abgetaucht und spielte abwesend mit dem Glas Feuerwhisky, das er in den schlanken Fingern hielt. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und umklammerten das Glas ein wenig zu fest.

Was wohl in seinem Kopf vorging? Welche Gedanken beschäftigten ihn zum Jahreswechsel? Hielten auch ihn, wie sie selbst, die Erinnerungen an Vergangenes gefangen?

Langsam ging Molly Weasley zu ihm hinüber, nahm eine Decke von der Sofalehne und legte sie ihm um die Schultern. Er sah nicht einmal auf, schien ihre Anwesenheit kaum zu registrieren, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihn eindringlich musterte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie waren nicht unlesbar wie früher, sondern zeigten – vermutlich auch aufgrund des Whiskys – deutlich den Aufruhr, der in seinem Inneren tobte.

Angst. Unsicherheit. Schmerz. Hilflosigkeit… und ein Hauch von Hoffnung.

Die Hoffnung darauf, dass alles besser werden würde. Dass er nicht allein sein würde mit seinen Problemen. Dass er Hilfe und Unterstützung finden würde. Und Vergebung.

Es konnte ihm wahrscheinlich nur gut tun, mit jemandem zu reden, beschloss sie. Mit jemandem, der ein wenig älter war, vielleicht.

Behutsam nahm Molly ihm das Glas aus der Hand und bettete seine Hände zwischen die ihren. „Wie geht´s Ihnen, Severus?" fragte sie leise. „Sie sehen etwas besser aus als zu Weihnachten, wissen Sie? Ich hatte mir wirklich Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Konnten Sie sich ein bisschen erholen, Junge?"

„Etwas."

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern hielt den Blick weiter auf den Kamin gerichtet, während er sichtlich mit sich kämpfte. Schließlich gestand er sehr leise: „Es ist nicht einfach, Molly. Ich… ich hatte wesentlich weniger Angst davor, eines der Todessertreffen zu besuchen, obwohl ich gewusst habe, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis Voldemort herausfinden würde, wo meine Loyalität wirklich liegt. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es ihm jederzeit einfallen konnte, aus reiner Willkür einen von uns als Spielzeug für die anderen auszuwählen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass jeder meiner Kameraden insgeheim darauf hoffte, ich würde ausgewählt werden... sie haben sich gern an mir ausgetobt, weil sie mich nicht richtig einordnen konnten. Weil ich für ihren Geschmack als Halbblut dem Dunklen Lord zu nahe stand. Weil ich ihre eigenen Positionen bedrohte. Und weil ich als Lehrer in Hogwarts jederzeit Zugriff auf ihre Sprösslinge gehabt hätte… nicht, dass ich je einem Kind etwas angetan hätte, aber das wussten sie nicht."

Er hielt kurz inne, schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und sprach weiter: „Ich hatte Angst davor, gerufen zu werden, ja. Ich hatte Angst davor, zusammen mit diesen Leuten vor dieser abscheulichen Kreatur im Dreck zu knien und darauf zu warten, was sein kranker Verstand sich nun wieder ausgedacht hatte. Ich hatte Angst davor, enttarnt und umgebracht zu werden. Und ich hatte Angst davor, wieder einmal an ihren grässlichen Aktivitäten teilnehmen zu müssen, ohne die geringste Chance, mich völlig herauszuhalten aus dem, was sie für eine Art Sport hielten. Ich hatte Angst, Molly. Jedes Mal. Aber das war eine Angst, mit der ich zu leben gelernt hatte. Sie war mir bekannt, und ich habe mich bewusst und freiwillig auf diese Sache eingelassen."

Der ehemalige Spion zog seine Hände zwischen ihren hervor, griff nach seinem Glas und leerte es. Schenkte nach und leerte es erneut, bevor er es zurück auf den Tisch stellte und die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und mit hängenden Schultern.

„Das hier", flüsterte er endlich, „das hier ist schlimmer. Viel schlimmer. Ich weiß nicht, worauf ich mich einstellen muss. Ich stehe einem unbekannten Feind gegenüber, den ich nicht einschätzen kann, auch wenn ich ihn eigentlich besser kennen müsste als jeden anderen Menschen. Molly… wie kann ich denn gegen mich selber kämpfen und gewinnen? Das… das ist unmöglich."

„Ach, Junge…" Seufzend schlang Molly ihren Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, drängte sich im Gegenteil noch enger an sie, und sie fühlte, wie er zitterte. Sanft strich sie ihm über die Schultern und hielt ihn schweigend fest, bis er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte.

„Severus", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten behutsam, „vergessen Sie das einfach, in Ordnung? Das hier ist kein Kampf. Sie müssen lernen, mit sich selbst zurechtzukommen, sich zu akzeptieren, wie Sie sind. Ihre Fehler, Ihre Versäumnisse, aber auch Ihre guten Seiten, Herzchen. Vergessen Sie die nicht. Finden Sie sich selber, Junge. Unter all diesen Schichten aus Tarnung, Selbstvorwürfen und Schutzreflexen steckt immer noch Severus. Wissen Sie noch? Kämpfen Sie nicht gegen diesen jungen Mann in sich, versuchen Sie ihn lieber zu finden. Lassen Sie es zu, dass er ans Licht kommt, und versuchen Sie zu leben. Wirklich zu leben, mein Junge. Fawkes hat Ihnen ein großes Geschenk gemacht nach der Schlacht. Nutzen Sie die Chance. Und lassen Sie sich von Ihren Freunden helfen. Sie sind nicht allein mit dem Problem."

„Ich weiß", sagte er gepresst, ließ endlich die Hände sinken und legte seine Wange gegen Mollys Schulter. „Ginny und Hermine haben mir das Gleiche gesagt. Und ich versuche es. Wirklich. Aber… es ist so schwer, Molly."

„Es wird besser werden", tröstete sie ihn sanft, „glauben Sie mir, Junge. Am Anfang werden Sie es vielleicht gar nicht richtig bemerken, aber es wird Tag für Tag leichter. Und ich kenne meine Tochter, Severus. Sie wird Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um Ihnen dabei zu helfen. Lassen Sie es einfach zu und vertrauen Sie ihr. Sie findet den richtigen Weg, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn Sie irgendwann jemand Älteren zum Reden brauchen sollten", fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu, „dann kommen Sie einfach auf eine Tasse Kaffee bei mir vorbei, in Ordnung? Sie sind mir jederzeit willkommen, junger Mann."

Einen langen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen im Salon, dann fragte Severus zaghaft: „Wie damals? In Godric´s Hollow?"

„Wie damals", bestätigte Molly und schloss ihn ein wenig fester in die Arme, „und wissen Sie, Herzchen, Sie haben sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht sehr verändert. Gut, Sie sind natürlich ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, das lässt sich nicht leugnen. Aber davon abgesehen sind Sie immer noch Severus, nicht wahr?"

Er hob nur schweigend die Schultern, und Molly ließ ihn in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Ihre Hand strich langsam und beruhigend über seinen Rücken, und bald entspannten sich seine verkrampften Muskeln.

„Denken Sie, ich hätte bleiben sollen?" fragte er nach ein paar Minuten unsicher. „Damals?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten, Junge", gab Molly aufrichtig zurück. „Das können nur Sie selbst. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum Sie überhaupt gegangen sind. Ich nehme an, Sie hatten Ihre Gründe. Für Sie war es zu dieser Zeit wohl die richtige Entscheidung, nicht wahr? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie uns Erwachsenen nicht vertraut haben… hätte ich die Hintergründe nur früher verstanden. Dann hätte ich schneller gehandelt, und Ihr Leben wäre vielleicht ganz anders verlaufen."

Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie entschlossen weitersprach: „Wissen Sie, Lily hat mir nie verraten, worüber Sie am ersten Tag bei uns mit ihr gesprochen haben. Aber ich konnte spüren, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Und als Albus uns relativ verspätet über die Ereignisse in Ihrer Familie informiert hat, wollte ich nichts dringender, als Sie in meiner Familie aufzunehmen wie einen Sohn. Arthur musste ich nicht groß überreden, er war sehr schnell damit einverstanden. Also habe ich mit Albus darüber gesprochen – besser gesagt, ich habe mich mit ihm deswegen ziemlich heftig gestritten. Er war der Meinung, Sie würden nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Vorstellung sein. Doch am Ende hat er nachgegeben und mir versichert, er würde seinen Einfluss beim Ministerium nutzen, um uns dabei zu helfen. Ich wollte gleich an diesem Abend mit Ihnen darüber sprechen und dann die Reaktion der zuständigen Stellen im Ministerium abwarten. Aber als ich zurückkam, waren Sie schon fort. Ohne eine Nachricht oder auch nur einen Hinweis, wo wir Sie hätten erreichen können."

Seufzend strich sie ihm übers Haar. „Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Junge. Wir haben Ihre Schulkameraden gefragt, ob sie etwas wüssten, und Lily Evans hat Dumbledore und mir schließlich verraten, dass Sie zurück in das Haus Ihrer Familie wollten, um während der Ferien dort zu leben. Ich wollte nach Ihnen suchen, aber Albus meinte, Sie wären sehr selbständig für Ihr Alter, und wir sollten Ihre Entscheidung respektieren. Dass es nichts bringen würde, Sie zu irgendetwas zu zwingen… Ich frage mich immer noch, ob die Alternative nicht besser für Sie gewesen wäre."

Langsam hob er den Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sah sie an. In seinen Augen schwammen Tränen, und seine Lippen bebten, als er flüsterte: „Sie wollten… Sie wollten mich haben?"

„Aber natürlich, mein Kleiner." Molly musste lächeln, auch wenn sich ihr Herz bei dem ungläubigen Unterton in seiner Stimme schmerzhaft zusammenzog. „Natürlich wollte ich das. Sie waren noch so jung. Viel zu jung, um Ihre Mutter zu verlieren, und viel zu jung, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Gerade in diesen schweren Zeiten. Und ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, wissen Sie? Wenn Sie mich brauchen, bin ich für Sie da. Und ich wäre sehr, sehr stolz darauf, Sie als Sohn ansehen zu dürfen. So, wie es schon vor vielen Jahren hätte sein sollen. Jeder verdient es, eine Familie zu haben... Ach, um Himmelswillen, Severus – kommen Sie her, Junge."

Draußen vor den großen Fenstern des Salons erleuchtete eine erste verfrühte Feuerwerksrakete die Nacht, in genau dem gleichen Augenblick, als Molly Weasley ihre Arme fest um einen heftig schluchzenden Severus Snape schlang und ihn eng an sich drückte. „Schhh… ist schon gut, mein Junge. Alles gut, ich bin bei Ihnen. Ganz ruhig, es wird alles gut."

Molly ließ ihn weinen, wiegte ihn sanft in ihren Armen, bis die Tränen sämtliche Angst, Anspannung und Hilflosigkeit weggespült hatten und er sich endlich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. Erschöpft und kraftlos ließ er sich weiter von ihr festhalten, während sie die Tränen von seinen Wangen wischte, und als sie ihn schließlich aus ihrer Umarmung entließ und ihm ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhisky reichte, nahm er es mit einem zittrigen Lächeln entgegen.

 _Gütiger Merlin_ , dachte sie, _es wäre nur eine Kleinigkeit nötig gewesen, um diesen Jungen auf einen völlig anderen Weg zu bringen. Er hätte nur eine Mutter gebraucht. Nur einen einzigen Erwachsenen, dem er hätte trauen können. Nicht mehr. Warum haben wir das nicht gesehen?_

„Es ist nie zu spät, mein Kleiner", sagte sie leise, als er sich wieder bei ihr anlehnte, und legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Es ist nie zu spät, um zu leben."

Er nickte müde, und sie sahen beide einige Minuten schweigend den Flammen zu, die langsam aber sicher das Holz im Kamin verzehrten. Draußen zeichneten bunte Lichtbälle leuchtende Spuren an den schwarzen Nachthimmel, zerbarsten in glitzernde Kaskaden aus Feuer und erinnerten die Welt einmal mehr daran, dass selbst in der größten Finsternis ein kleines Licht genügt, um den Weg in eine bessere Zukunft zu erhellen.

Molly griff nach Severus´ Hand. „Komm, mein Junge. Ich glaube, wir sollten zusammen mit deinen Freunden in dieses neue Jahr gehen. Vielleicht nehmen wir diese großartige Flasche hier einfach mit, was hältst du davon? Man soll die Feste feiern, wie sie fallen. Und ich denke, wir haben alle einen Grund zu feiern. Über den Kater machen wir uns morgen früh Gedanken."

Mit einem schüchternen Grinsen ließ er sich von ihr hochziehen, und Molly ging zusammen mit dem schlanken Mann die Treppen hinunter, einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt, um sich draußen vor dem Haus zu ihrer Tochter und den anderen jungen Leuten zu gesellen.

„Scheint so, als hätte ich einen weiteren Bruder bekommen", bemerkte Ginny so leise, dass nur Molly es hörte, und legte ebenfalls den Arm um Severus, während sie das spektakuläre Schauspiel am Himmel betrachteten. Die Finger ihrer anderen Hand waren fest mit denen von Harry verschränkt, der den jungen Lehrer unauffällig, aber mit deutlich erkennbarem Mitgefühl musterte.

Als die letzten glühenden Feuerstreifen am Nachthimmel erloschen, stießen sie alle mit einem sehr vollen Glas Feuerwhisky auf das neue Jahr an, wandten sich dann um und kehrten in den Salon zurück. Zu einer ausgezeichneten Gulaschsuppe, die Kreacher ihnen servierte, zu ein paar Runden eines Muggelspiels, das Hermine „Mensch ärgere dich nicht" nannte - und zu der immer noch fast vollen Bowleschüssel, die geduldig auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte und es leider nicht schaffte, mehr als die ersten zwei Stunden des gerade erst geborenen Jahres zu überleben.

Die Stimmung war fröhlich, beinahe ausgelassen, als die kleine Gruppe gegen halb Drei beschloss, Feierabend zu machen. Molly blieb noch eine Weile mit Severus im Salon sitzen, nachdem sie sich von Ginny, Ron und ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatte, die kichernd und giggelnd in ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer verschwanden; dass Ginny sich ein Zimmer mit Harry teilte und Ron mit Hermine in ein anderes verschwand, beschloss sie taktvoll zu übersehen. Es gab Dinge, die wollte sie nicht zu genau wissen.

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln sah sie dem jüngeren Mann dabei zu, wie er ungeschickt die übrig gebliebenen Fruchtstückchen aus der beinahe leeren Bowleschüssel zu angeln versuchte. Er würde, das war ihr klar, heute eindeutig nicht nüchtern zu Bett gehen, doch das war völlig in Ordnung. Ein bisschen Entspannung konnte ihm nicht schaden. Ganz im Gegenteil!

Also griff sie sich beherzt die Schöpfkelle, füllte den Rest der Bowle in sein Glas und sah mit leisem Kopfschütteln zu, als er den Inhalt sorglos hinunterkippte und sich danach erfolglos bemühte, die fast leere Whiskyflasche zu öffnen. Molly legte ihre Hände über die seinen und lenkte sie sanft, um zu verhindern, dass der Feuerwhisky auf dem Tisch statt in seinem Glas landete: „Komm, lass dir helfen, Junge. Wir wollen doch keine Sauerei machen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich doch nich", behauptete er voller Überzeugung und nahm einen unnötig großen Schluck, bevor er sie ziemlich verlegen angrinste. Molly musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht spontan die Haare zu zerstrubbeln – das würde ihm selbst in angetrunkenem Zustand nicht gefallen!

Sie sah ihm eine Weile beim Trinken zu und spielte schließlich eine weitere Runde des Muggelspiels mit ihm, obwohl er leichte Probleme damit zu haben schien, die winzigen Plastikfiguren richtig zu bewegen, und die Partie recht unvermittelt zu einem verfrühten Abschluss brachte, indem er die Hälfte der Männchen vom Brett fegte, als er eins davon ins Ziel schubsen wollte.

„Uups", bemerkte er ein wenig verspätet und zog den Zauberstab, wohl um die verstreuten Figuren einzusammeln. „Ich glaub, ich bin ´n bisschen beduselt, was?"

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres, Severus."

Sicherheitshalber nahm sie ihm den Stab aus den Fingern, worauf er sich entschlossen den letzten verbliebenen Früchten in der Bowleschüssel widmete, während sie die Spielfiguren mit einem raschen Aufrufezauber wieder in ihre Schachtel beförderte.

„Witzig", konterte er mit einem leisen Kichern und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne seines Sessels fallen – mit sehr unkoordinierten Bewegungen! „Das Jahr is ja noch nich so… is noch ganz kurz, oder? Aber die… die Bowle war echt gut. Viel Obst. Das is gesund, Molly…"

Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie musste über seine ausgesprochen ernsthafte Miene lachen. Zufrieden stocherte er in seinem Glas herum, bis auch das letzte Stückchen Mandarine aufgegessen war, und stellte es dann, die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen, vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab: „Siehs´ du, so schlimm isses noch gar nich. Ich hab immerhin den Tisch getroffen. Gut, nich?"

Molly erklärte den Abend schließlich recht energisch für beendet, als er völlig grundlos anfing zu lachen und aus dem Sessel auf den Teppich hinunterrutschte. „Bowle", kommentierte er trocken, prustete gleich darauf wieder los und sah mit hilflosem Achselzucken zu ihr auf: „Is echt ´n blödes Wort. Bowle… Tut mir leid, Molly, ich schwöre, das is keine Absicht – aber ich komm nich mehr hoch. Und ich weiß, was jetzt kommt. Mir wird speiübel, und ich fürchte, ich muss mich über… übergeben. Is immer so. Vertrag das Zeug einfach nich. – Kannst du mich ins Bad bringen? Bitte? Mir wird echt schlecht…"

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", gab Molly zurück, half ihm hoch und fasste ihn sichernd um die Taille. „Na komm, Severus. Gehen wir."

Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihr wirklich sehr betrunkenes, neuestes Familienmitglied nach einem Abstecher ins Bad auf sein Zimmer zu bringen, und hoffte nur, dass die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses schon fest genug schliefen, um nicht durch die Unruhe wieder aufgeweckt zu werden. Und auch wenn es schön war, den jungen Mann lachen zu sehen, war sie doch ein oder zweimal versucht, ihn mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen, während er mit ziemlicher Schlagseite und sehr geräuschvoll neben ihr her den Flur entlangstolperte. Die Zimmertür konnte ihr gar nicht schnell genug in Reichweite kommen, und sie verspürte eine gewisse Erleichterung, als sie ihn geschickt zu seinem Bett manövrierte.

Er hatte nicht übertrieben – er vertrug wirklich keinen Alkohol! Aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können… wenn man den dringend notwendigen Zwischenstopp im Badezimmer nicht mitrechnete; zumindest war er immer noch bestens gelaunt.

„Hätt nich gedacht", sagte Severus mit einem breiten Grinsen, „dass Eltern ihre Kinder auch noch zum Trinken ermutigen. Ich… Himmel! Ich bin sinnlos besoffen, Molly. Dieses ganze bescheuerte Zimmer is ´n verdammtes Karussell. Mir is immer noch schlecht, obwohl ich mir vorhin die Seele ausm Leib gekotzt hab, und ich fürchte, ich kann nich mal mehr geradeaus schauen… Bist du sicher, dass du ´nen guten Einfluss auf mich hast?"

„Mütter tun das, was das Beste für ihre Kinder ist", bemerkte sie und bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Ton, doch auch ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Und du hattest diesen Abend wirklich dringend nötig, mein Kleiner. Manchmal muss man einfach loslassen, sich ausheulen und sich danach ausgiebig betrinken, glaub mir. Am besten in Gesellschaft von guten Freunden. So, und jetzt versuch zu schlafen. Ich bleib bei dir, bis du eingeschlafen bist. Leg dich hin, Herzchen."

„Schlechte Idee", erklärte er mit Entschiedenheit. „Dann fällt mir mein Magen ausm Mund. Mr Whisky und ich… wir haben irgendwie ´n gestörtes Verhältnis zu´nander. Das Zeug macht mich fertig, ehrlich. Ich werd einfach sitzenbleiben. Bequem genug hier…"

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Molly den Professor, der leicht schwankend auf der Bettkante saß und zu ihr hochschielte. „Du verträgst wirklich nicht viel, oder, Junge? Deine Freunde machen noch einen wesentlich vernünftigeren Eindruck – auch wenn ich mir gar nicht vorstellen will, was meine beiden Sprösslinge in diesem Moment…"

„Oh, bitte!" unterbrach er sie hastig. „Keine Bilder. Ich hab schon genug Stoff für Albträume, Molly. Ich muss mir Potter wirklich nich mit nacktem Hintern beim Matratzenturnen vorstellen… Sorry", fügte er hinzu und lief tatsächlich knallrot an, „zu viel… Alkohol. Da kommt der Straßenbengel wieder zum Vorschein, der ich mal war. Inklusive Aus… ähm, Ausdrucksweise. Oh, Mann, is das blöd. Ich hör mich schon fast so an wie mein beschissener Vater. Mist…"

Molly verkniff sich mit einiger Mühe ein herzhaftes Lachen. „Na, heute wollen wir das mal großzügig übersehen", gab sie freundlich zurück, setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn an sich. „Die Kopfschmerzen morgen früh sind Strafe genug, schätze ich."

„Muss ich wohl noch üben, das", murmelte er undeutlich, während er sich schwer an sie lehnte und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter bettete. „Molly?"

„Ja, mein Junge?"

„Danke…"

„Oh, ist schon in Ordnung, Severus. Komm, ich helf dir beim Umziehen, ja? Versuch auf deinen vier Buchstaben sitzen zu bleiben, Jungchen."

„Buchstaben", wiederholte er nachdenklich, während sie ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog. „Weil die in Büchern stehen, richtig? Was sind die dann… in einem Brief oder so? Pergamentstaben? Und wenn die inner Luft hängen? Luftstaben? Oder einfach bloß Staben? Staaben… Ohne was drum rum? Außer Luft, mein ich…"

„Buchstaben sind Buchstaben, Severus", erklärte Molly geduldig, obwohl ihr wirklich nach Kichern zumute war, „auch wenn das nicht immer logisch ist… Herrje, so gesprächig kenn ich dich überhaupt nicht, junger Mann. Du hattest wirklich ein paar Gläser zu viel, was?"

„Jaah… paar. Vielleicht auch mehr. Und… und das Zeugs inner Bowle vielleicht. Obst, oder? Und mir is immer noch schwindlig. Oder… oder das Bett is schuld. Das schaukelt die ganze Zeit. Is ´n Wasserbett, vielleicht. Mein… mein ´jama is da, Molly. Unterm Kop-pfff-kissen. Kann ich aber nich mehr allein anziehen, glaub ich. Nich… nich ohne… ohne Umfallen, weiß´ du? Keine Chance. Nich im Wasserbett."

„Nein, das geht natürlich nicht."

Kopfschüttelnd zog sie den schwarzen Pyjama unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und legte einen Arm fest um Severus´ Taille. Sie würde ihn wohl oder übel mit nur einer Hand umziehen müssen – die Bowle war eindeutig zu viel des Guten gewesen. „Schon gut, Junge, ich mach das. Komm, lehn dich einfach bei mir an. Dann ist das mit dem Schaukeln nicht ganz so schlimm. Gut so. Und jetzt entspann dich. Bleib ganz locker. So, siehst du, ich halt dich fest. Besser?"

„Weiß nich. Glaub schon. Aber das Zimmer is immer noch ´n Karussell. Immer im Kreis rum. Lass mich nich los, Molly, bitte…"

„Nein, Kleiner, ich lass dich nicht los. Versprochen."

„ ´kay…"

Seine Lider waren schon halb geschlossen, als Molly Weasley es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn in einen Pyjama zu stecken. Er schlang schlaftrunken die Arme um ihren Hals, während sie ihn ziemlich mühelos hochhob – der Mann war eindeutig viel zu dünn – und ins Bett verfrachtete, und brachte mühsam ein paar beinahe unverständliche Worte heraus, die entfernt klangen wie „Nich schütteln". Doch gleich darauf blieb die Müdigkeit klarer Sieger, und Severus schloss mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen die Augen: „Nacht, Molly."

„Schlaf gut, mein Kleiner." Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung, deckte ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann setzte sie sich an den Bettrand, nahm seine Hand in ihre und streichelte sie sanft, bis sein Atem ganz tief und ruhig ging.

Erst im Morgengrauen trat Molly Weasley aus dem Kamin im Fuchsbau. Beinahe zeitgleich kam auch Arthur nach einer ereignislosen Nacht im Ministerium zurück, und Molly frühstückte mit ihm zusammen und erzählte ihm von ihrem Familienzuwachs, bevor sie beide nach einem schnellen Frühstück den versäumten Schlaf nachholten.

Einem Brief von Ginny konnten sie zwei Tage später entnehmen, dass Severus sich zwar am Neujahrstag noch ein paarmal herzhaft übergeben hatte, trotz des Ausnüchterungstranks, den Hermine ihm bei Poppy geholt hatte, aber ansonsten wesentlich gefasster und entspannter war.

 _Ich schätze, er hat einfach sowas wie eine Mutter gebraucht, um sich wirklich wie zuhause zu fühlen – und das war so ziemlich das Einzige, was wir ihm nicht hätten geben können. Danke, Mum!_


	40. Neues Jahr, neue Seiten

Severus Snape war erstaunlich ausgeglichen gewesen, als sie in die Schule zurückgekehrt waren. Einzig an seinem Geburtstag schien er ein wenig in sich gekehrt während ihrer improvisierten abendlichen Party mit ausnahmslos allen Gryffindors, zu der auch Luna und Blaise Zabini eingeladen gewesen waren.

Die gesamte Schülerschar von Schloss Hogwarts hatte sich schon morgens gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen zu einem strahlenden, wenn auch nur mittelmäßig begabten Chor in der Großen Halle aufgestellt gehabt, um dem Tränkemeister zu gratulieren. Dieser wäre vermutlich in Rekordtempo aus der Halle verschwunden, wenn Ron und Draco nicht schnell reagiert und ihn festgehalten hätten, und ein Hauch Rosa überzog seine Wangen, während die ganze Halle ziemlich misstönend, aber voller Überzeugung „Happy Birthday" schmetterte.

In der Mittagspause hatte Harry die kleine Gruppe um sich geschart. Sie hatten den Professor in seinem Büro aufgesucht, wo er mit gerunzelter Stirn und mit mürrischer Miene über einen Stapel Schüleraufsätze gebeugt am Schreibtisch saß. Er schien sich wirklich über ihren Besuch zu freuen und schob die Hausaufgaben rasch zur Seite. Offensichtlich war er dankbar für den Vorwand, den sie ihm lieferten, um die lästige Arbeit eine Weile zu vernachlässigen.

Bei Tee und Keksen setzten sie sich in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer zusammen, und Hermine überreichte dem überraschten Mann das Geschenk, auf das sie alle viel Mühe verwendet hatten: sie hatten sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile auf die Suche nach Fotos gemacht und ein Album für ihn zusammengestellt.

Es war erstaunlicherweise ein hübscher Stapel zusammengekommen. Teilweise von Hagrid, der ein paar alte Aufnahmen von Severus und Lily beigesteuert hatte, sowie von Molly Weasley, die eine Eule mit Bildern aus der kurzen Zeit geschickt hatte, während der sie sich in Godric´s Hollow um den fünfzehnjährigen Severus Snape gekümmert hatte. Auf einem davon stand der Junge neben Molly, ganz eindeutig damit beschäftigt, zusammen mit ihr einen Kessel voll Dipsacus-Tinktur zu brauen.

Minerva McGonagall hatte ihnen aus dem Schularchiv ein Bild herausgesucht, auf dem Lily und Severus abgebildet waren – Siegerteam im damals jährlich stattfindenden, fächerübergreifenden Schulwettbewerb. Die Schulleiterin hatte ihnen erzählt, dass dieser Wettbewerb statt der Prüfungen im vierten Jahr abgehalten worden war, um den Schülern einen Vorgeschmack auf ihre ZAG-Prüfungen zu geben. Allerdings hatten die Viertklässler paarweise antreten müssen. Und niemals mit einem Partner aus dem gleichen Haus!

Aufgaben aus den wichtigsten Fächern waren es gewesen – Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke – und in ihrem Jahrgang hatten Lily Evans und Severus Snape am besten abgeschnitten.

Harry und die anderen fanden es sehr bedauerlich, dass dieser Wettbewerb inzwischen nicht mehr Teil der Ausbildung in Hogwarts war. Doch da die Tatsache, dass fast niemand freiwillig mit einem Slytherin hatte zusammenarbeiten wollen, zu den Glanzzeiten Voldemorts für unüberwindbare Probleme gesorgt hatte, war dieser Versuch einer Kooperation zwischen den verschiedenen Häusern damals für gescheitert erklärt worden. McGonagall hatte ihnen allerdings versprochen, sie wolle sich die Entwicklung in diesem Schuljahr ansehen und dann entscheiden, ob dieses kleine schulische Turnier möglicherweise noch eine Chance hatte.

Draco hatte sie darüber reden hören und war ziemlich beeindruckt gewesen – nicht nur von diesem Plan der Schulleiterin, sondern auch von ihrem geplanten Geschenk für ihren Hauslehrer – und hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie bezüglich der Fotos auch in Malfoy Manor fündig werden könnten. Seine Mutter habe noch ein paar alte Bilder aus Snapes Jugendzeit und würde sie ihnen sicher gern überlassen.

Narcissa Malfoy hatte Harry, der sie in einem Brief um diesen Gefallen gebeten hatte, ein paar Aufnahmen von Severus und Lucius geschickt, sowohl beim Fliegen im weitläufigen Garten des Herrenhauses als auch bei etwas, das wie Fechttraining aussah, und beim Duellieren mit dem Zauberstab; das Bild eines etwa achtzehnjährigen Severus auf einer Party im Haus der Malfoys, wo er zwischen Lucius und Narcissa stand und sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen schien in seinen offensichtlich sündhaft teuren Roben und all dem übertriebenen Glanz des Anwesens; sowie eines von Severus, ernst und konzentriert am Kessel arbeitend, eindeutig während seiner Ausbildung bei dem alten und angesehenen Zaubertrankmeister Yaxley.

Und – sie hatten außerdem alte Fotos aus dem Haus der Blacks bekommen!

Das Porträt von Mrs Black hatte sich auf Lunas Bitte hin dazu herabgelassen, ihnen zu verraten, dass Sirius seine alten Fotos auf dem Dachboden aufbewahrt hatte. Sie hatten unzählige verstaubte Kisten durchstöbern müssen, bis sie schließlich auf die Bilder gestoßen waren: Klassenfotos von Sirius´ komplettem Jahrgang, Bilder von Lily mit dem kleinen Harry, und sogar eine relativ neue Aufnahme von einem Ordenstreffen, die Severus im Gespräch mit Arthur und Bill Weasley zeigte.

Ihre kleine Gruppe war allerdings noch weiter gegangen: Harry und Ginny hatten Kreacher gebeten, während der Ferien diskret und unauffällig ein paar Schnappschüsse zu machen, und der Elf hatte ihnen stolz seine Werke überlassen. Es gab Gruppenbilder von gemütlichen Abenden im Salon, ein Foto von Severus zusammen mit Mrs Weasley, ebenso wie Aufnahmen von Severus mit jedem Einzelnen von ihnen, und sie waren ehrlich begeistert von Kreachers Arbeit gewesen.

Unter ihrem überschwänglichen Lob war der alte Hauself regelrecht in sich zusammengeschrumpft und so leuchtend rot geworden, dass Luna Angst gehabt hatte, er würde schmelzen. Und er war tatsächlich in lautstarke Tränen ausgebrochen und in seinen Schrank geflüchtet, als Hermine bemerkt hatte, er habe „ein echtes Händchen fürs Fotografieren".

Sie hatten die Bilder – nach bestem Wissen – einigermaßen chronologisch geordnet, einen Abzug von dem Wintermarkt-Foto auf die letzte Seite geklebt und ihre Unterschriften darum herum verteilt. Darüber hatte Hermine in Schönschrift geschrieben: „Jeder Mensch hat zwei Familien: die eigene, in die man hineingeboren wird und die man sich nicht aussuchen kann – und die, die aus echten Freunden besteht. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus!"

Gespannt hatten sie beobachtet, wie der Tränkemeister das Album auspackte und es langsam durchblätterte. Er hatte jedes einzelne Bild sehr lange betrachtet, minutenlang die letzte Seite fixiert, und dann schweigend das dicke, ledergebundene Buch geschlossen, auf dessen Front in Silberschrift seine Initialen eingeprägt waren. Sowohl darunter als auch auf dem Rücken war, in Gold und Bronze, ein Bild von zwei ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen zu sehen, das Hermine ein „Aurin" genannt hatte. Es stammte ihr zufolge aus einem sehr bekannten Muggelbuch namens „Die Unendliche Geschichte".

Hermine war es gewesen, die die magische Buchbinderkunst recherchiert hatte, und sie hatte dann auch den dunkelgrünen Einband für die Albumseiten gemacht. Sie war nun einmal die Beste im Zaubern. Zweifellos.

Es brauchte eine weitere Tasse Tee, bis Severus Snape endlich zu ihnen aufsah, das Album immer noch auf den Knien. „Die zweite Familie ist mir lieber", hatte er sehr leise, doch mit einem kleinen, beinahe schüchternen Lächeln gesagt. „Danke… für alles."

„War Harrys Idee", hatte Ron zufrieden erklärt, „er hat nach seinem ersten Jahr so was Ähnliches von Hagrid bekommen, weil er ja überhaupt keine Bilder von seinen Eltern gehabt hat und so. Und wir haben uns gedacht, sowas könnte Ihnen auch gefallen. Scheint so, als hätten wir richtig geraten."

Snape hatte genickt, mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen, und den Blick verlegen auf das Album gerichtet. Ginny, wie immer genau darüber im Bilde, was zu tun war, hatte die ganze Bande umsichtig hinausgelotst, um dem Mann ein wenig Zeit für sich zu gönnen. Luna war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich zurückgezogen hatten. Als sie als Letzte den Raum verlassen hatte, hatte Severus das Fotoalbum abermals geöffnet und studierte sorgfältig Bild für Bild.

Abends nach dem Essen war er auf das Drängen seiner Schützlinge hin ziemlich widerwillig im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht und hatte dabei anfangs den Eindruck gemacht, als ginge es zum Galgen. Doch Ginny hatte mit ein paar geflüsterten Worten und einer kurzen Umarmung seine düsteren Gedanken zerstreut. Schließlich hatte er sich sogar mit einem etwas hilflosen Grinsen dazu überreden lassen, seine Geburtstagstorte anzuschneiden, die – obgleich wirklich nicht gerade klein geraten – den Ansturm der hungrigen Schülerschar nicht lange überlebte.

Von dem Schokoladen-Kürbiskuchen in Kesselform war bald nur noch ein Häufchen Krümel übrig geblieben, obwohl das Essen erst eine halbe Stunde zurücklag. Doch ein paar eifrige Hauselfen, allen voran Kreacher, hatten die Gryffindors mit großen Platten voll verschiedener Häppchen, Schüsseln mit Gebäck und Knabbereien und unzähligen Flaschen Kürbissaft und Butterbier versorgt, bis schließlich selbst Ron kurz vor dem Platzen war.

Vor allem die jüngeren Jahrgänge drängten sich fröhlich schnatternd um ihren Hauslehrer, und eine wirklich winzige Erstklässlerin – von Kopf bis Fuß knallrot angelaufen vor Verlegenheit – überreichte ihm strahlend das Geschenk des gesamten Hauses: einen smaragdgrün und scharlachrot gestreiften Schal, auf dessen Enden der goldene Löwe und die silberne Schlange eingestickt waren. Auf der einen Seite lag die Schlange geschützt zwischen den großen Vorderpranken des Löwen, auf der anderen barg sie die Raubkatze liebevoll in ihren gewaltigen Windungen.

Der Schal war Dracos Idee gewesen, und Blaise hatte die Vorlagen für die Stickereien entworfen. Ausnahmslos alle Gryffindors sowie Luna und Blaise hatten zusammengelegt und den Schal bei Madam Malkin in Auftrag gegeben. Die Eule war bereits zwei Tage danach mit der Bestellung angekommen, und alle waren gespannt, wie ihr Hauslehrer reagieren würde.

Der schlanke Mann in den schwarzen Lehrerroben betrachtete den Seidenschal minutenlang völlig reglos, bevor er sich mit leisen Worten bedankte und in einen kleinen Erker flüchtete. Dort sah er still aus dem Fenster, und Luna hinderte zusammen mit ihren Freunden die anderen Gryffindors daran, ihn zu stören, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Natürlich brauchte er ein wenig Zeit, um die unerwartete Geste zu verdauen. Doch dass er sich über das einzigartige Geschenk freute, zeigte sich ganz klar dadurch, dass der „Zwei-Häuser-Schal" zu seinem ständigen Begleiter wurde, wann immer er in den zugigen Gängen von Schloss Hogwarts unterwegs war. Man konnte also als sicher ansehen, dass der Professor einen schönen Geburtstag gehabt hatte.

Beim Frühstück saß Severus inzwischen – Monicas Beispiel folgend, die ihre Essenszeit immer in der Gesellschaft unterschiedlicher Gruppen von Slytherins verbrachte – mit ihnen gemeinsam am Tisch. Mit diesem Arrangement schien er sich wesentlich wohler zu fühlen, als wenn er hätte am Lehrertisch sitzen müssen.

Luna hatte ihn nicht danach gefragt, glaubte sich aber vage daran zu erinnern, dass der Mann im vergangenen Schuljahr auch nur zur Frühstückszeit am Hohen Tisch gesessen hatte. Und ob er damals tatsächlich gegessen hatte, wusste sie nicht.

Zumindest ließ er sich seit den Weihnachtsferien morgens regelmäßig in der Großen Halle blicken, was eine gewaltige Verbesserung war. Mittwochs nach dem Abendessen traf er sich weiterhin mit Ginny zu Gesprächen unter vier Augen in seinem Büro, bei denen manchmal auch Monica Lupin anwesend war. Und er verwandte seine gesamte Energie darauf, mit Harry einen Plan aufzustellen, wie sie die Todesser am besten schnappen konnten.

Insgesamt wirkte der Tränkemeister gelassener und bedeutend glücklicher als vor den Ferien, auch wenn seine Figur immer noch schlank und schmal war – auf eine Art, die Ginny missbilligend als „ungesund" bezeichnete.

Leise vor sich hin summend räumte Luna ihre gespülten Teetassen wieder ins Regal und dachte über diesen Erfolg nach. Ihre verschiedenen Talente hatten gemeinsam gute Arbeit geleistet; jetzt kam es nur noch darauf an, dass dieser Standard erhalten blieb.

Luna lächelte vor sich hin. Neville hatte sich vor einer Viertelstunde mit einem sehr vorsichtigen und überraschend zarten Kuss von ihr verabschiedet, und sie war allein im Raum der Wünsche zurückgeblieben, um noch ein wenig aufzuräumen. Die letzten zehn Minuten allerdings hatte sie dazu genutzt, eine schnelle Zeichnung von Severus´ Gesicht zu machen – sie war der Auffassung, dass er zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und sogar Draco Malfoy die Decke ihres inzwischen wieder hergestellten Schlafzimmers schmücken sollte. Schließlich waren sie Freunde. Nicht wahr?

Normalerweise waren am Freitagabend Snape und Ginny die Letzten, die den Raum verließen, doch das rothaarige Mädchen war heute wieder einmal mit dem ungeliebten Patrouillendienst an der Reihe, und der Professor schien ebenfalls mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein, zumindest hatte er sich bis jetzt nicht blicken lassen.

Eigentlich merkwürdig, denn bisher war kein Abend am Wochenende vergangen, ohne dass sie ihn hier gesehen hätte. Luna mochte den ruhigen Mann und musste nun vor sich selber zugeben, dass sie den vertrauten Anblick von Severus ein wenig vermisste, der dem Raum eine ganz eigene Aura der Konzentration und zugleich Gelassenheit verlieh, wenn er völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft am Labortisch stand. Nun, vielleicht steckten er und Harry wieder die Köpfe zusammen, dachte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Oder er spielte mit Ronald Schach.

Severus, Poppy, Pomona und Bill mit Vornamen anzusprechen, war Luna wesentlich leichter gefallen als ihren Kameraden. Sie war von Kindheit an immer nur von Erwachsenen umgeben gewesen, die meisten davon Freunde ihrer Eltern, und sie hatte alle von klein auf nur mit Vornamen gekannt. Sie war daran gewöhnt. Luna Lovegood war nun mal ein Einzelkind, und nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte ihr Vater sie wie eine Erwachsene behandelt.

Die Uhr zeigte halb neun, genug Zeit also noch bis zur Ausgangssperre. Sie als Sechstklässlerin durfte bis elf in den Gängen unterwegs sein, ohne deswegen Probleme befürchten zu müssen. Mit einem Lächeln ging Luna um den Raumteiler herum in die winzige Krankenstation und nahm die alte Gitarre vom hinteren der drei Betten. Seit Neville ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihm ihre Musik gefiel, spielte sie wieder öfter.

Probeweise zupfte sie die Saiten an, drehte kurz ein wenig an einem der Wirbel, machte es sich dann mit dem Instrument auf dem kuscheligen Teppich vor dem Kamin bequem und begann leise zu singen.

Sich in der Musik zu verlieren war so leicht. Jedes der alten irischen Lieder erinnerte sie an das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Mutter, als diese dem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Kaminvorleger die Melodien beigebracht und dann eine zweite Stimme dazu gesungen oder auf der Flöte gespielt hatte. Und an den träumerischen Blick ihres Vaters, der voller Zuneigung auf ihnen beiden ruhte, wenn sie gemeinsam gesungen hatten. Ganz ähnlich sah Neville sie jetzt oft an, sobald sie nur eine kleine Melodie summte.

Neville…

Sie beide hatten sich heute Abend über die Zukunft unterhalten, und er hatte ihr versichert, dass sie eine Lösung für das Empathen-Problem finden würden. Da Luna die Reisefreudigere von ihnen beiden war und seltene magische Geschöpfe zu erforschen plante, wollte er sich eine Arbeit suchen, die ihn auch über längere Trennungsphasen hinweg trösten würde, anstatt sie zu begleiten. Am liebsten in Hogwarts. Wenn sie es schafften, es wie Monica Lupin und ihr Mann zu handhaben, könnten sie miteinander genauso glücklich werden.

Zu ihrer Überraschung bemerkte Luna plötzlich, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Sie blickte auf und sah Severus Snape hinter dem kleinen Zweisitzer stehen, die Hände auf die Rückenlehne gestützt. Wie lange er ihr schon zugehört hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen; er musste vollkommen lautlos den Raum betreten haben. Ganz der Spion, dachte sie amüsiert. So leise konnte sich sonst niemand im gesamten Schloss bewegen. Außer den Geistern.

Sie lächelte ihm zu und wechselte mit einem kurzen Zwischenspiel inklusive Tonartwechsel zu ihrem Lieblingslied „Caledonia" über. Publikum hatte Luna noch nie etwas ausgemacht; sie hatte sich diesbezüglich die Einstellung ihrer Mutter zu Eigen gemacht, dass selbst das großartigste aller Talente unnütz war, wenn es verborgen blieb. Und Musik war eine Magie, der sich so gut wie niemand verschließen konnte. Also sang sie weiter.

Während der zweiten Strophe kam Snape ein wenig zögernd um das Sofa herum und setzte sich leise, den Blick auf die Flammen gerichtet, als wolle er sie nicht stören.

Nachdem sie schließlich eine Stunde später die Gitarre zur Seite gelegt hatte und aufstand, fiel ihr Blick auf sein Gesicht. Er sah immer noch ins Feuer, mit völlig abwesender Miene, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken Hunderte von Meilen weit weg. Doch von Entspannung schien er genauso weit entfernt zu sein. Als Luna sich in den alten zerknautschten Sessel direkt daneben setzte, bemerkte sie erstaunt, dass er ganz leicht zitterte, obwohl es angenehm warm im Zimmer war. Dass sie neben ihn trat, merkte er nicht.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr das Whiskyglas in seiner Hand auf, die kaum mehr halbvolle Flasche auf dem Tisch und seine Finger, die das Glas viel zu fest umklammerten. Was war los mit ihm? Normalerweise trank er wenig bis gar nicht.

Ganz behutsam, um ihn nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, legte Luna ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. So gut wie Mo war sie bei Weitem noch nicht, das war ihr klar, doch selbst sie spürte deutlich, dass er ziemlich durcheinander war. In seinem Inneren herrschte absoluter Aufruhr. Sein Blick stellte sich nur langsam auf sie scharf, und er schien Mühe zu haben, in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu finden.

„Singen Sie nicht weiter?" fragte er schließlich beinahe zaghaft und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Sie haben… Sie haben wirklich eine wunderschöne Stimme, Luna."

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Das war irgendwie… lieb. Komplimente waren im Normalfall überhaupt nicht sein Ding. Schon daran konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. „Später", versprach sie. „Jetzt verraten Sie mir aber erst mal, wieso Sie sich heute Abend unbedingt betrinken wollen. In Ordnung?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ihre Frage begriffen hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schien er nach einer seiner üblichen geschliffenen Formulierungen zu suchen, doch anscheinend wurde ihm schnell klar, dass das in diesem Moment ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen beschränkte er sich auf ein Achselzucken. Und obwohl Luna nicht viel Erfahrung mit stärkeren Getränken als Butterbier hatte, war ihr spätestens jetzt bewusst, dass er nicht besonders viel zu vertragen schien.

„Was ist los?" formulierte sie die Frage einfacher, verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln und nahm ihm sanft, aber entschieden die Flasche ab, als er nachschenken wollte. „Warten Sie, Severus, ich mach das. Auch wenn Sie so aussehen, als hätten Sie schon einiges mehr getrunken, als Ihnen gut tut."

Während sie ein wenig von dem Whisky in sein Glas goss, sah sie seine Hände wieder kurz zittern. Nur für ein oder zwei Sekunden, doch das genügte ihr, um Bescheid zu wissen. Poppy Pomfrey, die berufsbedingt – oder vielleicht eher ordensbedingt – eine Menge über den Cruciatus wusste, nannte es ein „Nachbeben": eine Reaktion der überreizten Nervenenden, die sich nur langsam regenerieren konnten.

Und das Dunkle Mal schien zusätzlich die unangenehme Eigenschaft zu haben, eine Art Nachhall des übertragenen Fluches zu speichern, der die Symptome verstärkte. Je nachdem, wie stark der Fluch gewesen war, konnte so etwas noch stundenlang andauern.

„Wieder ein Cruciatus-Fluch?" erkundigte sie sich besorgt, und Severus nickte langsam. „Ein E", gab er müde zurück. „Die werden besser. Und ich wollte… ich konnte nicht… Ich hab versucht mich dagegen zu wehren, aber… ach, Shit."

 _Shit?_ überlegte Luna verdutzt. Diese Wortwahl passte absolut nicht zu ihrem Zaubertrank-Professor. Das musste wohl am Alkohol liegen.

Mit frustrierter Miene ließ er sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas fallen, wobei Luna ein wenig seine sonstige natürliche Eleganz vermisste, biss sich unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe und starrte einige Augenblicke ziemlich verloren vor sich hin. Dann nahm er abermals einen großen Schluck Whisky und hielt ihr das leere Glas auffordernd entgegen.

Mit einem zweifelnden Seitenblick nahm Luna ihm das Glas ab und füllte nach. Ihr war klar, dass ihm der Alkohol nichts bringen würde, doch der Versuch, ihn davon abzuhalten, war im Moment nicht besonders empfehlenswert. Sie spürte, dass er innerlich immer noch vor Angst bebte – er war vermutlich allein gewesen, als die Todesser ihm den Fluch auf den Hals geschickt hatten, und dieser war, wie er selbst zugegeben hatte, ziemlich stark gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass er jetzt nicht unten in seinen Kerkern bleiben wollte. Sie sollte heute Abend ein wenig nachsichtig mit ihm sein.

Mit dem vollen Glas in der Hand setzte sie sich neben ihn auf das kleine Sofa. „Meinen Sie wirklich, das Zeug wird Ihnen helfen, Severus?" fragte sie sanft, während er den Whisky erneut mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit hinunterstürzte.

Er starrte sie einen Moment an, als müsste er ihre Worte erst sortieren, bevor sie für ihn einen Sinn ergaben. Dann rollte er sich zu ihrer Überraschung auf dem Sofa zusammen und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. „Nein", sagte er gedämpft und ein wenig unentschlossen. „Glaub ich nicht. Ich kann… ich kann nicht mal mehr klar denken. Verflucht."

„Das ist ganz normal", meinte Luna mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln, „Sie sind betrunken, Severus Snape."

Beschwichtigend strich sie ihm übers Haar, und er schloss mit einem leisen, mutlosen Seufzen die Augen: „ Vielleicht, kann sein… Ich glaube schon, ja." Wieder spürte sie kurz, wie er zitterte.

„Und wie fühlen Sie sich?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen aufrichtig besorgt. „Ist Ihnen schwindlig? Oder übel?"

„Ähm… sehr schwindlig", gestand er, „und ziemlich wirr im Kopf. Nicht so benebelt wie unter dem Einfluss von Solacius, nur… irgendwie gedanklich neben der Spur, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine. Aber es ist anders als beim letzten Mal."

„Beim letzten Mal?" wiederholte Luna leicht amüsiert. Es schien so, als hätte sie etwas verpasst.

Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. „Das erste Mal, da hatte ich so eine Art Sitzung mit Monica, wissen Sie. Wir haben viel über mich geredet. Wie es war, als ich heimkam und feststellen musste, dass meine Mum tot war. Wie ich ein paar Jahre später einen Überfall auf meinen eigenen Vater geleitet hab… Da war ich aber nur ein kleines bisschen angetrunken", fügte er in leicht verteidigendem Ton hinzu, „und ich bin danach einfach eingeschlafen, denke ich. Das zweite Mal – das war nach dem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Monica und ich sind irgendwie in dieses irische Pub geraten, und da hab ich wohl eine Menge getrunken… also, nicht nur ich. Alle."

Ein wenig schwerfällig rappelte er sich in eine sitzende Haltung hoch, fasste mit verschwommenem Blick die Muster des Teppichs ins Auge und sprach in so ernsthaftem Ton weiter, dass Luna große Mühe hatte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen: „Die wandern da tatsächlich von einem Tisch zum anderen, und jedes Mal, wenn sich jemand dazu setzt, gibt es ein neues Glas Feuerwhisky für alle. Und ich hatte drei… oder vier? Moment… das erste haben wir am Anfang bestellt, das war schnell leer. Das zweite hab ich, glaub ich, ausgetrunken, während Monica beim Tanzen war. Das dritte, da hat sie mit der Band gesungen. Das vierte… nein, es waren nur drei. Denke ich. Also, drei große Guinness auf jeden Fall. Plus viel… ziemlich viel Whisky."

Ein wenig unkoordiniert, aber durchaus beherzt stützte er die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte das Kinn schwerfällig in die linke Hand, während die rechte stur das Whiskyglas festhielt.

Luna schaffte es, eine aufmerksam-interessierte Miene zu bewahren, ohne loszukichern, während ihr Gesprächspartner ein weiteres Glas leerte und, von Zeit zu Zeit nach den richtigen Worten suchend, mit seinem Monolog fortfuhr. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall auslachen – das Ganze war nur ziemlich… ja, was genau war es eigentlich? Drollig? Seltsam? Albern? Nun, zumindest sehr untypisch. Ja, das war die richtige Bezeichnung für die Situation. Untypisch.

„Da war ich zum ersten Mal richtig betrunken, schätze ich. Erst hat mir das gar nichts ausgemacht, ich weiß nur nicht mehr, ob ich bei diesem bescheuerten Abschiedsdings… also, ob ich bei diesem Lied mitgesungen hab, was ich wirklich nicht hoffe, wobei, wäre ja auch egal, weil… naja, da hab ich ja niemanden gekannt… aber dann sind wir raus an die frische Luft. Und das war… tödlich. Ich hab eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis ich wieder allein stehen konnte. Weil der Boden so geschwankt hat. Monica war der Meinung, ich könnte nicht mehr… ähm… apparieren, deswegen haben wir ein… ein Taxi genommen, und dann hat Molly uns erwischt – das war dann ein bisschen peinlich. Aber es war auch irgendwie witzig, verstehen Sie? Ich glaube, ich war ziemlich albern an dem Abend. Und mir war so ziemlich alles egal. Komplett egal sogar. So egal, dass ich…"

Der Tränkemeister neigte sich ein wenig zu Luna herüber, blieb der Bequemlichkeit halber gleich an ihre Schulter gelehnt sitzen und senkte vertraulich die Stimme: „Ich schätze, ich hab versucht… ich glaub, ich hab… vielleicht ein bisschen mit Miss… ähm, Professor Lupin geflirtet. Oder irgendwas in der Art eben, ich bin nicht sehr gut bei sowas. Und sie sagte… warten Sie mal, ich hab´s gleich… Sie sagte, ich sei niedlich, können Sie sich das vorstellen? Niedlich. Ernsthaft! Und sie hat mich ins Bett gebracht. Mir ging´s gut, und sogar… naja, ich hab zumindest nichts wirklich Schlimmes geträumt. Zur Abwechslung mal. War richtig schön…"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte Luna amüsiert – nicht nur wegen der Vorstellung eines flirtenden Tränkemeisters, sondern auch wegen seines ungewohnten Mangels an Zurückhaltung.

„Und dann… dann war da noch Silvester", fuhr er leicht abwesend fort. „Molly war da, und sie hat mir gesagt, dass… dass sie…"

Er schluckte, holte tief Luft und flüsterte: „Sie wollte mich damals in ihrer Familie aufnehmen, wissen Sie? Als meine Mum gestorben war… das war… ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, es hätte mir gefallen. Und… und jetzt betrachtet sie mich wirklich als eine Art Sohn, Luna. Und da war die Bowle, und eine Menge Feuerwhisky, und es war ein lustiger Abend, oder? Und Molly ist bei mir geblieben und hat sich um mich gekümmert wie eine echte Mum. Ich… ich hab mich in dieser Nacht einfach nur wohlgefühlt. Obwohl ich völlig betrunken war. Oder… oder vielleicht genau deswegen, ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Das freut mich für Sie. Familie ist etwas sehr Wichtiges, finde ich, und jeder sollte eine haben. – Scheint so, als wären wir zu früh schlafen gegangen, nicht wahr?" Luna, zutiefst gerührt beim Gedanken an Mrs Weasleys mütterliche Zuwendung dem Professor gegenüber, lächelte freundlich und legte den Arm um seine Schultern, um ihn kurz an sich zu drücken. „Und heute? Wie geht´s Ihnen heute, Severus?"

Snape hob die Schultern und hielt ihr wieder auffordernd das leere Glas entgegen. Luna schenkte nach, und er starrte eine Weile auf die amberfarbene Flüssigkeit, bevor er einen langen Zug des Getränks nahm.

„Heute. Ja, ähm… das. Heute hatte ich einen richtigen Scheißtag", gab er freimütig zu, „und ich hab gehofft, es wäre so wie beim letzten Mal… dass es mir danach besser gehen würde. Aber es ist anders. Und kein bisschen besser. Mir ist furchtbar schwindlig, das ganze blöde Zimmer dreht sich, ich bin durcheinander, ich kann nicht mehr denken – und ich rede Müll. Verflucht viel Müll!" schloss er deprimiert, stellte das Glas auf der Tischplatte ab, stemmte sich mit weitaus mehr Entschiedenheit als Erfolg hoch und versuchte steifbeinig um das Sofa herum zum Ausgang zu staksen.

„Ich geh besser wieder runter. – Oder", murmelte er undeutlich und tastete unbeholfen nach einem festen Halt, den er schließlich in der Rückenlehne des Sofas fand, „vielleicht doch nicht… Oh, so eine verdammte Scheiße… ´tschuldigung, Luna."


	41. Ein erster Hinweis

Als der Tränkemeister einen unsicheren Schritt zur Seite machte – haarscharf an der Sofaecke vorbei – ins Schwanken geriet und für seine Begriffe reichlich unelegant abbremste, indem er über die Rückenlehne gebeugt stehen blieb, kam ihm Luna rasch zu Hilfe. Es war wohl besser, ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder aufs Sofa zu verfrachten, als ihn vom Teppich aufsammeln zu müssen, sobald er den drohenden Kleinkrieg gegen die Schwerkraft verlor. Wenn sie das allein überhaupt hinbekam – immerhin war er ein gutes Stück größer als sie und im Augenblick ein bisschen… nun ja, ungeschickt, um es mal vorsichtig zu formulieren.

„Ich denke eher nicht, dass Sie heute noch irgendwo hingehen" bemerkte sie mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln, fasste ihn mit sicherem Griff um die Taille und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schultern, um den nicht gerade standfesten Mann wieder auf die Beine zu hieven.

„Sehen Sie sich an, Severus. Sie können nicht mal mehr gerade stehen, von Laufen wollen wir gar nicht erst reden. In diesem Zustand kommen Sie die ganzen Treppen nicht allein runter, ohne eine Bauchlandung zu machen. Und es ist ziemlich kalt in den Kerkern. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn Sie im Warmen bleiben. Sie können hier schlafen. Und ich bin da, um Ihnen zu helfen, falls Ihnen doch übel wird. Bei einer ganzen Flasche Feuerwhisky ist das nicht so abwegig, denke ich. Jedenfalls sollten Sie die nächsten Stunden nicht alleine bleiben. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich wieder zu mir, dann unterhalten wir uns noch ein bisschen. Ist das in Ordnung? – Sie können die Lehne übrigens loslassen. Nur keine Sorge, ich werde Sie festhalten. Gut so. Das kriegen wir schon hin."

Einen Moment stand er leicht schwankend neben ihr, schien dann aber zu realisieren, dass er Hilfe brauchte, und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Aber… aber ich erzähle nur Mist", wandte er halbherzig ein, klammerte sich haltsuchend an ihr fest und ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa befördern. Luna setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn sanft zu sich heran: „Severus, Sie hatten einen schlechten Tag. Sie wurden ziemlich heftig angegriffen, und jetzt sind Sie eben durcheinander und ein bisschen betrunken, aber das ist halb so schlimm. Sie brauchen nur jemanden, der sich um Sie kümmert und Ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft leistet. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hör Ihnen auch zu, wenn Sie Unsinn reden, okay?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich rede sonst nicht so viel", sagte er verlegen und lehnte sich schwer an ihre Schulter, „und schon gar keinen Blödsinn. Mein Verstand ist irgendwie viel zu… ähm… viel langsamer als meine Zunge… ich schätze, das kommt vom Whisky… wenn es Ihnen zu dumm wird, schocken Sie mich einfach."

„Das ist jetzt aber wirklich Blödsinn", schmunzelte das Mädchen. „Reden Sie sich ruhig alles von der Seele, das wird Ihnen nur gut tun. Erzählen Sie mal – warum war heute ein Scheißtag?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen setzte Snape sich aufrecht hin und ließ den Kopf hängen. So blieb er für einige Minuten regungslos sitzen, und Luna dachte schon, er sei im Sitzen eingeschlafen.

Als er überraschend doch noch zu sprechen begann, hatte sich sein Verhalten so rasch und vollkommen gewandelt, wie ein Metamorphmagus sein Äußeres verändern konnte: keine Spur mehr von leicht angetrunkener Trägheit; stattdessen wirkte er ausgesprochen unruhig und fahrig. Die schlanken Finger waren ununterbrochen in Bewegung, wanderten rastlos über die Sitzpolster und zupften an den Nähten des Sofas herum. Sein Atem ging sehr rasch, und er verhaspelte sich mehrmals beim Sprechen.

„Ich hatte den ganzen Tag schon – ich hatte ziemliche Kopfschmerzen, und ich wollte früh ins Bett gehen, aber… aber ich musste noch ein paar Drittklässlern Nachhilfe geben und eine Menge Aufsätze korrigieren. Fünfte Klasse, wir behandeln gerade das Thema Mondstein, und ich dachte, das nimmt kein Ende. Nichts Vernünftiges dabei, rein gar nichts. Danach hatten wir eine ungeplante Lehrerkonferenz ohne wirklichen Sinn, und Flitwick hatte Streit mit Minerva wegen irgendwas Blödem, Quidditch oder sowas, und ich wollte eigentlich… eigentlich Okklumentik anwenden. Aber ich hatte schon Migräne, und dann haben die Magenschmerzen an… angefangen… Trelawney hat alles noch unnötig in die Länge gezogen mit ihrem estorisch… österreichischen… nein, mit dem… ihrem esoterischen Quatsch, und ich war erst um halb acht wieder unten. Ich wollte noch einiges für Poppy zu… zubereiten. Dann kam der Angriff, und der war dieses Mal wirklich heftig. Ich… ich war…"

Das alles hatte er überhastet und zunehmend hysterisch heruntergerattert, so dass Luna fast den Eindruck gehabt hatte, seine Worte würden sich gegenseitig überholen. Endlich schnappte er keuchend nach Luft und fuhr dann in fieberhafter Eile fort, als wolle er es schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Ich… ich dachte, ich k-könnte mich dagegen wehren, aber ich hatte keine Chance, und ich war allein, und dann… dann wurde mir übel, und ich glaube, ich lag ziemlich lang auf dem Boden im Klassenzimmer. Ich hatte Angst, Luna – ich hatte Angst, und es war so… so kalt. Ich wollte… ich wollte nicht allein bleiben, also kam ich hier rauf, und Sie haben… Sie haben so schön ge... gesungen, und ich, ich… ich dachte, wenn ich was trinke, würde es besser werden. Aber es ist nicht besser. Überhaupt nicht. Und jetzt… ich fürchte, jetzt wird mir schlecht…"

Er schluckte krampfhaft, schniefte einmal kurz und kämpfte nun sichtlich mit den Tränen, während er unbeholfen versuchte sich hochzurappeln.

„Keine Panik, Severus. Schön langsam. Immer mit der Ruhe. Atmen Sie mal tief durch. Ich geh mit Ihnen ins Bad, ja? Kommen Sie." Luna blieb ganz gelassen. Sie half ihm aufzustehen und fühlte den schmalen Körper erzittern, als sein Magen jäh anfing zu rebellieren.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten die zwei das kleine Badezimmer hinter der Krankenstation. Der größte Teil des Feuerwhiskys fand seinen Weg in die Toilettenschüssel, und erst eine halbe Stunde später ließ das wiederholte heftige Würgen nach. Schließlich sank der Professor völlig abgekämpft auf dem Boden zusammen. Einige weitere Minuten vergingen, während er mühsam versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vergeblich – die Art, wie er angestrengt und keuchend Luft holte, wies auf eine leichte Panikattacke hin. Damit würde er nicht allein zurechtkommen.

„Langsam", versuchte Luna ihn zu beruhigen. „Tief durchatmen, in Ordnung?"

Luna Lovegood war nicht unbedingt das, was ihr Vater als „visuelle Person" bezeichnete. Das galt eher für Ginny, denn ihr Verstand arbeitete vorwiegend mit Bildern, Farben und Licht. Luna tendierte eher zu Klängen, im Allgemeinen zumindest. Doch als sie nun nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, ihrem Lehrer zu helfen, lieferte ihre Erinnerung ihr ein Bild, das sie neulich erst gesehen hatte – in Severus´ Album.

Es hatte eindeutig den See gezeigt, der sich von Schloss Hogwarts bis weit in die grünen schottischen Hügel hinein erstreckte, und am Ufer hatte Lily Evans gekniet, mit Severus an ihrer Seite. Damals mussten sie ungefähr dreizehn gewesen sein.

Die Oberfläche des Sees war spiegelglatt gewesen, und das Foto musste Hagrid im Frühsommer aufgenommen haben, denn die silbern leuchtenden Blüten des alten Wasserapfelbaumes fielen aufs Wasser hinunter. Damit konnte Luna etwas anfangen.

„Severus", sagte sie leise, immer noch von hinten die Arme um ihn gelegt, „erinnern Sie sich an das Foto von Ihnen und Lily am See? Ja?"

Er nickte zögernd, immer noch mit hektischen, unregelmäßigen Atemzügen beschäftigt, schien aber zumindest zuzuhören.

„Stellen Sie sich dieses Bild vor", leitete Luna ihn sanft an, „sehen Sie sich den See an. Wie glatt das Wasser ist. Wie sich die Hügel und der Himmel darin spiegeln. Wunderschön, nicht wahr? Man kann die ganze Landschaft darin sehen…"

Sie zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich heran, damit er sich mit dem Rücken gegen sie lehnen konnte, und sprach leise weiter. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Ihr Atem ist der Wind, der übers Wasser weht. Versuchen Sie langsam zu atmen, Severus, damit das Wasser keine Wellen schlägt. In Ordnung? Schön langsam… Gut so. Ganz ruhig atmen. Ja, so ist es besser. Lange Atemzüge… Sehr gut. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf das Foto. Sehen Sie die Blüten? Wie sie auf dem Wasser schwimmen? Die kleinen silbernen Blüten… genau. Die sind von dem Wasserapfel-Baum am Ufer, richtig? Ich finde, sie sehen ein bisschen aus wie die Boote, mit denen die Erstklässler über den See fahren."

Luna spürte, wie Severus sich etwas entspannte, als er sich mehr und mehr auf das Bild konzentrierte, und schließlich den Kopf nach hinten gegen ihre Brust lehnte, die Augen geschlossen. „Wissen Sie, warum die Blüten schwimmen, Severus?" fragte sie in sanftem Ton nach, „können Sie mir sagen, warum sie nicht einfach untergehen?"

Er schluckte hart und holte tief Luft, dann gab er unsicher zurück: „Ober… Oberflächenspannung… Wasser hat eine starke Oberflächenspannung…"

„Richtig", bestätigte sie und zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher heran, „deswegen schwimmen die Blüten. Achten Sie darauf, keine Wellen zu machen, sonst könnten sie trotzdem untergehen. – Was hat Lily damals gemacht, Severus? Wissen Sie das noch?"

Er nickte, inzwischen etwas ruhiger, und flüsterte: „Die… die Blüten. Sie wollte… dass sie bis zum anderen Ufer schwimmen. Sie wollte, dass sie die Hügel sehen…"

Luna lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung. Lily schien wirklich zauberhaft gewesen zu sein – und sehr phantasievoll.

„Zeigen Sie mir, wie sie das gemacht hat?" bat sie, während sie ihn langsam und behutsam bei den Schultern fasste. „Wie bei kleinen Booten?"

„Segel… Segelboote. Sie hat… einfach nur…"

Severus atmete ein paarmal durch, und Luna stellte zufrieden fest, dass er immer noch darauf zu achten schien, keine Wellen zu verursachen. Er musste ebenfalls eine gewisse Affinität zu Bildern haben – und ganz sicher zu Lily Evans. Es war relativ einfach gewesen, seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf die Erinnerung an diesen Frühsommertag zu lenken. Und mit etwas Übung würde er genau dieses Bild nutzen können.

„Zeigen Sie´s mir", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr, und er atmete langsam und tief ein, um dann sehr vorsichtig wieder auszuatmen – als würde er eine Kerze ausblasen… oder schwimmende Silberblüten anpusten, um sie auf eine Reise über den See zu schicken.

„Das ist schön", sagte Luna sehr leise und streichelte sanft seine Schultern, „nochmal, Severus. Es sind so viele Blüten…"

Gehorsam erfüllte er ihre Bitte, und die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie still damit, Wasserapfelblüten über einen fiktiven See schwimmen zu lassen, bis er völlig entspannt war und wieder ganz ruhig atmen konnte.

„Das haben Sie gut gemacht", meinte Luna schließlich sehr freundlich und schlang vorsichtig die Arme um ihn. „Ich möchte, dass Sie abends vor dem Einschlafen an dieses Bild denken, Severus. Erinnern Sie sich daran, wie wir gerade geatmet haben. Üben Sie es und denken Sie dabei an das Foto, einverstanden? Das ist eine schöne Meditation, wissen Sie? Und Sie können diese Technik anwenden, wenn Sie wieder mal eine Panikattacke haben. Das wird Ihnen helfen."

„Okay…"

Er lehnte sich mit einem leichten Nicken zurück, wandte den Kopf zur Seite und legte die Wange gegen ihren Hals.

Luna ließ ihn in Ruhe. Er sollte genug Zeit haben, um sich die Szene und die Atemtechnik einzuprägen. Das würde ihm ein wenig Sicherheit geben, auch wenn es bei heftigeren Panikanfällen sicher nicht mehr viel bringen würde. Doch es war zumindest eine kleine Rettungsleine…

„Geht´s wieder?" fragte sie schließlich leise. „Wir sollten Sie besser zurück ins Warme bringen, Severus, in Ordnung? Kommen Sie, ich helf Ihnen hoch, und dann gehen wir rüber zum Kamin. Sie sollten sich ein bisschen aufwärmen und vielleicht eine Weile schlafen, bis die Wirkung des Alkohols nachlässt."

Er nickte und versuchte sich unsicher hochzustemmen, bekannte dann aber verlegen: „Luna, ich glaub, ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid… war wohl zu viel… Feuerwhisky, wissen Sie… Mir ist immer noch scheußlich schwindlig…"

„Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon. Ich halt Sie fest. Okay? Dann hoch mit Ihnen. Schön langsam. Und keine Angst, ich bin da. Alles gut, Severus."

Hilfsbereit legte Luna ihre Arme um die schlanke Taille des älteren Zauberers, brachte ihn mit viel Geduld zum Aufstehen und dirigierte den unsicher neben ihr her stolpernden Mann umsichtig zurück zum Sofa. Sie brühte rasch eine Tasse Kamillentee auf und nötigte ihn, ein paar Schlucke zu trinken, woraufhin er sich schnurstracks erneut zusammenrollte und das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw als Kissen benutzte. Still rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht, doch er machte keine Anstalten sie vor ihr zu verbergen. Dazu fehlte ihm eindeutig die Kraft. Oder es war ihm selbst überhaupt nicht bewusst.

„Schhh… ist schon gut." Luna strich ihm sanft das strähnige Haar zurück und legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf seine Magengegend. Ganz leise begann sie zu singen. Eine ganze Weile rührte er sich nicht, doch irgendwann versiegten zumindest die Tränen.

„Wie geht´s Ihrem Magen jetzt? Ist Ihnen immer noch schlecht?" fragte sie schließlich voller Anteilnahme, doch Snape schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nur… nur noch müde", nuschelte er fast unhörbar und wischte sich fahrig über die Augen. In dieser Verfassung sah er sehr jung aus, kaum älter als Luna und ihre Kameraden, und erschreckend verwundbar.

„Dann schlafen Sie, Severus." Das Mädchen strich ihm tröstend über die Schulter. „Schlafen Sie. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ruhen Sie sich einfach eine Weile aus, in Ordnung? Kommen Sie, trinken Sie noch ein bisschen Tee, der wird Ihren Magen beruhigen."

„Okay…", gab er sehr leise zurück, ließ sich von ihr mit der Tasse helfen, sank danach wieder aufs Sofa und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er drehte sich mit einem tiefen, zitternden Atemzug auf die andere Seite, vergrub das Gesicht entschlossen in ihrem Pulli und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Sie sind tatsächlich ganz schön durch den Wind", stellte Luna belustigt und gleichzeitig mitfühlend fest, „und Monica hatte Recht: das ist wirklich irgendwie süß, Severus. Sie sind ja richtig anhänglich in diesem Zustand. Na, dann kommen Sie mal her, ist schon gut. Wir kriegen das wieder hin, Sie müssen nur ein paar Nächte ohne Störung durchschlafen können. Es spricht nichts dagegen, die nächste Zeit in diesem Raum zu übernachten, wenn Sie sich hier wohler fühlen als in den Kerkern. Ginny oder ich werden bei Ihnen bleiben, das ist kein Problem. Entspannen Sie sich einfach, ja?"

Benommen blinzelte er zu ihr hoch, drängte sich näher an sie und murmelte undeutlich: „Ach verdammt, warum passiert immer nur mir sowas? Und jedes Mal am Wochenende. Scheiße… tut mir leid, Luna."

Ganz sachte summte Luna die Melodie von „Danny Boy", während sie tröstend sein Haar streichelte, und im Halbschlaf rückte er noch ein paar Zentimeter näher. Sein Bedürfnis nach der Nähe eines anderen Menschen in Verbindung mit – eindeutig – viel zu viel Alkohol ließ ihn seine Reserviertheit komplett vergessen. Heute Nacht brauchte er jemanden, der einfach nur für ihn da war.

Sie nahm ganz kurz ihre Hand weg, um eine Decke aufzurufen und über ihm auszubreiten, versah sie mit einem zusätzlichen Wärmezauber, und danach strich sie langsam und beruhigend mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, bis er endlich eindämmerte.

 _Man könnte ohne Probleme die Mondscheinsonate auf den einzelnen Rippen spielen_ , dachte sie erschrocken, _war er in London auch schon so dünn?_

Das Mädchen versuchte sich zu erinnern. Ja, ganz am Anfang, direkt nach der Schlacht in der Schule und seiner beinahe tödlichen Begegnung mit dieser Schlange, war der schwer verletzte Mann wirklich entsetzlich mager gewesen. Vermutlich hatte das Jahr, als er gezwungen gewesen war, die Schule gegen alle Widerstände aus den Reihen der Schüler und des Kollegiums zu leiten, ihm einiges abverlangt. Seine beunruhigend schlechte Verfassung war einfach niemandem aufgefallen, weil er in der Schule wie üblich seine weiten Umhänge getragen und sich selten blicken gelassen hatte. Und sicher hätte es damals auch niemanden interessiert, geschweige denn beunruhigt.

Molly Weasleys reichhaltige Küche hatte in London bald dafür gesorgt, dass er zumindest gesünder aussah – wenngleich er natürlich immer noch eine relativ schmale Statur hatte. Aber er hatte wenigstens nicht mehr so fragil gewirkt.

Nun allerdings war er von diesem besorgniserregenden Zustand wieder einmal nicht weit entfernt, und auch die Weihnachtsferien hatten offensichtlich nicht sehr viel daran geändert, obwohl sie wirklich darauf geachtet hatten, dass er genügend aß. Seufzend wickelte das Mädchen die magisch angewärmte Decke enger um den schlafenden Zauberer.

Ginny, die nach ihrem Kontrollgang hereinkam, schaute ein wenig irritiert, bis Luna ihr flüsternd den Abend geschildert hatte. Dann zog sie grübelnd die Stirn in Falten und sagte langsam: „Da hat er doch mal ´nen Ansatzpunkt geliefert. Immer am Wochenende – genaugenommen immer in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag. Dass uns das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!"

„Du hast Recht", entgegnete Luna erstaunt, „das muss ganz bestimmt einen Grund haben. Nur fürchte ich, wir können den armen Kerl jetzt nicht aufwecken, um ihn zu fragen."

Sie sah Ginny schmunzeln. „Nein, wohl eher nicht. Obwohl ich ja gern mal erleben würde, wie mitteilungsbedürftig er sein kann…"

Schlagartig wurde die angehende Heilerin ernst. „Wir müssen uns wirklich wieder mehr um ihn kümmern, Luna. Ich denke, dieser Zusammenbruch kurz vor Weihnachten und das heute Abend zeigen recht deutlich, dass er immer noch Probleme hat. Er muss aus diesen Kerkern raus, die sind zu kalt, zu gruselig und zu einsam. Ich werd mit McGonagall reden, vielleicht kann er in die Räume umziehen, die sie früher bewohnt hat, als sie noch unsere Hauslehrerin war. Dann wär er zumindest nicht mehr so weit von uns allen entfernt. – Soll ich hierbleiben, oder kommst du allein mit ihm zurecht?"

„Ach", meinte Luna und sah mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den inzwischen völlig entspannt schlafenden Mann hinunter, „ich denke, ich schaff das schon. Er ist so erledigt, dass er die Nacht garantiert durchschläft. Allerdings wette ich um zehn Galleonen, dass unser Professor Snape morgen ein bisschen… unpässlich sein wird."


	42. Nachwehen

_Unpässlich_ war leicht untertrieben, wie sich herausstellte. Kaum hatte Severus Snape morgens die Augen geöffnet, schloss er sie mit einem unterdrückten Ächzen wieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in Lunas Pullover.

„Ooh, verflucht nochmal", hörte sie ihn stöhnen und musste fast lachen.

„Sie sehen ziemlich elend aus", bemerkte sie mit der ihr eigenen Ehrlichkeit. „Nur gut, dass Wochenende ist. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Ihnen erst mal einen richtig starken Kaffee mache? Sieht so aus, als könnten Sie den wirklich dringend brauchen, richtig?"

Äußerst vorsichtig streckte er sich, setzte sich mit Lunas diskreter Unterstützung bedächtig auf, verzog gequält das Gesicht und gab zurück: „Luna, Sie sind ein Engel. Tun Sie mir nur einen Gefallen: reden Sie leiser."

„Natürlich, kein Problem. Tut mir leid." Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln stand Luna auf und ging zur Küchenzeile hinüber. Wie sie es von zuhause gewöhnt war, brühte sie den Kaffee nach Muggelart von Hand auf; ihr Vater pflegte immer zu sagen, dass er so wesentlich besser schmeckte. Sie konnte das nicht beurteilen, da sie Tee bevorzugte, doch wie fast alles glaubte sie ihrem Dad auch das unbesehen.

„Danke, ich habe keinen Hunger", wehrte Snape mit bleichem Gesicht ab, als sie zu ihm zurückkam und ihm neben der Kaffeetasse auch einen Teller mit ein paar Scheiben Toast hinstellte.

Doch Luna ließ das nicht gelten. „Das kann schon sein, aber Sie sollten trotzdem ein bisschen was essen. Mir zuliebe, ja? Sie waren nicht beim Mittagessen, Sie haben das Abendessen verpasst, und in der Zwischenzeit sind Sie hundertprozentig der Besitzer des leersten Magens an der gesamten Schule. Und hier sind wirklich eine Menge Leute mit den merkwürdigsten Essgewohnheiten, also will das schon was heißen. Denken Sie nur mal an die vielen Mädchen, die sich ständig für zu fett halten und sich von Wasser und Salatblättern ernähren… Bitte, Severus. Essen Sie was, in Ordnung? Wenigstens eine Scheibe Toast. Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden sich besser fühlen, wenn Sie ein bisschen was im Magen haben. Sie sind ohnehin viel zu dünn – man kann Ihre Rippen zählen."

Es war ihr natürlich nicht egal, dass ihm ihre direkte Art Unbehagen bereitete. Mrs Weasley hätte es vielleicht etwas diplomatischer formuliert, und Luna hätte einiges darum gegeben, ähnlich resolut und zugleich fürsorglich zu sein wie Ginny und ihre Mum – doch sie selber war nicht dafür geschaffen, jemandem etwas auf subtile Art mitzuteilen. Entweder geradeheraus, oder gar nicht. Fast immer waren ihre Aussagen genauso angekommen, wie sie gemeint gewesen waren, aber der kurze und sehr nervöse Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, tat fast ein bisschen weh.

„Hören Sie", sagte sie behutsam und kniete sich vor ihn, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihm zu sein, „mir ist klar, dass Sie schon immer schlank waren, und das ist auch überhaupt kein Problem. Aber das hier, Severus…", sie strich leicht mit den Fingern über seine Rippen und umschloss danach seine Handgelenke, „das hier ist mager. So ähnlich haben Sie in den ersten Wochen in London ausgesehen, und das ist nicht normal. Nicht mal für Sie, verstehen Sie? Es wird Zeit, dass Sie über ein oder zwei Mahlzeiten mehr pro Tag nachdenken. Anständige Mahlzeiten."

„Ich…" Er stockte kurz, senkte den Kopf und gestand dann: „Ich vergesse das die meiste Zeit über einfach. Bei uns zuhause gab es keine regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten. Wir haben gegessen, wenn es etwas zu essen gab, und das war nicht unbedingt dreimal täglich der Fall. Einmal, höchstens. In der Muggelschule gab es zwar Mittagessen, aber dafür hatte mein Vater kein Geld übrig. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, verbrachte ich die meiste freie Zeit in der Bibliothek statt beim Essen… und wenn Lily mich nicht wenigstens zum Abendessen dort herausgeholt hätte, wäre ich wohl jeden Tag von Madam Pince hinausgeworfen worden."

Aufmerksam hörte Luna zu, und ihre Daumen strichen sanft über seine knochigen Handgelenke, die sie immer noch festhielt. Im Stillen dankte sie der hartnäckigen Lily dafür, dass sie es zumindest versucht hatte.

„In unserem fünften Jahr ist unsere Freundschaft zerbrochen", sprach Snape weiter, „und ich habe mich noch mehr auf meine Bücher konzentriert. Während der Ausbildung hatte ich auch kaum Zeit für etwas anderes außer Lernen, und die wenige Freizeit verbrachte ich mit Auftragsarbeiten für kleine Apotheken, um mir wenigstens ein bisschen Geld zum Leben zu verdienen. Und danach…" Er schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Danach kam ich als Lehrer wieder hierher zurück."

„Wie war das für Sie?" fragte Luna, um ihm weiterzuhelfen. „Sie waren bei weitem der Jüngste im Kollegium, oder?"

Er nickte nur. Doch eigentlich musste er gar nichts weiter sagen: Luna konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, wie sich der junge Mann gefühlt haben musste – zwischen Kollegen, die, Professor Trelawney mal nicht mitgerechnet, allesamt um Jahrzehnte älter waren als er und ihn vermutlich anfangs aus Gewohnheit noch als Schüler angesehen hatten, und den Schülern, denen er gerade mal ein paar Jahre voraus war. Und auch diese hatten ihn als Schüler kennengelernt, zumindest die aus den älteren Jahrgängen.

„Das wird wohl nicht einfach gewesen sein", meinte sie in sanftem Ton, „die meisten an der Schule kannten Sie ja noch als Schüler, oder?"

„Und alle kannten mich als Todesser", fügte er tonlos hinzu. „Am Anfang waren es nur ein paar Gerüchte, aber vor den Weihnachtsferien in meinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer wurde ich direkt vor den Augen aller Schüler verhaftet. Zur Frühstückszeit in der Großen Halle. Dumbledore hat zwar für mich ausgesagt, und ich wurde freigesprochen, aber sie haben mich erst kurz vor dem Ende der Ferien laufenlassen. Und der Tagesprophet hat sehr ausführlich über jeden Prozess berichtet… Das hat die Sache nicht gerade erleichtert, auch wenn Dumbledore den Kollegen die besonderen Umstände erklärt hat… die meisten von ihnen trauten seinem Urteil nicht ganz, und die Schüler – nun, Sie können es sich sicher vorstellen."

Luna nickte nachdenklich. „Und so wie ich Sie kenne, haben Sie sich in Ihren Kerkern verschanzt, nehme ich an. Durchaus verständlich, wenn auch komplett verkehrt. Aber das wissen Sie selber. Hat denn niemand mal nachgefragt, warum Sie nie beim Essen auftauchen?"

„Dumbledore. Er hat in seiner unglaublich überschwänglichen Art darauf bestanden, dass ich wenigstens zum Frühstück komme. Und er war so hartnäckig, mich sogar abzuholen." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das schmale Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Er hat mich damit ziemlich genervt, aber er hat erreicht, was er wollte."

„Zumindest hat er sich ein bisschen um Sie gekümmert", bemerkte Luna und nahm seine Hände zwischen ihre beiden, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen, „und das ist die Hauptsache. – Schön, jetzt kenne ich das Problem. Die Lösung ist relativ einfach, oder? Einer von uns wird Sie zu jedem Essen abholen. Und Sie essen bei uns am Tisch. Ich weiß, dass Ihnen das lieber ist als oben bei den Lehrern. Wär das in Ordnung für Sie?"

Snape nickte, ohne sie anzusehen, und durch Lunas Hände floss wärmende Magie, während sie weitersprach: „Ich rede mit den anderen. Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass Sie die Mahlzeiten nicht mehr vergessen. In den Ferien hat es doch auch wunderbar geklappt mit dem Essen, oder nicht? Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, das wird schon. Überlassen Sie das einfach uns. Jetzt trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee, bevor er kalt ist… und den Toast nicht vergessen!"

„Ich will wirklich nichts essen, mir ist immer noch etwas übel."

„Ach was", wischte sie den Einwand beiseite und stand auf, „das vergeht, wenn Sie ein bisschen was im Magen haben, glauben Sie mir."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen am Tisch, während die beiden frühstückten. Nach der dritten Tasse Kaffee und immerhin einer halben Scheibe Toast räusperte sich Snape, den Blick verlegen auf seine Tasse geheftet. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie gestern Abend nicht zu sehr gestört, Luna."

„So ein Unsinn, natürlich nicht", gab sie munter zurück. „Ich fand es schön, ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu haben, wissen Sie. Ich mag es, wenn Leuten meine Musik gefällt. Und ich mag Sie. Egal in welcher Verfassung."

Aufmerksam studierte sie sein Gesicht, auch wenn er sie immer noch nicht ansah. Natürlich konnte sie verstehen, dass ihm der Verlauf des Abends ein wenig peinlich war. Immerhin hatte sie ihn ganz anders erlebt als sonst: redselig, ängstlich, verunsichert, verletzlich… im Grunde so ähnlich wie in den Weihnachtsferien, nur nicht ganz so schlimm.

Und er hatte sich vorsätzlich betrunken. Das war komplett neu, obwohl Luna die Hintergründe natürlich verstanden hatte, vermutlich besser als der Mann selbst.

Er hatte dringend die Wärme und den Zuspruch eines anderen Menschen gebraucht und sich wohl nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als zum Alkohol zu greifen. Gut, Feuerwhisky war zwar nicht gerade die beste Idee gewesen, um es sich ein wenig leichter zu machen, aber nüchtern hätte er es sicher nicht gewagt, ihren Trost zu suchen. Allerdings musste er heute mit dem ersten heftigen Kater seines Lebens klarkommen, sofern sie das richtig verstanden hatte. Von Silvester einmal abgesehen, doch dieses Mal hatte er zusätzlich mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus zu kämpfen! Wenn er sich so fühlte, wie er aussah, dann wollte Luna nicht in seiner Haut stecken. Allein dafür verdiente er schon ihr Mitgefühl. Sie würde versuchen, ihm seine völlig unbegründeten Sorgen zu nehmen, die den Verlauf des Abends betrafen.

„Severus", sagte Luna leise, „ist schon in Ordnung. Sie wollten nicht allein sein, und ich hab mich über Ihre Gesellschaft gefreut. Wirklich. Und was den Rest betrifft: was in diesem Raum geschieht, bleibt auch in diesem Raum. Ich bin keine Tratschtante. Sie können mir vertrauen. Versprochen."

Er warf ihr einen raschen, schüchternen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Kaffee. Er senkte den Kopf, verwirrt und befangen, und sein strähniges schwarzes Haar verbarg sein Gesicht – eine wirklich typische Angewohnheit, die er wohl nie ganz ablegen würde.

Luna stand auf, trat hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Es ist okay", versicherte sie ihm noch einmal freundlich und fügte hinzu: „Immerhin sehen Sie ein wenig besser aus als gestern. Schlafen ist eben immer noch die beste Medizin, was? Sie waren ziemlich von der Rolle, ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Geht´s Ihnen jetzt besser?"

Er stellte die Tasse ab und fuhr sich müde mit den Händen übers Gesicht, versuchte aber trotzdem zu lächeln. „Ich habe zwar ein grässlich flaues Gefühl im Magen, mörderische Kopfschmerzen und höllischen Muskelkater, aber ansonsten, ja. Es geht mir besser. Danke, Luna."

Sie drückte kurz seine Schultern, ging dann zum Apothekenregal hinüber und kam mit einer kleinen Phiole zurück. „Hier, das sollte zumindest Ihren Magen ein bisschen beruhigen, und das Schwindelgefühl wird sich auch leicht abschwächen. Sie werden zwar heute sicher nicht sehr fit sein, und gegen mögliche Nachbeben hilft es auch nicht viel, aber damit wird der Rest immerhin ein bisschen erträglicher."

„Danke", sagte er leise und spielte eine Weile mit dem kleinen Gefäß, bis Luna es ihm sanft aus der Hand nahm, den Korken herauszog und den Inhalt in ein Glas Kürbissaft goss. Sie schob ihm das Glas zu, und folgsam leerte er es, immer einen Schluck nach dem anderen. Langsam bekam sein Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe, und erleichtert seufzend griff er schließlich nach der zweiten Hälfte seiner Toastscheibe, für die er sage und schreibe geschlagene fünf Minuten brauchte.

„Besser?" fragte Luna von der Küchenzeile her, wo sie sich gerade Tee holte. Der Professor nickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln, erhob sich und griff nach seiner eigenen Tasse. Er wirkte noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, als er neben das Mädchen trat und sich Kaffee nachschenkte. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, und er lehnte sich rasch an die Schubladenfront. Offensichtlich ein weiteres Nachbeben.

Das Mädchen verfluchte im Stillen die Tatsache, dass es dagegen keinen Trank gab. Sie hatte gemeinsam mit Neville, Ginny und Hermine die gesamte Bibliothek durchforstet, doch sie hatten nichts gefunden. Und Ginny hatte ihnen bestätigt, dass auch ein Gespräch mit Poppy – die inzwischen eine ziemliche Expertin für den Fluch war – nichts gebracht hatte. Obwohl sie dadurch einiges über die Geschichte der Unverzeihlichen Flüche erfahren hatten, die erstaunlicherweise gar nicht so finster war, wie sie alle geglaubt hätten.

Die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche – Cruciatus, Imperius und der Todesfluch Avada Kedavra – hatten alle drei einen Ursprung gehabt, der in der Heilkunde lag. Der Todesfluch war eine schmerzfreie Möglichkeit gewesen, unheilbar Kranken sinnloses Leiden zu ersparen, was gerade bei der hohen Lebenserwartung von Zauberern und Hexen ein Segen sein konnte. Den Imperius hatten Heiler eingesetzt, um gefährdete Patienten davor zu schützen, sich selbst zu schaden, indem sie für die Zeit ihrer Genesung selbst die uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über ihren Willen übernahmen – und der Cruciatus, damals noch unter dem Namen Sanato Neuralis bekannt, war eigentlich dafür entwickelt worden, Schäden in den Nervenbahnen aufzuspüren und zu heilen, beziehungsweise bereits abgestorbene Nerven durch die Stimulation wieder funktionsfähig zu machen.

Doch jede Galleone hat zwei Seiten: wie vieles andere, wurde auch diese uralte Heilkunst später für die falschen Zwecke eingesetzt. Schwarzmagier hatten sich die magischen Wissenschaften zunutze gemacht, um den Sanato Neuralis zum heute wesentlich besser bekannten Cruciatus weiter zu entwickeln und ihn – genau wie die beiden anderen – rücksichtslos für ihre eigenen finsteren Pläne zu nutzen.

Anständige, verantwortungsbewusste magische Heilkundige auf der ganzen Welt waren entsetzt über diesen Missbrauch gewesen und hatten schließlich im Jahre 1717 schweren Herzens zugestimmt, die drei so schwer in Verruf geratenen Flüche bei schwerer Strafe verbieten zu lassen – auch wenn sie damit auf wertvolle Optionen in ihren Behandlungsmethoden verzichten mussten. Doch noch in der heutigen Zeit konnten sie die ursprünglichen Zauber in bestimmten Fällen nutzen, sofern die Heilerkommission der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung ihre Zustimmung dafür gab – was äußerst selten vorkam. Vielleicht einmal in hundert Jahren.

Nicht nur Madam Pomfrey bedauerte es sehr, dass die Urform des Sanato Neuralis nirgends dokumentiert war, da Generationen von Heilern ihr Wissen vorwiegend mündlich untereinander weitergegeben hatten; hätten sie noch über diese Information verfügt, dann wäre es immerhin möglich gewesen, daraus einen Heilzauber gegen die Nachbeben zu entwickeln, oder gar einen Gegenfluch für den Cruciatus. Doch seit den Tagen von Grindelwald arbeitete ein internationales Team aus Magietheoretikern, Heilern, Fluchbrechern und Magiehistorikern gemeinsam an diesem Problem – bisher vergeblich!

Luna hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt sich auf die ursprüngliche Anwendung des Todesfluchs berufen hatte, um Severus vor einer drohenden Mordanklage zu bewahren, und sie persönlich hätte es nicht anders gemacht; wenn dem so war, dann hatte der neue Minister sich für den Tränkemeister allerdings gewaltig ins Zeug gelegt! Sie beschloss, ihn bei Gelegenheit zu fragen, während sie ihren Lehrer forschend betrachtete.

Das Zittern hatte nachgelassen, doch Snape stützte sich weiter schwer auf die Arbeitsplatte, ohne Anstalten zu machen, auch nur nach seinem Kaffee zu greifen. Er sollte sich wirklich wieder hinsetzen, bis der kreislaufstärkende Trank anständig wirkte, auch wenn das nicht mehr lange dauern konnte.

„Ist Ihnen immer noch schwindlig? Keine Sorge, das wird in ein paar Minuten nachlassen. Kommen Sie." Luna legte ohne große Umstände den Arm um ihn und eskortierte ihn zum Tisch, ihre beiden Tassen in der Schwebe über ihrer freien Hand, dann setzte sie sich wieder ihm gegenüber und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von ihrem Kamillentee. „Severus, Sie haben da gestern etwas gesagt…"

Langsam hob er den Blick, nervös und fragend zugleich. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, es war nichts Unanständiges", versuchte er zu scherzen, doch er biss sich dabei unbewusst auf die Unterlippe.

„Unsinn", erwiderte Luna amüsiert. Severus Snape und unanständig, das passte nun wirklich nicht zusammen! „Nein, Sie haben mich da auf etwas gebracht, was diese Angriffe betrifft." Sie sah aufmerksames Interesse in seinen Augen aufflackern und fuhr fort: „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist das jedes Mal in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag passiert, oder? Und ich denke, dafür muss es einen bestimmten Grund geben."


End file.
